Experiment: Game
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Lanjutan dari fict 'Experiment', Summary inside! SLASH!Yaoi or BL Boy Love
1. Prologue

**EXPERIMENT: GAME**

**(C) Anindya Cahya**

**(D) J.K Rowling**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: OC, OOC, SLASH!, etc.**

**Lanjutan dari 'Experiment'**

**Summary:**

Lucifer Hikaru Grytherin, pemuda misterius yang pernah ditemui Wizard Knight di asrama Slytherin, ia mendaftar di Hogwarts dan mengaku kalau ia pindahan dari Durmstrang, sekolah sihir yang mengajari Dark Arts juga. Pemuda tampan ini sempat dikira akan masuk Slytherin, dengan secara mengejutkan malah masuk Gryffindor. Hari-hari Harry tambah membingungkan, sudah diincar Sirius Black -tahanan yang kabur dari Azkaban-, menghadapi Dementor, kenapa Lucifer selalu menganggunya?! Dan... mengapa sekarang Harry selalu teringat Lucifer dan Daphne disaat yang sama?!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Di sinilah Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ sekarang. Di Surrey, Little Whinging, Privet Drive no. 4. Hidupnya selalu penuh siksaan dari keluarga Dursley- Keluarga dari kakak ibunya. Hinaan, cacian, siksaan mewarnai hidup Harry saat liburan musim panas, walaupun kebanyakan keluarga Dursley sering mengacuhkannya. Tetapi, bedanya sekarang adalah, Harry jadi lebih akrab dengan Dudley Dursley, kenapa?! Sebab seminggu setelah Harry berada di sini, Dudley memberitahu tentang kotak berisi surat-surat dari ibunya, Lily Potter nee Evans, saat masih di Hogwarts. Tentu saja Harry senang dan membaca surat itu diam-diam dan kebetulan Vernon Dursley dan Petunia Dursley -bibi dan paman Harry- sedang pergi selama tiga hari sementara Dudley di rumah bersama Harry dengan alasan 'mengawasi Harry'.

* * *

Keesokan harinya setelah Petunia dan Vernon pergi. Dudley dan Harry saling bahu-membahu saat menyiapkan makan malam. Harry yang tengah makan dengan lahap langsung teralih perhatiannya karena handphone disakunya bergetar, ia mendapat SMS dari seseorang. Saat Harry membacanya, ia senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Handphone dari siapa? Bukannya kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli itu?" kata Dudley

"Dari adik kembarku, Aurora Runa Potter, ia juga telah menyihir handphone ini" kata Harry dengan wajah memerah, Dudley hanya angkat bahu, ia sudah tahu hal ini, kemarin saat kedua orang tuanya pergi, Harry menceritakan semua petualangannya di Hogwarts tanpa takut menyebutkan kata terlarang yang tidak boleh diucapkan di keluarga Dursley mengingat si anjing laut Vernon tidak ada.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri, Harry? Kau membuatku merinding... apakah itu dari pacarmu?" tanya Dudley dan sontak membuat Harry menyemburkan air yang ia tengah minum tadi.

"Ugh, a, apa maksudmu, Big D?!" kata Harry _blushing_

"Kalau bukan dari pacarmu, lantas, dari siapa?" tanya Dudley sambil memakan spagetinya

"Bu, bukan dari pacarku, kok! Lagian, mana mau dia denganku, soalnya aku dan dia beda asrama, dan asrama kami terkenal sudah bermusuhan sejak lama" kata Harry murung

"Itu kan tidak jadi masalah, jadi... siapa gadis yang beruntung merebut hati dari Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived ini?" tanya Dudley menyeringai, membuat Harry salah tingkah.

"Err, tapi kau janji tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa, ya!" kata Harry

"Tentu saja" kata Dudley

"Na, namanya... Daphne, Daphne Greengrass" kata Harry malu, Dudley terkejut dan sontak memukul dadanya karena tadi dia tersedak, dengan cepat ia menghabiskan air di gelasnya dan pergi menuju kulkas dan menuang air dingin.

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass yang itu?!" kata Dudley sambil duduk dan kembali makan

"Memangnya kau mengenalnya?" tanya Harry heran

"Aku kenal dengan perempuan ganas itu saat liburan saat natal, aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di Game Center di London, awalnya ia tak mengerti semua permainan disitu, tetapi ia langsung mencoba semuanya, dalam satu kali coba, ia selalu mendapat skor tertinggi, si penjaga Game Center aja sampai melongo dengan tidak elitnya" jelas Dudley.

"Owh" kata Harry, mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah dekat Surrey, rumah gaya Eropa yang sangat kuno, di sebuah kamar megah.

"Jadi, kau serius ingin masuk ke Hogwarts?!" kata pria berambut hitam sebahu dan terlihat minyakan, berjubah hitam seperti kelelawar, Severus Snape.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku tidak serius, ngapain juga aku menghubungi semua koneksiku?!" kata pemuda berambut silver kebiruan dan bermata _ruby_ indah itu, Lucifer.

"Lalu, kau akan memakai nama marga yang seperti apa?!" kata Snape

"Grytherin, Lucifer Hikaru Grytherin" kata Lucifer

"Lalu, kalau kau menyamar dengan nama itu, kau yang **_asli_** bagaimana?" tanya Snape heran

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menyamar" kata Lucifer

"Dengan Polyjuice?!" kata Snape

"Tentu saja tidak, aku punya caraku sendiri" kata Lucifer menyeringai sambil mengelus burung gagak di tangannya

"Lalu, memangnya Dumbledore akan percaya begitu saja?!" kata Snape

"Tenang saja, Lucius sudah membereskan kepindahaanku dari Durmstrang, Karkaroff juga sudah setuju, dan kebetulan semua anak Durmstrang mengenalku" kata Lucifer menyeringai

"Kau memang mengerikan, Luce" kata Snape pasrah

"Hehehe, aku punya banyak koneksi di seluruh dunia, dengan menyuruh satu kali saja mereka juga sudah menuruti permintaanku, kok!" kata Lucifer

"Terserah deh, aku tak mau tahu lagi" kata Snape ia pun ber DisApparate. Sedangkan Lucifer, pemuda misterius itu hanya menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan.

_"Well, game has just begun"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Nah, bagaimana pembukaanya?! Menarik, ngga?! Saya juga rada bingung nih nentuin prologue-nya! Nah, Review! *maksa #dihajar

P.S: Sorry kependekan (^/\^)


	2. A Mysterious Boy

** SawaiiStillDoll: Kamu boleh kok gambar sosok si Lucifer Hikaru Grytherin sama Earl Phantom! Saya sangat menghargai itu! Dan benar, sekarang rating Mature dan SLASH! *tebar bunga**

**Tentang sosok Lucifer dan Earl memang sangat misterius, Lucifer terlihat seperti campuran dewasa dan anak-anak, auranya membuat semua orang tenang, sedangkan Earl terlihat seperti seorang kesatria, dua cowok yang saya suka *peluk Lucifer dan Earl #dihajar para Fans Girl  
**

* * *

**01. A Mysterious Boy**

* * *

Liburan musim panas Harry sekarang tidak semenyenangkan dulu karena Petunia Dursley dan Vernon Dursley sudah kembali, Dudley pun kembali berpura-pura menyiksa Harry. Hari sial bagi Harry dikarenakan Marjorie Dursley, Bibi Dudley atau bisa disapa Aunt Marge ini akan berkunjung. Aunt Marge sangat MEMBENCI keluarga Potter, ia selalu menghina Harry dan orang tuanya, membuat Harry sangat Benci dengan Aunt Marge, kakak dari Vernon Dursley yang sama-sama memiliki tubuh kayak anjing laut.

"Aku benci Aunt Marge" kata Harry

"Aku juga" kata Dudley

* * *

"Halo, Dudley! Keponakanku yang terimut dan lucu!"

Aunt Marge muncul dari pintu dan menerobos masuk untuk memeluk Dudley, Dudley hanya senyum semanis mungkin, tetapi Harry tahu, Dudley tidak suka perlakuan bibinya.

"Hai, Aunty" kata Dudley dengan nada ramah, tetapi masih tersimpan rasa jijik yang hanya Dudley, Merlin, Harry dan author saja yang tahu.

"Kau makin gemuk, itu tandanya kau sehat (Dudley ingin muntah saat itu juga)! Dan kau!" kata Aunt Marge sambil menunjuk Harry yang diambang pintu, "Bawa masuk koper-koperku sekarang!", tanpa membantah Harry membawa koper-koper berat itu, ia hanya bisa menggerutu, seandainya sihir bisa digunakan di luar sekolah, ia akan senang hati mengutuk Aunt Marge sekarang juga.

* * *

Saat makan malam di ruang makan, Harry tengah memasak sambil menggumankan sesuatu yang tak jelas, Petunia dan Marge saling bergosip, sedangkan Vernon hanya senyum menanggapi jika ditanyakan pendapat, kalau Dudley? Dia asik makan.

"Nah, Vernon. Aku ingin tahu dimana kau menempatkan _dia_? Maksudku, _dia_ sekolah dimana?" kata Marge, membuat Vernon terdiam

"Dia" kata Vernon sambil melirik ke Harry dengan pandangan jijik, "Ku tempatkan di sekolah bagus, yeah, St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys"

"Oh, aku harap dia dipukuli sebagai ganjaran akibat perbuatannya" kata Marge sambil menyeruput tehnya

"Tentu saja, aku dapat banyak pukulan dalam sehari. Kau tenang saja" timpal Harry dengan nada mengejek,

"Aku masih tidak suka nada bicaramu, nak. Jika kau membicarakan tentang pukulan yang kau dapatkan dengan nada seperti itu, pasti orang itu tidak cukup memukulmu. Petunia, jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan menulis surat untuk mereka untuk menangani kasus anak ini dengan ekstrem" kata Marge, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Petunia, ia terlalu malas untuk membicarakan tentang Harry Potter.

"Yeah" kata Vernon

"Cih, darah buruk mulai mengacau. Sekarang, sepertinya aku harus berkomentar tentang keluargamu, Petunia. Adikmu itu seperti telur busuk. Ia pergi dari rumah dan pergi bersama si pengangguran Potter itu, dan hasilnya juga telah terlihat. Anak dari ibu yang menjijikan serta ayah yang pengangguran serta pemabuk. Mereka pun mati dengan konyol karena kecelakaan mobil" kata Marge sinis, membuat Harry naik darah. Tanpa sadar ia kehilangan kontrol akan sihirnya, membuat Marge menggelembung bak balon.

Aunt Marge membesar, dan terbang ke langit.

"Kau!" raung Vernon marah sambil mencengkram tangan Harry erat, "Cepat kembalikan Marge seperti semula!"

Harry memandangnya dengan tatapan marah dan benci, "Pertama, aku tak mau, kedua, aku tak tahu caranya!"

"Dasar brengsek, kau!" geram Vernon sambil melempar Harry, Harry merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya.

"CUKUP!" bentak Harry berang, "Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini!", dengan cepat Harry menyambar kunci lemari bawah tanah tempat dimana benda-benda sihirnya 'ditahan' oleh Vernon, ia juga langsung ke kamarnya dan mengepak barang. Harry keluar dengan membawa semua barang-barang yang ia punya, ia keluar dengan perasaan marah, tak peduli berapa kali Dudley berteriak memanggilnya dan memintanya kembali.

* * *

Di jalan, beruntung hari sudah malam dan semua orang sudah pergi tidur, entah kenapa hari ini Privet Drive sepi.

"Sial berat!" gerutu Harry, sedangkan Hedwig sedang ber-uhu ria, akhirnya ia berhenti sebentar, ia sangat lelah membawa koper besar berisi bajunya, buku-buku, dan peralatan lain, ia mau saja memakai Nimbus Dua Ribu-nya, tetapi itu akan sangat merepotkan mengetahui kalau Harry membawa banyak barang. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati pergerakan dari arah semak-semak, Harry tak sengaja mendapati sepasang mata dari semak-semak yang tengah mengawasinya.

"Si, siapa... bu, bukan Voldemort, kan?! Aargh, pikiranku jadi kacau!" kata Harry sambil mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan sejak bayi.

"Bego, kenapa ga pakai mantra Peringan saja, toh, paling-paling surat pengeluaran dari Hogwarts sudah sampai di rumah Dursley. Pertama ke Gringotts, mengambil tabungan, lalu pergi jauh-jauh dari dunia sihir dan hidup dengan damai" kata Harry sambil mengambil tongkat _holy_-nya, saat ia hendak ingin mengucapkan mantra. Terdengar suara CTTAARRR yang sangat keras, Harry sampai terjungkal.

"Aduh, duh duh..." ringis Harry, ia terkejut mendapati sebuah bis tingkat tiga berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'Knight Bus',

"Silahkan masuk, nak!"

Harry tanpa ba-bi-bu segera masuk, dan membawa semua barang-barangnya

"Wow, kita kedatangan tamu penting, Ernie! Harry Potter ada di sini!" teriak sang kondektur

"Wow, itu keren, Stan!" kata Ernie

"Mau kemana?" tanya Stan

"Err, London" kata Harry ragu, lalu bis melaju dengan cepat, membuat Harry terjungkal ke belakang.

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja bis berhenti, membuat Harry jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Wow, selamat datang tuan Lucifer. Tumben anda belanja banyak sekali" kata Stan

"Yeah, persediaan makanan di rumah hampir habis, toh, lagian aku baru saja pulang ke rumah setelah sekian lama" kata seseorang, merasa mengenal suara dan nama yang rada familiar, Harry segera membenahi kacamatanya yang miring gara-gara 'insiden' tadi dan menajamkan pengelihatannya.

Pemuda tinggi, tampan (melebihi Draco maupun Tom Riddle *di crucio), berambut silver kebiruan yang lurus serta panjang se pinggang, mata _ruby_ besar yang indah, suara merdu yang berat yang terkesan seperti laki-laki dewasa, bibir mungil, hidung agak mancung, bulu mata agak lentik, memakai kaus putih dengan gambar tengkorak yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna biru dongker, celana _jeans_, sepatu tali berwarna merah, tengah memegang beberapa kantung belanjaan. Entah kenapa Harry sampai mencermati orang yang dihadapannya dengan sangat teliti.

"Ke tempat biasa?" kata Ernie

"Yeah... err, tunggu sebentar" kata pemuda itu yang tak sengaja mendapati sosok Harry dalam pandangannya, dengan perlahan ia mendekati Harry, dan entah kenapa jantung Harry berdegup kencang dan Harry merasa banyak kupu-kupu diperutnya yang sedang bermain quidditch.

Tak sadar, ternyata jarak wajah mereka sudah tujuh senti, Harry merasa aliran darahnya naik ke kepalanya

"Harry Potter?"

"Err, yeah..." kata Harry gugup, si pemuda menaikan salah satu alisnya, memandang Harry heran,

"Hey, Ernie! Kau ngebut lagi?!" teriak si pemuda sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si supir

"Memangnya kenapa?!" jawab Ernie

"Tamu barumu terlihat berantakan" kata si pemuda nyengir kuda sambil menunjuk ke arah Harry yang memang sangat berantakan penampilannya.

Ernie angkat bahu sedangkan Stan cekikikan.

"Errr, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" kata Harry menyakinkan diri,

"Yeah, aku mengenalmu, murid Gryffindor yang nekat ke asrama Slytherin, bukan?!" kata pemuda itu dengan seringai mengejek, Harry malu seketika.

"Errr..." Entah kenapa Harry jadi salah tingkah dan merasa mati kutu, ia terkejut melihat tangan terulur padanya

"Kau pasti baru menaiki bus ini, kau tahu, Ernie memang brutal saat mengemudi" kata pemuda itu nyengir, Harry merasa bingung.

Sontak saja, si pemuda yang dipanggil 'Lucifer' itu menarik tangan Harry dan membiarkan tangan yang satunya keberatan beban karena memegang empat kantung belanja yang penuh dengan bahan makanan.

* * *

Entah dimulai dari siapa, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Harry berada dalam dekapan si pemuda tampan ini, tangan kanan si pemuda yang memegangi empat kantung belanja sedang mendekap Harry dan tangan yang satunya tengah memegang tiang bus,

"Kau harusnya mencari pegangan kalau tidak mau celaka karena Ernie!" kata pemuda itu, entah kenapa jantung Harry berpacu lebih cepat, ia merasa mendengar suara detak jantung si pemuda (dikarenakan kepala Harry menempel pada dada bidang si pemuda)

"Oh, ya! Bodohnya aku, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri" kata si pemuda sambil menghantam keningnya pada tiang "Namaku Lucifer, Lucifer Hikaru Grytherin, panggil saja aku Lucifer atau Luce, tetapi jangan memanggilku dengan 'Luce' di depan Lucius Malfoy, atau kau akan mendapati kami menoleh padamu"

"Ha, Harry James Potter" kata Harry gugup "Panggil aku 'Harry'".

Akhirnya bus berangkat, kesunyianlah yang terjadi, tidak ada yang mau saling bicara dari kedua belah pihak. Harry mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Lucifer dari dekat, entah kenapa Harry merasa nyaman dengan pemuda ini. Hey, ia bahkan hampir meragukan seksualitasnya sendiri, bukannya ia tengah jatuh cinta dengan Daphne Greengrass?!

Harry merasa dongkol sekarang, setelah mengamati Lucifer dengan sangat cermat. Tampan, tinggi, menawan, Harry merasa iri karena ia lebih pendek dari Lucifer.

Author pun tidak mau kelewatan adegan saling peluk di bus antara Harry Potter dengan Lucifer Hikaru Grytherin tersebut, dengan cepat Author langsung memfoto adegan semi-BL itu *author ditendang sampai ke Mars.

_Ok, back to the story._

* * *

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti lagi, kali ini Harry sungguh berterima kasih pada Lucifer karena ia tidak mendapat 'serangan jantung mendadak' gara-gara cara mengemudi Ernie.

Masuklah seorang bapak-bapak yang Harry kenal bernama Cornelius Fudge

"Hai, Cornelius" sapa Lucifer riang

"Hai, Luce. Errr, sepertinya aku menganggu acara kalian" kata Fudge, Harry langsung malu seketika, "Dan, ah... kebetulan aku menemukanmu Harry, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"Err, bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja?" tawar Lucifer

"Baiklah" kata Fudge

"Dan, bolehkah Harry menginap di rumahku? Sepertinya ia kabur dari rumah" kata Lucifer

"Terserah kau, asalkan dia bisa terhindar dari Sirius Black" kata Fudge

"Si tawanan yang kabur itu?" kata Lucifer

"Yeah, dan sebaiknya kita obrolkan di rumahmu saja, Luce" kata Fudge, akhirnya bus pun berjalan.

* * *

Bus akhirnya berhenti di sebuah rumah gaya Eropa kuno, sebuah rumah yang besar dan elegan, di pintu, terukir lambang 'M'.

"M, untuk Malfoy. Ini dulunya salah satu rumah keluarga Malfoy. Tetapi dengan baik hati Lucius memberikannya padaku" terang Lucifer sambil memasuki rumah yang memang terlihat suram.

Di dalam rumah, Lucifer menyalahkan lampu, dan siapa sangka, rumah suram ini terlihat sangat bersih. Harry terkagum-kagum pada lukisan yang berada di dinding, lampu-lampu indah bergantung di langit-langit rumah dan menyinari seisi rumah ini.

"Jerry!"

Terdengar bunyi CTTAAR lagi, dan terlihat seorang peri rumah dengan baju yang sangat rapih

"Aku memaksanya memakai baju yang bersih dan sopan, kan tidak enak kalau dilihat memakai seprai bantal yang kotor" kata Lucifer, "Jerry, dimana, Chichi?!"

"Chichi ada di..." sebelum si peri menjawab, tiba-tiba saja seekor Chimera -hewan dengan kepala singa, badan kambing serta ekor naga- datang dan menerjang Lucifer, sontak Harry -yang mengenal si Chimera karena membaca buku 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' mengingat Chimera memiliki KKM XXXXX- dan Fudge terkejut, sontak mereka berdua mengacungkan tongkat.

"Kyaa, Chichi... hentikan! Aku cuma pergi beberapa jam, kok!" kata Lucifer terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala singa si Chimera, sedangkan si Chimera hanya bisa tersenyum(?) pada majikannya, Fudge dan Harry cengo,

"Maaf, tuan Lucifer memang suka hewan-hewan buas seperti ini" kata Jerry sambil menunduk,

"Ah, dan dimana Peggy?" tanya Lucifer sambil bangkit dan membersihkan dirinya dari debu-debu,

"Di kandang, tidur" kata Jerry

"Nah, Jerry, tolong siapkan tiga cangkir teh dan cemilan, ya! Dan, tolong sekalian taruh semua belanjaan ini dengan benar, ya! Aku tak mau nanti semua kebuang sia-sia!" ucap Lucifer tersenyum, Jerry mengambil empat kantung belanjaan itu, mengangguk dan pergi.

"Nah, ayo kita duduk!"

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja bundar di ruang tengah, dan sekali lagi Harry terkagum-kagum dengan semua interior di rumah ini. Terdengar bunyi TARR keras dan Jerry muncul dengan satu teko teh, tiga cangkir teh hangat, dan kue-kue kering.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa istirahat jika tak ada tugas lagi, Jerry" kata Lucifer, si peri rumah mengangguk lalu terdengar bunyi TAR dan ia menghilang, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan, Fudge?"

"Ini mengenai Sirius Black".

* * *

"Sirius Black?"

Harry memandang dua orang pemuda yang memiliki selisih umur yang terbilang jauh ini, ia memandang heran

"Siapa dia?" Harry benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang

"Sirius Black adalah salah satu tawanan di Azkaban yang telah membunuh selusin orang dengan satu kutukan" kata Fudge

"Terlebih lagi... dia walimu, Harry" jawab Lucifer dengan nada serius, sorotan matanya pun juga sangat serius, seakan ia sudah dewasa sebelum saatnya.

"Waliku?! Bukannya waliku itu..." Harry bingung sendiri

"Bukan, walimu bukan keluarga Dursley yang brensek itu, tetapi walimu adalah Sirius Black, sahabat ayahmu, penerus keluarga Black, Black pertama di Gryffindor, orang paling kekanak-kanakan setelah ayahmu, merupakan sepupu Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, paman dari Draco Malfoy" jelas Lucifer panjang sambil menyeruput teh nya

"Dan, dia juga yang telah ikut membunuh orang tuamu, Harry" jawab Fudge, Lucifer men-_deathglare_ si Kepala Kementrian ini.

"Sirius tidak bersalah, dia difitnah!" seru Lucifer berang, "Lagian aku tak suka dengan Albus Dumbledore yang seenak jidat mengirim Harry yang masih balita ke rumah keluarga Dursley yang notabene pembenci hal-hal yang berbau sihir!"

"Permisi" Harry menyela "Mengenai kejadian di rumah Dursley..."

"Oh, itu" kata Fudge segera, "Bibimu sudah dikempiskan dan semuanya sudah di Jampi Memori, jadi kau bisa kembali ke rumah itu saat liburan musim panas", Harry menggidik, ia lebih baik di panti asuhan daripada di rumah Dursley yang sudah dia anggap seperti Azkaban itu.

"Apakah saya akan dihukum?" tanya Harry ragu

"Dihukum?" kata Fudge terkekeh "Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya urusan kecil, kok. Lagian kami juga punya urusan penting dengan Black"

Harry merasa tenang sekarang, ia tidak akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts.

"Dan sekali lagi, Fudge, aku tegaskan, Sirius Black tidak bersalah, bahkan kalian tidak menulusuri kasus ini!" bentak Lucifer

"Tetapi, Peter Pettigrew mati gara-gara dia, yang tersisa hanya satu jari telunjuknya!" kata Fudge

"Oh, my..." Lucifer memijit keningnya "Memang susah kalau kita meributkan Sirius... Lagian, seharusnya Harry tinggal dengan Sirius, lagian... kenapa sih kalian percaya saja kalau Sirius Black adalah Pangeran Kegelapan yang baru setelah Voldie si muka ular dan mata-mata si ular itu?! Itu belum terbukti... lagian, hanya karena penyerangan keluarga Potter, dan Sirius Black adalah Pemegang Kunci atau apalah itu, bukan berarti dia pembunuhnya... lagian... mungkin saja ada kesalahan"

Lucifer menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia menjejali dua kue kering ke mulutnya. Harry melihat Fudge salah tingkah

"Hhhh... Lucifer... walaupun kau seorang Halfblood, tetapi tak bisa kupungkiri tentang kepintaranmu itu..." kata Fudge lemah "Tentang Sirius Black, memang kami tidak menyidangnya... tetapi tak mungkin ada kesalahan dalam kementrian, Luce"

"Hoam, terserah deh... lagian, apakah anda tidak memiliki urusan lain? Misalnya, tentang Dementor yang akan menjaga Hogwarts karena Sirius Black kabur dan akan mengincar Harry?" kata Lucifer, Fudge menepuk dahinya, lalu menyeruput tehnya sampai habis dan beranjak pergi.

Ruangan sunyi.

* * *

"Nah, sudah hampir tengah malam dan pasti kau sudah ngantuk" kata Lucifer, membuat Harry tersontak terkejut, "Akan aku antar ke kamarmu"

Sekilas Lucifer tersenyum lembut, dan mengambil koper besar Harry dan membawanya ke lantai dua, perlahan Harry mengikuti langkah kaki Lucifer.

Di lantai dua, banyak sekali ruangan-ruangan, pintu-pintu besar, lukisan-lukisan yang bergerak dan tidak bergerak, benda-benda keramik yang sangat elegan, Harry tak mengerti, mengapa Lucifer mau tinggal di rumah sebesar ini? Padahal dia kan sendirian.

Akhirnya Lucifer berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu _ek_ besar, ia pun menoleh ke arah Harry.

"Sudah sampai, ku harap kau bisa tidur nyenyak hari ini, Harry" kata Lucifer sambil membuka pintu dan menyeret koper Harry, Harry mengikuti di belakang.

Harry terhipnotis dengan kamar ini, dinding berwarna pastel, kasur _kingsize_ dengan _bedcover_ merah, sofa berwarna merah, televisi besar, dan benda-benda mahal lainnya, ditambah kamar ini lumayan besar, mungkin sama luasnya dengan rumah Dursley di Privet Drive.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluk leher Harry dari belakang,

"Harry~"

Harry merinding mengetahui siapa yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang sekarang, _hel_l, pendengarannya masih berfungsi sangat baik dan sangat mengenal suara orang ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan... Lucifer.

Harry menoleh dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat mengetahui jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Harry dapat merasakan nafas Lucifer, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajah ke depan. Tangan kiri Lucifer langsung memegangi kedua tangan Harry, sedangkan tangan kanan Lucifer memeluk pinggang Harry.

"Ingat, kunci pintumu, atau akan terjadi 'sesuatu' yang tak kau inginkan, Harry~" kata Lucifer di telinga Harry, membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri seketika. Sesaat Harry seperti kena mantra _Petrificus Totalus, _entah sejak kapan Lucifer sudah tidak memeluk Harry lagi dan sekarang dia sudah keluar dari kamar Harry. Harry terduduk seketika, tubuhnya bergetar.

Sekarang, Harry menyesal karena melupakan tujuan awalnya saat hendak naik Knight Bus, ia menyesal harus tinggal dengan... pemuda misterius-yang-mesum-dan-masih-di-bawah-umur ini.

Harry, kau telah membuat kesalahan besar~

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Hiyaaa, akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama! \(^O^)/

owh, owh... so yaoi~ *mimisan

Draco kayaknya kalah _pervert_-nya sama Lucifer *Author lebih pervert lagi #dibuang ke laut mati

**Harry: **Perasaan kenapa sih di cerita ini aku yang selalu dijadikan uke?! ==" *muram

**Author: **Hohohoho, itu sudah nasibmu, nak~ *ketawa setan

**Harry: **(mind* Nanti akan aku tagih honor yang lebih besar dari yang lain saat cerita ini tamat, awas kau author!) *kebakar amarah

**Author: **Nah, sekarang waktunya menagih bayaran dari Readers!

**Readers: **What?! *kabur sambil membawa brangkas duit

**Author: **Sekarang tinggal Review! *author ditimpuk readers


	3. Berbelanja Bersama dan Dementor!

** SawaiiStillDoll: Chimera sebenarnya juga imut, kyaaa, aku suka... *dihajar  
**

**Tentang Lucifer jadi Uke? Dia memang cocok jadi uke, kok... wajahnya kan agak cantik *dihajar Lucifer  
**

**Tapi dia juga terkadang cocok jadi seme! ^^  
**

**What? Kurang panjang?! *pingsan  
**

* * *

**02. Berbelanja Bersama dan... Dementor?!  
**

* * *

Akhirnya seminggu sebelum akhir Oktober, dan sebentar lagi September, dia sudah mendapat surat dari Prof. McGonagall serta hadiah ulang tahun dari teman-teman Wizard Knight-nya serta dari Lucifer (Entah kenapa Lucifer malah menghadiahinya sebuah buku tentang Quidditch, apakah ia tahu kalau Harry seorang Seeker Quidditch Gryffindor?). Harry juga mendapat formulir untuk pergi ke Hogsmade, tetapi naasnya harus ditandatangani wali atau orang tua, mana mau keluarga Dursley menandatangani formulirnya? Apakah ia harus mencari Black dan menyuruhnya menandatangani formulir?!

Harry senang saat melihat koran Daily Prophet (koran langganan Lucifer, Lucifer selalu membaca koran saat pagi sambil minum kopi, lagaknya kayak bapak-bapak =="a) tentang berita keluarga Weasley menang undian dan mendapat tujuh ratus Galleon dan keluarga Weasley ke Mesir untuk bertemu salah satu keluarga mereka, Bill, yang menjadi penangkal kutukan di Bank Gringotts, Ron mengirimkannya surat dan memberitahu tentang seminggu sebelum masuk sekolah mereka -para Wizard Knight kecuali Aurora- akan berbelanja bersama ("Sekalian aku juga mau ke Diagon Alley, aku akan pindah ke Hogwarts" kata Lucifer senang, artinya ia bisa berbelanja bareng Harry), sedangkan hadiah dari Ron adalah teropong miniatur yang bisa berputar -teropong curiga-. Lalu, Hermione memberikan surat tentang dirinya liburan di Perancis dan memberikannya kotak bertuliskan "Peralatan Perawatan Sapu", dan didalamnya ada buku "Buku Panduan untuk Merawat Sendiri Sapumu", Harry sangat senang, ia ingin Nimbus Dua Ribu-nya melesat cepat dan dalam kondisi bagus saat ia memulai Quidditch di Hogwarts. Draco mengirimkannya kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan kartu berwarna hijau (So Slytherin) dan sekotak Cokelat Honeydukes, salah satu cokelat dari toko di Hogsmade (membuat Harry ingin sekali ke Hogsmade dan berbelanja cokelat), Blaise mengirimkannya sebuah buku novel ("Dasar maniak novel" kata Harry geleng-geleng), Luna memberikannya sebuah buku berisi puisi-puisi ("Hadiah yang cukup aneh" komentar Harry), Astoria memberikannya sebuah sarung tangan berwarna biru ("Asto, Asto, so Ravenclaw" kata Harry), Neville memberikannya buku tentang tanaman obat, Pansy memberikannya topi rajutan berwarna hijau, Aurora memberikannya sebuah kotak box musik klasik, Theo memberikannya sekotak Cokelat Kodok, sedangkan Daphne memberikannya sebuah syal rajutan berwarna merah-emas dengan nama 'Harry Potter' di syal-nya, sedangkan Hagrid mengirimkan "Buku Monster tentang Monster" -Harry hampir tergigit buku ganas ini-.

* * *

Harry terbangun dan ternyata sudah siang, ia segera mandi dan berpakaian, ia buru-buru ke lantai satu dan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Saat ke lantai satu, ia menyumpahi Lucifer karena telah membuatnya bangun kesiangan gara-gara kejadian kemarin sore...

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

_Pukul 16.00, Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, terkadang ia bersenandung ria. Harry benar-benar senang karena ia bisa bebas dari para Dursley, ia tak pernah bisa bangun sesukanya -walaupun ia masih agak canggung-. Harry juga tak pernah makan sekenyang ini di rumah Dursley (kecuali di Hogwarts), Harry juga boleh bermain mencari Snitch di halaman belakang, tak usah takut kalau ada muggle yang melihat, Harry juga bisa mengerjakan PR-nya dengan dibantu Lucifer ("Tak ku sangka ia tahu tentang banyak sejarah, mantra, bahkan ramuan... Luce juga tidak terlihat seperti kutu buku" guman Harry)._

_Harry sudah sampai di kamar mandi di lantai satu, saat ia membuka pintunya. Alangkah terkejutnya Harry, ia berhadapan dengan Lucifer yang hanya memakai handuk dan tubuh Lucifer pun masih basah. Harry merasakan seluruh darahnya mengalir ke kepalanya,  
_

_"Oh, kau ternyata Harry...errr, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" kata Lucifer watados  
_

_Refleks Harry menutup pintu dengan keras, ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, tak peduli umpatan dari Lucifer karena wajahnya langsung mencium pintu.  
_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK OFF**  
_

* * *

"Oh, ternyata sudah bangun" kata Lucifer seakan ia adalah seorang ayah yang tengah menyapa anaknya saat melihat anaknya bangun kesiangan

"Kau sendiri bangun pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sarapanmu sudah habis" sindir Harry sambil mendekati meja makan dan duduk di seberang tempat duduk Lucifer dan memakai sandwich-nya, Lucifer hanya nyengir pada Harry lalu fokus lagi, "Jadi pergi?", Lucifer melirik Harry dari balik celah koran

"Tentu saja..." kata Harry lalu meneguk setengah gelas susunya "...kapan lagi aku bisa berbelanja kebutuhan sekolah bareng dengan sahabat-sahabatku"

Lucifer hanya mengangguk.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka pun pergi ke perapian dan memakai jaringan Floo ("Diagon Alley!").

* * *

Di Diagon Alley, Wizard Knight sudah janjian akan berkumpul di Bank Gringotts,

"Hai, semua" sapa Harry

"Hai, Harry! Kami sudah menunggu..."

Semua terkejut melihat siapa yang datang bersama Harry, pemuda berambut silver kebiruan, bermata ruby indah, tinggi, memakai kaos biru dibalut mantel hitam dan celana jeans,

"...mu"

"Harry, kau membawa siapa?" tanya Neville

"Bukannya orang ini yang ada di asrama Slytherin tahun lalu saat kita ke sana?!" kata Hermione terkejut, Lucifer nyengir.

"Perkenalkan, Lucifer Hikaru Grytherin, calon murid Hogwarts, pindahan dari Durmstrang" kata Lucifer sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku mantelnya, lalu tersenyum ramah

"Lalu, mengapa orang misterius ini bisa bersamamu, _mate_?!" tanya Ron tanpa mengindahkan perkenalan Lucifer dan menunjuk Lucifer dengan telunjuknya

"Kau tak punya sopan santun sebagai _Pureblood_, Weasley" kata Lucifer, Ron men-_deathglare_ Lucifer, tetapi tak berefek apa-apa.

"Tak ku sangka... kau benar-benar pindah kemari, Luce" desah Draco kecewa

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku di sini?" kata Lucifer setengah kecewa

"Aku tahu kau sudah berubah, Lucifer... itu artinya aku, Theo dan Blaise tak bisa mengerjaimu seperti waktu kita berumur enam tahun saat kau menginap selama tiga hari saat liburan natal" kata Draco kecewa, Blaise dan Theo menahan tawa, wajah Lucifer memerah malu.

"I, itu berarti kemajuan" kata Lucifer

"Hahhh... padahal aku masih ingin memfoto wajah lucumu saat kukerjai" kata Draco kecewa

"Ehem, lalu kapan kita akan belanja?!" kata Hermione, semua menepuk dahi (minus Lucifer)

"Terlalu asik reunian begini, nih" kata Pansy

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar?" kata Lucifer, disambut teriakan "Tidaak!" dari Harry.

* * *

Para Wizard Knight terpaku di toko 'Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas'. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Ron dan Harry memandang sebuah sapu baru yang sangat indah dan cepat. Lucifer memandang sapu itu dengan biasa-biasa saja

**_FIREBOLT_**

_Sapu balap yang dibuat berdasarkan teknologi paling canggih ini tangkainya terbuat dari kayu ash pilihan, dicat dengan bahan khusus yang sekeras intan, dan dinomori dengan nomor registrasi tersendiri yang ditulis tangan. Ranting-ranting birch untuk ekornya masing-masing diseleksi dan diruncingkan sampai tak lagi mempunyai hambatan udara, membuat keseimbangan dan presisi Firebolt ini tak tertandingi. Firebolt ini bisa digas dari 0-225 kilometer per jam dalam waktu sepuluh detik dan memiliki sistem rem sihir yang tak bisa rusak. Harga dibertahukan kepada penanya.  
_

"Ah, Firebolt, ya..." kata Lucifer datar "Ternyata baru keluar di daerah sini"

"Sapu internasional! Bahkan pemain quidditch Irlandia baru saja memesan sapu ini!" kata Ron

"Paling-paling aku akan diomeli Dad kalau meminta sapu ini, menghambur-hamburkan uang" keluh Draco

"Aku jadi ingat, Luce, bukannya kau dapat kiriman sapu? Sapu model apa?" tanya Harry sambil menoleh pada Lucifer

"Yeah, dari sahabatku, kami saat di sekolah taruhan dalam mencari snitch lebih cepat, ternyata aku yang menang, padahal dia kan seorang seeker terkenal di dunia, sebagai taruhannya kami harus membelikan sapu tercepat. Yeah, temanku mengirimiku sapu Firebolt" kata Lucifer enteng, Draco, Ron, Theo, Blaise dan Harry melongo.

"KAU DIKIRIMI SAPU SEHEBAT INI!"

Semua para Wizard Knight yang merupakan penggemar quidditch ini memasang wajah syok. Lucifer nyengir.

"Aku berniat ingin ikut seleksi tim quidditch saat di Hogwarts nanti, yeah, menjadi seeker" kata Lucifer, "Nah, ayo kita ke Toko Jubah Madam Malkin, aku ingin membeli jubahku, lagian... Harry juga butuh, kan?! Jubahmu sudah kependekan".

* * *

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah berbelanja kebutuhan sekolah mereka.

"Guys, aku harus membeli obat untuk Scabbers, nih... kayaknya ia sakit gara-gara ke Mesir, deh" kata Ron sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengambil tikus kurus dan bahkan bulunya mulai rontok, dengan berat hati, semuanya pergi ke toko Magical Menagerie.

Di toko itu, para penghuni kandang sangat berisik, ada yang mencicit, mendesis, berkoar, mengeong, mengoceh, dan yang lainnya, telinga Harry sampai sakit mendengarnya.

* * *

Setelah Ron memeriksa tikusnya, dan Hermione yang membeli kucing yang ia beri nama Crookshanks. akhirnya mereka pun pergi pulang.

* * *

Akhirnya tanggal Satu September, dan semuanya sudah menaiki Hogwarts Express. Di salah satu kompartemen, para Wizard Knight dan Lucifer sedang duduk-duduk santai, terkadang banyak perempuan yang melirik ke dalam lewat jendela.

"Well, ternyata kau punya banyak penggemar juga ya, Luce" kata Blaise sambil membuka buku novelnya, Lucifer mendengus,

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, singgirkan monster kecil itu dari sekitar Scabbers! Dia ketakutan!" kata Ron sambil melindungi Scabbers dari Crookshanks,

"Itu sifat alami kucing, Ron!" kata Hermione

"Sttt, ada yang sedang tidur!" kata Aurora muram, semuanya langsung tenang, mereka sesekali melirik orang dewasa yang tengah tertidur itu

"Aku berharap dia adalah guru Defense Against the Dark Arts yang baru, dan semoga saja pelajarannya menyenangkan!" kata Harry. Kereta pun mulai berjalan.

"Menurutmu siapa namanya?!" tanya Ron

"Profesor R.J. Lupin" jawab Luna

"Darimana kau tahu?" kata Theo, Luna hanya menunjuk ke arah koper sang profesor yang tertera namanya, semua ber  
-oohhh ria.

"Aurora, kau tampak pucat" kata Daphne, rambutnya dicat entah pakai apa dan sekarang rambutnya menjadi pirang cerah (Daphne harus kena hukuman dari orang tuanya gara-gara ini)

"Aku tak apa kok" jawab Aurora lemah sambil membuka buku huruf rune-nya

"Apa... gara-gara masalah itu?!" tanya Draco agak bersalah

"Memang kau apakan adikku, Draco Malfoy?!" jawab Harry penuh amarah

"Err..."

Draco salah tingkah sendiri, Blaise, Theo dan Pansy cekikikan melihat sang pewaris Malfoy tak berkutik menghadapi kemarahan seorang Potter.

"Errr, sebenarnya... kami putus" kata Draco pelan sekali

"APAAA?!"

Amarah Harry meledak, Hermione dan Luna bahkan sudah mengingatkan ada guru yang sedang tidur, tetapi tak digubris oleh Harry.

"Kenapa kalian bisa putus?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Malfoy?!" kata Harry gusar, banyak empat sudut siku-siku yang bertengger di kepalanya

"Aku ditunangkan dengan... Astoria Greengrass" jawab Draco pelan

"AAAPPPPAAAAA?!"

Harry sudah tak peduli apapun lagi,

"Berhenti berteriak, Potter! Aku bisa tuli nanti!" kata Lucifer gusar

"Aku memang putus dari Draco... tapi, uhuk... sebenarnya aku lagi flu, jadi berhenti membebani pikiranku sekarang, aku benar-benar sedang pusing, dan berhenti berteriak Harry Potter!" bentak Aurora, Harry langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Memangnya kenapa kau sampai kena flu, Aura?!" tanya Ron

"Ugh, gara-gara menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing dan seekor anak anjing yang hampir tenggelam di sungai saat hujan... saat aku mandikan setelah mereka sehat malah menyerangku, menggigitku, mencakarku... dasar dua mahluk menyebalkan!" gerutu Aurora sambil merapatkan syal Slytherin-nya.

"Owh, kalau begitu... sorry, Malfoy" kata Harry nyengir, yang dibalas jitakan dari Draco.

* * *

Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja kereta berhenti.

"Eh, kenapa berhenti?!" kata Theo, Neville mengangkat bahu, tak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja ada hawa dingin yang tidak enak

"Aku jadi merinding" kata Blaise

"Sttt, diam" kata seseorang, ia menggumankan mantra _'lumos'_.

Semua langsung mengenal suara asing itu sebagai suara Prof. Lupin. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang datang dari arah pintu, sosok berkerudung, ia seakan menarik nafas, dan bukan sekedar udara, ia mendekati Harry, seketika mata Harry terasa seperti di belakang kepalanya, Harry merasa kesadarannya disedot, ia mendengar suara teriakan, suara ketakutan, Harry ingin sekali membantu orang itu tetapi...

_"Expecto patronum!"_

Tiba-tiba muncul dua mahluk bercahaya, seekor serigala dan seekor... Basilisk?! Dua mahluk tadi telah mengusir sosok berkerudung itu. Tetapi Harry sudah tidak sadar...

* * *

"Harry... Harry..."

"Nggghh..."

Awalnya pandangan Harry kabur, tetapi akhirnya ia bisa melihat jelas siapa yang memanggilnya, Aurora dengan ekspresi yang sangat terlihat cemas.

"Kau tak apa?!" tanya Neville

"Yeah... tadi, siapa yang berteriak?" tanya Harry sambil duduk, semua saling pandang heran

"Tidak ada yang berteriak, kok" jawab Theo

Lalu terdengar sesuatu yang patah, Prof. Lupin tengah mematahkan sebatang cokelat dan memberikan salah satu potongan cokelat pada Harry

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Prof. Lupin, Harry mengangguk sambil memakan cokelat.

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Harry

"Dementor, penjaga Azkaban" kata Lucifer "Dasar mahluk menyebalkan! Untung mereka bisa diusir!", Lucifer mengepalkan tangannya

"Tetapi, aku heran... aku tak menyangka murid kelas tiga yang akan baru masuk Hogwarts sudah bisa menguasai Patronus yang setingkat dengan Auror itu" kata Prof. Lupin pada Lucifer, Lucifer nyengir.

"Di sekolahku, Durmstrang, aku sudah diajarkan mantra itu, well, sebenarnya sih aku belajar sendiri dengan dementor di sana... lagian, sebenarnya di Durmstrang aku sudah kelas tujuh, kok!" kata Lucifer, semua memandangnya

"Kelas tujuh?!" kata Blaise terkejut

"Tak salah?!" kata Theo

"Kau serius?! Dalam umur tiga belas tahun?!" kata Draco syok, Lucifer nyengir.

"Begitulah" kata Lucifer.

"Nah, sepuluh menit lagi kita akan sampai Hogwarts. Kau sudah tak apa, Harry?" tanya Prof. Lupin, Harry tak mengerti mengapa Prof. Lupin dapat mengetahui namanya

"Dia tahu namamu, karena kami semua memanggilmu 'Harry', jadi tak usah heran" jawab Lucifer seakan membaca pikiran Harry.

* * *

Di Hogwarts, Harry dan yang lainnya langsung diseret ke Hospital Wings, dan sempat bertemu Rio Phantom, adik kembar Earl Phantom -hanya saja mata Rio berwarna kelabu-, yang tengah mengejek Harry karena ia pingsan, hahh... sudah terbebas dari ejekan sang kakak, Earl, sekarang adiknya...

* * *

Di Aula Besar, mereka benar-benar telat saat acara seleksi, mereka duduk di meja khusus dengan di kursinya bergambar lambang asrama mereka, semua Wizard Knight duduk di meja khusus dengan kursi dua puluh orang, kecuali Lucifer yang tidak masuk ke Aula dan menunggu ia dipanggil untuk seleksi.

"Nah, saudara-saudara sekalian... kita mendapat murid pindahan baru, pindahan dari Durmstrang. Orang ini yang dulu di Durmstrang sudah kelas tujuh dalam usia tiga belas tahun (semua guru dan murid-murid terkejut), sekarang akan menjalani kehidupan kelas tiga, nah... silahkan masuk!" kata Dumbledore, "Hikaru Grytherin, Lucifer".

Aula menjadi sunyi saat Lucifer menginjakkan kakinya di lantai Aula.

Entah kenapa jubah Lucifer berkibar saat ia berjalan, seperti kehadiran Snape (Snape mendengus). Seisi aula seakan terbius dengan postur tubuh Lucifer, yang bisa dibilang _'perfect'. _Dan sepertinya para murid Hogwarts akan menambahkan satu nama dalam daftar "Orang yang Paling Diincar".

Lucifer duduk di kursi dan memakai Topi Seleksi,

"Heeem, Occlumency lagi, heh?! Aku heran, anak zaman sekarang sudah menguasai sihir yang sulit" guman si topi, Lucifer terdiam

"Ck, berhenti menggerutu dan cepat putuskan aku berada di mana" kata Lucifer gusar

"Aku tak bisa memilih karena kau menutup pikiranmu, nak!" kata topi

"Bagaimana... kalau aku yang memutuskan?!" kata Lucifer menyeringai

"Memang kau mau dimana? Tetapi sepertinya kau cocok di Slytherin" kata Topi

"Tidak, aku tak mau di sana" kata Lucifer

"Lalu?"

"Di Gryffindor, ada seseorang yang menarik bagiku. Aku hanya ingin sedikit _'bermain'_ dengannya" kata Lucifer

"Owh, baiklah.." kata Topi "GRYFFINDOR!"

Semua terkejut, Lucifer melepas Topi Seleksi dan segera ke meja Gryffindor, Gryffindor bersorak, Harry syok, padahal ia berharap akan berpisah dengan Lucifer, tetapi...

Sepertinya itu mustahil.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

****Nyaha, cuma ngetik sehari! *bersorak

Gaje, ya?! Sudah kuduga... T^T

Hiksu, pasti feel-nya ga kerasa...

Btw, Review, Please?!


	4. Ramalan, Satwa Gaib, & Seleksi Quidditch

**03. Ramalan Menyebalkan, Satwa Gaib dan Seleksi Quidditch  
**

* * *

Aula rusuh setelah Dumbledore menyelesaikan pidatonya dan pesta dimulai. Di meja Gryffindor, banyak murid perempuan mendorong orang yang duduk di sebelah Lucifer hanya untuk duduk dengannya, terkadang para gerombolan serigala betina itu bertengkar, yang diperebutkan hanya cuek bebek. Di meja khusus Wizard Knight, Draco bukannya makan, malah mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan perasaan kesal -karena posisinya sebagai yang tertampan (hueekks) di sekolah diambil oleh Lucifer-, Astoria bahkan sudah membujuknya untuk makan, Daphne geleng-geleng, Blaise cuek bebek sambil membaca novel, Ron makan dengan semangat, Hermione sudah sibuk dengan buku-buku barunya.

Terkadang, saat makan, Harry sering melirik ke arah meja Prof. Lupin, lalu beralih ke meja Prof. Snape, yang Harry tak habis pikir, tadi ia merasa melihat Prof. Snape terlihat tersenyum saaaangggaaaat samar ke Prof. Lupin, wajah Prof. Snape terlihat agak lega. Muncul beberapa pertanyaan di benak Harry.

* * *

Setelah pesta selesai, para Wizard Knight menyelamati Hagrid karena telah menjadi guru Satwa Gaib, well, siapa sih yang menginginkan murid memakai buku yang bisa mencopot lenganmu itu?!

Mereka harus cepat-cepat pergi setelah diusir Prof. McGonagall karena Hagrid menangis terharu.

Saat di Menara Gryffindor, Para Wizard Knight Gryffindor agak terkejut melihat Neville tersenyum saat mendengarkan kata kunci, apakah ini berarti sudah ada kemajuan dalam hal mengingat yang dimiliki Neville?!

Di kamar laki-laki, Harry benar-benar merasa sial lagi saat mengetahui sekamar dengan Lucifer. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, dan Lucifer. Harry sudah berpikir, pasti Lucifer memakai cara licik, ia sudah tahu gerak-gerik pemuda ini yang condong mirip Slytherin.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat di Aula Besar saat sarapan. Dari meja Wizard Knight, Harry bisa melihat Rio Phantom menghibur para Slytherin dengan berpura-pura pingsan dengan lagak konyol dan terdengar ledakan tawa.

"Jangan pedulikan segerombolan orang tanpa otak itu" jawab Daphne "Mereka tidak layak diladeni.."

"Hey, Potter!" teriak Jenny, cewek Slytherin dan pacarnya Rio "Potter! Dementor datang, Potter! WWHUUU"

"Jangan pedulikan, kau pingsan itu karena kau memiliki kejadian mengerikan saat kau kecil dan kau sudah melupakannya. Aku saat pertama kali menghadapi dementor saat di Durmstrang juga sering pingsan" komentar Lucifer sambil duduk di meja Wizard Knight, padahal dia kan bukan anggota.

Tiba-tiba saja Blaise yang baru datang membagikan jadwal pelajaran,

"Daftar pelajaran anak kelas tiga yang baru" katanya sambil membagikan jadwal lalu duduk dan mulai sarapan.

"Kau kenapa, Harry?" tanya George dan Fred sambil duduk di sebelah Harry

"Phantom, adik Earl yang namanya Rio Phantom itu lebih menyebalkan ditimbang kakaknya, lihat saja Earl, dia lebih memilih makan tenang daripada menghibur orang tanpa otak seperti badut" kata Ron gusar

"Si brengsek itu..." kata Fred muram tetapi kalem

"Dia tidak segagah itu saat Dementor datang ke gerbong kereta kami. Dia kabur ke kompartemen kita, kan, Fred?!" kata George

"Nyaris kencing dicelana pula" kata Fred terkekeh, semua tertawa.

* * *

"Kalian semua"

Oliver Wood datang ke meja Wizard Knight,

"Nanti ada pemilihan pemain baru saat sore, kalian harus ikut seleksi juga" kata Oliver

"Errr, benar nih?!" kata Ron

"Yeah, untuk pemain cadangan" kata Oliver "Lagian kita harus menyusun pemain nanti kalau mau memenangkan Piala Quidditch. Aku hanya ingin tahun terakhirku bisa mendapatkan Piala Quidditch dan Piala Asrama"

"Oke"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya!"

Oliver pun pamit.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang quidditch, aku tak menyangka Draco akan keluar dari tim Slytherin" kata Luna

"Yeah, aku keluar karena si Rio Phantom yang merebut posisiku dengan menyuap semua pemain dengan sapu yang sama sepertiku" kata Draco sinis "Toh, lagian aku juga tak suka cara main mereka"

"Oh, ya. Nanti kalau tidak salah pertandingan pertama Slytherin lawan Gryffindor" kata Fred

"Kita gilas mereka" kata George sambil menyeringai dan mengepalkan tangannya.

* * *

Pelajaran pertama adalah ramalan di puncak Menara Utara, untuk ke sana diperlukan waktu sepuluh menit. Saat ke sana, Rio lagi-lagi berpura-pura pingsan dengan sangat konyol ("Ingin sekali aku membunuhnya" geram Draco, Theo dan Ron).

"Brengsek, pasti ada jalan... rahasia..." kata Ron capek, mereka semua tersesat.

Harry melihat sebuah lukisan, seekor kuda poni gemuk abu-abu baru saja muncul dan merumput dengan acuh tak acuh, lalu muncul seorang kesatria gemuk pendek memakai baju zirah datang berkelontangan menyusul kudanya.

"Aha!" kata si kesatria "Bandit-bandit kecil memasuki wilayah pribadiku! Kalian mau mencemoohku?! Cabut pedang kalian!", si kesatria mencabut pedangnya dan serampangan mengayunkannya.

"Wahai kesatria yang pemberani" kata Lucifer tiba-tiba sambil membungkuk hormat "Kami adalah para pengelana dari empat negeri yang berbeda, kami sedang tersesat dan membutuhkan bantuan, maukah kesatria yang pemberani dan bijaksana sepertimu membantu kami?"

Semua cengo mendengar perkataan Lucifer tadi, terlihat sang kesatria berasap.

"Baiklah tuan pengelana yang baik, anda ingin kemana?" tanya kesatria sambil membungkuk hormat

"Kami sedang mencari Menara Utara. Anda tahu tempatnya?" tanya Pansy

"Tentu saja! Ikuti aku wahai para pengelana" kata si kesatria, ia pergi jalan kaki menuju ke arah kiri dan lenyap, semuanya langusng mengikuti.

* * *

Di Menara Utara,

"Selamat tinggal, teman-teman seperjuangan. Jika suatu kali kalian memerlukan hati yang baik dan otot kawat, panggillah Sir Cadogan!" kata si Kesatria, lalu ia menghilang.

Tidak ada pintu di sini. Tiba-tiba Theo menepuk bahu Harry dan menunjuk ke atas, terlihat pintu tingkap bundar bertulis plakat 'Sybill Trelawney - guru Ramalan'.

"Bagaimana kita bisa ke atas?" tanya Astoria, tiba-tiba sebuah tangga keperakan meluncur turun tepat di depan kaki Harry. Semua langsung diam.

"Silahkan, nona" canda Daphne, Astoria masuk duluan.

Kelas ramalan sangat parah, seperti campuran antara lorong penyimpanan barang dan ruang minum teh. Setidaknya ada dua meja bundar yang muat delapan orang. Ada lampu dengan cahaya remang-remang di setiap meja. Demi Merlin! Bahkan ruangan ini sangat pengap dan panas.

Harry duduk dengan Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, dan Lucifer. Neville dengan Astoria, Luna, Pansy, Aurora, dan beberapa anak Hufflepuff.

"Selamat datang" kata seseorang "Senang sekali melihat kalian di dunia nyata, akhirnya"

Kesan pertama tentang guru ini adalah, penampilannya sangat aneh dan seperti orang gila. Lucifer sampai _jawsdrop_. Prof. Trelawney adalah wanita kurus, kacamatanya yang lebar memperbesar matanya sampai beberapa kali dari ukuran normal, memakai selendang tipis berkelap-kelip, rantai-rantai dan kalung-kalung yang banyak sekali bergantungan di lehernya yang panjang dan kurus, serta lengan dan tangannya dihiasi bermacam gelang dan cincin.

"Selamat datang di kelas ramalan" kata Prof. Trelawney "Namaku Sybill Trelawney. Kalian mungkin tidak pernah melihatku karena aku tak pernah datang ke Aula karena itu dapat menutup Mata Batinku"

Semua tetap diam, kecuali Lucifer yang mendecak lidah dan menggerutu.

"Jadi, kalian telah memilih kelas ramalan, sihir paling sulit..."

"Dan paling tidak masuk akal" kata Lucifer mencela, Prof. Trelawney langsung menatap Lucifer

"Nak, asal kau tahu, pelajaran ini sangat sulit, buku-buku tak dapat membantu... banyak penyihir yang berbakat, tetapi mereka takkan bisa menguasai ramalan. Kemampuan meramal hanya dianugrahi pada orang tertentu saja" kata Prof. Trelawney

Lucifer mendengus

"_Who cares?!_ Saat pertama kali aku ke sini, tempat ini seperti lorong penyimpanan yang digabung dengan ruang minum teh. Panas dan pengap pula" komentar Lucifer sinis sambil menyeringai "Kalau bukan karena _seseorang_ aku takkan berada di sini"

Prof. Trelawney memandang mata _ruby_ Lucifer dengan seksama

"Ohh..." Prof. Trelawney mundur beberapa langkah "Kau... takdirmu... sangat kelam... kau mempermainkan takdir... kau membuat dirimu seakan kau dewa... astaga..."

"Ahh, takdir kan memang sebuah permainan... lagian apa bedanya aku dengan _orang itu_, yang seenaknya mengendalikan takdir beberapa orang, toh... aku hanya ingin mempermainkan takdir yang telah dibuat_nya_" kata Lucifer menyeringai, ia lebih mirip iblis sekarang.

Semua orang saling pandang heran.

"Oke, sekarang kita akan mempelajari dasar ramalan, pertama kita akan membaca daun teh. Ngomong-ngomong nak" kata Prof. Trelawney pada Parvati Patil, "Hati-hati terhadap laki-laki berambut merah"

Segera mungkin Parvati menjauh dari Ron

"Setelah membaca daun teh, kita akan maju ke rajah tangan, lalu ke bola kristal- tetapi saat kita sudah menyelesaikan pertanda api, sayangnya bulan Februari kita akan terganggu karena ada wabah flu berat, aku sendiri juga akan kehilangan suara. Menjelang paskah, salah satu dari kita akan meninggalkan kita selamanya" kata Prof. Trelawney, Lucifer mendesis kesal

"Nak" kata Prof. Trelawney pada Lavender Brown "Tolong ambilkan teko teh silver yang paling besar"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Lavender Brown langsung mengambil teko itu dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Prof. Trelawney

"Nak, tanggal enam belas Oktober akan ada hal yang terjadi yang paling kau takutkan" kata Prof. Trelawney, membuat Lavender merinding.

"Nah, semua duduk berpasangan, ambil cangkir dari rak dan datanglah kepadaku, dan aku akan mengisinya. Kemudian duduk dan minumlah, minum sampai tinggal ampasnya yang tersisa. Putar ampas itu ke dalam cangkir tiga kali dengan tangan kiri, kemudian balik cangkirnya di atas tatakannya, tunggu sampai tetes terakhir tehnya menitik, kemudian berikan cangkir pada rekanmu untuk dibaca. Kalian akan menafsirkan pola yang tampak berdasarkan halaman lima dan enam di buku _Menyingkap Kabut Masa Depan_" kata Prof. Trelawney

Harry dan yang lainnya setelah mendapat secangkir teh, mereka langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskannya. Harry dengan Ron, Hermione dengan Daphne, Draco dengan Theo, dan Blaise dengan Lucifer. Mereka langsung melakukan apa yang diintruksikan tadi, walaupun Lucifer melakukannya dengan enggan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _mate_?" tanya Ron, Harry masih belum begitu mengerti, ia menyesal memilih ramalan.

"Mirip semacam salib goyah, itu berarti kau akan mengalami cobaan dan penderitaan, err... tetapi kayaknya bisa dianggap matahari, itu berarti kebahagiaan besar... errr, mungkin kau akan menderita tetapi bahagia" kata Harry polos sambil membaca berkali-kali bukunya

"Sepertinya Mata Batin-mu perlu diperiksa, _mate_" kata Ron tertawa, "Nah, kalau kau..."

"Apa?" tanya Harry penasaran

"Err, mungkin ini topi pemain boling, kau akan bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, tetapi dari arah sini..." kata Ron sambil memutar cangkir Harry "Lebih mirip buah ek... rezeki nomplok, emas yang tak disangka-sangka. Tetapi... ini lebih mirip binatang... kuda nil, atau biri-biri... err"

Prof. Trelawney berjalan menuju meja Harry saat Harry terkikik.

"Coba ku lihat, nak" kata sambil merebut cangkir Harry

Prof. Trelawney memutar-mutar cangkir Harry

"Elang, kau punya musuh besar, nak" kata Prof. Trelawney

"Semua orang tahu itu" kata Hermione dan Lucifer, mereka saling pandang dan menyeringai

"Semua orang tahu kalau musuh Harry adalah Voldemort" kata Lucifer, semua menjengit

"Astaga..."

Prof. Trelawney terkejut saat memutar cangkir Harry lagi

"Ini... grim..."

Sebagian anak menutup mulut dengan terkejut

"Apa?! Ada _apa_?!" kata Harry

"Anjing hantu raksasa yang menghantui kuburan di halaman gereja... pertanda kematian" kata Lucifer, "Aku sudah sering melihat grim, dan tak mati sampai sekarang tuh"

"Menurut _saya_ ini bukan seperti grim, tetapi keledai jika anda memutarnya sedikit" kata Hermione sambil memutar cangkir Harry ke kiri.

"Apa kalian sudah memutuskan aku akan mati atau tidak, sih?!" kata Harry gusar,

"Kurasa pelajaran hari ini selesai" kata Prof. Trelawney, mereka segera menaruh cangkir ke rak-rak dan mengepak barang-barang, lalu pergi, Ron bahkan menghindari tatapan Harry.

"Tenang saja, kau takkan mati kok, aku jamin" kata Lucifer tersenyum pada Harry, sekarang Harry merasa agak mendingan.

* * *

Di kelas Transfigurasi, Harry dan Lucifer duduk di deretan paling belakang, terkadang Lucifer sering menceritakan pengalamannya di Durmstrang, tentang ia kena detensi, tentang ia dikurung gara-gara buat kesalahan di kurungan yang ada dementornya, tentang ia sering pingsan saat bertemu dementor, tentang ia diramalkan mati saat melihat grim, dan yang lainnya.

Karena ramalan tadi, Harry- bukan hanya dia, tetapi seluruh kelas tidak fokus saat Prof. McGonagall menjelaskan tentang animagi (penyihir yang bisa jadi hewan).

"Astaga kalian kenapa sih?!" tanya Prof. McGonagall sambil merubah wujudnya dari kucing ke bentuk semula

"Maaf, profesor. Tadi kami habis dari kelas ramalan" kata Lucifer

"Lalu, siapa yang diramalkan mati?" tanya Prof. McGonagall

"Naasnya, Harry, madam" kata Lucifer

"Ah, dia benar-benar kelewatan... sebenarnya aku tak suka menjelekkan kolega-kolegaku, tetapi Prof. Trelawney memang sering meramalkan beberapa murid mati saat pelajaran pertama. Jangan dipikiran, Potter" kata Prof. McGonagall, membuat _mood_ Harry naik.

* * *

Saat Transfigurasi selesai, semua menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Dan... sepertinya para Wizard Knight harus berpisah dulu untuk sementara, semua duduk sesuai asrama masing-masing.

"Oh, Ron... kau terlalu cemas... Harry tak mungkin mati gara-gara ramalan itu" kata Hermione pada Ron yang tumben tak nafsu makan

"Harry" kata Ron "Apakah kau pernah melihat grim akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Ron

"Pernah" kata Harry "Saat kabur dari rumah Dursley"

Garpu Ron jatuh

"Lagian... aku juga sering kok melihat grim, dan lihat... aku tak mati" kata Lucifer

Hermione membuka buku Arithemancy-nya

"Lagian, menurutku Ramalan sangat tidak jelas, semuanya hanya menebak-nebak" komentar Hermione

"Tak ada yang jelas soal Grim di cangkir itu!" kata Ron marah

"Saat kau menebak itu biri-biri, kau juga tak yakin!" kata Hermione marah

"Prof. Trelawney bilang kau tidak memiliki aura yang tepat! Kau tak suka karena kau bukan nomor satu!" kata Ron

BRRAAAKK, Herimone membanting buku Arithemancy-nya membuat semua terkejut

"Kalau supaya pintar di pelajaran Ramalan berarti aku harus berpura-pura meramalkan orang mati?! Pelajaran itu cuma sampah daripada pelajaran Arithemancy-ku!" kata Hermione, ia menyambar tasnya lalu pergi.

"Ck, padahal dia kan belum ikut pelajaran Arithemancy" kata Ron

"Dasar, kekanak-kanakan" kata Lucifer.

* * *

Pelajaran Satwa Gaib, Ron dan Hermione tidak saling tegur, membuat Harry murung, tetapi Lucifer tetap memberi semangat pada Harry. Earl Phantom, William Bluediamond dan Sebastian Blackhorn, mereka bertiga diam-diam saja, tetapi Rio Phantom, Crabbe dan Goyle terus mengejek Harry tentang dementor.

"Ayo semuanya kemari! Aku ada kejutan untuk pelajaran pertama kita!" kata Hagrid, semua murid langsung merapat pada Hagrid

"Nah, pertama - tama buka buku kalian" kata Hagrid, semua murid menunjukan buku-buku mereka yang dapat menggigit, tentu saja dengan diikat dengan ikat pinggang atau tali.

"Halaman berapa?" tanya Lucifer sambil mengelus bukunya dan membuka bukunya, semua memandangnya takjub. "Apa?! Jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak tahu cara menjinakkan buku ini?! Oh, my..."

Lucifer mendengus,

"Oh, bodoh benar kita! Ternyata kita hanya harus membelainya" kata Rio sinis

"Ku pikir buku ini lucu, benar kan Hagrid?!" kata Lucifer, Hagrid mengangguk

"Yeah, lucu... lucu saat buku ini hendak memakan tangan kita" kata Rio sinis

_"Shut up, Rio!"_ kata Earl

"Huh, dasar kakak menyebalkan... pantas saja kau dibuang oleh Dad dan Mum" kata Rio sinis, Sebastian langsung mencengkram kerah baju Rio

"Diam kau bocah tengik! Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Sebastian, tiba-tiba saja William menepuk pundaknya

"Sebas, biarkan saja dia dan para kroninya, dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang _'tugas'_ kita, lagian... dia hanya cacing yang ingin jadi naga. Biarkan saja" kata William tenang, Sebastian langsung membanting Rio, dan pergi mendekati Earl tanpa peduli rintihan kesakitan Rio

"Brengsek kalian... cuh, menyedihkan... kalian yang dibuang, pengkhianat" kata Rio sambil meludah dan berdiri dengan susah payah, BUAAGGGHHH, tiba-tiba saja Rio terpental beberapa meter, ternyata William baru saja menendang kepalanya.

"Kami takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau menghina Earl lagi, bocah tengik manja yang hanya bisa berlindung dibawah bayang-bayang nama keluarganya... keluarga yang menyembah si _HalfBlood_" kata William dingin, sedingin es di Kutub Utara dan Kutub Selatan, ditambah aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

* * *

Para Wizard Knight cengo seketika, melihat pertengkaran dari dua kubu yang bernaung di tempat yang sama.

"Ck, kelihatannya mereka tak akur" kata Ron

"Ternyata benar rumor yang ku dengar, ada yang dibuang dari keluarga Phantom" kata Theo

"Mereka benar-benar kuat" kata Hermione

"Nah, fokus pada pelajaran sekarang!" kata Hagrid seraya berdehem, "Sekarang yang kita butuhkan adalah Satwa Gaib, aku akan membawa mereka sekarang"

Hagrid pun pergi

"Buset, parah banget... kalau Dad tahu kalau si tolol itu mengajar, bisa pingsan dia" kata Rio

_"SHUT UP, PHANTOM!"_ teriak Wizard Knight

"Hati-hati, Potter... Dementor dibelakangmu... whuuuu" kata Rio mengejek, Lucifer mendengus

"Hey, Rio Phantom... sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu... kalau tidak, _Dark Rebel_ akan melenyapkanmu" kata Lucifer dingin, dengan sorotan mata membunuh yang sangat mengerikan. Hermione menyadari kalau William, Sebastian, dan Earl sedikit terkejut dengan nama organisasi yang dibilang Lucifer

"OH, lihat!" pekik Lavender Brown sambil menunjuk ke arah padang rumput, terlihat selusin hewan gaib yang sangat indah mulai muncul. Selusin hewan ajaib, setengah tubuhnya adalah tubuh kuda, sedangkan setengah tubuhnya lagi adalah elang raksasa.

"Ayo maju" seru Hagrid sambil menarik selusin hewan itu ke depan para murid, tetapi para murid malah berjalan mundur, terkecuali Lucifer. Hagrid menambatkan makhluk-makhluk itu di pagar.

"Hippogriff!" kata Hagrid gembira "Cantikkan mereka?!"

Semua terkagum-kagum kecuali Slytherin, semua murid mengagumi warna bulu burung dan bulu kuda si Hippogriff, ada yang abu-abu gelap, perunggu, putih-kelabu agak merah jambu, cokelat berkilat, dan hitam legam.

* * *

"Nah, kalian maju sedikit..." kata Hagrid, tetapi tak ada yang mau maju, hanya para Wizard Knight dan Lucifer yang mendekati pagar dengan hati-hati

"Hal yang pertama kau harus ketahui adalah, Hippogriff ini sangat angkuh. Gampang tersinggung, jadi jangan sesekali menghina mereka atau kau akan celaka" kata Hagrid, Harry bisa melihat Rio, Crabbe, dan Goyle tersenyum licik sambil bisik-bisik, Harry merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"Saat kalian berhadapan dengan Hippogriff, tatap matanya tetapi jangan berkedip, saat si Hippogriff sudah bergerak atau membungkuk padamu, berarti dia menghormatimu. Tetapi kalau ia tidak membungkuk, segera mundur atau kau akan merasakan tajamnya cakar yang ia miliki" kata Hagrid, "Jadi siapa yang mau mencoba lebih dulu?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, kebanyakan mundur.

"Aku mau" kata Harry dan Lucifer serentak, semua terdiam.

"Oke, coba kita lihat bagaimana kalian berdua berkenalan dengan Buckbeak" kata Hagrid sambil melepaskan salah satu hippogriff

"Tetapi, memang tak apa berdua?" tanya Harry

"Tentu saja" kata Lucifer, mereka berdua sudah berhadapan dengan hippogriff. Lucifer dan Harry bertatapan mata dengan Buckbeak, lama sekali, sampai mata Harry berair, lalu mereka berdua membungkuk singkat.

Buckbeak masih menatap mereka galak.

"Ah, le, lebih baik kalian mundur perlahan..." kata Hagrid cemas, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Hippogriff membungkuk hormat.

"Bagus sekali! Nah, sekarang kalian boleh menyentuhnya! Elus paruhnya, ayo!" kata Hagrid

Sebenarnya Harry lebih suka mundur, tetapi Lucifer malah mendekati Hippogriff tersebut dan terlihat lebih mirip memeluknya.

"Beaky, Beaky, kyaaa, _you're so cute!_" kata Lucifer dengan nada kekanak-kanakan, semua _sweatdrop_.

Semua bertepuk tangan, kecuali si trio pembuat onar Slytherin, yang kelihatan kecewa.

"Nah, mungkin dia ingin kalian menaikinya" kata Hagrid, ini sudah melampaui yang dipikirkan Harry. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sapu, tetapi, Hippogriff?!

"Ayo kita naik, Harry!" kata Lucifer semangat sambil menarik tangan Harry,

"Kau tahu harus naik di bagian mana?" tanya Hagrid heran, Lucifer mengangguk.

"Di belakang sendi sayap, kita juga tidak boleh mencabut bulunya karena Hippogriff tidak suka itu" kata Lucifer mantap, ia dan Harry sudah naik Hippogriff, "Ayo terbang, Beacky!"

Tanpa peringatan, sayap selebar tiga setengah meter merentang di kanan-kiri Harry dan Lucifer, beruntung Harry segera memeluk Lucifer (karena Lucifer yang di depan), Hippogriff itu segera terbang, semua murid terkagum-kagum.

Buckbeak menerbangkan mereka mengelilingi padang rumput itu, kemudian menukik kembali ke tanah. Ini yang paling di takuti Harry. Beruntung Buckbeak mendarat dengan sangat mulus. Saat Harry dan Lucifer turun dari punggung Buckbeak, semua murid bersorak, terkecuali Rio dan geng-nya.

"Nah, siapa yang mau coba?" tanya Hagrid, tak disangka para murid langsung berani, mereka langsung menyerbu para Hippogriff- Hippogriff. Hagrid pun kewalahan melepas tambatan Hippogriff. Saat bertatapan dengan Hippogriff, semua murid sangat cemas, tetapi yang paling mengejutkan, ternyata Neville berhasil membuat Hippogriff membungkuk hanya dengan sekali coba. Lucifer dan Harry hanya bisa melihat.

* * *

Rio, Crabbe dan Goyle mengambil alih Buckbeak, dia telah membungkuk pada Rio, sedangkan Rio mengelus Hippogriff dengan sikap menghina.

"Ini gampang sekali" kata Rio melecehkan, "Aku sudah tahu pasti gampang, kalau Potter dan Grytherin bisa melakukannya... taruhan, kau tidak berbahaya sama sekali, kan?" katanya pada Hippogriff, "Iya kan, mahluk jelek kasar?"

Secepat kilat, Buckbeak langsung mencakar Rio, Rio berteriak nyaring, Hagrid sudah bersusah payah menenangkan Buckbeak, dari lengan jubah tangan Rio, darah mulai merembes melebar.

DEG!

Badan Lucifer bergetar hebat, Harry sampai terheran melihat sikap Lucifer yang aneh. Tiba-tiba saja Lucifer menyeringai dan memamerkan taringnya, Harry terkejut. Apalagi tatapan Lucifer berubah, aura yang dikeluarkannya berubah. Harry tersentak melihat tatapan Lucifer yang seperti serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya, dengan tubuh bergetar, Harry mundur dari Lucifer.

Entah sejak kapan, Lucifer sudah berpindah tempat dan sekarang berada di depan Rio, bahkan tangan Rio yang berdarah sudah dipegang erat oleh Lucifer.

"Argh" Rio berusaha menahan sakit karena tangannya dicengkram erat, ia bahkan belum memulihkan keterjutannya karena Lucifer sudah berada didepannya. Dengan cepat Lucifer merobek lengan jubah Rio dan memperlihatkan luka bekas cakaran Buckbeak yang agak dalam, darah mengalir deras. Semua murid memandang jijik dan ngeri, bahkan ada yang hampir pingsan. Lucifer menjilat mulutnya sendiri dan langsung menjilati lengan Rio yang berdarah, errr... mungkin lebih tepat menghisap darah Rio.

Semua cengo, dan... mereka mungkin akan berpikir Lucifer adalah keturunan _vampire_. Rio memandang Lucifer dengan jijik. Tetapi, naasnya Rio telah jatuh kedalam perangkap mata Lucifer, tak ada yang berani menghentikan Lucifer yang menghisap darah Rio yang mengalir, bahkan Earl sekalipun.

Entah sudah berapa lama, tetapi akhirnya Lucifer menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan... untungnya darah Rio sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Daripada bengong, bawa bocah tengik ini ke Hospital Wings, dan... lukanya juga tak terlalu parah" kata Lucifer, semua akhirnya bangun dari kesunyian. Hagrid segera membawa Rio ke Hospital Wings, dan kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib pun menjadi kacau.

"Dia harus dipecat!" kata Crabbe

"Salah Phantom sendiri!" kata Dean dan Ron,

"Aku mau lihat Phantom dulu" kata Jenny sambil pergi ke Hospital Wings, akhirnya kelas bubar. Semua murid kembali ke kastil, beruntung Harry ingat kalau ada seleksi quidditch, dia pemain utama, ingat?

* * *

Di lapangan quidditch, semua tim Gryffindor utama dan cadangan sudah muncul, ada setidaknya dua puluh orang yang mengantri untuk uji coba, yeah.. walaupun menjadi cadangan, tetapi hanya satu orang yang mau jadi _seeker_, Lucifer Hikaru Grytherin. Para murid asrama lain, seperti dari Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff ikut menonton.

Hampir satu jam uji coba, setidaknya ada tiga orang yang masuk ke dalam tim cadangan, dua chaser, dan satu beater. Sekarang giliran Lucifer yang diuji coba, semua murid terkejut dengan sapu yang dibawa Lucifer, Firebolt dengan nama Lucifer H. Grytherin di gagangnya (bahkan Wood sudah menetapkan Lucifer jadi seeker cadangan dan ditentang Angelina, percuma sapu bagus tetapi tak punya kemampuan, bukan?)

Setelah Snitch dilepaskan, Lucifer terbang dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Cho Chang, seeker Ravenclaw, serta Cedric Diggory, seeker Hufflepuff pun terpukai dengan kecepatan Firebolt (bukan dengan cara terbang Lucifer, _poor him_).

Sudah tiga menit terlewat, Snitch selalu menghindar dari Lucifer. Sampai akhirnya sang Snitch memilih terbang ke bawah, membuat Lucifer terus turun dengan cepat, sepuluh meter lagi Lucifer hampir betubrukan dengan tanah. Lima meter, empat meter, tiga meter, dan beruntungnya Lucifer cepat menangkap Snitch dan segera menukik. Lucifer mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam Snitch. Semua bersorak.

Saat Lucifer turun dari sapunya, Wood segera memeluknya dan mengelus(?) kepala Lucifer dengan kepalan tangannya, Harry pun bertepuk tangan, beberapa anak asrama lain pun kagum.

* * *

Di kastil, di koridor menuju Aula Besar.

"Wow, tak ku sangka kau bisa mengambil Snitch dengan begitu cepat" kata Theo kagum

"Hehehe, sebenarnya bisa lebih cepat dari itu, hanya saja Snitch tadi agak jahil" kata Lucifer nyengir

"Wow, pantas saja temanmu di Durmstrang kalah, kau bisa mengambil snitch secepat itu" kata Harry "Bisa-bisa posisiku direbut lagi"

"Ngga mungkin, lha... aku bisa dihajar fansmu,Harry" kata Lucifer, dihadiahi tinjuan dari Harry di pundak Lucifer

"Aduh,duh, duh... aku benarkan? Kau kan punya banyak fans" kata Lucifer

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh pinjam Firebolt-mu, ya!" kata Ron, dihadiahi injakan dari Theo "Apaan sih?!"

Ron men-_deathglare_ Theo

"Oh, ya! Herms, _itu_ nya sudah jadi?!" kata Pansy pada Hermione, Hermione mengangguk, semua memiringkan kepala dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Mau lihat?" kata Hermione, Pansy mengangguk mantap. Hermione mengeluarkan benda mirip buku tetapi tipis berwarna hitam.  
Pansy membuka benda yang disebut 'laptop' (memangnya dizaman itu udah ada? adain ajalah XD)

Pansy membuka _Mozilla Firefox_ dan mengetik _'Fujo Fujo Island'_. Saat Pansy melihat blog tersebut, terkadang ia cekikikan sendiri, Hermione pun senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dafuq, kau dapat foto ini darimana?!" kata Pansy terkejut sambil menyumpal hidungnya, Hermione nyengir. Ron, Theo, Neville, Blaise, Draco, dan Harry saling berdesakan untuk melihat. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka, melihat foto Oliver Wood dengan... dengan... MARCUS FLINT, SANG KAPTEN QUIDDITCH SLYTHERIN! OHH, DITAMBAH... DITAMBAH POSISI MEREKA... #author keburu mimisan

Oke, _back to story._

Sebenarnya itu foto Oliver Wood dan Marcus Flint tengah berciuman di ruang ganti Slytherin, dan adegan yang sangat _hot_ pula. #author kembali mimisan

"Darimana kau dapatkan foto ini, 'Mione?" tanya Ron was-was, Pansy kembali mengutak-atik laptop Hermione

"Wow, Ron, Theo, kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Pansy sambil melihat foto Theodore Nott dan Ronald Weasley di sebuah cafe _muggle_, wajah Ron memerah. "Dan, ah... Neville, Blaise, aku tak menyangka kalian juga"

Wajah Neville memerah, sedangkan Blaise tersenyum jahil.

"Yah, ketahuan deh" kata Blaise sambil mengangkat bahunya, dihadiahi injakan kaki dari Neville. Dengan cepat Ron dan Neville pergi ke asrama Gryffindor dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Mereka hanya malu" kata Lucifer

"Ah, Harry... sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Lucifer?" tanya Pansy, dengan cepat Harry menyusul Ron dan Neville dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

"Permisi"

Cedric Diggory, seeker Hufflepuff datang menghampiri Harry dan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa, Diggory?" tanya Lucifer

"Bolehkah..." kata Cedric gugup, wajahnya agak memerah, Hermione mencium_ 'bau'_ sesuatu, "Kita bicara sebentar? Tapi tidak di sini"

Semua men_deathglare_ Cedric

"Boleh saja. Harry, aku titip sapuku, ya! Jangan sampai hilang atau rusak, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" ancam Lucifer sambil memberikan sapunya ke Harry, lalu Lucifer dan Cedric pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Mereka akan membicarakan apa ya?" tanya Astoria penasaran

"Entahlah, pernyataan cinta, mungkin?" kata Pansy, yang langsung dipelototi Draco

"Apakah sekarang cowok di sekolah kita sudah pada homo?" kata Daphne geleng-geleng

"Jadi pengen melihat" kata Hermione

"Herms, tolong jangan jadi fujoshi di sini" kata Luna _sweatdrop_.

* * *

Di koridor sepi, terlihat Cedric sedang bersama Lucifer, entah mereka sedang membicarakan apa.

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah tahu..." desah Lucifer "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jadi pacarku" celutuk Cedric tanpa berpikir

"Ehem, kita sama-sama laki-laki, bodoh!" kata Lucifer

"Lho, bukannya duo Gryffindor dan duo Slytherin itu juga" kata Cedric enteng "Kan cuma pura-pura"

Lucifer men_deathglare_ Cedric

"Bilang saja kalau sebenarnya niatmu ingin jauh-jauh dari Cho Chang" kata Lucifer sinis.

Cedric nyengir kuda.

"Dasar" gerutu Lucifer.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

****Yes, akhirnya selesai! selama hiatus beberapa hari gara-gara bingung bikin cerpen dan akhirnya ga jadi dan lebih memilih gambar XD *nyengir kuda

Akhir kata, Review, please?!


	5. Boggart, Serangan Sirius, & Kekalahan

**04. Boggart, Serangan Pertama Sirius, dan Kalah dari Hufflepuff  
**

* * *

Rio Phantom tidak ikut pelajaran dan baru muncul hari Kamis agak siang, saat pelajaran Ramuan yang sudah lewat dua jam pelajaran. Rio datang sangat angkuh dengan tangan diperban dan digendong, seperti pahlawan yang berhasil selamat dalam perang mengerikan. Jenny sempat menanyai tentang lukanya, sampai Prof. Snape berbicara,

"Duapuluh dari Slytherin, dan cepat duduk, Mr. Phantom!" kata Prof. Snape dingin, Ron dan Harry agak terkejut dengan hal ini, well, berarti Slytherin tidak dianak emaskan, dong.

Hari ini Gryffindor dan Slytherin membuat ramuan baru, Cairan Penyusut. Phantom menaruh kualinya diantara Ron dan Harry, sehingga Rio, Harry, Ron, dan Lucifer menyiapkan bahan di meja yang sama.

"Sir!" kata Rio berteriak "Sir, saya perlu bantuan memotong-motong akar daisy ini, karena lengan saya..."

"Weasley, potongkan akar Phantom, aku malas mendengar rengekannya" kata Prof. Snape

Ron segera memotong akar Rio dengan emosi, sehingga potongannya tak rata.

"Sir, Weasley merusak akar saya" rengek Rio menyeringai,

"Tukar dengan akarmu, Weasley!" kata Prof. Snape

Ron memotong akar itu dengan sangat hati-hati sehingga potongannya sama, lalu melemparnya ke Rio. Ron terpaksa memakai akar rusak itu.

"Kau bisa pakai akarku" kata Lucifer sambil memberikan akarnya

_"Thanks,_ Luce" kata Ron.

"Dan, Sir, saya perlu _Shrivelfig_ ini dikupaskan" rengek Rio

"Potter, kupaskan _Shrivelfig_ Phantom" kata Prof. Snape

"Biar saya saja, Sir" kata Lucifer sambil mengupas _Shrivelfig_ -akar kisut- Phantom, lalu setelah selesai dilemparkan ke arah Rio.

"Cih, aku lebih suka Earl daripada dia" bisik Ron kesal.

* * *

"Sudah bertemu dengan sobat kalian, Hagrid belakangan ini?" tanya Rio pelan

_"None of your business!"_ kata Ron sinis

"Sayang sekali dia takkan jadi guru lagi" kata Rio pura-pura sedih "Ayah kecewa aku luka..."

"Ngomong terus, bakalan kubuat kau masuk ke " ancam Ron

"... dia sudah mengajukan keluhan kepada dewan sekolah. Dan pada Kementerian Sihir. Ayah punya pengaruh besar, tahu. Dan luka yang susah sembuh seperti ini..." kata Rio

"Omong kosong! Padahal tanganmu sudah sembuh, Phantom!" kata Lucifer sinis

"Jadi itulah sebabnya kau mempermainkan kami, membuat Hagrid dipecat!" kata Harry berang tetapi pelan

"Sebagian sih" kata Rio menyeringai.

* * *

Pertama dalam sejarah Hogwarts(?), Neville Longbottom berhasil membuat ramuan dengan benar tanpa kesalahan, Harry bersumpah melihat Prof. Snape tersenyum sangat saaaaamaaaar sekali.

"Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor, kerja bagus, Longbottom" kata Prof. Snape, para Gryffindor bersorak, jarang lho Prof. Snape memberikan poin pada Gryffindor, apalagi memuji salah satu anak Gryffindor. Neville hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hai, Harry" kata Seamus mencondongkan diri ke meja Harry untuk meminjam timbangan kuningan Harry, "Kau sudah dengar? Daily Prophet pagi ini- katanya ada yang melihat Sirius Black"

"Dimana?" tanya Harry dan Ron segera

"Tak jauh dari sini" kata Seamus "Muggle perempuan yang melihatnya. Tentu saja dia tak mengerti. Para muggle mengira Black cuma penjahat biasa, kan? Jadi, dia menelepon nomor hotline. Waktu orang dari Kementrian Sihir tiba di tempat itu, Black sudah pergi"

"Apa kau mau kukuliti, Phantom?" kata Lucifer pada Rio yang menguping pembicaraan Harry.

"Cih" Rio langsung fokus pada ramuannya.

* * *

Saat pelajaran Ramuan selesai. Hermione ketinggalan dalam rombongannya.

"Hey, mana Hermione? Bukannya tadi di belakang?" kata Harry

"Itu dia" kata Ron

Hermione agak terengah, bergegas menaiki tangga, satu tangannya memegangi tasnya, sedangkan satu tangannya menyisipkan sesuatu ke jubahnya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Theo

"Apa?" tanya Hermione

"Tadi kau dibelakang kita, sekarang berada di kaki tangga lagi" kata Neville

"Oh, tadi aku harus balik karena ada yang ketinggalan, ahh..."

Tas Hermione robek, Harry tidak heran, toh, karena tas Hermione penuh dengan buku-buku besar dan tebal

"Kenapa kau bawa semua ini, sih?" kata Ron

"Kau kan tahu berapa banyak pelajaran yang ku ambil, tolong pegangi ini, Blaise" kata Hermione sambil mengambil buku-bukunya dan memberikan pada Blaise tanpa permisi

"Bukannya tidak ada pelajaran ini hari ini. Kan tinggal Defense Against the Dark Arts sore ini" kata Blaise, tetapi Hermione tidak menjawabnya

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya" kata Daphne.

* * *

Prof. Lupin belum ada saat semuanya sudah duduk di kelas. Prof. Lupin baru datang setelah itu dan menaruh tasnya yang butut di meja, terlihat Prof. Lupin terlihat lebih sehat ketimbang saat di kereta.

"Selamat sore" kata Prof. Lupin "Masukkan buku kalian, sekarang kita akan praktek. Ambil tongkat kalian"

Semua anak segera memasukkan buku-buku mereka. Mereka belum pernah praktek dalam pelajaran ini, kecuali saat dengan Gilderoy Lockhart dan hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian semua ikut aku" kata Prof. Lupin. Mereka pun meninggalkan kelas dengan penasaran.

* * *

Mereka menyusuri koridor dan berbelok di sudut. Yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah Peeves yang sedang melayang terbalik dengan kepala di bawah dan menjejalkan permen karet ke lubang kunci terdekat.

Peeves tidak menyadari kehadiran semuanya sampai Prof. Lupin sudah setengah meter dengan Peeves. Peeves mendongak dan kemudian menggerakan jari-jaro kakinya yang melengkung dan bernyanyi nyaring.

"Loony, Loopy, Lupin" nyanyi Peeves "Loony, Loopy, Lupin, Loony, Loopy, Lupin..."

Bagi Harry ini sudah keterlaluan, Peeves biasanya tidak kurang ajar pada guru, tetapi ini keterlaluan. Karena _Loony_ artinya gila, atau _Loopy_ artinya agak gila atau sinting.

Semua anak memandangi Prof. Lupin, penasaran dengan reaksinya. Dan betapa herannya mereka melihat Prof. Lupin tetap tersenyum (walaupun terlihat agak mengerikan).

"Akan kukeluarkan permen karet itu dari lubang kunci, kalau aku jadi kau, Peeves" katanya ramah "Mr. Filch takkan bisa masuk untuk mengambil sapunya"

Meskipun demikian, tetapi Peeves tidak memperdulikan hal itu, dia malah meniup permen karetnya dengan bunyi keras.

Prof. Lupin menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Ini mantra kecil yang berguna" katanya pada murid-muridnya "Lihat baik-baik"

Dia mengangkat tongkatnya setinggi bahu, lalu, _"Waddiwasi!"_.

Dengan kecepatan peluru, gumpalan permen karet melesat dari lubang kunci, masuk ke lubang hidung kiri Peeves, membuat Peeves jungkir balik dan pergi dengan memaki.

_"That's cool, Sir_" kata Dean takjub.

"Terima kasih, Dean" kata Prof. Lupin "Kita terus?"

Semua murid berjalan mengikuti Prof. Lupin, walaupun Prof. Lupin mengenakan jubah dengan banyak tambalan, tetapi para murid tidak peduli dan malah lebih menghormati dia. Akhirnya setelah menyelusuri koridor kedua dan berhenti, tepat di depan pintu ruang guru.

"Silahkan masuk" kata Prof. Lupin membuka pintu, lalu menyinggir dan mempersilahkan para murid masuk.

* * *

Ruang guru yang berpanel dengan banyak kursi, sekarang nyaris kosong. Hanya ada satu guru. Prof. Snape sedang duduk di kursi rendah berlengan, dan dia menoleh ketika anak-anak masuk.

Ketika Prof. Lupin masuk dan menutup pintu,

"Biarkan saja, Lupin. Aku lebih suka tidak menyaksikan ini" kata Prof. Snape dan pergi melewati anak-anak dan membuka pintu, "Ah, jika kau perlu bantuanku, silahkan ke kantorku"

"Tentu saja, Severus, kau memang sahabat yang baik" kata Prof. Lupin, sebelum pintu tertutup, semua murid bersumpah kalau tadi Severus tersenyum samar.

Ron, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, dan Astoria cengo seketika, _hell,_ Prof. Snape berte- bersahabat dengan Prof. Lupin?! Harry, Aurora, dan Lucifer hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti, mereka sudah tahu semua tentang hubungan Prof. Snape dan Prof. Lupin, sih.

"Nah" kata Prof. Lupin memberi isyarat agar semua murid ke ujung ruangan. Di situ tak ada apa-apa kecuali lemari tua tempat para guru menyimpan jubah ganti mereka. Ketika Prof. Lupin berada di samping lemari, mendadak lemari itu berguncang.

"Jangan khawatir" kata Prof. Lupin menenangkan para murid yang ketakutan, terkecuali Neville (tumben), Aurora, dan Lucifer. "Ada Boggart di dalamnya"

Seketika Neville dan Lucifer ketakutan, mereka menatap Prof. Lupin dengan penuh kengerian.

"Boggart menyukai tempat tertutup yang gelap" kata Prof. Lupin "Lemari pakaian, kolong tempat tidur, lemari perabot di bawah tempat cuci piring- aku pernah bertemu Boggart yang tinggal di jam besar yang berdiri. _Yang ini_ pindah ke sini kemarin sore, dan aku sudah meminta persetujuan dari Kepala Sekolah agar para guru meninggalkan ruang guru yang akan ku gunakan untuk praktek murid kelas tiga. Jadi, pertanyaan pertama yang harus kita ajukan adalah,_ apakah_ Boggart itu?" terang Prof. Lupin

Dengan cepat Hermione mengacungkan tangan

"Ya, Ms. Granger?"

"Boggart adalah pengubah bentuk, dia bisa berubah menjadi bentuk apa saja yang dia pikir paling menakutkan bagi kita" kata Hermione

"Bagus, tepat sekali!" kata Prof. Lupin, wajah Hermione langsung secerah matahari pagi, "Boggart di dalam sini masih belum terbentuk, dia akan berubah menjadi hal yang menakutkan bagi kita. Maka itu kita akan tes sendiri-sendiri, kau tahu kenapa, Mr. Potter?"

Hermione sudah berjingkat-jingkat sambil mengacungkan tangan

"Errr, itu karena banyak orang di sini, jadi ia bingung mau jadi apa" kata Harry

"Persis" kata Prof. Lupin, Hermione menurunkan tangannya dengan cemberut.

"Mantra penakluk Boggart sangat sederhana, tetapi memerlukan tekad yang kuat. Soalnya, hal yang benar-benar bisa membuat Boggart kalah adalah _tawa_. Yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah mengubah Boggart menjadi hal yang lucu untuk kalian" kata Prof. Lupin "Kita akan berlatih mantra ini tanpa tongkat dulu. Tirukan aku... _Riddikulus_!"

_"Riddikulus!"_

"Bagus" kata Prof. Lupin, "Nah, yang pertama, Neville Longbottom"

Lemari itu berguncang, tetapi masih kalah dengan guncangan Neville, yang maju seakan menuju tiang gantungan.

"Baiklah, Neville" kata Prof. Lupin "Apa yang paling membuatmu takut?"

Neville membuka mulutnya, berbicara tanpa suara.

"Tidak dengar, Neville?" tanya Prof. Lupin

"Lucifer" kata Neville malu, Lucifer hampir saja meledak gara-gara emosi, sedangkan para murid meledak tertawa, Neville tertunduk malu.

"Nah, apakah kau pernah melihat Lucifer melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tertawa?" kata Prof. Lupin

"Ada!" kata Neville "Saat Lucifer habis dikerjai Trio Slytherin, maksudku sama Draco, Theo, dan Blaise"

Lucifer memerah malu.

"Nah, bisakah kau membayangkan itu dibenakmu?" kata Prof. Lupin, Neville mengangguk, "Ketika Boggart itu keluar dari lemari ini, lalu dia melihatmu, dia akan mengambil bentuk Lucifer. Dan kau akan mengangkat tongkatmu-begini-dan berseru 'Riddikulus!'- dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada hal yang lucu. Jika berjalan lancar, maka Boggart-Lucifer-mu akan berubah"

Semua mulai fokus, penasaran, errr... penasaran sama Lucifer yang habis dikerjai saat kecil, sih.

"Kalau Neville berhasil, si Boggart akan mengalihkan perhatiannya" kata Prof. Lupin "Ku minta pada semuanya untuk memikirkan sebentar, apa yang paling menakutkan, lalu yang paling lucu atau konyol..."

Yang terpikirkan oleh Harry adalah Voldemort, sebelum Harry berhasil merencanakan kontra-serangan pada Boggart-Voldemort, yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah sebuah Dementor.

Harry menggidik, lalu menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, tak ada yang memerhatikan. Ron sedang memejamkan mata dan sering berguman 'Potong kakinya', Harry tahu kalau Ron takut dengan laba-laba.

"Semua siap?" tanya Prof. Lupin

Harry dilanda ketakutan, dia belum siap. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat Dementor tidak menakutkan? Teman-temannya mengangguk tanpa mengetahui kecemasan Harry.

"Nah, kita semua akan mundur, dan kau akan menghadapi Boggart, Neville" kata Prof. Lupin, semua murid langsung mundur sampai ke dinding, meninggalkan Neville sendirian. Neville sudah dalam posisi siap menyerang walaupun masih dilanda ketakutan.

"Pada hitungan ketiga... siap?" tanya Prof. Lupin sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke lemari, "Satu... dua... tiga- sekarang!"

Semburan bunga api meluncur dari ujung tongkat Prof. Lupin dan mengenai gagang pintu. Pintu lemari terbuka keras. Dan menampilan Lucifer dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang berantakan, penuh noda darah, ditambah Lucifer yang ini memiliki sayap, sayap kanan berwarna putih, sedangkan sayap kiri berwarna hitam. Lucifer yang ini memancarkan mata _ruby_-nya penuh hawa nafsu membunuh- bukan Lucifer yang Harry kenal. Boggart-Lucifer terlihat seperti seorang psikopat. Neville bergetar kencang. Prof. Lupin agak tersentak dengan Boggart ini, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, bukan karena takut, melainkan dia_ tahu_ tentang mahluk bersayap ini, tetapi yang ia bingung itu tentang Lucifer, _why him?_

Lucifer mulai mendekati Neville dan siap menerkamnya.

_"Riddikulus!"_ cicit Neville

Terdengar bunyi lecutan seperti lecutan cemeti, dan muncul asap agak tebal. Setelah asap mulai lenyap, terlihat Lucifer mengecil, Lucifer yang terlihat sekarang adalah Lucifer berumur enam, errr... atau empat? Umurnya tak dapat ditebak karena Lucifer ini sangat kecil. Lucifer yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana kebesaran, serta topi penyihir dewasa menutupi kepalanya, saat Lucifer kecil mengankat topinya, terlihat raut wajah polos yang keheranan.

Murid-murid laki-laki tertawa terbahak-bahak, entah itu dari Slytherin ataupun Gryffindor, Earl bahkan terkikik menahan tawanya, Draco, Blaise, dan Theo tertawa sampai sakit perut. Sedangkan anak perempuan terkikik sambil menahan hasrat mereka untuk tidak memeluk dan mencubiti Boggart-Lucifer kecil yang lebih dibilang menggemaskan daripada lucu. Prof. Lupin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri dan terkadang terkikik, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegangi perut, Neville yang tertawa paling keras. Sedangkan Lucifer yang asli hanya bisa menyembunyikan diri di pojok ruangan karena malu.

"Parvati! Hihihi, ma, maju!" kata Prof. Lupin yang mulai menstabilkan dirinya

Parvati maju, sekarang Boggart berubah menjadi mumi yang perbannya berdarah

_"Riddikulus!"_

Sang mumi malah menginjak perbannya sendiri dan jatuh

"Seamus!"

Seamus pun maju, dan Boggart berubah menjadi Banshee, sang Banshee melolong keras, membuat rambut di kepala Harry tegak berdiri.

_"Riddikulus!"_

Sang Banshee mencekik lehernya, tak ada yang keluar dari tenggorokannya- suaranya hilang. Lalu berubah menjadi tikus yang mengejar ekornya sendiri, lalu berubah jadi ular berbisa, lalu berubah lagi menjadi mata yang berlumuran darah.

"Dia bingung! Kita hampir berhasil, Dean!" kata Prof. Lupin

Saat Dean maju, si mata berubah jadi potongan tangan mengerikan, yang langsung membalik, dan merangkak seperti kepiting.

_"Riddikulus!"_

Lalu si tangan itu malah terjepit perangkap tikus

"Bagus, selanjutnya. Ron!"

Saat Ron maju, si tangan berubah jadi laba-laba besar, Ron gemetar, semua murid terpekik dan mundur (woy, udah mentok dinding =O=").

_"Riddikulus!" _raung Ron

Kedelapan kaki si laba-laba memakai sepatu roda dan akhirnya terguling jatuh. Si laba-laba berusaha berjalan dan malah jatuh ke depan Harry dan Lucifer, Harry langsung menyinggir sebelum si Boggart menjadi Dementor.

Si Boggart-laba-laba berubah jadi sesosok pemuda berumur sebaya dengan Lucifer, berambut hitam agak panjang, tetapi dikuncir kuda, matanya berwarna merah _ruby,_ sangat menawan dan tampan, dan lagi-lagi Draco menggerutu karena kalah tampan dari si Boggart.

Si Boggart-pemuda itu menatap Lucifer dan menyeringai setan. Dia melangkah maju, tetapi Lucifer tetap di tempat, seakan membeku, matanya terlihat kosong. Si Boggart-pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti saat jarak antara dia dan Lucifer sudah setengah meter, mereka saling bertatapan. Si Boggart-pemuda itu menatap Lucifer dengan pandangan mengejek, sedangkan Lucifer memandang Boggart-pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

Harry memandang Lucifer dan Boggart-pemuda misterius ini dengan seksama, entah mengapa Harry merasa kenal dengan pemuda yang sedang ditiru Boggart ini, Harry merasa pernah melihatnya, hanya saja ia lupa.

Harry memerhatikan kedua pemuda (err, salah satunya Boggart, bisa dibilang, Boggart-pemuda misterius ini sangat tampan, terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya, sedangkan Lucifer, ia tampan, tetapi masih memiliki aksen cantik dan manis (sama kayak Harry).

"Riddiku-"

Sebelum Lucifer menyelesaikan pengucapan mantranya, si Boggart telah mengambil tongkat Lucifer secara paksa.

"Kembalikan tongkatku, Harrigan!" kata Lucifer

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan!" kata Boggart-Harrigan menyeringai, dengan secepat kilat, Lucifer menendang perut Harrigan, otomatis Harrigan memegangi perutnya dan agak tertunduk (walaupun belum melepaskan tongkat Lucifer), dan dengan cepat Lucifer menendang wajah Harrigan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan tongkatku, akan aku paksa, walaupun harus memakai kekerasan atau membunuhmu" kata Lucifer dingin, membuat seluruh ruangan seakan membeku.

"Owh, kau masih suka main kasar, ya! Beruntung ini wujud Boggart, bukan yang asli... kalau kau mau membunuhku, seharusnya tunggu sampai aku benar-benar _'bangkit'_" kata Harrigan mengaduh, tetapi entah kenapa malah Harry yang kesakitan di bagian yang Lucifer tendang.

"Berarti aku harus menunggu selama tiga tahun, brengsek! Aku masih tidak lupa, kau selalu menerorku sampai ke alam mimpi, walaupun aku sudah meminum Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi buatan Prof. Snape!" kata Lucifer sinis

"Ahh, padahal kan aku cuma bercanda" kata Harrigan mengejek

"Aku akan membuatmu menghilang sekarang juga, Harrigan! _Riddi-"_

Sebelum Lucifer menyelesaikan mantranya, dirinya didorong oleh Prof. Lupin, dan Harrigan berubah menjadi bola kristal yang ditutupi awan.

_"Riddikulus!"_ kata Prof. Lupin hampir ogah-ogahan, lalu bola itu berubah jadi balon yang meletus, dan berubah lagi jadi kecoak.

"Neville, maju!"

Saat Neville maju lagi, si Boggart berubah jadi Lucifer, sang _Angel of Death_.

_"Riddikulus!"_ seru Neville

Dan Lucifer _the Angel of Death_, berubah jadi _The Cute Lucifer_, membuat Lucifer yang asli harus pundung lagi, sedangkan seluruh kelas menertawakannya.

* * *

Akhirnya kelas berakhir, khusus yang menangani Boggart, dapat lima poin, dan untuk Neville dapat sepuluh karena dua kali melawan Boggart, sedangkan Hermione dan Harry mendapat lima poin juga karena telah menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.

* * *

Dalam waktu singkat, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam berubah menjadi pelajaran faforit para murid. Kecuali Rio Phantom dan para geng Slytherin-nya, yang selalu mengomentari penampilan Prof. Lupin. "Lihat jubahnya, cara berpakaiannya seperti Peri Rumah kami"

Tetapi semua murid yang lain tidak peduli dengan penampilan Prof Lupin.

Setelah Boggart, mereka menuju ke Red Cap, makhluk jahat seperti goblin yang bersembunyi di tempat-tempat pertumpahan darah, di ruang-ruang bawah tanah kastil dan lubang-luabng medan perang, menunggu kesempatan memukul orang-orang yang tersesat dengan gada.

Lalu, habis itu mereka maju ke Kappa, makhluk air dari Jepang yang tampangnya kayak monyet bersisik, dengan tangan berselaput seperti kaki bebek, gatal ingin mencekik siapa saja yang tanpa sengaja mengarungi kolamnya.

Harry hanya bisa berharap ia dapat sesenang itu saat pelajaran yang lain.

Mungkin hanya perasaan Harry saja atau memang Prof. Snape sedikit lunak terhadap semua murid, karena, walaupun ia dan Ron berbuat kesalahan, ia tak pernah memberi detensi, hanya memotong satu poin saja. Entah mengapa, Harry jadi agak rileks dalam pelajaran ramuan yang menurutnya sangat ia benci karena Prof. Snape selalu menganak emaskan Slytherin.

Harry paling tak suka pelajaran Ramalan, dari ramuan ke ramalan. Harry harus berjuang dalam kelas ramalan yang sangat sumpek, menafsirkan simbol-simbol miring dan bentuk-bentuk. Harry harus berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana mata besar Prof. Trelawney digenangi air mata saat menatapnya. Harry dan para Wizard Knight tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran ramalan, walaupun hampir setiap murid hormat dan hampir memuja guru aneh ini.

Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil punya kebiasaan baru menyambangi ruang menara Prof. Trelawney saat makan siang, dan selalu kembali dengan tampang superior menyebalkan, seakan mereka mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak diketahui murid lain. Mereka juga mulai merendahkan suara setiap kali bicara dengan Harry, seakan ia sudah meninggal.

Ditambah lagi, Cedric Diggory, seeker Hufflepuff ini, sering makan di meja Gryffindor bersama Lucifer, membuat Hermione dan Pansy gencar mendapatkan foto mereka, dasar fujoshi (padahal author-nya juga sama *plak). Oliver sampai memarahi dua pasangan(?) ini, tentu saja, karena Lucifer pemilik Firebolt yang luar biasa itu, ditambah lagi Lucifer adalah seeker CADANGAN Gryffindor.

* * *

Pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, yang awalnya sangat seru, menjadi sangat membosankan karena insiden pertama: Rio Phantom membuat Buckbeak -Hippogriff- marah dan mengumpankan dirinya agar terluka lalu membuat Hagrid hampir dikeluarkan.

Hagrid kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Akhirnya para murid hanya belajar tentang cara merawat Cacing Flobber, makhluk hidup paling membosankan.

"Buat apa kita _peduli_ bagaimana memelihara cacing itu?!" komentar Ron gusar sambil menjejalkan cacahan selada ke dalam tenggorakan licin Cacing Flobber.

* * *

Awal Oktober, Harry dan Lucifer mendapat kesibukan lain, yaitu latihan Quidditch. Oliver tak henti-hentinya memaksa para pemain untuk latihan dan membahas taktik baru. Ini dapat mengimbangi pelajaran yang lumayan membosankan.

Oliver Wood adalah pemuda gagah kapten Quidditch kelas tujuh, dan sebentar lagi lulus, karena itu ia ingin lulus dengan memenangkan piala Quidditch yang sangat ia impikan.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir kita- kesempatan terakhir untuk_ku_, untuk memenangkan piala Quidditch. Aku ingin mendapat kenangan bagus saat di Hogwarts, tepatnya saat tahun terakhir. Sudah tujuh tahun kita digilas Slytherin, dan saat kita mendapatkan seeker hebat, selalu terjadi kejadian yang tak dapat aku lupakan -glek- pertandingan dibatalkan, kondisi seeker yang terluka, kejadian aneh, dan yang lainnya. Aku ingin nama kitalah yang terukir di piala tahun ini, karena kita adalah tim yang terhebat!" kata Oliver sambil mondar-mandir di depan para pemain.

"Tenang saja, Oliver!" kata Fred

"Kami jamin tahun ini kita akan mendapat piala Quidditch!" kata George

"Sebab kita punya seeker terhebat, Harry Potter dan Lucifer Grytherin, dan sedikit tambahan karena ada Firebolt"

Kedua kembar Weasley itu nyengir.

* * *

Malam-malam, saat Harry dan Lucifer pulang habis latihan. Di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor terlihat ricuh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry

"Akhir minggu Hogsmade pertama" kata Ron, Harry dan Lucifer menelan ludah, mereka tidak punya orangtua, ditambah lagi wali mereka tak mau memberi izin.

"Akhir Oktober. Hallowe'en" jawab Hermione

"Bagus" kata Fred "Aku perlu ke _Zonko_, Peluru Bau-ku habis"

"Harry, Lucifer, jangan sedih dong... aku tahu, Harry memiliki wali Sirius Black, seorang buronan, dan Lucifer memiliki wali Severus Snape, dan kelihatannya Aurora juga tak ikut, dia kan satu wali dengan Lucifer" kata Hermione

Crookshanks sedang mengunyah bangkai laba-laba.

"Awasi dia! Scarbbers tidur di tasku" kata Ron jengkel

Harry ingin tidur, tetapi ia belum menyelesaikan Peta Bintangnya, untung Lucifer mau membantunya.

Crookshanks mengawasi Ron, dan menyerangnya. Membenamkan keempat pasang kukunya di tas Ron

"OOOIIII!" Ron berteriak "PERGI KUCING GOBLOK!"

Ron menarik tasnya, dan Crookshanks mencoba bertahan

"Ron, jangan lukai dia!" kata Hermione. Semua anak sekarang menonton.

Crookshanks terus bertahan, sampai Scabbers meloncat keluar dari tas.

"TANGKAP KUCING ITU!" teriak Ron, ketika Crookshanks melepaskan diri dari tas dan mengejar Scabbers yang ketakutan.

Hermione segera menyambar kucingnya dan pergi ke kamar perempuan.

"Cih, dasar kucing tak tahu malu! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ron

"Cih, berlebihan" guman Lucifer.

* * *

Esoknya, Ron dan Hermione sama sekali tak saling bicara, walaupun mereka satu grup saat pelajaran Herbologi. Mereka belajar tentang _Puffapod_ -sejenis kacang polong.

Hermione dan Ron tak saling bicara, Ron bahkan membuat kesalahan dan dihadiahi omelan dari Prof. Sprout. Harry jadi merasa agak bersalah,

"Tenang saja, nanti juga baikan" kata Lucifer.

Saat pelajaran Transfigurasi.

Terlihat Lavender Brown sedang menangis, sedangkan Parvati Patil sedang memeluknya dan menjelaskan sesuatu pada Seamus Finnigan dan Dean Thomas.

"Ada apa, Lavender?" tanya Hermione cemas

"Dia mendapat surat pagi ini, tentang kelincinya- Binky, mati dibunuh rubah" kata Parvati

"Oh, aku turut berduka cita" kata Hermione

"Mestinya aku sudah tahu!" kata Lavender terisak "Kau tahu tanggal berapa ini?"

"Eh..."

"Enam belas Oktober! 'Hal yang sangat kau takutkan, akan terjadi tanggal enam belas Oktober'! Ingat? Dia betul, dia betul..."

Seluruh kelas mengerumuni Lavender sekarang.

"Kau takut Binky dibunuh rubah?!" kata Hermione ragu

"Tidak harus rubah!" kata Lavender "Dan jelas aku takut dia mati!"

"Oh, apakah Binky sudah tua?" tanya Hermione

"Ti- tidak, dia masih bayi" kata Lavender.

"Owh"

"Hem, mungkin kau kurang menjaganya" kata Lucifer, Lavender mendelik padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" kata Lavender

"Oke, pikir secara logis, kau baru mendapat surat tentang matinya Binky pagi ini, berarti belum tentu ia mati hari ini, bukan?! Terlebih dia masih bayi, mungkin ia secara tak sengaja ditemukan rubah dan dimakan. Dan, oh ayolah, kalau kau menangis, Binky yang ada di surga takkan tenang karena majikannya menangis, relakan saja" kata Lucifer enteng, Lavender makin menangis menjadi-jadi.

Akhirnya Prof. McGonagall masuk, dan semua murid segera duduk. Beruntung Harry duduk dekat dengan Lucifer, karena di kanan Harry, Ron sedang membuang muka, sedangkan di kanan Lucifer, Hermione mendengus dan tidak memperdulikan Ron.

* * *

Akhir pelajaran, Prof. McGonagall meminta seluruh siswa menyerahkan formulir ke Hogsmade. Sebenarnya Harry sudah meminta diizinkan, tetapi apa boleh buat?! Prof. McGonagall adalah orang yang tegas, disiplin dan taat peraturan, so, percuma saja.

Harry harus menahan dirinya karena semua murid kelas tiga mulai membicarakan Hogsmade. Beruntung ia mempunyai teman seperjuangan(?), Lucifer dan Aurora.

* * *

Esok hari, saat pagi Hallowe'en.

"Tenang, nanti kami bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak!" kata Ron, Theo, Draco, Pansy, dan Hermione serempak saat sarapan di meja Wizard Knight

"Jangan khawatirkan kami" kata Harry dan Aurora

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah" kata Harry tersenyum, Pansy segera memeluknya

"Huaa, sayang kau tak bisa ikut!" kata Pansy, mendadak ada aura membunuh dari Daphne, Astoria membisikkan sesuatu pada Pansy, dan saat itu juga Pansy melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ups, _sorry_! Ada yang cemburu, nih!" kata Pansy cekikikan, sesaat Daphne _blushing_, tetapi langsung ditutupi dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

Sementara itu di meja Gryffindor.

"Sayang kau tak bisa ikut, Luce" kata Cedric

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan waliku" kata Lucifer menghela nafas

"Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling, misalnya ke Zonko, membeli beberapa benda lelucon, ke Shrieking Shack, katanya sih ada hantunya, walaupun aku kurang percaya, ke Three Broomstick, meminum segelas BUtterbeer, lalu..."

"Ck, kau membuatku ingin ke sana diam-diam saja!" gerutu Lucifer cemberut

"Hhhh, nanti akan aku bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak, yeah, beberapa makanan manis dari Honeydukes, di sana kita bisa menemukan banyak makanan manis yang luar biasa enak, lalu... ouch! Hey!"

Ternyata Lucifer menginjak kaki Cedric dengan sangat amat keras,

"Berhenti membuatku naik darah, Ced!" gerutu Lucifer memerah, menahan hasrat untuk tidak pergi diam-diam ke Hogsmade, "Kau kan tahu aku suka makanan manis, kau itu cari mati denganku!"

"Hehehe, sorry" kata Cedric nyengir sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lucifer, sedangkan Lucifer masih cemberut.

"Pemandangan bagus" kata Hermione dan Pansy fujoshi mode on, sambil memandangi adegan 'mesra' di meja Gryffindor,

"Sudah ku _bilang_, pasti _saat itu_ Cedric nembak Lucifer, habis, Lucifer manis, sih! Untuk ukuran cowok, walaupun tampan, ia masih memiliki aksen manis di wajahnya, apalagi rambutnya panjang, lebih mirip cewek" celutuk Hermione

"Hermione, _please_, jangan fujoshi di sini" kata Daphne dan Blaise _sweatdrop._

"Kelihatannya ada yang cemburu" kata Aurora sambil menunjuk ke arah meja Ravenclaw, semua menoleh.

Terlihat Cho Chang, yang sebenarnya suka sama Cedric, kini tengah menahan amarah dan rasa cemberunya, dia menahan emosinya agar tidak menghajar Lucifer sampai babak belur, walau kelihatannya mustahil.

* * *

Harry dan Aurora hanya bisa mengantar Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Luna, Neville, Theo, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, dan Astoria sampai Aula Depan. Di sana Filch tengah mengecek para murid yang pergi ke Hogsmade, takut ada murid 'seludupan'.

"Nah, jaga dirimu ya, Luce" kata Cedric pada Lucifer yang tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Lucifer dan pergi, kayak suami yang pamit sama istri untuk kerja #author_ sweatdrop_.

Para Wizard Knight dapat merasakan hawa membunuh dari sekelompok anak Ravenclaw.

"Sial, tadi kita ga dapat foto adegan tadi!" kata Pansy, Hermione mengangguk.

"Nah, kita pergi ya, Harry, Aurora" kata Luna, semuanya pun pergi meninggalkan Aurora dan Harry.

Saat semua pergi,

"Hey, Lucifer" kata Harry pada Lucifer saat hendak pergi ke asrama Gryffindor dan berpisah dengan Aurora.

"Ya?" tanya Lucifer

"Kau benar-benar... pacaran sama seeker Hufflepuff itu?" tanya Harry _sweatdrop_, Lucifer tertawa kecil.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" kata Lucifer terkekeh

"Rumor itu sudah beredar, bahkan penggemar Cedric, si Cho Chang juga, sudah hampir ingin membunuhmu gara-gara berdekatan kayak tadi, pakai cium kening segala lagi" timpal Harry

"Hehehe, ternyata reaksinya sampai sebegitunya! Ini rahasia ya, sebenarnya aku hanya pacar pura-pura Cedric saja, soalnya Cedric kesal dikejar para penggemarnya, malah Cedric sering dikasih cokelat yang memakai Ramuan Cinta" kata Lucifer

Harry _jawsdrop._

* * *

Akhirnya di Menara, depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kata kunci?" kata lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang tersentak dari tidur-ayamnya.

"Fortuna Major" kata Harry lesu, saat lukisan mengayun, mereka berdua masuk.

Ruang rekreasi dipenuhi anak kelas dua dan kelas satu, dan beberapa anak kelas empat lebih.

"Hai, Harry!" sapa Colin, Harry menggidik. Colin Creevey adalah anak kelas dua yang sangat mengagumi Harry.

"Mau duduk bersama kami?" tanya Colin

"Maaf, tidak usah, kami harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas" kata Lucifer dingin sambil menarik Harry dan keluar dari asrama, membuat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk marah-marah.

* * *

"Dia sangat menyebalkan, ya?! Si Colin itu!" kata Lucifer sambil jalan-jalan menyelusuri koridor bersama Harry

"Yeah, dia memang menyebalkan" kata Harry

"Harry? Lucifer?"

Ternyata Prof. Lupin-lah yang memanggil.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Mana yang lain?" kata Prof. Lupin

"Hogsmade" kata Lucifer dan Harry muram

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantorku? Aku baru mendapat kiriman Grindylow untuk pelajaran kita berikutnya" kata Prof. Lupin

"Kiriman apa?" tanya Harry ke Lucifer, Lucifer menggidikan bahu, walaupun ia tahu.

Mereka mengikuti Prof. Lupin sampai di kantornya.

* * *

Di kantor Prof. Lupin, terlihat tangki besar berisi mahluk hijau pucat dengan tanduk runcing.

"Setan air" kata Prof. Lupin "Kita takkan mendapat kesulitan dengan dia dibanding Kappa. Triknya adalah melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kau lihat kan? Jari-jarinya yang luar biasa panjang? Kuat, tapi rapuh, gampang patah"

Grindylow menyeringai memamerkan gigi-giginya yang mirip taring itu.

"Mau teh?" tawar Prof. Lupin "Aku baru saja membuat teh"

"Oke" jawab Lucifer cepat,

"Nah, silahkan duduk" kata Prof. Lupin sambil menyediakan tiga cangkir teh

"Oh, ya! Profesor, errr... sebenarnya saat melawan Boggart tadi, aku mau saja ingin melawannya tetapi aku agak takut dengan wujud Boggartku sendiri" kata Harry malu

"Err, biar kutebak wujud Boggartmu, Voldemort?" tanya Prof. Lupin

Harry tersentak, ternyata masih ada juga yang menyebut Kau-Tahu-Siapa dengan sebutan Voldemort kecuali Harry, Aurora, beberapa para Wizard Knight, Harry sendiri, dan Dumbledore.

"Sebenarnya awalnya saya berpikiran begitu, tetapi ada hal lain yang mengganjal di benak saya- saya teringat Dementor" kata Harry

"Begitu, aku terkesan" kata Prof. Lupin "Itu menandakan bahwa yang paling kau takuti adalah- ketakutan itu sendiri. Sangat bijaksana, Harry"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Prof. Snape masuk dengan membawa sepiala ramuan.

"Ah, Severus" kata Prof. Lupin "Terima kasih banyak. Bisakah kau taruh di meja ini?"

Prof. Snape meletakkan piala yang mengepul itu di meja, matanya menatap Harry, Lucifer, dan Lupin bergantian, seakan minta diberi penjelasan.

"Aku membawa mereka untuk menunjukan Grindylow yang baru saja datang" kata Lupin seakan membaca pikiran Snape

"Oh" jawabnya singkat "Ini harus segera diminum, Remus"

Snape pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Lupin meneguk isi piala itu sampai habis

"Pahit, aku benci meminum ramuan" kata Lupin mengomentari sambil meletakkan kembali pialanya

"Apa Prof. Lupin tidak takut kalau... Prof. Snape meracuni anda?" tanya Harry ragu, Lupin tertawa kecil

"Severus? Berusaha meracuniku? Tak mungkin" kata Lupin

"Ta, tapi dia berusaha untuk menjadi guru DADA" kata Harry salah tingkah

"Harry, Prof. Severus Snape tidak sejahat yang kau kira" kata Lupin

"Yeah, aku agak tahu hal itu, aku pernah membaca tentang hubungan Dad dan Prof. Snape saat remaja dari surat yang dikirim Mum pada Aunt Petunia" kata Harry, Lupin tersedak saat hendak meminum tehnya lagi.

"Eh?! Eerr, sebaiknya kalian ke ruang rekreasi asrama kalian, sepertinya aku harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan lagi" kata Lupin salah tingkah seraya 'mengusir' Lucifer dan Harry secara 'halus', mereka berdua pun pergi dari kantor Lupin dengan keheranan.

* * *

"Harry!"

Para Wizard Knight baru datang dari Hogsmade dengan wajah memerah saat hampir makan malam. Mereka menghampiri Harry dan menimbunnya dengan segala oleh-oleh yang mereka bawa.

"Kami membawa sebanyak yang kami bisa!" kata Neville

"Luce!"

Cedric datang sambil memeluk erat Lucifer, kesempatan emas yang takkan dilewatkan Pansy dan Hermione yang sudah siap dengan kamera sihir mereka (dasar fujoshi).

"Lihat! Aku membawa banyak sekali makanan manis dari Hogsmade! Aku yakin kau pasti suka!" kata Cedric sambil menunjukkan beberapa kantung plastik yang penuh dengan makanan manis, mata Lucifer berbinar.

"Lupakan mereka" kata Blaise_ sweatdrop_

"Oh, ya! Harry, saat kau menunggu kami, apa yang kau lakukan? Bikin PR?" tanya Theo

"Tidak, aku dan Lucifer diajak Prof. Lupin ke kantornya untuk minum-minum, dan Prof. Snape datang..."

Harry pun menceritakan tentang Snape di kantor Lupin.

_"Lupin meminumnya?!"_ kata Ron ternganga

"Lebih baik kita ke Aula sebelum pesta" kata Daphne, lalu mereka pun pergi ke Aula.

* * *

Di Aula Besar, Aula itu didekorasi dengan ratusan labu kuning berisi lilin-llin menyala, awan-awan yang terdiri atau kelelawar-kelelawar hidup yang beterbangan dan pita-pita jingga menyala.

Makanannya sangat enak, bahkan para Wizard Knight yang sudah ke Hogsmade dan mencicipi makanan manis Honeydukes, tidak dapat berhenti makan semua makanan yang tersaji. Harry berkali-kali melirik ke meja guru, melihat Lupin yang memang terlihat sehat-sehat saja.

Pesta diakhiri dengan Nick-Si-Kepala-Hampir-Putus menampilkan aksi pemenggalan kepalanya yang gagal.

Harry sangat gembira sekali, bahkan Rio dan para Slytherin yang mengejeknya langsung dihiraukan.

Saat di depan asrama, terlihat di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk semua murid berkumpul.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang masuk? Harap minggir, aku Ketua Murid.. Apakah kalian tidak hafal kata kunci... nya" kata Percy sambil menembus lautan murid Gryffindor, "PANGGIL PROF. DUMBLEDORE SEKARANG JUGA!"

Tiba-tiba saja Dumbledore datang dan melewati lautan para murid.

"Kenapa? Apa yang... astaga"

"Ya ampun!" pekik Hermione saat melihat Nyonya Gemuk tidak ada, lukisannya dirusak, digores, dicabik-cabik sampai sobekan kanvasnya keluar dari pigura

Dumbledore berbalik dengan wajah muram dan melihat Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape, dan Prof. Lupin datang.

"Kita harus mencarinya" kata Dumbledore "Progfesor McGonagall, tolong cepat temui Mr. Filch dan minta dia memeriksa semua lukisan di kastil untuk mencari si Nyonya Gemuk!"

"Kalian beruntung kalau bisa menemmukannya" kata Peeves, si hantu jahil

"Apa maksudmu, Peeves?" tanya Dumbledore kalem

"Malu, Yang Mulia. Dia tak mau dilihat orang. Berantakan sekali. Aku melihatnya berlari menyebrangi pemandangan alam di lantai empat, Sir, menyelinap dibalik pepohonan. Menangis tersedu-sedu" kata Peeves "Kasihan"

"Apakah dia bilang siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Dumbledore

"Oh, ya! Profesor Kepala!" kata Peeves "Dia marah sekali ketika Nyonya Gemuk tidak mengizinkannya masuk"

Peeves nyengir

"Galak banget si Sirius Black itu".

* * *

Dumbledore menyuruh semua murid seluruh asrama untuk kumpul di Aula Besar. Semuanya keheranan. Akhirnya Dumbledore menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dan meminta para Perfect dan Ketua Murid untuk mengamankan pintu-pintu bersama para hantu. Dumbledore menyuruh semua murid menginap di Aula untuk sementara.

Para Wizard Knight, Lucifer, dan Cedric mendapat kesempatan untuk tidur di wilayah yang berdekatan.

Mereka bisa mendengar beberapa para murid sedang berbincang tentang Black yang bisa masuk ke Hogwarts, ada yang bilang kalau Black ber-apparate, atau terbang masuk, atau menyamar barang kali. Hermione kesal karena merasa hanya dia yang membaca tentang Sejarah Hogwarts.

Lampu dipadamkan dan semuanya pergi tidur.

Harry tidak bisa tidur sampai akhirnya,

"Ada tanda-tanda dari dia, Profesor?" tanya Percy dalam bisikan

"Tidak. Semua oke di sini?"

"Semua terkendali, Sir"

"Bagus. Tak perlu memindahkan mereka sekarang. Aku sudah mendapat penjaga sementara untuk lubang lukisan Gryffindor. Kalian sudah bisa pindah besok"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nyonya Gemuk?"

"Bersembunyi di Peta Argyllshire di lantai dua. Rupanya ia menolak mengizinkan Black masuk tanpa kata kunci, maka Black menyerangnya. Kelihatannya Nyonya Gemuk terlihat terpukul"

"Kepala Sekolah" panggil Snape "Seluruh lantai tiga sudah diperiksa. Dia tak ada di sana. Hampir semua lantai sudah diperiksa, ruang guru, menara Astonomi, tempat para burung hantu juga tak ada"

"Hm, baiklah Severus. Terima kasih atas pekerjaanmu" kata Dumbledore

"Maaf karena aku telah menyarankan _dia_, mungkin _dia_lah yang telah membantu Black untuk masuk" kata Snape

"Tidak, kurasa bukan _dia_ Severus, hanya waktu yang dapat mengungkapkan semuanya" kata Dumbledore, "Aku harus menemui para Dementor"

"Apakah mereka tidak mau membantu kita, Sir?" tanya Percy

"Sebenarnya mereka mau, tetapi selama aku masih menjadi kepala sekolah, mereka takkan bisa memasuki kastil ini".

* * *

Selama beberapa hari, para murid disibukkan dengan perbincangan Black. Semakin lama, rumor yang main terdengar malah makin gila, Hannah Abbot beranggapan kalau Sirius Black bisa berubah jadi semak bunga.

Sir Cadogan, lukisan baru Gryffindor lebih parah, separo waktu lukisan itu menantang para murid berduel, sedangkan separonya lagi membuat para murid memikirkan kata kunci yang rumit dan konyol. Dia mengganti kata kunci dua hari sekali.

"Dia gila!" kata Seamus jengkel "Kenapa tak diganti lukisan lain saja?!"

"Tak ada yang mau, semua terlalu takut, hanya Sir Cadogan yang berani saja" kata Percy pasrah.

Masalah tentang Sir Cadogan masih kecil, sekarang semua murid diawasi ketat oleh para guru, sama seperti di tahun kedua, bahkan Percy selalu mengikuti Harry, Harry beranggapan kalau Mrs. Weasley-lah yang memintanya. Prof. McGonagall agak terkejut mendengar Harry sudah tahu bahwa dialah yang diincar Sirius Black, Prof. McGonagall sudah menyuruh Madam Hooch untuk mengawasi para murid yang berlatih Quidditch, terutama Gryffindor. Karena Gryffindor akan bertanding dengan Slytherin.

* * *

Oliver Wood benar-benar membuat para pemain Gryffindor hampir mati kecapekan, karena Wood bersemangat untuk memenangkan piala Quidditch. Ditambah lagi pertandingan hampir dekat.

Sebelum hari Sabtu, Wood membawa berita tak menyenangkan. Slytherin tidak jadi bermain karena seeker mereka sedang terluka dan belum sembuh.

"Dia hanya pura-pura!" geram Fred

"Flint baru menemuiku, katanya kita akan melawan Hufflepuff" kata Wood muram

"Ditambah Hufflepuff punya kapten baru, Cedric Diggory" kata Lucifer, Alicia dan Angelina terkikik

"Seeker yang keren itu kan? Jangkung, tinggi dan agak pendiam" kata Angelina

"Ditambah lagi dia pacarnya Lucifer" kata Alicia

Lucifer mengeluarkan hawa nafsu membunuh.

* * *

Harry dan Lucifer jadi telat memasuki kelas gara-gara pidato Wood yang keterlaluan panjang.

"Maaf, Prof. Lupin kami terlam...bat" kata Harry ternganga mendapati bukan Lupin, melainkan !

"Pelajaran mulai sepuluh menit yang lalu, Potter, Grytherin, jadi kurasa angka Gryffindor akan dikurangi sepuluh. Duduk" kata Snape, Lucifer cemberut.

Mereka berdua tak bergerak

"Dimana Prof. Lupin?" tanya Harry

"Sakit, dan bukankah aku menyuruh kalian duduk?" kata Snape dengan senyum sangar, Lucifer langsung menarik tangan Harry dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, tepat di belakang.

"Nah, hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang... manusia serigala" kata Snape

"Tapi, Sir! Kami seharusnya mempelajari tentang Hinkypunk..."

"Diam, Ms. Granger! Bukannya yang sedang mengajar itu aku, bukan kau! Dan cepat buka buku kalian halaman tiga ratus sembilan puluh empat!"

Dengan saling melirik jengkel dan menggerutu, para murid segera membuka buku.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang tahu bagaimana membedakan manusia serigala dengan serigala asli?"

Hermione dan Lucifer mengangkat tangan

"Apakah kalian tidak pernah membaca buku kalian?! Atau Lupin yang mengajari kalian tentang perbedaan dasar antara..."

"Maaf, Sir! Tetapi kami belum sampai Werewolf, kami masih..." kata Parvati

"Diam!" bentak Snape "Wah, wah, kalian payah sekali tidak dapat mengenali werewolf dengan serigala asli..."

"Maaf, Sir! Werewolf berbeda dari serigala asli dalam beberapa hal kecil, moncong werewolf..." kata Hermione

"Ini kedua kalinya kau bicara saat bukan giliranmu, Ms. Granger" kata Snape dingin "Potong lima angka dari Gryffindor karena kau bersikap sok tahu dan..."

BRAK!

Semua menoleh ke meja Earl, William, dan Sebastian. Ternyata yang tadi memukul meja adalah William, William Bluediamond.

"Anda mengajukan pertanyaan dan dia tahu jawabannya! Buat apa bertanya kalau anda tak mau dijawab?!" bentak William dengan suara paling keras.

Semua orang tahu kalau William kelewatan, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, dia benar. Buat apa Snape bertanya tetapi saat dijawab malah dibentak? Ditambah, kenapa William membela Hermione?!

"Detensi, Bluediamond!" kata Snape licin, "Dan kalau aku sekali lagi mendengarmu mengkritik cara mengajarku, kau akan sangat menyesal!"

Tak seorangpun yang berbicara saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Penjelasannya sangat parah, itu keliru, Kappa lebih umum ditemukan di Mongolia? Prof. Lupin memberi nilai delapan untuk ini? Kalau aku cuma akan memberi nilai tiga..." komentar Hermione dalam bisikan.

Saat bel berdering, Prof. Snape memberi PR tentang membuat karangan tentang werewolf sepanjang dua perkamen, membuat semua murid hampir pingsan.

* * *

Harry terbangun pagi sekali gara-gara Peeves meniup-niup telinganya. Di luar sedang badai, Harry ingin sekali tidur, tetapi apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur, Harry segera bangun dan berpakaian lalu mengambil Nimbus Dua Ribunya, tak disangka Lucifer juga telah bangun pagi dan mengambil Fireboltnya.

Saat sarapan, rasa kantuk Harry sudah berkurang karena telah memakan semangkuk bubur dan roti panggang.

* * *

Di lapangan, saking populernya Quidditch, semuanya menonton walaupun harus kehujanan, Harry merasa iri dengan Cedric yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar, jadi tidak akan terhempas gara-gara angin.

Pertandingan dimulai, Harry meluncur dengan cepat, sialnya, Harry tak dapat melihat jelas gara-gara kacamatanya basah dan angin kencang, beberapa kali Harry hampir menabrak para pemain, entah lawan atau teman.

Madam Hooch membunyikan peluit, dan Wood menyuruh Harry mendarat. Wood meminta time out sebentar.

Di tempat Gryffindor, Harry menggerutu gara-gara kacamatanya yang basah. Hermione beruntung hafal mantra _'Impervius'_, membuat kacamata Harry akan menolak air, Wood sangat berterima kasih dan hampir mencium Hermione, dan beruntung dihentikan oleh William(what?).

Saat pertandingan dimulai lagi, Harry sangat berterima kasih pada Hermione karena mantranya berhasil. Penuh tekad baru, ia menerobos badai dan memaksa sapunya, memandang mencari Snitch, menghindari Bludger, melesat membungkuk di bawah Cedric.

Saat petir menyambar, Harry melihat siluet anjing Grim yang sangat mengerikan. Tetapi halusinasi(?) itu segera buyar gara-gara Wood berteriak "Harry, dibelakangmu!"

Cedric berada di arah berlawan, dan Snitch tepat berada di antara mereka. Harry melesat kencang, berusaha mendapat Snitch,

"Ayo! Lebih cepat lagi!" kata Harry memaksa sapunya.

Tetapi aneh, mendadak sunyi seketika. Harry mendadak tuli sementara, apa yang terjadi?

Sebelum sempat berpikir, Harry mendapati dibawahnya ada sekitar seratus Dementor yang menuju ke arahnya.

Dan kemudian Harry mendengar teriakan...

_"Jangan! Jangan Harry! Tolong Jangan Harry!"_

_"MInggir kau, perempuan bodoh... minggir.."_

_"Jangan Harry, tolong jangan Harry, bunuh aku saja, tetapi jangan dia!"  
_

Harry hendak menolong wanita itu, tetapi terdengar suara tawa nyaring yang sangat menakutkan. Mendadak Harry merasa dipanggil dan dipeluk seseorang, tetapi setelah itu Harry tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

"Untunglah tadi ada Lucifer"

"Ku kira dia mati"

"Tapi kacamatanya tidak pecah"

Harry mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan.

"Itu hal yang paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupku!"

Paling mengerikan... jeritan... ketakutan... sosok berkerudung...

Mata Harry terbuka. Ia sadar. Sekarang ia terbaring di Hospital Wings, para anggota Gryffindor dan para Wizard Knight pun berkumpul.

"Harry!" pekik George

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Fred

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry

"Kau terjatuh, dengan jarak lima belas meter, beruntung tadi Lucifer menyelamatkanmu saat jarakmu sepuluh meter lagi, tetapi dia malah terluka parah" kata Fred sambil menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke arah samping tempat tidur Harry, di tempat tidur sebelah Harry, terlihat Lucifer yang masih pingsan dengan perban dikepalanya, dan Cedric yang sedang menunggunya.

"Kami mengira kau dan dia meninggal" kata Alicia

"Terutama kondisi Lucifer yang lebih parah" kata Angelina

"Memangnya apa yang..."

"Saat kau hampir terjatuh, dalam jarak sepuluh meter lagi. Lucifer mentransfigurasi ranting pohon menjadi sapu terbang dan menyelamatkanmu, lalu terjatuh dan mendapat luka yang cukup parah dibagian kepala" kata Theo

"Lucifer mengalami gegar otak, dan tengkorak kepalanya retak, dan pendarahan hebat. Beruntung kita punya Madam Pomfrey" kata Cedric sambil menoleh ke arah Harry

"Nggh..."

Perlahan Lucifer berusaha membuka matanya

"Hooaaam, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucifer saat sadar dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kau nekad menyelamatkan Harry dan membuat kepalamu terbentuk hebat" kata Luna

"Ohh, itu ya... err, Ced, aku baru tahu kau punya empat saudara kembar" kata Lucifer sambil menghitung entah apa itu

"Hah?" Cedric cengo

"Pandanganmu kabur, Luce" kata Luna

"Sepertinya benturan gara-gara insiden tadi terlalu dahsyat" kata Lucifer.

* * *

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, semua terdiam.

BRAAKK

"LUUUCCIIIFFEERRRR!"

Semua langsung kena tuli mendadak untuk sementara gara-gara teriakan tadi, tetapi beruntung Aurora dan Lucifer sudah menutup telinga mereka.

"Aduh, Dad! Ngga usah teriak kali!" kata Lucifer melihat sosok ayah Baptisnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Severus Snape, tetapi anehnya, sekarang Severus Snape jadi Ooc, saudara-saudara! Berita heboh! #author dicrucio Snape

"Kau ini!" geram Snape sambil mendekati anak baptisnya dan...

BUAAGH

Lucifer mendapat jitakan 'sayang' dari Snape

"KAU INI MAU SAMPAI KAPAN MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG KHAWATIR DAN HAMPIR JANTUNGAN, HAH?!" raung Snape dengan suara paling keras, membuat semua orang di Hospital Wings harus menutup telinga mereka, bahkan Madam Pomfrey diam-diam saja karena dia membeku karena melihat Snape ooc.

"Dad, berhenti berteriak, kau membuat telinga seseorang jadi tuli, tahu!" kata Lucifer

"Kau ini! Dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu saja sama! Sejak di Durmstrang kau selalu membuat masalah! Kau pernah jatuh dari tebing dan terjun ke jurang, hampir dimakan Basilisk, pingsan gara-gara dementor, dibully teman-temanmu, jatuh dari ketinggian hampir satu kilometer gara-gara main Quidditch sama Viktor, tulang rusukmu patah, kau pernah pingsan selama sebulan, sekarang kau jatuh gara-gara menyelamatkan si Potter ini!" geram Snape sambil menunjuk ke arah Harry

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kok, Dad! Tapi lihatkan? Aku masih hidup" kata Lucifer enteng seakan sedang mengomentari cuaca, Harry dan yang lainnya dapat merasakan hawa membunuh Snape

"Kau ini...! Sikapmu benar-benar sangt Gryffindor, bodoh dan ceroboh! Nekad mengorbankan nyawa sendiri untuk orang lain tanpa membuat rencana, tidak pernah berpikir panjang!" kata Snape sambil memijat keningnya "Bisakah kau mencontoh sikap adikmu -Aurora- ini? Dia dapat berpikir panjang dan tidak pernah melibatkan masalah yang serius! Oh, Merlin! Bersikaplah dewasa, Luce!"

Snape menunjuk ke arah Aurora

"Iya, iya, Aura itu Slytherin, aku Gryffindor, puas?! Ayolah, Dad! Jangan membedakanku dengan si pawang Basilisk itu" kata Lucifer sinis,

"Sepertinya aku harus ke kantorku dan meminum Ramuan Penenang sebelum aku meledak" kata Snape sambil keluar dari Hospital Wings.

* * *

Setelah Snape pergi, Hospital Wings jadi sepi dan sunyi.

"Wow, Luce! Kau hebat sekali bisa membuat Snape _out of character_" kata Ron memecah keheningan

Lucifer nyengir

"Dad Sev walaupun galak dan dingin, sebenarnya dia perhatian, lho! Hanya saja caranya saja yang berbeda" kata Aurora

"Yeah, dia selalu ceramah tentang Slytherin dan Gryffindor, padahal mantan pacarnya juga dari Gryffindor" kata Lucifer kesal

"PROF. SNAPE _PERNAH_ PUNYA PACAR?!"

Semua terlihat shock, kecuali Harry, Aurora, dan Lucifer.

"Hah, masa sih kalian ga tahu? Padahal gosip tentang Prof. Snape pacaran saat masih di Hogwarts menjadi gosip paling hangat, lho!" kata Lucifer

Para Wizard Knight (minus Aurora dan Harry) serta Cedric cengo dan _jawsdrop_.

"Aku tak pernah tahu hal itu" kata Draco

"Oh, ya! Dimana Wood?" tanya Harry

"Sedang mandi di ruang ganti Gryffindor, mungkin mau menenggelamkan diri" kata Fred

"Atau mungkin sedang_ ini itu _dengan Marcus Flint, karena aku sekilas melihatnya ke ruang ganti Gryffindor" kata Pansy pelan dengan cekikikan kecil

"Maaf ya, kita kalah deh" kata Harry menyesal

"Tak apa, ada saatnya seseorang gagal bukan?" kata Luna

"Padahal aku ingin tanding ulang" kata Cedric "Karena mungkin saja nanti Harry akan digantikan Lucifer"

Cedric melirik Lucifer dan langsung disikut Lucifer.

"_Sorry,_ bercanda" kata Cedric nyengir

"Ngomong-ngomong... dimana sapuku?" tanya Harry, semua terdiam

"Oh, Harry..." kata Hermione sedih

"Sapumu terbawa angin" kata Ron

"Lalu?" tanya Harry ragu

"Dan menabrak Dedalu Perkasa, kau tahu kan pohon itu tak suka ditabrak, jadi... sapumu hancur" kata Theo

Harry terasa dihantam Bludger besar

"Yang kami bisa selamatkan hanya... ini" kata Daphne sambil merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan selusin serpihan kayu dan ranting ke atas tempat tidur.

Hanya itulah yang tersisa dari sapu Harry yang setia, yang akhirnya terkalahkan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

****Akhirnya selesai juga! Sudah lebih dari 7.000 words! *syok sendiri


	6. Marauder's map, Firebolt, and Patronus

** MJ: memang membingungkan (authornya aja juga bingung)  
**

** Amira-Song MinRa: ngek, itumah waktu tahun ke empat aja (author baru kesambet ide gila)  
**

* * *

**05. Marauder's map, Firebolt, and Harry's Patronus **

* * *

Madam Pomfrey berusaha menahan Lucifer dan Harry di Hospital Wings selama akhir minggu itu. Mereka berdua tidak mengeluh, kecuali saat Madam Pomfrey berusaha membuang serpihan Nimbus Dua Ribu, Harry sangat marah. Harry benar-benar sangat terpukul.

Orang yang mengunjungi Harry dan Lucifer tak pernah berhenti datang, Hagrid yang mengirimi dua ikat bunga _earwiggy_ yang berbentuk seperti kol kuning, Ginny mengirimi Harry kartu musik yang bernyanyi sangat nyaring, membuat telinga sakit. Tim Gryffindor dan Cedric juga sering mengunjungi mereka, Wood sudah mengatakan ini bukan salahnya walaupun dengan suara hampa tak bersemangat. Walaupun semua menghibur Harry, tetapi Harry merasa ia hanya merepotkan banyak orang.

Harry sudah cukup pusing dengan Grim, sekarang ia sudah muak dengan Dementor, mengingatnya saja Harry sudah mual.

Setiap malam Harry selalu memimpikan tentang pembunuhan orangtuanya, serta suara tawa melengking milik Voldemort, membuat Harry bangun tengah malam dan memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Sungguh senang rasanya saat keluar dari Hospital Wings, Harry harus melupakan semua yang membebaninya, walaupun Rio dan gengnya selalu mengejeknya, Rio senang Gryffindor kalah. Rio merayakan kesembuhannya dengan memperagakan cara Harry jatuh dari sapunya, membuat Lucifer dan teman-teman Harry harus menahan hawa nafsu membunuh mereka.

Saat ramuan, karena saking kesalnya, Lucifer kelepasan melempar hati buaya ke wajah Rio yang membuat Snape mengurangi lima puluh poin Gryffindor.

* * *

Saat pelajaran DADA,

"Cek, dulu, Sebas! Aku tak mau kalau yang mengajar itu Prof. Snape!" kata William sambil melipat tangannya, sedangkan Sebastian masih mengintip, Earl diam-diam saja.

"Kok, ngga masuk?" tanya Hermione

"Aku tak mau kalau Snape yang mengajar" kata William muram, Hermione terkikik pelan.

"Oke, Prof. Lupin sudah masuk, ayo Willy! Earl!" kata Sebastian sambil menyeret(?) Earl dan William.

Di dalam kelas. Semua murid mengeluh karena PR dari Snape, membuat karangan tentang werewolf sepanjang dua perkamen, beruntung dibatalkan Lupin, walaupun Hermione, Aurora, Blaise, Lucifer, dan Earl sudah mengerjakannya.

Prof. Lupin memberikan penjelasan tentang Hinkypunk. Saat pelajaran selesai, Lupin memanggil Harry.

* * *

"Aku turut bersedih tentang kejadian tempo hari, Harry. Dumbledore sangat marah pada dementor saat itu" kata Lupin

"Yeah, saya tahu" kata Harry muram "Ditambah sapu saya hancur berkeping-keping, tak dapat diperbaiki"

"Yeah, pohon itu memang dilarang didekati, pohon itu ditanam saat aku masuk ke Hogwarts, temanku dulu- Davey Gudgeon nyaris kehilangan sebelah matanya" kata Lupin

"Apa anda mendengar tentang Dementor juga?" kata Harry

"Ya, begitulah" kata Lupin "Dementor termasuk makhluk paling jahat ayng ada di muka bumi ini. Mereka menduduki tempat yang paling gelap dan kotor, mereka senang pada kehancuran dan keputusasaan, mereka menyedot kedamaian, harapan, dan kebahagian dari udaradi sekitar mereka. Semakin lama kau disedot, maka kau akan menjadi seperti mereka- tak berjiwa dan jahat"

"Apakah dementor dapat dikalahkan?" tanya Harry

"Ada beberapa pertahanan, aku bisa mengajarimu, atau mungkin Lucifer, aku agak terkejut saat di kereta tempo hari" kata Lupin

"Tentu saja aku mau diajari, yeah, takutnya saat pertandingan dementor itu muncul lagi" kata Harry.

* * *

Harry sangat senang dengan pelajaran Anti-Dementornya. Ditambah lagi, Ravenclaw telah menggilas Hufflepuff dalam pertandingan Quidditch pada akhir November, membuat perasaan Harry lebih senang. Gryffindor akhirnya tidak tersisih dari ajang pertandingan, walaupun mereka tak boleh kalah lagi. Gara-gara ini, Wood kembali dirasuki energi gilanya, membuat semua anggota tim berlatih gila-gilaan dibawah siraman hujan yang dingin menusuk tulang yang berlasung sampai Desember, _poor Gryffindor. _

Dua minggu sebelum semester berakhir, langit mendadak terang menyilaukan dan tanah berlumpur pada suatu pagi sudah berselimut salju berkilau. Suasana Natal mulai terasa. Prof. Flitwick sudah mendekorasi ruang kelasnya dengan lampu kelap-kelip yang ternyata peri betulan yang beterbangan. Semua murid mulai merencanakan liburan mereka. Beruntung semua teman Harry mau tinggal di Hogwarts, terlebih lagi alasan teman Slytherin-nya, dikarenakan tidak mau ikut pesta Natal yang penuh para Menteri Sihir dan beberapa Death Eaters.

Semua anak senang, kecuali Harry, ternyata akhir pekan terakhir semester ada kunjungan Hogsmade.

"Kita bisa belanja semua kebutuhan Natal, Mum dan Dad pasti suka benang gigi rasa _mint_ yang dijual di Honeydukes" kata Hermione,

Harry juga meminjam buku _Sapu yang Mana_ dari Wood, dan memutuskan melewati hari dengan membaca tentang berbagai merek sapu. Selama latihan Harry terkadang memakai sapu sekolah, terkadang juga memakai sapu Lucifer, Firebolt yang sangat kencang.

* * *

Pada hari kunjungan Hogsmade, Sabtu pagi, Harry, Aurora, dan Lucifer mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sahabat-sahabat mereka. Harry pun memutuskan untuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Psst, Harry!"

Harry menoleh, ternyata Fred dan George yang memanggilnya dari balik patung nenek sihir bongkok bermata satu,

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Harry "Kenapa kalian tidak ke Hogsmade?"

"Kami mau memberimu..."

"Sedikit kegembiraan sebelum pergi"

Fred mengedip misterius

"Sini..."

Mereka bertiga pergi ke ruang kelas kosong di sebelah kiri patung bermata satu.

George menutup pintu pelan-pelan dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Hadiah Natal yang kami berikan lebih awal, Harry" katanya

Fred mengambil sesuatu dari mantelnya dengan penuh gaya dan meletakkannya diatas salah satu meja. Sehelai perkamen besar persegi yang sudah sangat lusuh tanpa tulisan apapun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry curiga

"Ini, Harry, adalah rahasia kesuksesan kami" kata George mengelus perkamen itu dengan sayang

"Berat sekali bagi kami, menghadiahkannya padamu"

"Tetapi semalam kami memutuskan, kau lebih memerlukannya daripada kami"

"Lagipula kami sudah hafal isinya"

"Kami wariskan kepadamu. Kami sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi"

"Dan apa gunanya untukku sepotong perkamen tua ini?" tanya Harry

"Sepotong perkamen tua!" kata Fred menyeringai, seakan Harry baru saja menghinanya "Jelaskan, George"

"Begini... waktu kami kelas satu, Harry- masih kecil, tak ada yang dipikirkan dan lugu..."

Harry mendengus, dia meragukan apakah Fred dan George pernah menjadi anak lugu

"... yah, lebih lugu daripada sekarang- kami mendapat kesulitan dengan Filch"

"Kami meledakkan Bom Kotoran Binatang di koridor, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya marah..."

"Jadi kami digiringi ke kantornya dan dia mengancam kami dengan bermacam hukuman..."

"... detensi..."

"... kuras perut..."

"... dan kami mau tak mau melihat salah satu laci disalah satu lemari lacinya yang diberi label _Barang Sitaan dan Sangat Berbahaya_"

"Pasti seru..." kata Harry tersenyum

"Yah, bagaimana lagi?" kata Fred "George mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan meledakkan Bom Kotoran Binatang lagi, sedangkan aku menarik terbuka laci itu dan kusambar- _ini!_"

"Tidak separah kedengarannya kok"

"Kami rasa Filch tidak pernah tahu cara menggunakannya. Tapi mungkin dia sudah curiga perkamen apa ini, kalau tidak tentunya tidak disitanya"

"Dan kalian tahu cara menggunakannya?" tanya Harry

"Tentu saja" kata Fred menyeringai "Barang berharga ini mengajari kami jauh lebih banyak daripada semua guru di sekolah ini"

"Kalian membual" kata Harry

"Tidak percaya?"

George mengeluarkan tongkatnya, menyentuh pelan perkamen itu dan berkata _"Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati bahwa aku orang tak berguna"_

Dan mendadak garis-garis tipis tinta menyebar seperti jaring laba-laba dari titik yang disentuh tongkat George, lalu diatas perkamen itu bertulis:

**"MESSRS MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, DAN PRONGS PENYETOR BANTUAN UNTUK PARA PEMBUAT-KEONARAN SIHIR DENGAN BANGGA MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:**

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP"  
**

Perkamen itu menggambarkan peta seluruh pelosok kastil Hogwarts, dengan beberapa label nama orang-orang disekitarnya. Harry melihat peta itu dengan takjub, dan menyadari sesuatu...

"Langsung ke Hogsmade" kata Fred sambil menyelusuri salah satu lorong dengan jarinya "Semuanya ada tujuh. Filch sudah tahu tentang yang empat ini..." dia menunjuk empat lorong "... Tapi kami yakin hanya kamilah yang tahu tentang yang _ini._ Jangan pedulikan yang dibelakang cermin di lantai empat ini. Kami menggunakannya sampai musim dingin tahun lalu, tetapi kemudian runtuh- terblokir total. Dan kami duga tak pernah ada yang menggunakan yang ini, karena Dedalu Perkasa ditanam persis di depan jalan masuknya. Tetapi yang satu ini, ini langsung menuju gudang bawah tanah Honeydukes. Kami sudah sering kali menggunakannya. Dan seperti kau perhatikan, jalan masuknya tepat didepan kelas ini, melewati punuk si nenek bermata satu"

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs"

"Kami betul-betul berutang buda kepada mereka"

"Orang-orang mulia, bekerja tak kenal lelah untuk membantu generasi baru pelanggar peraturan"

"Betul, jangan lupa mengapusnya sesudah kau gunakan"

"Kalau lupa nanti semua orang bisa membacanya"

"Sentuh saja dan bilang _'Keonaran sudah terlaksana'_, dan petanya akan kosong lagi"

"Nah, jadi Harry kecil..." kata Fred persis seperti Percy "Jangan nakal!"

"Sampai bertemu di Honeydukes" kata George sambil mengedip, mereka berdua meninggalkan Harry dengan cengiran puas.

* * *

Harry melewati si patung nenek bermata satu (_"Dissendium"_), dan melewati lorong gelap dan berliku-liku. Setelah sepuluh menit, Harry baru bisa memasuki gudang Honeydukes yang penuh makanan manis, kalau ada Dudley, mungkin isi gudang ini bisa habis.

Harry segera memakai Jubah Gaib yang ia bawa, lalu keluar menuju toko. Ron, Theo, dan Draco sangat terkejut dengan adanya Harry di situ, lalu mereka semua segera berjalan-jalan menunjukkan isi Hogsmade pada Harry.

Di Three Broomstick, tak sengaja, para Wizard Knight mendengarkan percakapan para guru tentang Sirius Black, semua mengira Harry akan syok berat, well, tetapi sebenarnya Harry sudah tahu.

* * *

Harry tidak begitu ingat bagaimana ia berhasil kembali ke gudang bawah tanah Honeydukes, melewati lorong, dan pulang ke kastil. Ia sedang galau-galaunya tentang Sirius Black, Lucifer bilang Sirius tidak bersalah, tetapi mengapa semua bukti mengarah pada Black? Ditambah lagi, ia baru dengar bahwa Sirius Black adalah sahabat orang tuanya.

Sahabat-sahabat Harry memerhatikan Harry saat makan malam, takut kenapa-kenapa. Saat kembali ke ruang rekreasi, ternyata sangat penuh, Fred dan George baru saja memasah setengah lusin Bom Kotoran dalam semangat keceriaan akhir semester. Daripada ditanya oleh si kembar Weasley, diam-diam Harry kembali ke kamar.

Di kamar, Harry segera mencari album foto sihir orang tuanya dan mencari foto saat ayahnya masih di Hogwarts. Ia membolak-balik halamannya, terus mencari, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti pada foto pernikahan orang tuanya, terlihat disamping ayahnya, seorang pengiring pengantin pria, berambut hitam agak panjang, tinggi, dan tampan. Apakah ini foto sebelum Sirius bekerja pada Voldemort?

"Mencari foto Sirius Black, ya?"

Harry langsung menutup album foto itu dan menoleh ke sumber suara, raut wajahnya langsung masam.

"Ngapain kau di sini, Luce?!" kata Harry muram

Lucifer nyengir

"Mengikutimu, lagian... kenapa kau mencari foto Sirius Black? Kalau mencari fotonya, tinggal minta Aunt 'Cissy, kan?!" kata Lucifer

"Bukan urusanmu, Lucifer Hikaru Grytherin" kata Harry

"Ah, kau sedang bimbang tentang walimu itu, kan?! Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Potter... aku ini sebenarnya kelas tujuh di Durmstrangs, paling pintar di sekolah, bahkan pemain quidditch dunia kalah saat bermain quidditch denganku... aku juga ahli sihir hitam, lho... Nah, jadi... kenapa kau bimbang?" tanya Lucifer

"Pertama, kau narsis, kedua, siapa yang bimbang?" kata Harry membantah

"Harry.."

"Oke, baiklah... aku memang sedang bimbang, memangnya kenapa?" kata Harry gusar pada teman satu kamarnya ini

"Hm, kalau kau bimbang dan mempunyai banyak pertanyaan, biarkanlah waktu yang menjawabnya... kau hanya perlu yakin tentang Sirius, sama denganku, aku yakin Sirius adalah orang baik, aku yakin dia bukan pelakunya, dia kabur mungkin karena suatu alasan, kau hanya tinggal menunggu saja" kata Lucifer

"Makin lama kau makin mirip Luna, dengan semua kata kiasannya" kata Harry cengo, otaknya sekarang lagi rada telmi atau lola

Lucifer nyengir lagi

"Nah, lebih baik kau tidur saja! Mau ku temani?" tanya Lucifer menyeringai nakal, dan wajahnya langsung kena lemparan bantal dari Harry

"Tak usah, kau tidur di kasurmu sendiri, Lucifer!" kata Harry sambil menendang Lucifer, ia segera menutup kelambunya dan menyelimuti diri. Saat Harry tidur, ia seakan bermimpi tentang Sirius Black yang membunuh orangtunya serta Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

"Harry! Bangun, Harry!"

"Woy, Harry! Bangun! Kalau tak bangun, kucium nih! Ouch, _sorry_"

Harry segera saja membuka matanya, kata 'kucium' dari seseorang membuatnya merinding. Ia segera memakai kacamatanya, terlihat kamar sudah kosong,

"Kemana semua orang?" tanya Harry

"Ini hari pertama liburan, ingat?" kata Ron

"Oh, iya, iya..." kata Harry lemah, "Aku mau mandi dulu"

Harry segera beranjak dari kasurnya

"Kutemani, ya! Ouch, cuma bercanda Herms, Pans!" kata Lucifer sambil memegangi perutnya yang disikut dua orang di dua tempat.

* * *

"Hai, Harry! Kau tidur lama sekali!" kata Blaise sambil merangkul Neville yang wajahnya memerah

"Yeah, bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi Hagrid, sudah lama tidak melihatnya" kata Harry, semua mengangguk setuju, dan segera keluar dari asrama singa itu.

* * *

Di Pondok Hagrid, Hagrid menangis seharian, meratapi nasib Buckbeak- Hippogriff-nya, Hermione, Astoria, Daphne, dan Pansy mencoba menenangkan

"Setan-setan Komite Pemunahan itu, mereka semua dalam saku Lukas Phantom! Takut padanya! Walaupun Lucius Malfoy sudah berusaha membantuku! Dan kalau aku kalah dalam perkara ini, maka Buckbeak..." isak Hagrid

"Bagaimana dengan Dumbledore?" tanya Harry

"Dia terlalu sibuk, aku tak ingin merepotkannya, sudah sibuk dengan dementor agar tak masuk kastil, dan Sirius Black juga masih berkeliaran..." kata Hagrid

"Tenanglah, Hagrid... kami akan membantumu..." kata Daphne

"Yeah, dan sepertinya aku pernah membaca kasus tentang Hippogriff dan dibebaskan, tapi aku agak lupa..." kata Hermione sedang berpikir, diikuti anggukan dari Daphne, Blaise, dan Draco

"Kami akan membantumu semampu kami Hagrid, kami juga tak ingin Hippogriff ini dibantai" kata Luna

"Kau harus kuat, Hagrid... jangan terlalu khawatir, itu tak bagus untukmu, nanti Buckbeak bisa sedih kalau melihat majikannya bersedih karenanya" kata Neville,

"Kau benar, aku harus kuat... belakangan ini aku kacau" kata Hagrid sambil mengambil saputangan yang sebesar taplak meja itu.

"Yeah, dan... bagaimana dengan Azkaban?" tanya Ron ragu

"Yeah, tempat yang sangat mengerikan, para Dementor membuatku merinding, gara-gara mereka aku teringat hari saat aku dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts... saat ayahku meninggal... saat aku melepaskan Nobert-ku tersayang..." kata Hagrid pilu "Aku tak mau kembali ke Azkaban".

* * *

Setelah kunjungan dari pondok Hagrid, Hermione dan Ron mulai agak akrab, walaupun agak membuat cemburu Theo. Terkadang Harry dan yang lainnya pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca sejumlah buku yang berkaitan dengan kasus Hippogriff.

Ditambah lagi, saat malam natal, seluruh Hogwarts didekorasi dengan sangat indah, dan makanannya enak sekali.

* * *

Pagi harinya,

"OIII, HADIAH!"

Semua terbangun, karena di kamar Harry, Dean dan Seamus pergi, jadi digantikan Draco, Blaise, dan Theo yang menggantikan mereka, Theo tidur dengan Ron, dan Neville tidur dengan Blaise.

Semua laki-laki di kamar ini segera bangun dan menuju tumpukan hadiah.

"Wew, kami dapat jumper dari ibumu, Ron" kata Draco

"Yah, sayang, bukan warna merah... kita ga jadi serasian deh, Ronnie" kata Theo memelas, dan langsung disikut Ron

"Oh, ya... ada hadiah lagi untukmu nih, Harry... jangan tanya dari siapa" kata Lucifer sambil mengobrak-abrik tumpukan hadiah, ia mendapat baju buatan Elena Zabini (Ibu Blaise) dan Narcissa Malfoy (Ibu Draco), pakaian kasual muggle dengan label MZ (Malfoy Zabini)

"Sepertinya Aunt 'Cissy dan Aunt Elena bakalan membuka toko baju dengan label merek buatan mereka" kata Lucifer _sweatdrop_

Harry membuka bungkusan kado itu, dan ternyata sebuah sapu, SAPU FIREBOLT! Tapi tanpa kartu nama.

"Wow! Firebolt! Sapu internasional!" seru Ron kagum, "Wah, tim kita sudah dipastikan menang, nih!"

"Setidaknya kami juga punya, iya kan Theo, Drakie?" tanya Blaise "Ibuku yang membelikan sapu firebolt untuk kami, tapi kami tidak bawa"

"Dari Dumbledore, mungkin?" kata Theo

"Atau Lupin, tetapi kenapa ia tidak beli saja jubah baru untuknya" kata Ron.

Tiba-tiba saja gerombolan perempuan datang, Hermione juga datang dengan Croockshanks, dengan cepat Ron menyambar Scarbbers.

"Oh, Harry... dari siapa itu?" tanya Pansy

"Entahlah, tak ada kartu nama" kata Harry

"Oh, Harry, siapa ya yang mengirimkan sapu mahal untukmu tanpa nama?" kata Astoria kagum

"Peduli amat, hey, Harry, kapan-kapan aku coba, oke?" kata Ron, Harry mengangguk

"Ta, tapi kurasa jangan dinaiki dulu" kata Hermione

"Lalu buat apa sapu ini? Menyapu lantai?" kata Ron garang, sebelum Hermione menjawab, Croockshanks melompat ke arah Ron

"BAWA DIA KELUAR DARI SINI!" raung Ron sambil menaruh Scarbbers di pundaknya, sedangkan ia berusaha menjauhi Croockshanks, alih-alih menendang kucing itu, yang kena malah koper Harry, dan terdengar suara

"Aku lupa punya ini!" kata Harry, membungkuk mengambil Teropong-Curiga, salah satu hadiah dari Ron. Hermione langsung menyambar Croockshanks dan pergi

"Cedric menghadiahkan cokelat Honeydukes, sedangkan Viktor memberikan album foto sihirnya di Durmstrangs" kata Lucifer.

* * *

Saat makan siang tiba, mereka turun ke Aula Besar, keempat meja dirapatkan didinding, sedangkan yang ada hanyalah sebuah meja besar.

"Selamat natal! Karena yang tinggal sedikit, jadi tak usah pakai meja asrama, nah, mari duduk" kata Dumbledore

Para Wizard Knight segera duduk.

"Nah, petasan!" kata Dumbledore antusias, mengulurkan ujung petasan perak besar pada Snape, yang mengambilnya dengan enggan dan menariknya. Dengan bunyi yang keras seperti letusan senapan, petasan itu meledak dan didalamnya ternyata ada topi sihir berbentuk kerucut dengan burung-burung nasar dipuncaknya, lalu Snape memberikan topi itu ke Dumbledore, Dumbledore segera melepas topinya dan memakai topi kerucut itu.

Saat mereka semua makan, tiba-tiba pintu Aula terbuka lagi, dan muncullah Trelawney.

"Maafkan saya terlambat, Prof. Dumbledore, saat saya meramal dengan bola kristal, saya melihat diri saya makan bersama kalian, well, saya tidak mau melawan desakan takdir?" kata Trelawney, Dumbledore segera menggambar kursi di udara, dan muncullah kursi betulan, Trelawney segera duduk dan makan.

* * *

Saat makan siang selesai, Hermione segera menghampiri McGonagall dan membicarakan sesuatu,

"Paling-paling juga tentang pelajaran" komentar Ron.

Saat kembali ke asrama Gryffindor, Ron benar-benar kesal dengan Hermione, karena dialah yang mengadu pada McGonagall tentang Firebolt baru Harry, jadi harus ditahan dan dibongkar.

"KENAPA KAU MENGADU, HAH?!" raung Ron pada Hermione saat McGonagall pergi

"KARENA AKU BERPIKIR YANG MENGIRIMKAN ITU ADALAH SIRIUS BLACK, RON!" raung Hermione.

* * *

Harry tahu Hermione bemaksud baik, tetapi Harry juga kesal dengannya, gara-gara dia, Harry harus memakai sapu sekolah saat latihan, sapu yang sudah tua.

Saat semua murid kembali dari liburannya, Wood jadi pucat saat mengetahui Firebolt Harry akan dipereteli, ia berjanji akan berusaha membujuk McGonagall.

Saat sekolah mulai lagi keesokkan harinya, mereka semua harus bertahan selama dua jam pelajaran dalam pelajaran Satwa Gaib, dan Hagrid pun sudah pulih dari 'kacau'nya. Ia menyediakan api unggun penuh salamander untuk membuat semuanya senang, para murid juga mengumpulkan kayu bakar agar api tetap berkobar, sementara kadal-kadal pecinta api itu berlarian naik-turun batang kayu yang membara.

* * *

Pelajaran Ramalan pertama dalam semester baru ini sangatlah tidak menyenangkan, Trelawney berkata bahwa Harry memiliki garis hidup terpendek yang pernah dilihatnya (nih guru, terobsesi banget dengan ramalan Harry akan mati, memangnya dia ingin The-Boy-Who-Lived kita mati ya? Jadi Voldy Moldy itu bisa berkuasa? #author menggerutu).

Pelajaran DADA-lah pelajaran yang paling ditunggu Harry. Harry ingin sekali belajar tentang Anti-Dementor-nya.

"Ah, sebentar kucek... bagaimana kalau Kamis malam pukul delapan? Ruang kelas Sejarah Sihir mestinya cukup besar... aku harus berhati-hati memikirkan bagaimana kita melakukannya, kita tak bisa membawa Dementor asli ke dalam kastil untuk berlatih..." kata Lupin saat pelajarannya berakhir pada Harry.

"Menurutmu Prof. Lupin sakit apa?" tanya Ron, Harry mengangkat bahu

"Cih" kata Hermione sambil memasuki semua bukunya ke dalam tas sampai tak bisa ditutup

"Kenapa kau men-cih kami?" kata Ron

"Bodoh sekali kalau tak tahu" kata Hermione "Oh, ya! William, katanya mau mengerjakan PR Arithmancy bareng? Ayo kita ke perpus!"

William mengangguk, "Guys, aku pergi dulu, ya!" katanya pamit pada Sebastian dan Earl, lalu William pun pergi dengan Hermione

"Aku sempat berpikir, apakah William sudah pacaran sama Hermione? Sekarang ia rajin ke perpus" kata Sebastian, Earl menggidikkan bahu.

* * *

Kamis malam pukul delapan, Harry segera meninggalkan Menara Gryffindor dan pergi ke kelas Sejarah Sihir. Di kelas Sejarah Sihir, kelas itu ternyata kosong dan gelap saat ia tiba, tetapi dia menyalakan lampu dan dalam sepuluh menit, Lupin datang dengan menenteng kotak besar dan diletakkan di meja Binns.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry

"Boggart yang lain, aku mencari di seluruh kastil sejak Selasa, dan untung sekali, aku menemukan Boggart yang satu ini sembunyi di dalam lemari arsip Mr. Filch. Boggart-lah yang bisa menjadi Dementor yang mirip. Kalau tidak dalam latihan, aku akan meletakkannya di lemari bawah mejaku yang disukainya" jelas Lupin

"Baiklah!" kata Harry senang, karena tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Dementor asli

"Jadi, yang akan kita pelajari adalah mantra yang jauh dari tingkat umum, setingkat Auror, tetapi hanya sedikit saja Auror yang dapat memakai mantra ini, namanya mantra Patronus. Kalau tak salah Lucifer juga bisa menggunakan mantra ini, tak heran mengingat ia sudah kelas tujuh dalam usia muda di Durmstrangs" kata Lupin

"Yeah, Lucifer memang sangat pintar. Tapi, bagaimana cara kerjanya?" tanya Harry

"Yah, kalau berhasil, dia menghasilkan Patronus, Patronus itu sejenis Anti-Dementor, pelindung yang bertindak sebagai tameng di antara kau dan Dementor" kata Lupin "Patronus terbuat dari energi positif, dari perasaan bahagia, proyeksi dari makanan Dementor, tetapi dia tak bisa merasakan keputus asaan seperti yang dirasakan manusia, maka Dementor tidak bisa menyakitinya. Tetapi, aku memperingatimu, ini mantra tingkat tinggi, kebanyakan penyihir mengalami kesulitan dalam hal ini"

"Dan bagaimana cara memunculkannya?" tanya Harry

"Dengan mantra, yang hanya berhasil saat kau konsentrasi pada perasaan bahagiamu, mantranya begini, _Expecto Patronum!_"

"_Expecto Patrono-_ eh, _Patronum_-maaf- _Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!_" kata Harry agak panik, lalu muncul kabut perak dari tongkatnya

"Nah, sekarang kita akan coba dengan Dementor" kata Lupin, Harry berusaha konsentrasi, tetapi ia selalu teringat teriakan ibunya, ia ingin sekali dengar, tetapi takut.

Lupin membuka kotak itu, dan muncullah mahluk berkerudung hitam, lampu kelas jadi padam.

Dementor melangkah maju mendekati Harry,

_"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! Expecto..."_

Harry langsung pingsan, ia teringat kejadian saat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh.

"Harry!"

Harry langsung terbangun, Lupin memberikan satu Cokelat Kodok

"Kau tak apa? Lebih baik kita hentikan" kata Lupin

"Tidak!" kata Harry setelah menelan cokelat itu bulat-bulat

"Baiklah..." kata Lupin menyerah sambil membuka kotak itu lagi

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ raung Harry gemetar, tiba-tiba muncul kabut perak, Dementor itu berhenti, lalu Lupin berusaha maju, si Dementor jadi bola perak

_"Riddikulus!"_ seru Lupin, di Boggart langsung masuk kembali ke kotak, dan Lupin segera menutup kotak itu

"Luar biasa, Harry! Permulaan yang luar biasa, nah, sebaiknya kita berhenti, makanlah ini!" kata Lupin sambil memberikan sebatang cokelat Honeydukes paling enak "Habiskan! Kalau tidak aku bisa dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Madam Pomfrey, nah, bagaimana kalau minggu depan diwaktu yang sama?"

Harry mengangguk, lalu ia segera memakan cokelat itu dan pamit pulang.

Diperjalanan menuju asrama, Harry sedang termenung tentang kedua orang tuanya

Tidak! Harry, kau harus lupakan hal itu! Mereka sudah meninggal! Kau takkan bisa melihat mereka, percuma Harry! Batin Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Ravenclaw melawan Slytherin, dan Slytherin menang, walau beda sangat tipis. Wood sangat senang, jadi mereka harus menang saat melawan Ravenclaw kalau mau memenagnkan Piala Quidditch. Dan, Wood menambah porsi latihan menjadi lima kali seminggu.

Harry jadi susah berkonsentrasi pada latihan Quidditch, latihan Patronus, dan semua PR-nya. Ron sampai bingung melihat Hermione yang mengerjakan semua PR miliknya, dan dia juga sudah bertanya pada semua orang di kelas Hermione, dan semua menjawab Hermione tak pernah absen.

Wood juga sudah mengabari tentang Firebolt, katanya menurut Prof. McGonagall, Wood terlihat lebih mementingkan Piala daripada Harry. Wood sudah memberikan saran untuk membeli Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu, tapi Harry tak mau memiliki sapu yang sama seperti Rio.

* * *

Tanpa terasa Januari berganti menjadi Februari. Tetapi udara masih sangat dingin. Pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw semakin dekat. Sehabis pelajaran dengan Dementor, Harry hampir menabrak McGonagall, Harry sangat senang karena McGonagall sudah mengembalikan Firebolt-nya.

Di asrama, seluruh asrama ribut tentang Firebolt Harry, tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Ron langsung marah sambil menyeret sebuah seprai dan menyondorkannya pada wajah Hermione

"LIHAT! SCARBBERS LENYAP! DAN KAU TAHU APA YANG ADA DI LANTAI?!" raung Ron "DAN DI SINI ADA DARAH, DARAH SCABBERS!"

Hermione dan Harry segera menuju kamar laki-laki, dan melihat dilantai ada bercak darah dan beberapa helai bulu jingga.

* * *

Tengah malam, Harry benar-benar sedih karena hubungan Ron dan Hermione sudah berakhir, mereka sudah saling tidak peduli. Hahh, dua sahabat Harry yang Harry sayangi kini telah bertentangan. Harry segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil Jubah Gaibnya, ia ingin ke Menara Astronomi untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Saat Harry keluar, ia tak sadar kalau selain kasurnya, ada satu kasur yang masih kosong.

Harry yang terbungkus Jubah Gaib mulai melangkahkah kakinya menaikki tangga yang berputar, saat hampir menuju pucak Menara Astronomi, tak sengaja ia mendengar suara biola. Suara biola yang mengalun dengan indah, nadanya sangat lembut dan menyentuh hati, namun sedih. Harry sampai hampir menangis mendengar alunan lagu ini.

Harry memengangi pegangan pintu, membuka pintu perlahan. Harry langsung terbius dalam kesunyian.

Lucifer, tengah memainkan biola dibawah terpaan pancaran sinar bulan purnama yang indah, matanya terpejam dan mengkhayati permainan biolanya.

Tanpa sadar Harry menyibakan Jubah Gaib-nya dan memejamkan mata, mencoba mengkhayati alunan lagunya.

"Harry?"

Harry langsung membuka matanya, agak terkejut dengan ekspresi Lucifer yang terkejut mendapatinya tengah mendengarkan lagu diam-diam

"Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Lucifer panik sambil menyembunyikan biolanya

"Er, awalnya hanya mencari angin, tetapi aku tak menyangka kau pandai bermain biola" kata Harry

Lucifer memerah malu

"Err, aku bisa jelaskan..." kata Lucifer sambil menunjukkan biolanya, biola yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna hitam dengan ikuran naga di pegangannya, "Ini milik seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkanku, dia memberikan ini sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, dan lagu yang kumainkan berjudul 'Soundless Voice', lagu yang dinyanyikan Kagamine Len, Vocaloid Jepang, lagu yang sangat ku suka"

Harry bingung dalam bagian judul lagunya, oke, dia memang tak tahu Vocaloid ataupun Kagamine Len, saat Harry hendak menanyakan hal itu, yang terdengar dari bibirnya adalah...

"Bisakah kau memainkan lagu itu lagi sambil menyanyikan liriknya?" kata Harry tiba-tiba, dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya, Bodoh kau, Harry! Batin Harry

"Yakin? Tapi jangan nangis ya?" kata Lucifer, ia segera mengambil posisinya.

* * *

Lucifer mulai memainkan biolanya, walaupun masih belum menyanyi.

_"seijaku ga machi o_  
_"(Di suatu malam)_  
_tsutsumu yoru ni  
(yang sunyi)_  
_furi sosogu shiro  
(salju pun mulai turun)_  
_kazashita te no hira ni_  
_(di telapak tanganku)_  
_fureta shunkan ni toketeku  
(salju pun mulai mencair)_  
_hakanai hito kakera  
(Bagai jiwa, tak lagi fana)_

_oto mo naku tsumoru  
(Salju turun perlahan)_  
_hikari o  
(bagai cahaya)_  
_atsumete kimi wa warau  
(dan senyummu yang hampa)_  
_ima donna oto?  
(wajah penuh tanya)_  
_kotae tatte kimi wa mō nani mo  
(walaupun aku menjawab, kau takkan)_  
_kikoe nai  
(bisa mendengarnya)_

_kurushītte itte kure yo  
(katakan padaku saat kau merasa sakit)_  
_samishītte itte kure yo_  
_(katakan padaku saat kau kesepian)_  
_mukae ni iku donna toko emo  
(aku kan selalu bersamamu)_

_ika nai deyo dokoemo  
(tolong jangan tinggalkanku)_  
_oite kanaide bokura zutto  
(aku kan selalu bersamamu)_  
_futari de hitotsu darō  
(bukankah kita selalu bersama)_

_furi tsumoru yuki to tomo ni  
(salju pun mulai turun)_  
_kiete yuku kimi o  
(kau pun mulai menghilang)_  
_daki shimeru koto shika deki nai yo  
(yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendekapmu erat)_

_kanau nara mō ichido dake_  
_(hanya satu pintaku)_  
_kimi no koe ga kiki tai  
(ku ingin dengarkan suaramu)_  
_mō ichido tada ichido dake  
(sekali lagi, hanya sekali)_  
_yonde yo  
(memanggil diriku)_

_utsurotte samayou hitomi ni_  
_(pandanganmu yang kosong)_  
_utsutta hito shizuku  
(aku terus menatapmu)_

_hai iro no sekai  
(di dalam kelabu yang kelam)_  
_tomatta mama yuki dake ga sotto __furi sosogu_  
(tak ada apapun, yang ada hanyalah salju)

_tsumetaku natte iku yo_  
_(__tubuhmu semakin dingin)_  
_modora nai sono koe  
(suaramu mulai menghilang)_  
_toke au koto mo yurusare nai  
(kita tak bisa lagi saling berbagi)_  
_ore no koe o kiite yo mata waratte yo  
(tolong dengarkan aku, tersenyumlah kembali)_  
_namida sae kare hate  
(tanpa air mata)_  
_kimi no koto __tokase nai_  
_(air mataku pun meleleh)_

_kanau nara kono koe  
(jika suara ini)_  
_subete ubai satte  
(dapat mengembalikan senyummu)_  
_itoshī hito eto ataete kuda sai  
(mengembalikan hal yang berharga untukku)_

_kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori  
(jika takdir ingin aku hidup)_  
_noko sareru no nara  
(tanpa dirimu)_  
_kono mama  
(aku tak peduli)_  
_issho ni  
(bawalah diriku)_  
_kuchite yuku yo  
(pergi bersamamu)_

_aishiteru tada sore sae_  
_(kumencintaimu, walaupun kau)_  
_ie nai mama  
(tak dapat mendengarnya)_  
_towa ni  
(dunia kita)_  
_toza sarete yuku  
(mulai tenggelam)_  
_kimi tono sekai  
(dan akan berakhir)_

_saken demo todoka nai yo  
(walaupun ku berteriak)_  
_kimi no koe wa mō inai  
(suaramu dan dirimu takkan muncul kembali)_

_AAHHHH_

_furi tsumoru yuki yo dōka  
(__salju mulai turun)_  
_furi tsuzu kete zutto  
(tolong jangan berhenti)_  
_kono mama subete ubai satte yo_  
_(menutupiku dan membawaku bersamanya)_

_haka nai koe no inochi goto_  
_(suara ini, jiwa ini, raga ini)_  
_kaki keshite subete  
(tolong hapuskan hingga yang tersisa)_

_shiro ku"_  
_(hanya salju)"_

Lucifer berhenti memainkan biolanya, menatap Harry. Harry sekarang tengah menghapus air matanya dengan sweater-nya.

"Lagunya sedih..." kata Harry

"Kan sudah kuperingatkan, jangan nangis" kata Lucifer sambil menuju teras dan memasukkan biolanya kedalam tas, lalu menatap bulan

"Permainanmu bagus, kenapa tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?" kata Harry sambil berdiri disamping Lucifer

"Awalnya aku berpikiran begitu, tetapi tak jadi" kata Lucifer

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bisa-bisa Draco marah gara-gara semua penggemarnya aku rebut" kata Lucifer nyengir

"Narsis" kata Harry _sweatdrop_

"Biarin" kata Lucifer.

Hening.

* * *

"Brr... dinginnya" kata Harry "Padahal sudah pakai sweater"

"Sweatermu ketipisan" kata Lucifer "Nih"

Tanpa sadar Lucifer mengalungkan syal panjangnya dilehernya dan Harry

"Untung panjang, jadi bisa berdua" kata Lucifer, Harry _blushing_

"Nanti lawan Ravenclaw, ya..." kata Harry

"Yeah, untung kau yang jadi seeker, bukan aku, kalau aku bisa-bisa aku langsung didorong Cho Chang dari sapu gara-gara berdekatan dengan Cedric" kata Lucifer pura-pura merinding

Harry terkekeh

"Lagian kau nekat jadi pacar bohongannya Cedric, perempuan kan seram" kata Harry

"Lagian ada orang yang ku suka, kok" kata Lucifer

"Siapa?" tanya Harry penasaran

"Pengen tahu?" kata Lucifer menyeringai menyebalkan, Harry mengangguk

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Harry

"Kau" kata Lucifer, Harry terdiam, butuh waktu lama memproses perkataan Lucifer.

Tanpa sadar Lucifer sudah melepaskan syalnya dan mencium Harry

"Walaupun kau menolakku, yang penting ciuman pertamamu sudah ku ambil, Harry Potter" kata Lucifer jahil sambil mengambil biolanya dan kabur.

Wajah Harry langsung merah padam

"LUCIFER! BRENGSEK KAU!" teriak Harry tanpa sadar "Cih, ciuman pertamaku diambil".

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Minna, akhirnya Anin update, nyoo~  
**

**yaoi dikit ga apa-apa XD  
**

**btw, lagu tadi yang nyanyiin Kagamine Len, lho! Bisa dicari di Youtube!  
**

**Nah, review?!  
**


	7. GryXRaven, Kecurigaan Snape, GryXSly

**06. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw, Kecurigaan Snape, Final Quidditch**

* * *

Harry sudah pusing dengan hubungan Hermione dan Ron yang kurang baik- ralat, jauh dari kata itu, ditambah lagi Harry merasa kalau Lucifer sedang 'meneror'nya setelah kejadian saat di Menara Astronomi.

Misalnya saat di pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, disaat Prof. Binns menjelaskan entah apa itu, karena Harry tak ingat gara-gara tidak fokus. Saat itu ia duduk dengan Lucifer dibagian tempat duduk pojok belakang. Saat Harry tengah menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, disaat Harry tengah melawan kantuk, tiba-tiba saja Lucifer meniup telinganya.

"Ap, apa yang kau lakukan, Lucifer?!" geram Harry _blushing_ sambil menoleh pada Lucifer, melotot atau lebih tepatnya men-_deathglare_ Lucifer

Lucifer menyeringai nakal

"Ternyata wajahmu saat memerah manis juga"kata Lucifer nakal "Aku jadi ingin 'memakan'mu, deh!"

Harry tambah memerah, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus

"Ja, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, deh!" kata Harry membuang muka

"Ck, suaramu lama-lama makin mirip perempuan" kata Lucifer

"Kau!" geram Harry

"Reaksimu kayak perempuan, aku jadi terobsesi dengan dirimu, " kata Lucifer menyeringai nakal, segera saja Harry menginjak kaki Lucifer dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

* * *

Saat latihan Quidditch, Madam Hooch selalu mengomentari sapu Harry panjang lebar, komentar yang sama saat melihat sapu Lucifer.

Seperti biasa, sebelum latihan, para anggota Gryffindor selalu diberi pidato dari sang kapten, Oliver Wood. Wood selalu kesal saat membicarakan Cho Chang yang sudah sembuh dari sakitnya, tetapi ia langsung senang saat timnya sekarang mempunyai dua Firebolt.

Saat latihan, Harry segera menaikki sapunya, well, sama saja sih dengan sapu Lucifer. Pertama Harry melakukan putaran keliling lapangan, lalu saat Snitch dilepaskan, hanya dalam sepuluh detik, Snitch sudah tertangkap, Harry segera melepaskan dan menangkapnya lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di Aula Besar. Sapu Harry dan Lucifer diletakkan di meja Gryffindor dengan hati-hati, banyak Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff yang melihat, Cedric memberi selamat pada Harry karena telah memiliki pengganti Nimbus Dua Ribu-nya, Penelope Clearwater dan Percy Weasley pun taruhan dalam pertandingan Gryffindor lawan Ravenclaw nanti. Harry dan Ron tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi para pemain Slytherin, terutama Rio Phantom.

"Kau yakin bisa menguasai sapu itu, Potter?" tanya Rio datang dengan nada angkuh, bersama dua 'anjing' pengikutnya, Crabbe dan Goyle

"Yeah, kurasa begitu" jawab Harry santai

"Sayang, sapu ini tidak ada parasutnya, siapa tahu kau terbang terlalu dekat dengan Dementor" kata Rio mengejek

"Sayang kau juga tidak menambahkan tangan ekstra di sapumu, Rio... kalau tidak, kan itu bisa menangkapkan Snitch untukmu" kata Harry

Para Gryffindor dan Wizard Knight tertawa, kecuali Neville.

Dengan perasaan dongkol, Rio dan para budaknya segera ke meja Slytherin

"Kau kenapa, Neville? Kau terlihat pucat" kata Blaise perhatian pada pacarnya

"Err, tak apa, kok... hanya ada yang kepikiran" kata Neville, pikirannya melayang saat ia hendak ke Menara Astronomi.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_"Tadi nyuruh nunggu di lantai bawah Menara Astronomi, tapi dia masih belum muncul juga" gerutu Neville  
_

_"Tak ku sangka kau datang cepat juga" kata Lucifer yang baru datang, Neville mendengus  
_

_"Kau terlalu lama, apa yang kau lakukan pada si Potter itu?" kata Neville  
_

_"Itu rahasia, dong!" kata Lucifer mengedipkan mata, Neville sweatdrop, "Dan tumben kau tidak memakai 'topeng' polosmu itu"  
_

_"Ck, aku tak butuh akting didepanmu, My Lord! Aku tahu kau tak bisa dikelabuhi" kata Neville, Lucifer nyengir  
_

_"Yeah, sebagai keturunan bangsa Elf langka, kau cukup mahir juga dalam berakting menjadi orang lugu dan memiliki memori buruk, padahal otakmu cukup encer" kata Lucifer  
_

_"Ck, berhenti basa-basi, My Lord, sekarang, apa yang akan kau perintahkan untukku?" tanya Neville  
_

_"Nah, sejujurnya ini adalah tugas yang hanya bisa kau lakukan, tetapi sangat berbahaya, taruhannya adalah reputasimu makin buruk, kiriman Howler, serta detensi dari Minerva... kau hanya cukup menyimpan kertas ini" kata Lucifer sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengambil secari kertas yang dilipat, lalu memberikannya pada Neville.  
_

_"Wait, i, ini kan... Lucifer!" panggil Neville terkejut saat membuka kertas itu, tetapi Lucifer sudah kabur menuju Menara Gryffindor, "Dasar, tuan macam apa dia, main kabur"  
_

_Neville sweatdrop.  
_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

Memang tugas ini cukup berat, batin Neville. Ia menghela nafas.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _honey_?" tanya Blaise manja

_"Nothing"_ jawab Neville sekenanya.

Memang, hanya aku saja yang bisa, faktor pertama aku adalah Gryffindor, kedua karena aku bisa berakting polos didepan semua orang, kecuali para _Dark Rebel_ dan Lucifer seorang, batin Neville.

* * *

Pukul sebelas kurang seperempat, tim Gryffindor menuju kamar ganti.

Setelah mendengar pidato dari Wood yang tumben pendek, para Gryffindor keluar.

Harry dapat mengenali Cho Chang, seeker Ravenclaw dan merupakan satu-satunya pemain cewek, paling kecil diantara semua, orang yang selalu mengobarkan aura membunuh saat Cedric sedang berduaan dengan Lucifer. Harry pernah berpikir Cho Chang manis, tetapi bagi Harry lebih manis Daphne Greengrass dan Lucifer. Tunggu! Lucifer?! Ga salah?! Harry segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang dan berusaha melupakan pemikirannya tentang Lucifer.

Setelah kedua kapten berjabat tangan, pertandingan dimulai. Harry berusaha mencari Snitch, sambil mendengar komentar dari sahabat si kembar Weasley, Lee Jordan.

"Para pemain sudah terbang ke atas dan kehebohan dalam pertandingan ini adalah Firebolt yang diterbangkan Harry dari tim Gryffindor. Menurut_ Sapu yang Mana_, Firebolt akan menjadi sapu pilihan untuk tim nasional pada Piala Dunia tahun ini..."

"Jordan, bagaimana kalau kau melaporkan kepada kami apa yang sedang berlangsung?" kata McGonagall menyela

"Baik, Profesor- cuma memberi sedikit informasi untuk latar belakang. Firebolt kebetulan sudah ada rem otomatisnya dan..."

"Jordan!"

"Oke, oke, Gryffindor memegang bola. Katie Bell dari Gryffindor meluncur ke arah tiang gol..."

Setiap Harry terbang, si Cho Chang selalu membuntutinya, memaksa Harry berganti jurusan.

Saat Katie Bell mencetak gol, Gryffindor bersorak. Harry melihat Snitch berada di dekat tanah, terbang di dekat salah satu pagar pembatas. Saat Harry hendak mengejar Snitch, Cho Chang mengikuti.

Tetapi saat itu juga mendadak ada Bludger yang dipukul oleh salah satu Beater Ravenclaw, meluncur ke arah Harry, beruntung ia dapat menghindari Bludger itu, tetapi Snitch telah lenyap.

Para Gryffindor mendesah kecewa. George Weasley yang kesal karena itu, langsung memukul Bludger ke arah si Beater tadi, membuat si Beater terpaksa berjungkir balik di udara untuk menghindarinya.

"Gryffindor memimpin dengan skor delapan puluh lawan nol, dan lihat bagaimana Firebolt itu terbang! Lihat cara berbeloknya- Komet Cho Chang mana bisa bersaing dengannya. Keseimbangannya yang tepat tampak sekali dalam..."

"JORDAN! APA KAU DIBAYAR UNTUK MENGIKLANKAN FIREBOLT? PERTANDINGANLAH YANG HARUS KAU KOMENTARI!"

* * *

Ravenclaw mengejar. Mereka sudah berhasil mencetak tiga gol, sehingga Gryffindor unggul lima puluh angka, kalau Cho dapat menangkap Snitch, Ravenclaw-lah yang menang. Harry terbang semakin rendah, nyaris bertabrakkan dengan Chaser Ravenclaw, memandang ke seluruh lapangan dengan panik. Kilatan keemasan, getaran sayap-sayap kecil- Snitch sedang mengitari gawang Gryffindor.

Saat Harry terbang, Cho Chang mengikuti

"TABRAK DIA, HARRY! WALAUPUN SAMPAI JATUH DARI SAPUNYA, BIARKAN SAJA!" teriak Wood

Oke, jika Cho Chang selalu mengikuti gerakanku, baiklah, akan ku layani dia, asalkan tahu apa konsekuensinya, baitn Harry menyeringai licik, begini-begini, darah Slytherin juga mengalir dalam nadinya, lho!

Harry menukik turun lagi, dan Cho mengiranya Harry telah melihat Snitch, segera mengikutinya. Harry menghentikan tukikannya dengan tajam. Cho tetap meluncur ke bawah. Harry segera menambah kecepatan saat meliaht Snitch di atas lapangan di ujung sisi Ravenclaw.

Saat tinggal beberapa meter lagi, tiba-tiba...

"Oh!" Cho menjerit dan menunjuk sesuatu

Harry segera melihat ke bawah, ada tiga Dementor memandang ke atas ke arahnya.

Refleks saja Harry mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari leher jubah dan berseru _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Lalu muncul sesuatu yang keperakan, Patronus Harry langsung mengarah ke arah Tiga Dementor itu.

Pikiran Harry masih jernih, dengan cepat ia menangkap Snitch. Akhirnya terdengar peluit Madam Hooch, pertandingan selesai. Saat Harry mendarat, segera saja para pemain langsung menyerbu Harry, para Gryffindor bersorak.

Harry yang sudah kewalahan, segera diserbu para penonton Gryffindor, dengan Ron yang paling depan.

Semua memberi selamat pada Harry, saat Lupin datang, Harry langsung berbicara dengannya.

"Dementor- dementor itu tidak mempengaruhi saya sama sekali!" kata Harry senang

"Itu karena mereka -eh- bukan Dementor" kata Lupin seraya mendekati tiga dementor itu.

* * *

"Kau membuat Phantom, Crabbe, Goyle dan entah siapa lagi ketakutan" kata Lupin, Harry terkejut, disana terlihat Rio bersama dengan Crabbe, Goyle, dan salah satu Beater Slytherin. Mereka berempat segera berkutat melepas jubah panjang berkerudung.

"Tipuan licik!" teriak McGonagall "Perbuatan rendah dan pengecut untuk menyabotase Seeker Gryffindor! Detensi untuk semua dan potong lima puluh angka dari Slytherin! Aku akan melapor kepada Prof. Dumbledore soal ini! Ah, ini beliau datang!"

Sebelum Ron mentertawai Rio habis-habisan, George telah menarik Harry untuk pesta di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

* * *

Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, para Gryffindor berpesta ria. Tetapi Ron tetap menyinggung soal Scrabbers yang membuat Hermione menangis.

Akhirnya saat pukul satu pagi, semua baru pergi tidur. Tetapi, di kamar Harry-Ron-Dean-Seamus-Lucifer, tiba-tiba...

"ARRRGHHH! TIDAAAAK!"

Semua tersentak bangun, yang tadi berteriak adalah Ron,

"Kenapa Ron?!" tanya Harry

"Ta, tadi... ada Sirius Black! Dia membawa pisau! Merobek kelambunya!" raung Ron, dengan segera Harry turun ke ruang rekreasi bersama Ron.

Di sana Percy sudah marah besar,

"Prof. McGonagall sudah menyuruh kita tidur!" kata Percy, "Semua kembali ke atas!"

Para murid yang turun tetap diam, tidak beranjak.

"Perce! Tadi aku melihat Sirius Black!" kata Ron lemas "Di dalam kamar kami, membawa pisau!"

Sunyi senyap

"Omong kosong!" kata Percy "Mungkin kau hanya mimpi buruk..."

"Aku serius, Percy!" raung Ron.

McGonagall pun muncul dengan gaun tidurnya

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?!" tanyanya

"Ini, Ron habis mimpi buruk dan berteriak..."

"BUKAN MIMPI BURUK!" Ron menjerit. "PROFESOR, SAYA TERBANGUN, DAN SIRIUS BLACK BERDIRI DI ATAS SAYA, MEMEGANG PISAU!"

McGonagall memandangnya

"Jangan ngaco Weasley, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masuk?" tanyanya

"TANYAKAN SAJA PADA DIA!" raung Ron sambil menunjuk dengan jari gemetar ke bagian belakang lukisan Sir Cadogan.

McGonagall segera keluar dan bertanya pada lukisan, semua yang didalam maupun yang ikut keluar terdiam.

"Sir Cadogan, apakau kau tadi mengizinkan seorang laki-laki memasuki Menara Gryffindor?" tanya McGonagall

"Tentu saja, lady yang baik!" kata Sir Cadogan lantang

"Ja, jadi kau _mengizinkan dia masu_k? Tapi bagaimana dengan kata kunci..."

"Dia punya! Dia punya semua kata kunci sepanjang minggu! Dia bacakan dari secarik kertas kecil!".

* * *

Prof. McGonagall segera masuk dengan wajah sepucat tembok

"Siapa orangnya?" katanya dengan suara gemetar "Siapa yang begitu bodoh mencatat kata-kata kunci minggu ini dan meninggalkannya sembarangan?!"

Semua terpekik pelan, ketakutan.

Dengan gemetar, Neville Longbottom mengangkat pelan tangannya ke atas dengan gemetar.

"Sa, saya... profesor..." kata Neville ketakutan.

Di ujung kerumunan, Lucifer memerhatikan Neville sambil menyeringai licik

_"::Well, nice work, Neville, Sirius!::" _desisnya dengan bahasa Parseltongue.

* * *

Sekali lagi, Sirius Black telah berhasil kabur. Dan gara-gara ini, keamanan kastil diperketat. Flitwick tampak sedang mengajari pintu-pintu depan untuk mengenali foto besar Sirius Black. Filch mendadak berjalan mondar-mandir di sepanjang koridor-koridor, menutup segala lubang, dari celah sempit di tembok sampai lubang tikus. Sir Cadogan di pecat, Nyonya Gemuk kembali bertugas, dengan beberapa Troll jelek dan bodoh yang menjaganya.

Harry segera mengecek patung nenek sihir bermata satu di lantai tiga, ternyata tak terjaga. Benar kata Fred dan George, hanya Harry, si kembar Weasley, dan Wizard Knight sajalah yang tahu.

Sebenarnya Harry ingin laporkan hal ini, tetapi kata Ron jangan, kalau Sirius Black masuk dari situ, pasti semua sudah dengan Honeydukes kebobolan, dong?!

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ron yang menjadi pusat perhatian, Theo agak jengkel karena banyak murid yang selalu mendekati Ron.

Neville benar-benar mendapat malu, tidak bisa ke Hogsmade, diberi detensi, dan melarang siapapun memberi Neville kata kunci untuk masuk.

Harry berpikir Neville akan benar-benar malu, tetapi sepertinya ini bukan masalah untuk Neville. Keajaiban Harry dapat melihat Neville di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sendirian.

Di Aula Besar, Neville membawa Howler dari neneknya. Segera saja ia kabur keluar Aula, dan Howler meledak, terdengar suara nenek Neville yang cempreng sedang berteriak, sudah suaranya keras, diperbesar seratus kali dari normalnya pula. Ckckck, kasihan Neville, bisa tuli mendadak tuh!

Harry juga mendapat surat dari Hargid, mengajaknya minum teh sore ini sekitar pukul enam.

* * *

Saat Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Ron, Pansy, Astoria, dan Daphne mengunjungi pondok Hagrid dengan dikawal Hagrid. Harry melihat Buckbeak berbaring di atas selimut perca Hagrid.

Hagrid menceritakan tentang persidangan Buckbeak Jumat ini,

"Aku tahu kau kesal karena kucingnya Hermione, tetapi kan tidak usah sekejam itu, Ron?" kata Hagrid "Dia sering mengunjungiku sejak Natal. Terkadang berdua dengan William Bluediamond, mulanya kalian tidak berbicara dengannya karena Firebolt, sekarang karena kucingnya..."

"... makan Scrabbers!" kata Ron memotong dengan berang

"Semua kucing juga makan tikus, dia hanya bertindak seperti semua kucing. Lagian, Hermione dan William, serta Earl dan Sebastian juga membantuku dalam sidang Buckbeak, padahal aku tahu kalau Hermione itu banyak tugas karena mengambil semua mata pelajaran, tetapi dia masih meluangkan waktu untuk sidang Buckbeak" kata Hagrid

"Ka, kami minta maaf karena tak membantumu..."

"Oh, Harry! Aku tahu kesibukan kalian semua, tak usah pikirkan hal ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin bilang hal ini pada Harry dan Ron, ku pikir kalian berdua akan menghargai teman kalian lebih daripada sapu atau tikus. Cuma itu" kata Hagrid.

* * *

Saat liburan ke Hogsmade, Harry nekat ke sana walaupun sudah diperingati Hermione. Ia melempar lumpur ke arah Rio, dan tak sengaja Jubah Gaib-nya sedikit tergeser dan menampakkan kepalanya, Rio tak sengaja berteriak dan pergi.

Gara-gara insiden tadi, di sinilah Harry sekarang: kantor Snape. Kenapa ia di sana? Karena ketahuan Snape.

"Ternyata kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, Potter" kata Snape "Dia juga sangat sombong. Sedikit bakat di lapangan Quidditch membuatnya berpikir dia lebih hebat dari kami semua juga. Berkeliaran dengan sok bersama teman-teman dan pengagumnya... kemiripan diantara kalian berdua luar biasa sekali. Ayamu juga tidak memedulikan peraturan. Kau mirid dengannya, sama-sama sok hebat..."

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Harry mendadak bangkit.

"Apa katamu kepadaku, Potter?"

"Saya katakan supaya anda tutup mulut tentang ayah saya!" raung Harry "Saya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia menyelamatkan hidup anda! Dumbledore menceritakan padaku! Anda tak akan ada di sini sekarang kalau bukan karena ayah saya!"

Snape mendadak pucat

"Dan tidakkah Kepala Sekolah menjelaskan keadaan yang menyebabkan ayahmu menyelamatkan hidupku? Atau apakah dia menganggap detailnya terlalu mengerikan untuk telinga Potter yang halus?" kata Snape berbisik

"Aku tahu, walaupun Prof. Dumbledore tidak pernah membicarakannya" bisik Harry, tak disangka Snape mendengarnya

"Da, dari siapa?!" tanya Snape agak panik, Harry bersumpah tadi sesaat wajah Snape memerah.

"Hihihi, itu rahasia" kata Harry agak jahil

"Err, itu tidak penting! Sekarang keluarkan isi kantongmu!" sembur Snape panik

Dengan menggerutu, Harry mengeluarkan isi kantongnya, sekantong permainan tipuan konyol yang dibelinya dari Zonko dan Peta Perampok

"Ron memberikannya pada saya" kata Harry "Dia membawakannya dari Hogsmade sebagai oleh-oleh terakhir kali..."

"Lalu, apa ini?" kata Snape sambil mengambil Peta Perampok, Harry berusaha agar wajahnya tanpa ekspresi

"Sepotong perkamen cadangan" kata Harry

"Hm, aku tak yakin, akan ku periksa. Aku, Profesor Severus Snape, guru sekolah ini, memerintahkanmu membeberkan informasi yang kau sembunyikan!" kata Snape

Seakan ada tangan tak kelihatan, kata-kata bermunculan di permukaan perkamen yang halus.

**_"Mr. Wormtail mengucapkan selamat siang kepada Prof. Snape dan menyarankannya untuk mencuci rambutnya yang terlihat berminyak"_**

**_"Mr. Padfoot ingin menyampaikan keheranannya bahwa idiot seperti itu bisa menjadi profesor"  
_**

Harry hampir tertawa membaca kalimat dari Mr. Padfoot, seandainya situasinya tak seperti ini.

_**"Mr. Moony ingin menyampaikan untuk Prof. Snape agar jangan terlalu sering berada di lab ramuan dan banyaklah makan, dan untuk Mr. Padfoot, jagalah ucapanmu!"**_

_**"Mr. Prongs menyampaikan salam hangat untuk Prof. Snape, dan menasehatinya agar jangan memaksakan diri, dan menyampaikan betapa cemasnya Mr. Prongs pada Prof. Snape. Dan, Mr. Padfoot, berhentilah menghina Prof. Snape"  
**_

Harry agak terkejut dengan tulisan terakhir, dan menatap Snape yang sedikit merona, tetapi kembali seperti semula.

Snape segera menuju perapiannya dan mengambil segenggam bubuk Floo dan melemparkan ke dalam perapian

"Lupin! Aku mau bicara!" kata Snape, lalu muncullah Lupin.

"Kau memanggilku, Severus?" tanyanya bingung

"Ya, aku baru saja meminta Potter mengosongkan sakutanya dan dia membawa ini" kata Snape sambil menunjukan Peta Perampok

Lupin melihat perkamen tersebut, agak menahan tawa

"Nah, jadi apakah kau tahu tentang benda ini? Karena aku tak yakin toko lelucon menjual benda semacam ini, bagaimana kalau Potter muda ini mendapatkan benda ini _langsung dari para pembuatnya?_" kata Snape

"Maksudmu dari Mr. Wormtail atau salah satu dari orang-orang ini? Kau mengenalnya, Harry?" tanya Lupin, Harry menggeleng

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, kan? Bagiku ini kelihatannya produk keluaran Zonko..."

Dan tiba-tiba Ron dan Theo muncul berlarian ke dalam kantor Snape.

"Profesor... tadi saya..."

"Hhh... aku capek..." kata Theo ambruk, dia terduduk sambil mengatur nafas

"Sa- saya, yang memberi... hh... Harry itu... beli di... hhh... Zonko.. sudah lama sekali..." kata Ron sambil mengatur nafas

"Nah, urusannya sudah jelas, Severus. Kuambil kembali ini, ya?" kata Lupin ceria sambil melipat peta itu dan menyelipkannya dibalik jubahnya "Harry, Ron, Theo, ikut aku, aku perlu berbicara dengan kalian tentang karangan vampir itu. Maafkan kami, Severus"

Harry tak berani memandang Snape. Mereka keluar sampai ke Aula Depan.

* * *

"Profesor.. saya..."

"Aku tak mau dengar penjelasan, aku kebetulan tahu peta ini disita Filch bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan ya, aku tahu ini" kata Lupin tak peduli raut wajah ketiga muridnya yang terkejut "Nah, peta ini akan ku sita"

"Kenapa Snape mengira saya mendapatkannya dari para pembuatnya?"

"Karena... para pembuat peta ini akan memikatmu untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Mereka akan menganggapnya sangat konyol" kata Lupin agak ragu

"Aoakah anda_ kenal_ mereka?" tanya Harry

"Kami pernah bertemu" kata Lupin, ia pun pergi.

* * *

Di depan menara Gryffindor, Harry, Theo, dan Ron bisa melihat Hermione, William, Sebastian, dan Earl yang terlihat terluka dipapah Sebastian.

"Mau nyukurin kami?" kata Ron galak ketika Hermione berhenti di depan mereka

"Tidak" kata Hermione "Hanya menurutku kalian harus tahu... Hagrid kalah. Buckbeak akan dibantai. Dia... dia mengirimkan ini padaku"

Harry membaca surat itu.

"Maaf, ini semua salahku" kata Earl menunduk menyesal

"Earl, ini bukan salahmu, aku tahu kau sudah berusaha membujuk ayahmu, sampai kau mendapat semua luka ini" kata Hermioen lemah

_"Yeah, mate, that's not your fault"_ kata Sebastian "Seharusnya yang kita salahkan adalah kembaranmu itu"

"Ayahku membuat para Komite ketakutan sehingga memutuskan begitu" kata Earl

"Kita tahu seperti apa dia, anggota Komite itu orang-orang tua bodoh dan mereka ketakutan. Tapi akan ada naik banding, selalu ada" kata Theo

"Aku tam melihat ada harapan... tak ada yang berubah" kata Hermione

"Ada!" kata Ron garang "Kau tak harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri sekarang, Hermione. Aku akan membantu!"

"Oh, Ron"

Hermione merangkul leher Ron dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ron yang tampak ketakutan, membelai kepala Hermione dengan amat canggung

"Ehem, ehem" Theo dan William berdehem, membuat Ron langsung melepaskan Hermione

"_Sorry_" kata Hermione "Dan, Ron... aku sungguh minta maaf tentang Scrabbers" dia terisak

"Oh, yeah... dia toh sudah tua" kata Ron "Siapa tahu nanti Mum dan Dad membelikanku burung hantu untukku".

* * *

Para Wizard Knight tidak bisa berbicara dengan Hagrid di pondok karena pengamanan diperketat. Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa ngobrol saat pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.

Mereka mengobrol tentang naik banding Buckbeak

"Komite itu ada dakam genggaman Phantom. Aku cuma akan pastikan sisa waktu Beacky jadi waktu paling menyenangkan baginya. Aku berhutang padanya..."

Hagrid berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke pondoknya, wajahnya dibenamakan dalam saputangannya.

"Lihat, dia menangis!"

Rio, Crabbe, dan Goyle tertawa

"Pernahkah kau meliaht sesuatu yang sekonyol itu?" kata Rio "Mana bisa orang konyol begitu jadi guru kita"

Harry dan Ron bergerak cepat mendekati Rio, tetapi Hermione yang lebih cepat langsung- PLAK.

Dia telah menampar Rio dengan sekuat tenaga. Rio terhuyung.

"Jangan berani-berani kau mengatai Hagrid konyol lagi, kau anak brengsek- jahar..." kata Hermione tangannya masih terangkat

"Memang kenapa, Mudblood hina?!" kata Rio menyeringai, William hampir saja meninju Rio sekarang juga, tetapi kalah cepat dengan... BUAAGGGHH

Lucifer telah meninju wajah Rio sampai bibir Rio robek, dia terjatuh

"Dengarkan ini, Rio Phantom, si anak manja yang tak tahu diri!" kata Lucifer garang sambil mencengkram kerah baju Rio dan mengangkat Rio sehingga dua puluh senti dari tanah "Jangan pernah menghina Hagrid, ataupun guru yang lain! Atau aku akan merebut sesuatu yang paling berharga untukmu dan yang lebih parah, aku takkan segan-segan membunuhmu dengan cara muggle yang sangat sadis! Ingat itu!"

Lucifer langsung membanting Rio dan pergi, semuanya langsung cengo

"Glek- Lucifer menyeramkan juga saat marah, aku tak mau membuatnya marah" kata Theo dan William berkeringat dingin.

* * *

Di kelas Flitwick, tak biasanya Hermione tidak ikut pelajaran. Padahal mereka sedang diajarkan Jampi Jenaka.

Saat makan siang di Aula, Hermione juga tak muncul juga, William juga amat sangat cemas.

Segera saja Wizard Knight dan Trio Slytherin Earl-William-Sebastian pergi menuju ke asrama Gryffindor.

* * *

"Apa, oh tidak... kenapa aku bisa seteledor ini?!" erang Hermione frustasi "Aku yakin Jampi Jenaka akan keluar saat ualangan!"

"Kau tahu, Hermione? Ku pikir kau kecapekan" kata Ron memandang buku Arithmancy besar yang digunakan Hermione sebagai bantal.

"Habis ini kelas ramalan" kata Sebastian "Ayo kita pergi".

* * *

Di kelas ramalan, seperti biasa, Trelawney muncul dengan gaya dramatis

"Selamat siang, anak-anak. Aku memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan bola kristal lebih awal dari yang kurencanakan semula" katanya "Takdir telah memberitahuku bahwa ujian kalian dalam bulan Juni akan ada hubungannya dengan bola kristal, dan aku ingin sekali memberi kalian cukup latihan"

Hermione mendengus

"yang benar saja... 'Takdir memberitahunya'... siapa sih yang membuat soal ujiannya? Dia, kan! Sungguh ramalan yang luar biasa!" katanya tanpa memelankan suaranya

"Membaca bola kristal adalah seni yang halus sekali" kata Trelawney acuh dengan ucapan Hermione "Aku tak mengharapkan di antara kalian ada yang bisa melihat saat pertama kalinya kalian memandang kedalam bola yang tak terhingga. Kita akan mulai dengan berlatih merilekskan pikiran yang sadar dan mata luar"

Ron terkikik, tak bisa menahan geli, dan terpaksa menjejalkan kepalannya ke dalam mulut untu meredam kikik.

"Untuk membersihkan Mata Batin dan pikiran bawah-sadar. Mungkin, kalau kita beruntung, beberapa dari kalian bisa melihat sebelum akhir pelajaran"

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Harry merasa tolol sekali.

"Sudah melihat sesuatu?" tanya Harry pada Ron

"Yeah, ada noda bekas terbakar di meja ini. Ada anak yang lilinnya pernah jatuh" kata Ron

"Sungguh buang-buang waktu" desis Hermione

Trelawney berjalan melewati mereka

"Apakah ada yang ingin kubantu menafsirkan tanda-tanda berkabut dalam bolanya?" gumannya

"Aku tak perlu bantuan" bisik Ron "Sudah jelas apa artinya ini. Akan ada banyak kabut malam ini"

Para Wizard Knight tertawa.

"Astaga! Kalian menganggu getaran kekuatan nujum!" kata Trelawney mendekati meja Wizard Knight

Hati Harry mencelos, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...

"Ada sesuatu di sini!" dia berbisik "I, ini... Grim..."

"Astaga!" teriak Hermione "Jangan Grim konyol itu _lagi_!"

* * *

Trelawney memandang Hermione

"Terpaksa ku katakan bahwa dari saat pertama kau memasuki kelas ini, nak, jelas bahwa kau tidak memiliki apa yang dituntut oleh seni agung Ramalan. Terus terang saja, belum pernah aku punya murid yang pikirannya begitu biasa" kata Trelawney

"Baiklah!" kata Hermione sambil mengepak seluruh buku-bukunya "Aku menyerah! Aku tidak ikut lagi!"

Dia pun segera keluar dari kelas

"Oh!" pekik Lavender "Prof. Trelawney, saya baru ingat! Anda sudah melihatnya meninggalkan kelas, kan?! _'Menjelang Paskah, salah satu dari kita akan meninggalkan kita selamanya!'_ Anda sudah mengatakannya_ lama sebelumnya_, Profesor"

Trelawney tersenyum tipis, semua murid makin mengaguminya

"Hari yang buruk untuk Hermione" kata Astoria.

* * *

Liburan Paskah tidak bisa disebut santai. Karena para guru mulai gencar memberi banyak PR, semua murid hampir pingsan. Tetapi Hermione dan Aurora-lah yang PR-nya paling banyak, terkadang mereka berdua sering berdiskusi tentang PR mereka. Ron juga mulai tekun membaca buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan naik banding Buckbeak, sampai lupa bersikap garang pada Croockshanks.

Harry dan Lucifer juga harus menyempatkan mengerjakan PR disela latihan Quidditch. Wood benar-benar dikuasai semangat gilanya, karena Gryffindor-Slytherin akan bertanding saat Sabtu pertama setelah liburan Paskah.

Wood selalu memperingati Harry agar menangkap Snitch saat Gryffindor unggul lebih dari lima puluh angka, membuat Harry jengkel.

Ditambah lagi, Slytherin juga gencar untuk menyelakai Harry dan Lucifer, membuat Harry dan Lucifer harus dikawal teman-temannya saat bepergian.

Sebelum pertandingan, Harry bermimpi kalau ia digantikan Neville, dan para Slytherin terbang menggunakan naga.

* * *

Saat hari pertandingan, banyak yang mendukung Gryffindor, membuat sapnduk dengan slogan-slogan seperti "AYO GRYFFINDOR" atau "SINGA MEMANG JUARA!".

"Dan ini dia regu Gryffindor!" seru Lee Jordan selaku pembawa acara "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, dan Wood!"

Para anggota quidditch Gryffindor pun muncul, diikuti sorakan para suporter pendukung dan teriakan mencela dari Slytherin

"Dan sekarang muncul regu Slytherin, dipimpin oleh Kapten Marcus Flint. Dia telah membuat beberapa perubahan dalam urutan, dan tampaknya memilih berdasarkan ukuran, bukan kemampuan..."

Suporter Slytherin ber-huu ria, Harry pikir Jordan benar, karena Rio Phantom paling kecil dari anggota yang lain.

"Kapten silahkan berjabat tangan!" kata Madam Hooch,

Oliver Wood dan Marcus Flint saling berjabat tangan kuat-kuat, kelihatan berusaha mematahkam jari-jari lawannya.

"Padahal di tempat sepi mereka selalu mesra, iya kan, Herms" bisik Pansy dari kursi penonton Gryffindor, Hermione mengangguk.

* * *

Saat pertandingan dimulai.

"Dan bola di tangan Gryffindor. Alicia Spinnet dari Gryffindor memegang Quaffle, meluncur lurus menuju gawang Slytherin. Bagus sekali, Alicia! Argh, sayang sekali- quaffle direbut Warrington, Warrington dari Slytherin membelah lapangan-BLUG!- sasaran bludger yang tepat sekali dari George Weasley. Warrington menjatuhkan quaffle-nya, ditangkap oleh Johnson, bola kembali ke tangan Gryffindor, ayo, Angelina- berkelit cantik menghindari Montague- tunduk, Angelina, ada bludger!- GOL! DIA BERHASIL MEMASUKKAN BOLA! SEPULUH-NOL UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Semua berteriak senang, tetapi Angelina tak sengaja tertabrak Flint

_"Sorry"_ kata Flint, dan detik berikutnya ia terkena bludger dari Fred

Gara-gara itu mereka berdua mendapat penalti

Alicia pun maju untuk melakukan penalti

"YAK! DIA MENGALAHKAN SI KEEPER! DUA PULUH-NOL UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Akhirnya saatnya Flint melakukan penalti, walaupun masih berdarah, tetapi sayangnya quaffle dapat ditangkap Wood.

"Bola ditangan Gryffindor, bukan, ditangan Slytherin-bukan!-kembali bola ditangan Gryffindor, berhasil direbut Katie Bell. Katie Bell dari Gryffindor memegang quaffle, dia meluncur ke gawang- ITU SENGAJA!"

Montague, Chaser Slytherin, memotong di depan Katie, alih-alih mengambil bola, dia malah menyambar kepala Katie. Katie jungkir balik, tetapi quafflenya jatuh.

Akhirnya penalti lagi dan Madam Hooch memarahi Montague.

Katie Bell dapat memasukkan bola saat penalti

"TIGA PULUH-NOL! RASAIN, DASAR LICIK, KASAR..."

"Jorda, kalau kau tidak bisa berkomentar tanpa memihak...!"

"Saya mengomentari sesuai yang terjadi, Profesor!"

Harry melihat Snitch di kaki salah satu tiang gawang Gryffindor, tetapi ia harus menahan hasratnya untuk menangkap bola emas itu. Ia sengaja terbang ke gawang Slytherin agar Rio mengikutinya, dan dugaannya tepat, Rio tengah mengikutinya.

Tetapi naas, Harry jadi hampir terkena bludger dari Bole dan Derrick, dua beater ini mengejar Harry. Tetapi gara-gara kurang cepat, akhirnya mereka malah bertabrakan.

"Hahahaha" pekik Jordan tertawa "Sakit, ya! Kalian harus lebih gesit dari itu kalau mau mengalahkan FIrebolt! Dan bola kembali ditangan Gryffindor, setelah Johnson berhasil merebut quaffle-Flint merendenginya- sodok matanya, Angelina! Cuma bergurau, Profesor, cuma bergurau... oh tidak! Flint berhasil merebut bola, Flint terbang ke gawang Gryffindor, ayo, Qood, selamatkan..."

Tetapi Flint berhasil mencetak gol, Slytherin bersorak, Jordan mengumpat keras-keras sampai McGonagall menjauhkan megafon sihir darinya.

"Maaf, Profesor, maaf! Takkan terjadi lagi! Jadi, Gryffindor masih unggul, tiga puluh lawan sepuluh, dan bola ditangan Gryffindor..."

Pertandingan jadi kotor, para pemain Slytherin mulai bermain curang. Bola memukul Alicia dengan pemukulnya dan berkilah bahwa itu bludger. George langsung menyikut wajah Bole sebagai balasan.

Akhirnya penalti lagi, Wood berhasil menyelamatkan gawang, dan salah satu chaser berhasil membobol gawang Slytherin, empat puluh-sepuluh.

Snitch lenyap, tetapi Harry tetap mencari walaupun masih dibayangi Rio

Katie mencetak gol, lima puluh-sepuluh. Fred dan George terbang dekat Katie. Tetapi Bole dan Derrick langsung menyerang Wood, sehingga terjadi penalti lagi.

* * *

Angelina berhasil mencetak gol, kedudukan enam puluh-sepuluh. Fred menyerang Warrington sehingga quaffle-nya lepas, langsung disambar Alicia dan memasukkannya ke gawang, tujuh puluh-sepuluh.

Anak-anak Gryffindor bersorak sampai serak. Harry harus menangkap Snitch, agar Piala Quidditch jadi milik mereka.

Saat Harr hendak menangkap Snitch, Rio dengan sengaja menahan sapu Harry, membuat Firebolt melambat. Harry sangat marah dan ingin sekali memukul Rio, tetapi keinginan Rio tercapai, Snitch hilang lagi.

"PENALTI! PENALTI UNTUK GRYFFINDOR! BELUM PERNAH AKU MELIHAT TAKTIK MACAM ITU!" jerit Madam Hooch

"PENIPU LICIK!" maki Jordan "BRENGSEK, B..."

McGonagall tak menegurnya, ia bahkan mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah Rio, topinya sampai merosot, ia juga memaki Rio.

Gara-gara ini Slytherin tambah bersemangat.

Alicia melakukan penalti, tetapi saking jengkelnya, quaffle jadi meleset

"Slytherin memegang bola, Slytherin menuju gol- Montague berhasil memasukkan bola..." Jordan mengeluh "Tujuh puluh-dua puluh untu Gryffindor... Angelina Johnson menangkap quaffle untuk Gryffindor, ayo, Angelina, AYO!"

Angelina pun diserbu pemain Slytherin (kecuali Rio), bahkan Keeper Slytherin juga ikut-ikutan. Harry segera melesat, membungkuk rendah sekali sampai dia membujur rata di atas gagang sapunya dan menjejak maju. Seperti peluru, dia meluncur ke arah rombongan Slytherin sampai berpencar. Akhirnya jalan Angelina mulus.

"GOL! GOL! GRYFFINDOR UNGGUL DENGAN ANGKA DELAPAN PULUH LAWAN DUA PULUH!"

Harry segera menukik saat hampir mengenai bangku penonton, segera saja ia menuju ke arah Rio, melihat Snitch hampir dekat dengannya.

Rio dan Harry saling memacu kecepatan, berusaha menangkap Snitch.

"YES!"

Harry mengerem tukikannya saat Snitch sudah ditangan, tangannya teracung ke atas dan stadion meledak.

Saat Harry mendarat, Wood langsung berlari ke arahnya, setengah dibutakan oleh air mata. Dia merangkul leher Harry dan terisak tak terkendali dibahunya (membuat seseorang terbakar kecemburuan #you-know-who-right?). Harry merasakan benturan keras dari dua arah ketia Fred dan George menabrak mereka. Kemudian terdengar suara Angelina, Katie, dan Alicia "Kita memenangkan Piala! Kita memenangkan Piala!".

Berpelukan serabutan, lalu Harry kembali diserbu gelombang-gelombang suporter merah memanjat pagar pembatas memasuki lapangan. Tangan-tangan menghujani punggung-punggung mereka. Harry cuma bisa pasrah didesak-desak seperti ini, toh, ia juga senang karena memenangkan Piala.

Kemudian anggota tim Gryffindor diangkat ke bahu para suporter. Setelah diangkat ke cahaya, Harry melihat Hagrid, jubahnya dipenuhi mawar-mawar merah

"Kau kalahkan mereka, Harry, kau kalahkan mereka! Tunggu sampai aku cerita pada Buckbeak!" kata Hagrid senang

Percy melompat-lompat seperti orang gila, semua martabat dilupakan. Prof. McGonagall terisak lebih keras dari Wood, menyeka matanya dengan bendera besar Gryffindor, dan, menyeruak diantara kerumunan menuju Harry, tampak para Wizard Knight. Mereka tak sanggup biacara saking terharunya. Mereka cuma bisa tersenyum berseri-seri, ketika Harry dibawa ke deretan tempat duduk, ke tempat Dumbledore berdiri menanti dengan Piala Quidditch yang amat besar.

Kalau saja ada Dementor... Ketika Wood yang tersedu menyerahkan Piala ke tangan Harry, ketika Harry mengangkatnya ke atas, Harry merasa dia bisa menghasilkan Patronus paling hebat sedunia.

Tidak menyadari sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, menyadari kejadian yang telah direncanakan seseorang, ah, bukan... direncanakan satu orang, tetapi diubah oleh orang lain, takdir yang dimainkan dua orang, atau mungkin tiga orang yang saling membenci. Memainkan takdir seorang Harry Potter yang masih polos.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Hello, guys! akhirnya update lagi! mungkin kalian sedang menanti adegan rating M-nya, ya?! Tenang saja, saya lagi update cepat-cepat agar bisa membuat rating M! Saya niatnya sih pengen ada lemon di tahun keempat Harry *menyeringai nakal  
**

**Nah, review?!  
**


	8. The Marauder & Sirius Black

**07. The Marauder & Sirius Black  
**

* * *

Kegembiraan Harry berlangsung selama seminggu, cuaca di luar kastil pun sangat cerah. Tetapi memang nasib, para guru malah memberikan banyak PR di hari secerah ini. Fred dan George pun belajar dengan tekun demi OWL (_Ordinary Wizarding Level_), sedangkan Percy akan menghadapi NEWT (_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test_). Satu-satunya orang yang lebih tegang dari Percy adalah Hermione.

Ron dan Harry sudah menyerah untuk menanyakan bagaimana Hermione menjalani ulangan yang serempak itu.

Harry juga mendapat surat dari Hagrid tentang naik banding Buckbeak ditentukan tanggal enam

"Itu hari terakhir ujian kita!" kata Hermione

"Dan mereka juga akan membawa seorang petugas Kementrian Sihir dan- APA?! ALGOJO?!" pekik Harry

Hermione terkejut

"Mereka membawa algojo untuk naik banding! Itu kan sepertinya mereka sudah mengambil keputusan!"

"Ya" jawab Harry pelan

"Tidak bisa!" kata Ron frustasi "Aku sudah melewatkan _berabad-abad_ membaca bahan-bahan untuk naik bandingnya! Mereka tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja!"

* * *

Rio yang dulu kesal karena Gryffindor menang, langsung berubah kembali seperti semula, mulai mencemooh dan menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Minggu ujian mulai dan keheningan tak wajar menyelimuti kastil. Murid-murid kelas tiga keluar dari Transfigurasi pada jam makan siang hari Senin dengan lemas dan wajah pucat.

Hermione selalu berceloteh tentang kura-kuranya yang menyerupai penyu laut, padahal itu masih lebih baik dari murid yang lain, walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, Lucifer dapat mengubah teko teh menjadi kura-kura hanya dengan sekali coba.

Setelah makan siang, para murid kelas tiga segera pergi ke atas, ke kelas Mantra (Jimat dan Guna-guna). Hermione benar. Flitwick menguji mereka dengan Jampi Jenaka. Hermione melakukannya secara berlebihan, membuat Ron tertawa dan dibawa ke kelas kosong untuk menenangkan diri dalam sejam.

Seusai makan malam, anak-anak bergegas kembali ke ruang rekreasi masing-masing, mulai belajar tentang Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Ramuan, dan Astronomi.

Di ujian Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Hagrid memberikan ujian yang sangat gampang, menyediakan satu bak penuh Cacing Flobber segar, dan tantangannya harus membuat Cacing Flobbers itu harus masih hidup selama lewat dari sejam. Berkat ini, Wizard Knight mempunyai kesempatan ngobrol.

Di ujian Ramuan sore itu, yang merupakan bencana besar. harry berusaha membuat Larutan Linglung-nya mengental, dengan diawasi Snape yang penuh curiga.

Lalu setelah itu ujian Astronomi di menara tertinggi.

Ujian Sejarah Sihir pada hari Rabu pagi, para murid disuruh menulis tentang Perburuan Penyihir di Abad Pertengahan, Harry menulis semua yang Lucifer pernah ajarkan padanya saat liburan musim panas.

Sore hari, ujian Herbologi, di rumah kaca di bawah siraman cahaya matahari yang panas membara. Lalu setelah itu segera ke ruang rekreasi.

Ujian kedua sebelum yang terakhir pada hari Kamis adalah DADA (_Defense Against the Dark Arts_), Lupin telah menyiapkan ujian paling luar biasa bagi mereka; berbagai rintangan di udara terbuka. Mereka harus berjalan mengarungi kolam dalam berisi Grindylow, melewati lubang-lubang berisi Red Cap, berjalan dengan susah payah menyebrangi rawa, mengabaikan petunjuk menyesatkan dari Hinkypunk, kemudian memasuki peti tua besar untuk berhadapan dengan Boggart baru.

Saat Hermione maju, ia melakukan dengan sangat sempurna, sampai saat berhadapangan dengan Boggart. Hermione langsung keluar dari peti dan berteriak

"Hermione!" kata Lupin terkejut "Ada apa?"

"P, p, Profesor McGonagall!" kata Hermione tersendat "Dia bilang semua ujianku tidak lulus!"

Butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkannya, Ron hampir saja tertawa saat mengetahui Boggart Hermione.

* * *

Sebelum ujian Ramalan, Harry dan yang lainnya bertemu Cornelius Fudge, dan bertanya tentang naik banding Buckbeak sore ini.

Hermione dan yang lainnya berpisah di tangga pualam. Hermione dan William memang memiliki ujian terakhir yang sama, Telaah Muggle.

Ujian Ramalan tentang membaca bola kristal, setiap Harry menanyakan tentang ujian pada anak lain, tetapi mereka malah kabur.

"Kau tahu,_ guys_" kata Ron "Tahu tidak, aku mulai berpikir bahwa benar juga pendapat Hermione tentang dirinya"

Ron mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke pintu tingkap di atas, "Dia tukang tipu"

Akhirnya nama Ron dipanggil, ia pun segera pergi ujian.

* * *

Harry-lah yang terakhir ujian, saat dia di ruang kelas, ia karang semua apa yang ia lihat di bola kristal, ia mengarang tentang Buckbeak yang tidak jadi dipenggal. Saat Harry hendak keluar kelas,

_"Malam ini akan terjadi"_

Harry langsung menoleh pada guru aneh tersebut,

"Apa?"

_"Pangeran Kegelapan terbaring sendirian tanpa teman, ditinggalkan oleh pengikut-pengikutnya. Abdinya telah dirantai selama dua belas tahun ini. Malam ini, sebelum tengah malam, si abdi akan bebas dan bergabung lagi dengan tuannya. Pangeran Kegelapan akan bangkit dan berjaya kembali dengan bantuan abdinya, lebih berkuasa dan lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya. Malam ini... sebelum tengah malam..."_

Harry langsung merinding seketika, ia langsung kabur saat kepala Trelawney terkulai dimeja begitu saja, hanya satu pikiran Harry: Harus memberitahu hal ini kepada teman-temannya.

* * *

Saat di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, tumben para temannya dari asrama lain ikut berkumpul

"_Guys_, aku ada berita... ada apa?" tanya Harry saat melihat wajah lesu mereka

"Hagrid kalah, Buckbeak akan dipenggal" kata Blaise sambil menyerahkan surat dari Hagrid

"Ti, tidak mungkin! Ta, tapi kita... kita harus ke sana! Hagrid tak boleh sendirian" kata Harry

"Ta, tapi bagaimana caranya?" kata Neville

"Jubah Gaib! Harry, Jubah itu dimana sekarang?!" tanya Daphne

"Di, di lorong di bawah patung nenek sihir bermata satu" kata Harry

"Bagaimana cara membukanya?" tanya Hermione bangkit

"Ke, ketuk saja dan bilang _'Dissendium'_" kata Harry, Hermione langsung pergi keluar asrama

"Jangan bilang kalau dia mau mengambilnya" kata Ron

"Dia kesambet apa sih? Dia langsung menampar Rio, lalu keluar dari kelas ramalan" kata Pansy takjub.

Lalu Hermione datang dengan Jubah Gaib di tangannya.

* * *

Mereka turun bersama untuk makan malam, tetapi tidak kembali ke asrama mereka. Mereka memakai Jubah itu di ruangan kosong di seberang Aula Depan, saat sepi.

* * *

Di Pondok Hagrid, para wanita menangis, kecuali Daphne dan Hermione yang menahan tangisan mereka. Buckbeak benar-benar akan dibantai. Saat Hermione hendak membuat teh karena Hagrid menjatuhkan tekonya, tiba-tiba...

"RON! INI SCABBERS!" pekiknya

"HAH?!"

Hermione langsung membawa teko itu ke meja dan membaliknya, dengan cicit panik dan geragapan berusaha masuk lagi ke dalam teko, Scabbers terjatuh ke atas meja.

"Scabbers!" kata Ron bengong "Scabbers, ngapain di sini?"

Ron menangkap tikus yang mencoba berontak itu.

"Jangan takut Scabbers! Tak ada kucing di sini!" kata Ron

Hagrid langsung pucat dan 'mengusir' Wizard Knight saat mengetahui Dumbledore dan rombongan kementrian akan datang. Para Wizard Knight sebenarnya ingin tetap tinggal, tetapi Hagrid tetap memaksa mereka.

Setelah sudah agak jauh dari Pondok, mereka mendengar langkah kaki, hening, dan kemudian, tanpa terduga, siutan ayunan dan hantaman kapak

Hermione dan Daphne langsung terhuyung lemas.

* * *

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul Croockshanks, Hermione mencoba mengusirnya, tetapi si kucing malah mendekat, Scabbers pun berhasil lolos dari Ron dan kabur. Croockshanks pun mengejarnya, lalu Ron dan Theo pun segera mengejarnya.

Saat semua mengejar, muncul seekor anjing mirip grim. Si Grim melompat dan menerjang Harry. Lalu anjing itu segera menyerang Ron dan menyeretnya dengan mudah.

* * *

Mereka mengejar si Grim sampai ke tempat Dedalu Perkasa, dan Harry kena pukulan si Dedalu tepat di wajah.

Di pangkalan pohon itu, tampak si anjing menyeret Ron ke dalam lubang besar di antara akar-akarnya, sampai akhirnya menghilang. Ron berusaha menahan kakinya, yang membuat kakinya jadi patah.

"Brengsek!" geram Theo

"Ki, kita harus cari bantuan!" kata Hermione

"Lalu menunggu sampai anjing itu memakan Ron, tidak akan!" kata Theo, Harry agak salut dengan Theo, cintanya pada Ron begitu besar (cie elah "-_-)

Theo berusaha mendekati lubang itu, tetapi selalu dihadang dahan si Dedalu yang selalu memukul Theo

"Dahan brensek!" geram Theo marah

Croockshanks melesat ke depan, menyelinap di antara dahan-dahan yang menyerangnya seperti ular dan meletakkan kaki depannya pada tonjolan di dahan. Mendadak, si Dedalu terdiam, lalu Crookshanks pun masuk dengan diikuti para Wizard Knight.

"Keluarkan tongkat kalian!" perintah Harry dan Draco.

* * *

Para Wizard Knight pun menyelusuri terowongan panjang ini (_"Lumos"_ kata Harry), melupakan Jubah Gaib yang tergeletak di luar. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat sambil mengkhawatirkan Ron.

Lalu kemudian terowongan itu menanjak dan berbelok, lalu ada cahaya.

Wizard Knight sampai di ruangan yang sangat berantakan dan berdebu, kertas dindingnya mengelupas, lantainya penuh bercak noda, semua perabotnya hancur, seakan ada yang memukulinya. Semua jendela ditutup papan.

Lalu mereka segera menuju ruangan di sebelah kanannya, menuju lorong remang-remang.

Hermione mendadak mengcengkram Harry lagi, matanya membelalak liar memandang jendela-jendela yang tertutup papan.

"Ki, kita di Shrieking Shack!"

Lalu terdengar derak dari atas. Ada yang bergerak. Mereka segera merayap menuju lorong dan menaiki tangga yang sudah rusak. Segalanya dilapisi debu tebal (Draco hampir pingsan karena agak ga kuat dengan pemandangan kotor seperti ini), kecuali lantainya. Di lantai tampak jalur lebar bekas sesuatu yang diseret ke atas.

Mereka tiba di bordes gelap.

_"Nox"_

Mereka melihat satu pintu sedikit terbuka, Theo nekat membuka pintu itu dan masuk

Crookshanks mendekam diatas tempat tidur besar dan megah dengan kelambu berdebu, mendengkur keras ketika melihat mereka. Di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur itu, Ron mencengkram kakinya yang mencuat dalam posisi aneh, semua langsung mendekatinya.

"Ron, kau tak apa?" kata Theo panik

"Dimana anjingnya?" tanya Blaise

"BKkan anjing, animagus... dia animagus..." kata Ron menahan sakit, memandang melewati bahu Harry, semua menoleh.

Dengan bunyi keras, laki-laki di dalam keremangan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Rambut panjang yang kotor awut-awutan, mata cekung dan wajah seperti tengkorak, Sirius Black.

"Turunkan tongkat kalian" katanya parau

"Buat apa? Agar kami lengah lalu kau bisa membunuh kami, begitu?!" raung Theo

"Theo, tenanglah!" kata Blaise sambil men-_deathglare_ Theo, Theo terdiam

Sirius menggeleng "Harry, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kebenaran..."

"TAK PERLU! AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA! KAULAH YANG MEMBERITAHU RUMAH AYAH DAN IBUKU PADA VOLDEMORT DAN MENJADI PENGKHIANAT MEREKA!" teriak Harry marah, emosinya memuncak

"Diamlah!" kata Hermione

"DIA TELAH MEMBUNUH ORANG TUAKU!" raung Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah Sirius

"Jadi, kau mau membunuhku, Harry?" tanya Sirius

Harry berjalan menuju ke arah Sirius dan berhenti tepat di wajahnya.

"Kau membunuh orang tuaku" kata Harry dengan suara bergetar, tetapi tongkat ditangannya teracung di dada Sirius

Sirius memandangnya dengan matanya yang cekung.

"Aku takkan menyangkalnya, tetapi kalau kau tahu seluruh ceritanya..."

"Kau menjual mereka kepada Voldemort, cuma iu yang aku perlu tahu!" kata Harry, ia bertarung dengan Sirius tanpa sihir, melupakan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil, membuat Sirius dan dirinya terjatuh.

* * *

Lalu terdengar langkah kaki melintasi lantai

"KAMI ADA DI ATAS SINI!" pekik Pansy

"KAMI DI ATAS SINI-SIRIUS BLACK-CEPAT!" teriak Hermione

Lalu Lupin datang dengan tongkat teracung,

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin berteriak

Semua tongkat Wizard Knight terbang dan langsung ditangkap Lupin.

"Dimanakah dia, Sirius?" tanyanya

Sirius menunjuk ke arah Ron, semua memandang ke arah Ron yang kebingungan

"Tapi kalau begitu..." Lupin berguman, "Kenapa selama ini dia tak memperlihatkan diri? Kecuali... AH!"

Lupin memekik terkejut, matanya melebar. "KECUALI _DIALAH_ ORANGNYA! KECUALI KALIAN BERTUKAR TEMPAT... tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Profesor Lupin..." kata Neville

Lupin menurunkan tongkatnya, lalu mendekati Sirius dan memeluknya erat, seperti memeluk kakaknya sendiri.

Hati mereka mencelos

"AKU TAK PERCAYA!" teriak Hermione

Lupin melepaskan Black dan memandang para muridnya

"Anda dan dia... padahal selama ini saya melindungi anda!" kata Hermione

"Akan aku jelaskan..." kata Lupin

"Dan selama ini anda temannya!"

"Kau keliru!"

"Aku tak keliru! Kau membantu Black masuk ke kastil... _dia_ _werewolf_" kata Hermione

Hening sesaat.

* * *

"Sayang sekali, hanya satu yang benar, Hermione" kata Lupin "Sudah berapa lama kau tahu?"

"Sudah lama sekali, sejak Prof. Snape memberikan karangan tugas..."

"Ah, pasti Severus senang sekali" kata Lupin "Apakah kau juga mengecek peta bulan dan menyadari bahwa aku selalu sakit pada malam bulan purnama? Atau kau menyadari dengan bentuk Boggartku?"

"Keduanya" kata Hermione pelan

"Yeah, aku... sebenarnya juga tahu" kata Harry

"Dari?"

"Buku... harian ibuku dan surat yang ia kirimkan saat masih di Hogwarts pada Aunt Petunia" kata Harry

Lupin bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum

"Hermione... kau benar-benar mirip dengan Lily... muggleborn terpintar..." kata Lupin

"Tidak, seharusnya aku memberitahu semua orang" kata Hermione

"Sayangnya, semua guru di sini termasuk Dumbledore sudah mengetahui hal itu" kata Lupin

"DUMBELDORE MEMPEKERJAKAN ANDA?!" raung Ron "Apa dia gila?"

"Sebetulnya, yang mengusulkanku adalah Severus Snape, dan semua guru setuju" kata Lupin

"SNAPE?! SNAPE YANG ITU?!" pekik Sirius terkejut

"Ya, dia Sirius... asal kau tahu saja, dia baik, kok" kata Remus

"Oh, Remmy, jangan-jangan kau sudah..." kata Sirius memelas

"Tidak, Sirius! Kumohon dengarkan dulu!" kata Lupin menepuk keningnya "Lagian aku bisa dibantai arwah James kalau aku berani menyentuh Severus-nya yang tersayang"

"Nah, mari kita mulai" kata Lupin sambil melemparkan tongkat-tongkat itu ke arah Wizard Knight.

* * *

"Kalau anda tidak membantunya" kata Harry "Bagaimana anda tahu dia di sini?"

"Dari peta" kata Lupin "Peta Perampok. Aku sedang di kantorku dan mengamatinya..."

"Bagaimana anda bisa menggunakannya?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku ikut membuatnya. Aku adalah Moony- itulah julukkanku di geng James, The Marauder" kata Lupin.

* * *

Hening sesaat

"ANDA IKUT MEMBUAT PETA ITU?!" pekik Theo, Ron, dan Harry, Lupin mengangguk

"Aku tahu, pasti kalian akan mengunjungi Hagrid, tentu saja dengan Jubah Gaib" kata Lupin

"Bagaimana anda tahu Jubah Gaib?" tanya Harry

"Aku, James, Sirius, Peter, dan terkadang dengan Severus atau Lily, kami sering memakainya" kata Lupin "Hanya saja, walaupun memakai Jubah Gaib, kalian tetap muncul di Peta Perampok. Saat kalian keluar dari pondok, aku melihat ada orang yang menemani kalian" kata Lupin

Semua heran

"Nah, boleh aku melihat tikusmu, Ron?" tanya Lupin

"Apa urusannya Scabbers dengan semua ini?" tanya Ron

"Segalanya, _can i see him_?" kata Lupin

Ron sangsi, kemudian mengambil Scabbers dari sakunya. Lupin mendekat, memandangi Scabbers

"Apa urusannya tikusku dengan semua ini?" tanya Ron

"Bukan tikus" kata Lupin

"Apa maksud-"

"Dia penyihir, animagus yang bernama Peter Pettigrew".

* * *

Hening lama

"Kalian berdua sinting" kata Blaise

"Tak masuk akal" kata Astoria

"Pettigrew sudah meninggal!" kata Daphne

"Dia yang membunuhnya!" kata Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah Black

"Maunya begitu, tapi si brengsek itu berhasil lolos!" geram Sirius

"Tenang Sirius, awas kalau kau berani macam-macam, tamat riwayatmu dalam perutku!" ancam Lupin sambil men-deathglare Sirius yang hendak menerkam Scabbers

"Oke, aku sudah cukup terkena serangan cakarmu dulu, lagian... memangnya bisa kau memakanku?" kata Sirius terkikik, dan Lupin langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah

"Oke, lebih baik aku jelaskan semuanya..." kata Lupin agak panik "Nah, Ron, pegangi Peter erat-erat"

"Dia Scabbers, bukan Peter"

"Tunggu, maksudmu Scabbers selama ini adalah Peter, begitu? Mum pernah menulis tentang perubahan wujud Dad dan gengnya, sih" kata Harry agak berpikir

"Tetapi, Prof. Lupin... Scabbers tak mungkin Peter Pettigrew... mana bisa, anda tahu itu tak mungkin..."

"Kenapa tak mungkin?" tanya Lupin kalem

"Karena... karena orang akan tahu kalau Peter Pettigrew animagus. Kami belajar animagi dengan Prof. McGonagall. Dan saya membacanya ketika membuat PR- Kementrian Sihir memantau dan mencatat para penyihir animagus. Ada daftarnya yang menjelaskan menjadi binatang apa mereka, bagaimana ciri-cirinya, dan macam-macam lagi... dan waktu mencari keterangan tentang Prof. McGonagall, saya hanya membaca ada tujuh animagi dalam seabad ini, dan nama Pettigrew tidak ada dalam daftar itu..." kata Hermione

"Hahahaha" Lupin tertawa pelan "Sayangnya mereka kecolongan... asal kau tahu saja, ada tiga, err, atau mungkin empat animagus tak terdaftar yang dulu berkeliaran di Hogwarts".

* * *

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi keras di belakang mereka. Pintu kamar terbuka sendiri. Mereka semua menatapnya. Kemudian Lupin berjalan mendekati pintu dan melongok ke bordes.

"Hii, hantu!" kata Theo merinding

"Tempat ini ada hantunya!" kata Ron mencengkram tangan kanan Theo

"Tak ada" kata Lupin memandang pintu dengan bingung "Shrieking Shack tak pernah berhantu... jeritan-jeritan dan lolongan-lolongan yang biasa terdengar penduduk itu adalah jeritan dan lolonganku"

Dia menyibakkan rambutnya yang beruban dari matanya

"Dari sinilah segalanya berawal. Aku masih sangat kecil sekali ketika ku digigit. Orang tuaku mencoba segala cara, tetapi saat itu belum ada obatnya. Wolfsbane ciptaan Severus adalah penemuan baru, ramuan itu membuatku aman. Asal aku meminumnya seminggu sebelum purnama, pikiranku tetap pikiran manusia selama aku berubah menjadi manusia serigala... aku bisa berbaring melingkar di kantorku, serigala yang sama sekali tak berbahaya, menunggu saatnya bulan purnama memudar lagi.

"Sebelum ditemukan Wolfsbane, sebulan sekali aku menjadi monster mengerikan. Rasanya tak mungkin aku masuk ke Hogwarts, para orang tua pasti tak mau anaknya bergaul denganku. Tetapi Dumbledore yang menjadi kepala sekolahnya, mengizinkanku, asalkan hati-hati..."

Lupin menghela nafas

"Harry, aku pernah mengatakan kalau Dedalu Perkasa ditanam saat aku sekolah bukan? Sebenarnya... pohon itu ditanam _karena_ aku masuk Hogwarts. Rumah ini..."

Lupin memandang sekitarnya dengan muram

"...Terowongan yang menuju ke sini- semuanya dibangun untuk kugunakan. Sebulan sekali, aku diselundupan dari dalam kastil, dibawa ke tempat ini, untuk bertransformasi menjadi werewolf. pohon itu ditanam di mulut gua untuk mencegah jangan sampai ada orang bertemu denganku selagi aku berubah jadi serigala.

"Transformasiku di masa itu sangat mengerikan. Menyakitkan sekali berubah menjadi werewolf. Aku dipisahkan dari manusia supaya tak bisa menggigit mereka, jadinya aku menggigit dan mencakari diriku sendiri. Penduduk desa mendengar bunyi bising dan jeritan-jeritan itu dan mengira itu hantu. Dumbledore mengipasi desas-desus ini... walaupun aku sudah tidak di Hogwarts, penduduk takut ke sini...

"Tetapim kecuali saat sedang bertransformasi, aku jauh lebih berbahagia daripada yang pernah ku alami. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mempunyai teman, tiga teman baik. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, dan tentu saja James Potter.

"Mereka bertiga menyelidiki kenapa aku menghilang sebulan sekali. Aku memikirkan berbagai alasan, tetapi mereka setengah tak percaya, seperti Hermione... mereka berhasil mengetahui hal ini. Aku terkejut, mereka sama sekali tidak meninggalkanku. Sebaliknya malah, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tak sekedar membuat masa transformasiku bisa tertahan olehku, melainkan menjadi masa-masa menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Mereka menjadi animagi"

"Ayahku juga?" kata Harry heran

"Ya" kata Lupin "Perlu waktu tiga tahun bagi mereka untuk memecahkan bagaimana caranya. Beruntung James dan Sirius adalah siswa paling pandai di seluruh sekolah, sangat beruntung, sebab transformasi Animagus bisa salah kaprah- karena itu Kementrian sering memantau. Saat mereka berhasil melakukannya, mereka menjadi binatang yang berbeda"

"Tetapi bagaimana itu membantu anda?" tanya Luna

"Mereka tak bisa menemaniku dengan sosok manusia, mereka menemaniku dengan sosok binatang. Kami menyelinap keluar dari kastil sebulan sekali dengan Jubah Gaib James. Mereka bertransformasi, Peter yang paling kecil bsia menyelinap di bawah dahan-dahan Dedalu yang menyerang dan menekan tonjolan yang membuat pohonnya tak bergerak. Kemudian mereka bertiga akan menuruni terowongan dan menemaniku. Di bawah pengaruh mereka, keganasanku berkurang, walaupun tubuhku serigala, tetapi pikiranku makin tak seperti serigala selama aku bersama mereka.

"Sirius dan James bertransformasi menjadi binatang besar, sehingga mereka bisa mengontrol werewolf. Aku tak yakin ada murid Hogwarts lain yang lebih tahu dari kami tentang seluk beluk Hogwarts dan Hogsmade... Dan begitulah kami membuat Peta Perampok, dan mencantumkan nama-nama julukan kami, Sirius adalah Padfoot, Peter adalah Wormtail, James adalah Prongs"

"Bagaimana kalau anda lolos dari mereka dan menyerang manusia?" tanya Daphne

"Memang terkadang aku memikirkan itu, tetapi... selama ada mereka, aku takkan menyakiti manusia. Terkadang aku merasa bersalah pada Dumbledore, tidak menceritakan tentang ketiga temanku yang menjadi animagi secara ilegal. Sebulan ini aku berperang batin, lebih baik menceritakan hal ini atau tidak. Tetapi aku terlalu pengecut. Itu akan berarti aku mengkhianati kepercayaan Dumbledore. Dumbledore mengizinkanku masuk ke Hogwarts saat aku kecil, dan ketika aku dewasa ia mempekerjakanku (walaupun diusulkan Severus), ketika aku dikucilkan oleh semua orang. Maka aku menyakinkan diriku bahwa Sirius masuk ke kastil menggunakan ilmu hitam yang dipelajarinya dari Voldemort"

"Aku tak percaya, Severus Snape mengusulkanmu bekerja di sini... aku butuh ramuan penenang..." kata Sirius terkejut sambil memegangi dada kirinya seperti orang habis kena serangan jantung

"Severus Snape bersekolah bersama kami. Dia berusaha menunjukku untuk menjadi guru DADA, karena dia tahu aku bakat dalam pelajaran itu, Severus Snape sebenarnya juga termasuk The Marauder saat dia menjalin hubungan dengan James. Tetapi dia masih dendam dengan Sirius, karena Sirius pernah mempermainkannya sampai nyaris membuatnya mati, dan aku terlibat..."

Sirius mencemooh

"Tahu rasa dia, mengendap-endap, ingin tahu apa yang kita lakukan... berharap membuat kita dikeluarkan..."

"Itu semua karena kau tahu! Dasar, bilang saja kau tidak suka James dekat-dekat dengan Severus, jadi kau mempermainkannya!" kata Lupin galak pada Sirius, membuat pria paruh baya itu nyengir

"Severus Snape sangat ingin tahu ke mana aku pergi setiap bulan. Severus awalnya membenci kami, tetapi kalau denganku, yeah, kami agak akrab. Severus tidak suka dengan James, iri pada bakat James di lapangan Quidditch... pendeknya, Severus pernah melihatku menyebrangi halaman suatu malam ketika Madam Pomfrey mengantarku ke Dedalu Perkasa untuk bertransformasi. Sirius memberitahu untuk melewati Dedalu dengan menekan tonjolan di pohon dengan tongkat panjang. Tetapi James yang mengetahui hal itu segera mengejarnya dan menariknya mundur, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri... meskipun demikian Snape telah melihatku, Dumbledore melarangnya memberitahu siapapun... dia mengira kami mempermainkannya"

"Betul" cemooh suara dingin dari dinding di belakang Lupin

Severus Snape menarik lepas Jubah Gaib, tongkanya tertuju lurus pada Lupin.

* * *

Hermione, Astoria dan Pansy memekik. Sirius melompat bangun. Harry terlonjak seakan dia tersetrum listrik bermuatan besar.

"Kutemukan ini di dasar pohon Dedalu Perkasa" kata Snape sambil melempar Jubah Gaib dengan hati-hati

"Aku baru saja dari kantormu, Lupin. Kau lupa mengambil ramuanmu malam ini, jadi kubawakan sepiala penuh. Untung bagiku, di atas mejamu terhampar peta, sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu semua yang perlu kuketahui. Kulihat kau berlari sepanjang lorong ini dan menghilang dari pandangan" kata Snape

"Tunggu, kau keliru, Severus..." kata Lupin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tegang gara-gara kemunculan Snape yang tiba-tiba

"Keliru? Akulah yang keliru... seandainya aku menyadari hal ini..." desah Snape parau

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakiti Remus, Snape" kata Sirius dingin, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di depan Lupin

"Mau melawanku tanpa tongkat?" kata Snape sinis

"Berhenti, kalian berdua..." kata Lupin

"Diam, Remus!" bentak Sirius dan Snape pada Lupin,

"Hari ini, akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku padamu, Black" kata Snape

"Hmph, menarik" kata Sirius menyeringai,

"Cukup! Kalian berdua, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil!" bentak Neville, dan langsung di_deahglare_ Sirius dan Snape

"Memangnya kau tahu apa, anak kecil!" bentak mereka berdua

"Ugh..." Neville merinding "P, profesor Snape... err, lebih baik... kita dengarkan dulu keterangan Sirius yang seperti apa... dan... lebih baik dendam lama dilupakan saja... oke, aku akan diam"

Neville menutup mulutnya

"Benar kata Neville, lebih baik kita tenang dahulu, kita harus dinginkan kepala kita, seharusnya kalian yang lebih dewasa mengerti akan hal itu" kata Daphne kecewa, Sirius dan Snape saling pandang, lalu mengangguk

"Baik, tak ada perang mantra saat ini, aku akan mendengarkan keterangan Black, tapi jangan harap aku memaafkannya!" kata Snape sinis sambil menurunkan tongkatnya.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan tentang Peter, sekarang!" kata Snape dengan nada mengancam

"Berikan Peter padaku, Ron" kata Lupin

"Ta, tapi..." Ron ragu "Apakah kau mau bilang kau kabur dari Azkaban hanya untuk menangkap_ Scabbers_? Maksudku..."

Ron menatap teman-temannya

"Oke, seandainya Pettigrew memang bisa berubah jadi tiku- ada berjuta-juta tikus, bagaimana dia bisa tahu tikus yang mana yang dikejarnya kalau dia dikurung di Azkaban?"

"Tahu tidak, Sirius, itu pertanyaan yang masuk akal" kata Lupin menoleh kepada Sirius dan mengerutkan dahi "_Bagaimana_ kau bisa tahu dia ada di mana?"

Sirius merogoh ke dalam jubahnya dan mengeluarkan secari kertas kusut yang kemudian diratakannya dan diperlihatkan pada yang lain

Ternyata foto Ron dan keluarganya saat di Mesir yang muncul di Daily Prophet musim panas lalu

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Snape

"Fudge, ketika ia datang inspeksi ke Azkaban tahun lalu, dia memberikan korannya kepadaku. Dan Peter ada di halaman depan... di bahu anak ini... aku langsung mengenalinya... berapa kali aku melihatnya bertransformasi? Dan teks foto ini mengatakan anak ini akan kembali ke Hogwarts... ke tempat Harry berada..."

"Ya Tuhan!" pekik Lupin pelan, menatap Scabbers dan foto itu bergantian "Kaki depannya..."

"Kenapa dengan kaki depannya?" tanya Ron

"Satu jarinya tidak ada" kata Sirius

"Tentu saja" kata Snape "Begitu sederhana... begitu _brilian_... dia memotongnya sendiri?"

"Tepat sebelum dia bertransformasi" kata Sirius "Waktu aku menyudutkannya, dia berteriak agar semua orang di jalan itu mendengar aku telah mengkhianati Lily dan James. Kemudian, sebelum aku sempat menyerangnya dengan kutukan, dia meledakkan jalanan dengan tongkat di belakang punggungnya, membunuh semua orang yang berada dalam jarak enam meter darinya- dan kabur ke gorong-gorong bergabung dengan tikus lain..."

"Bukannya kau pernah mendengar, Ron?" kata Lupin "Bahwa potongan tubuh terbesar Peter yang berhasil ditemukan hanyalah jarinya"

"Scabbers bisa saja berkelahi dengan tikus lain atau entah kenapa! Dia sudah bersama keluarga kami lama sekali, kan..."

"Dua belas tahun" Kata Lupin "Tak pernahkah kau mempertanyakan bagaimana dia bisa hidup begitu lama?"

"Kami memeliharanya dengan baik!" kata Ron

"Tapi sekarang ini kelihatannya tak begitu baik, kan?" kata Lupin "Kurasa berat badannya turun sejak dia mendengar Sirius lolos..."

"Dia takut pada kucing gila itu!" kata Ron sambil menunjuk Crookshanks, yang masih mendengkur di atas tempat tidur

"Tidak, Prof. Lupin benar... Scabbers memang mulai kurus sejak Sirius Black lolos dari Azkaban" kata Harry tiba-tiba

"Kucing ini tidak gila" kata Sirius serak sambil membelai bulu Croockshanks "Dia kucing paling pandai yang pernah ku temui. Dia langsung mengenali siapa Peter begitu melihatnya, dan saat melihatku, ia tahu kalau aku bukan anjing. Perlu beberapa waktu untuk dia bisa percaya padaku. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengkomunikasikan apa yang ku cari, dan selama ini dia telah membantuku..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco

"Dia berusaha membawa Peter padaku, tetapi tak berhasil... Maka dia mencuri kata-kata sandi untuk masuk ke Menara Gryffindor, setahuku ia mengambilnya dari meja di samping tempat tidur seorang anak laki-laki..."

"Anak laki-laki itu aku" kata Neville muram "Aku jadi kena detensi dan howler"

"Tetapi Peter tahu apa yang sedang berlangsung dan dia kabur... kucing ini- Crookshanks, begitu kau memanggilnya? Memberitahuku Peter telah meninggalkan bercak-bercak darah di seprai... kurasa dia menggigit dirinya sendiri... yah, dia pernah berpura-pura mati dan berhasil..."

"Dan kenapa dia harus pura-pura mati?" kata Harry berang "Karena dia tahu kau akan membunuhnya seperti kau membunuh orang tuaku"

"Harry, bukan begitu..."

"Dan sekarang kau datang untuk menghabisinya!"

"Ya, memang betul" kata Sirius "Aku memang ingin menghabisi Peter"

"Harry, tidakkah kau paham? Selama ini kita mengira Sirius mengkhianati orangtuamu, dan Peter mengejarnya- tetapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kebalikannya, tidakkah kau paham? _Peter_ mengkhianati ibu dan ayahmu- Sirius mengejar _Peter_..." kata Lupin buru-buru

"DIA PENJAGA-RAHASIA ORANGTUAKU! DIA SENDIRI YANG BILANG SEBELUM ANDA DATANG, DIA BILANG DIA MEMBUNUH MEREKA!" raung Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah Sirius

Mata cekung Sirius mendadak berkaca-kaca

"Harry... aku sama saja dengan membunuh mereka..." kata Sirius parau, kepalanya menunduk "Aku membujuk Lily dan James untuk mengganti memilih Peter sebulan sebelum mereka menikah, sebelum tinggal di Godric's Hollow, membujuk mereka agar menggunakannya sebagai Penjaga-Rahasia mereka, dan bukan diriku... akulah yang harus disalahkan, aku tahu... pada malam mereka meninggal, aku sudah mengatur akan mengecek Peter, menyakinkan dia masih selamat, tetapi ketika aku tiba di tempat persembunyiannya, dia sudah tak ada. Tetapi tak ada bekas tanda perlawanan. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Aku takut. Aku langsung ke rumah orang tuamu. Dan ketika aku melihat rumah mereka, hancur, dan tubuh mereka- aku sadar apa yang telah dilakukan Peter. Dan apa yang telah kulakukan"

Suaranya tersendat, dia memalingkan wajah

"Berarti kau memang pantas mendekam di Azkaban" kata Snape sambil menyilangkan tangannya

"Huh, memangnya hanya aku saja yang membunuh mereka? Peter, dan juga kau! Aku tahu kau mantan Death Eater, kau yang memberitahu pada Voldemort tentang ramalan itu" kata Sirius sinis pada Snape, mereka berdua saling pandang dan saling men_deathglare_

"Oke, cukup kalian semua!" kata Lupin sinis dan dingin "Severus, Sirius, berhenti ber_deathglare_ ria dan sekarang mari kita tuntaskan masalah ini! Ron, berikan Scabbers padaku!"

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan padanya jika saya berikan dia pada anda?" tanya Ron

"Memaksanya untuk memperlihatkan dirinya yang asli" kata Lupin "Kalau dia benar-benar tikus, yang akan kulakukan tidak akan mencederainya"

Ron sangsi, kemudian akhirnya ia menyerahkan Scabbers yang meronta.

"Nah, Severus maukah?" kata Lupin

"Dengan senang hati" kata Snape tersenyum tipis, Lupin dan Snape pun mengarahkan tongkat

"Ugh, padahal aku juga mau ikutan" kata Sirius cemberut

"Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, TIGA!"

Kilatan cahaya biru-putih meluncur dari kedua tongkat. Sesaat Scabbers membeku di udara, lalu sosoknya yang kecil hitam menggeliat liar lalu jatuh, Ron menjerit. Ada kilatan lain, kemudian...

* * *

Mereka seakan mengawasi film pertumbuhan pohon yang dipercepat. Sebuah kepala mendadak mencuat dari lantai, tangan dan kaki bermunculan. Saat berikutnya, terliaht seorang laki-laki berdiri di tempat tadi Scabbers berada. Crookshanks mendesis-desis dan menggeram-geram di tempat tidur, bulu di punggungnya berdiri.

Laki-laki itu sangat pendek, tak lebih tinggi dari Harry dan Hermione. Rambutnya pirang kotor berantakan, tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya kotor, sorotan matanya terlihat ketakutan.

"Ah, halo Peter" kata Lupin ramah, ia tersenyum (dan memejamkan mata), tetapi aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya hendak seperti ingin menerkam Peter, well, senyumnya mengerikan. Sirius dan Snape yang tahu sifat asli Lupin menggidik ngeri. "Tadi kami mengobrol tentang apa yang terjadi pada malam Lily dan James meninggal. Mungkin kau tidak mendengar beberapa hal penting karena sibuk mencicit-cicit di tempat tidur itu..."

Suara Lupin sangat enteng namun tajam, Wizard Knight langsung merinding mendengar kengerian suara Lupin saat ini.

"Remus..." kata Peter pelan

"Yeah, sebenarnya kami ingin menjernihkan satu dua hal kecil denganmu, Peter..."

"Dia datang untuk mencoba membunuhku lagi!" pekik Peter sambil menunjuk Sirius dengan jari tengahnya "Dia membunuh Lily dan James, dan sekarang dia mau membunuhku juga, kau harus membantuku, Remus..."

"DIAM!" raung Lupin, Wizard Knight cengo dengan tidak elitnya, jarang banget Lupin yang notabene guru baik-baik ini berteriak.

Entah sejak kapan, muncul telinga dan ekor serigala pada diri Lupin

"Kalau kau tidak diam, akau ku makan kau, mengerti!" ancam Lupin sambil menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memakan Peter saat itu juga "Nah, sekarang kita akan membereskan beberapa hal!"

"Membereskan beberapa hal? Aku tahu dia datang mengejarku! Aku tahu dia akan kembali! Aku sudah menunggu saat ini selama dua belas tahun!" kata Peter ketakutan

Tubuh Lupin bergetar kencang, "Aku... sudah tak tahan lagi... AKAN KU MAKAN KAU SEKARANG, PETER!"

Lupin yang entah sejak kapan menjadi semi-werewolf, sekarang sedang mengejar Peter yang sekarang memiliki telinga dan ekor tikus yang sedang berlari mengitari ruangan,

"Tenang, Remus!" kata Sirius sambil menahan kedua tangan Lupin dari belakang, dan entah sejak kapan juga ia memiliki telinga dan ekor anjing

"Jangan hentikan aku, Sirius, akan ku makan tikus itu!" kata Lupin meronta

"Kau harus tetap tenang, Remus! Ingatlah!" kata Sirius kewalahan

Peter hendak kabur, tetapi aksinya terhenti saat Snape menarik kerah jubahnya dan melemparnya ke tengah ruangan

"Kau tak bisa kabur, Peter!" ancam Snape yang entah sejak kapan memiliki telinga dan ekor rusa betina.

* * *

"Sirius! Lepaskan aku! Akan ku makan pengkhianat James dan Lily sekarang juga!" ronta Lupin

"Tenanglah, Moony!" kata Sirius

"AARRGH, aku tak tahan lagi! Aku ingin memakannya!" kata Lupin meronta

"Ck, tak ada cara lain!" kata Sirius, tangannya memegangi pipi Lupin dan membuatnya menoleh, detik berikutnya Sirius sudah mencium Lupin tepat di bibir.

Wizard Knight boys pada cengo melihat adegan tak pantas ini, Hermione dan Pansy sudah mimisan dengan tangan memegangi kamera yang digunakan untuk memfoto adegan laknat itu

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SIRIUS?!" teriak Lupin saat Sirius melepaskan ciuman mereka, wajahnay merah padam

"Menciummu, biasanya itu efektif saat kau kehilangan kendali" kata Sirius dengan jari membentuk huruf 'V' dan nyengir

"TAPI TIDAK PERLU DI DEPAN PARA MURIDKU, DASAR KAU SIRIUS BUOODOH MESUM!" kata Lupin sambil menendang wajah Sirius dan membuat Sirius tepar dengan darah dimana-mana,

Snape menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar mereka itu, pasangan aneh" gumannya.

Dan, entah sejak kapan juga Astoria dan Luna sudah menabur kelopak mawar putih di tubuh Sirius, dan ada papan yang bertulis 'R.I.P-Sirius Black'

Eh, kok jadi ngaco, sih! Baca naskahnya, woy! *author melempar naskah pada para pemain.

Oke, _back to story_.

* * *

"Nah, oke. Lebih baik kita kembali ke cerita semula daripada kita ga dapat gaji dari author yang pelit" kata Sirius sambil mengelap darahnya dengan handuk author(eh?)

"Kau tahu Sirius akan kabur dari Azkaban?" kata Lupin yang sudah tenang dengan kening mengkerut "Padahal tak seorang pun pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?"

"Dia punya ilmu hitam yang hanya bisa kita impikan!" kata Peter "Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kabur dari sana? Kurasa Dia yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut mengajarinya beberapa trik!"

Sirius tertawa, tawa mengerikan tanpa nada kegembiaraan

"Voldemort, mengajariku beberapa trik?" katanya, Peter menjengit. "Kenapa? Takut mendengar nama mantan tuanmu? Aku tak menyalahkanmu, Peter. Para pengikutnya yang lain tak begitu senang denganmu, kan?"

"Tak tahu- apa maksudmu, Sirius?" guman Peter

"Kau bukan bersembunyi dari_ku_ selama dua belas tahun ini" kata Sirius "Kau bersembunyi dari para mantan pendukung Voldemort. Banyak yang kudengar di Azkaban, Peter... mereka semua mengira kau sudah mati, kalau tidak kau harus bertanggung jawab kepada mereka... aku mendengar mereka meneriakkan segala macam hal dalam tidur mereka. Kedengarannya mereka berpendapat si pengkhianat mengkhianati mereka. Voldemort datang ke rumah keluarga Potter berdasarkan informasimu... dan Voldemort menerima kejatuhannya di sana. Dan tidak semua pendukung Voldemort berakhir di Azkaban, kan? Masih banyak yang bebas di luar sini, menunggu waktu, berpura-pura mereka sudah menyadari kesalahan mereka... Kalau sampai mereka mendengar kau masih hidup, Peter..."

"Kau tidak mempercayai... kegilaan ini, kan, Remus... Severus..." kata Peter

"Harus kuakui, Peter, sulit bagiku memahami kenapa orang tak bersalah mau melewatkan dua belas tahun sebagai tikus" kata Lupin datar

"Aku tak peduli denganmu, Peter... lagian menurutku semua perkataan Sirius benar" kata Snape datar

"Tak bersalah, tapi ketakutan!" pekik Peter "Kalau para pendukung Voldemort mengejarku, itu karena aku memasukkan salah satu orang terbaik mereka ke Azkaban- si mata-mata, Sirius Black!"

"Beraninya kau menuduhku!" geram Sirius "Aku, mata-mata Voldemort? Kapan aku pernah mengendap-endap mendekati orang-orang yang lebih kuat dan lebih berkuasa dariku? Tetapi kau, Peter- Aku tak bisa mengerti, kenapa aku tidak melihatmu sebagai mata-mata dari awal. Seharusnya aku dan James mendengar perkataan Remus saat ia mencium bau Sihir Hitam darimu, Peter! Lily dan James menunjukmu sebagai Penjaga-Rahasia hanya karena akuyang menyarankannya! Ku pikir itu rencana sempurna... tipuan... Voldemort jelas akan mengejarku, tak pernah terbayangkan dia akan menggunakan orang lemah tak berbakat seperti kau... pasti itu jadi saat paling istimewa bagimu, memberitahu Voldemort kau bisa menyerahkan keluarga Potter padanya!"

"Profesor Lupin, Profesor Snape?" kata Hermione takut-takut "Boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Terserah" jawab Snape datar

"Tentu, Hermione" kata Lupin ramah

"Begini, Scabbers- maksud saya orang ini, dia sudah tidur di kamar Harry selama tiga tahun. Kalau dia bekerja untuk _You-Know-Who_, kenapa dia tak pernah mencoba mencederai Harry sebelum ini?"

"Karena kau tak pernah melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain kalau kau tak bisa melihat apa manfaatnya bagimu. Voldemort sudah bersembunyi selama dua belas tahun. Mereka bilang dia setengah mati. Kau takkan mau melakukan pembunuhan di depan hidung Albus Dumbledore, untuk penyihir yang sudah jatuh dan kehilangan segenap kekuasaannya, kan? Kau menginginkan kepastian dia penyihir paling hebat di dunia, sebelum kau kembali padanya, kan? Kalau tidak, kenapa kau memilih keluarga penyihir sebagai majikanmu? Mau pasang kuping cari berita, kan, Peter? Siapa tahu mantan pelindungmu kuat kembali, dan kau aman bergabung lagi dengannya" terang Sirius

"Eh, Mr. Black, kalau anda tidak keberatan saya ingin bertanya, bagaimana anda kabur dari Azkaban, kalau tidak menggunakan Sihir Hitam?"

"Ah, itu..." kata Sirius, dia mengernyit sedikit kepada Hermione, tengah mempertimbangkan jawabannya "Aku tak tahu bagaimana melakukannya, kurasa satu-satunya alasan aku tak pernah kehilangan ingatan adalah karena aku tahu aku tak bersalah. Itu bukan pemikiran yang menyenangkan, maka Dementor tak bisa menyedotnya dariku... tetapi itu membuatku waras dan mengetahui siapa aku... sehingga ketika segalanya terjadi... tak tertahankan... aku bisa bertransformasi dalam selku, menjadi anjing. Dementor tidak dapat melihat, tahukah kalian... mereka mendatangi orang-orang dengan cara merasakan emosi mereka... mereka bisa merasakan bahwa perasaanku kurang manusiawi, kurang kompleks sewaktu menjadi anjing... tetapi tentu saja merka mengira bahwa aku sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan ingatan seperti yang lain di sana, sangat lemah, dan aku tak punya harapan untuk mengusir mereka dariku tanpa tongkat...

"Tetapi kemudian aku melihat Peter dalam foto itu... aku sadar dia ada di Hogwarts bersama Harry... di tempat yang tepat, siap melancarkan aksinya, jika ada kisikan yang mencapai telinganya bahwa Pihak Hitam sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan lagi... siap menyerang begitu dia yakin punya sekutu... untuk menyerahkan satu-satunya Potter..."

"Maaf, Sirius... tapi sepertinya kau belum tahu kalau Runa ada di sini, adik kembar Harry" kata Lupin

"Eh, benarkah? Seperti apa dia, apakah ia cantik seperti Lily atau apa?" tanya Sirius semangat seakan ia melupakan penjelasannya tadi

"Ck, Sirius, kau tak perlu tahu hal itu, Runa- ralat, Aurora Runa Potter adalah anak baptisku dan aku selalu merawatnya, kau tak berhak tahu tentang Runa" kata Snape dingin

"Huh, seharusnya James memilihku juga sebagai wali Runa, aku tak mengerti mengapa Lily ingin kau menjadi ayah baptisnya" gerutu Sirius

"Itu karena dia tak mau anaknya yang satu lagi diurus olehmu yang kurang waras, selalu memakai mantra konyol setiap waktu, bukannya mantra yang sesungguhnya, lagian Lily juga tak mau kedua anaknya jadi sebadung James" kata Snape

"Huh, kalau Runa ada padamu yang ada dia malah jadi gila ramuan sepertimu" kata Sirius

"Itu lebih baik daripada menggemparkan sekolah" kata Snape

"Ehem" Blaise berdehem "Apakah kita akan melanjutkan kesaksian Sirius atau tidak?".

* * *

"Oke, baiklah! Kita lanjutkan ceritaku" kata Sirius "Seperti yang ku katakan, jika ia yakin punya sekutu, maka ia akan menyerahkan Harry Potter kepada mereka. Kalau dia menyerahkan Harry kepada mereka, siapa yang akan berani mengatakan dia telah mengkhianati Voldemort? Dia akan diterima kembali dengan segala kehormatan... Jadi, kalian lihat, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku satu-satunya yang tahu Peter masih hidup...

"Rasanya seperti ada yang menyalakan api dalam diriku, dan para Dementor tak bisa memadamkannya... itu bukan perasaan bahagia... itu obsesi... tetapi itu memberiku kekuatan, membuat pikiranku jernih. Maka, suatu malam, ketika mereka membuka pintu selku untuk memasukkan makanan, aku menyelinap melewati mereka sebagai anjing... jauh lebih sulit bagi mereka untuk merasakan emosi binatang, sehingga mereka bingung... aku kurus, sangat kurus... cukup kurus untuk lolos lewat jeruji... aku berenang sebagai anjing kembali ke tanah daratan... aku berjalan ke utara dan menyelinap ke kompleks Hogwarts sebagai anjing... aku tinggal di hutan sejak saat itu, kecuali waktu aku datang untuk menonton Quidditch, tentu saja... kau terbang sehebat ayahmu, Harry..."

Sirius memandang Harry

"Percayalah" kata Sirius parau "Percayalah, aku tak pernah mengkhianati James dan Lily. Lebih baik aku mati daripada mengkhianati mereka"

Akhirnya Harry percaya, karena lehernya tersekat sehingga tak bisa bicara, ia mengangguk

"Tidak!"

Peter berlutut seakan anggukan Harry adalah vonis kematiannya.

"Kau menjual Lily dan James pada Voldemort" kata Sirius dengan suara bergetar "Apakah kau menyangkalnya?"

"Sirius, Sirius... apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Dark Lord.. kau tak tahu, dia sangat mengerikan... ibuku ditahan olehnya, dan aku dipaksa untuk menjadi mata-mata... bukan mauku menjual James dan Lily... ditambah lagi setelah Regulus meninggal, aku memang pengecut... tidak berani sepertimu dan James... aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini demi keselamatan ibuku dan diriku... aku pasti akan dibunuh..."

"SEHARUSNYA KAU KATAKAN PADA KAMI AGAR KAMI MEMBANTUMU, PENGECUT!" raung Sirius murka

"Kau seharusnya menyadari" kata Lupin "Jika Voldemort tidak membunuhmu, maka kami yang akan membunuhmu! Sekarang, lebih baik kita bunuh dengan cara apa ya? Aku sih maunya membunuh Peter dengan cara muggle tersadis, fufufu... pasti menyenangkan!"

Lupin tengah berpikir sambil menyeringai setan, aura membunuhnya menyelubungi ruangan, well, siapa yang mengira guru alim seperti Lupin ternyata seorang psikopat? Well, walaupun dia tak pernah menyerang seseorang, tetapi kalau lagi marah beda ceritanya kan?

"Kau mau melakukan pembunuhan sadis di depan para murid?" tanya Snape sambil memandang para Wizard Knight "Itu akan merusak reputasimu sebagai guru alim di Hogwarts, lho! Lagian, kau tak mau para murid di sini menjadi trauma karenamu, bukan? Sepertiku saat dulu..."

Lupin nyengir

"Huft, kalau membunuh Peter dengan 'Avada Kedavra', kayaknya aku ga bisa ikut, padahal aku juga mau mengutuk Peter" kata Sirius cemberut, karena tak memiliki tongkat,_ poor him_

Snape dan Lupin sudah mengarahkan tongkat pada Peter,

"Jangan!" kata Harry sambil berlari ke depan, menempatkan diri di depan Peter, menghadapi kedua tongkat. "Kalian tak boleh membunuhnya! Tak boleh!"

Sirius, Snape dan Lupin terperangah

"Harry, orang hina inilah yang membuatmu tak punya orang tua!" kata Lupin

"Orang busuk ini akan dengan senang hati melihatmu mati juga! Kau tadi mendengarnya sendiri. Kulitnya yang bau baginya jauh lebih berharga dari seluruh keluargamu!" kata Sirius

"Lagian Aurora akan setuju orang ini dibunuh! Dia telah membunuh James, ayahmu, Harry!" kata Snape tak senang

"Owh, kau masih memikirkan James? Ku pikir kau peduli lagi dengannya sejak kau putus dengan James saat kelas tujuh" kata Sirius cekikikan, wajah Snape merah padam.

* * *

Wizard Knight cengo melihat Snape ooc lagi, Hermione dan Pansy tak luput mengabadikan momen wajah Snape dalam kamera digital sihir mereka (lagian pasti laku kalau dijual ke Daily Prophet! XD)

"I, itu bukan urusanmu, Black! Mau aku peduli dengan James atau tidak, i, itu hakku! Lagian aku juga memikirkan Lily, bukan si Prongs si pembuat onar itu" kata Snape malu-malu kucing(?)

"Ow, sudah terbiasa manggil James dengan nama julukannya, Sevvy?" kata Sirius mengoda Snape,

"BERHENTI MENGGODAKU, SIRIUS 'PADFOOT' BLACK!" kata Snape sambil menimpuk Sirius dengan bantal kotor, tetapi Sirius berhasil menghindar

"Ngga kena! Ngga kena! AMPUN SEVERUS!" kata Sirius panik melihat Snape udah bersiap melempar kasur

"Oke, lupakan mereka! Lebih baik kita melanjutkan bahasan kita yang sempat terlupakan. Jadi, mengapa kau tak ingin Peter mati?" kata Lupin pada Harry dan melupakan Snape dan Sirius yang sedang melakukan aksi kabur-timpuk itu

"Lebih baik kita membawanya ke kastil. Kita akan menyerahkannya kepada para Dementor. Biar dia dibawa ke Azkaban... hanya saya jangan membunuhnya"

"Baiklah! Minggirlah, Harry! Aku akan mengikatnya" kata Lupin, Harry menyinggir, tali-taling meluncur dari tongkat Lupin kali ini, dan saat berikutnya, Peter sudah menggeliat di lantai, terikat dan mulutnya tersumbat

"Tapi kalau kau bertransformasi, Peter!" ancam Lupin dingin "Kami akan membunuhmu. Kalian setuju?"

Semua mengangguk

"Nah, Ron! Aku tak bisa membetulkan tulang sebaik Madam Pomfrey, jadi kurasa paling baik jika kita memperban kakimu sampai kami bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit" kata Lupin normal, ia langsung mendekati Ron, membungkuk, mengetuk kaki Ron dengan tongkatnya dan berguman _"Ferula"_

Perban bergulung membebat kaki Ron, mengikatnya kuat-kuat ke papan belat. Lupin membantunya berdiri, dan Ron menapakkan kakinya dengan hati-hati sekali dan tidak mengernyit

"Rasanya lebih baik, terima kasih" kata Ron

"Nah, kalian berdua!" kata Lupin dingin pada Snape dan Sirius, mereka berdua terdiam "Berhenti bertengkar dan kita harus cepat ke kastil, membuat Sirius dibebaskan dengan pengakuan Peter! Dan jangan cemberut!" kata Lupin setelah melihat Sirius cemberut, Lupin segera mengambil Jubah Gaib dan menyimpannya di dalam saku jubahnya

"Nah, siapa yang akan dirantai bersama Peter? takut-takut kalau dia kabur" kata Blaise

"Kalian berdua!" kata Lupin sambil menunjuk Sirius dan Snape

"Kenapa harus kami?" jawab mereka berdua serempak

"Menolak?!" kata Lupin dingin, matanya berkilat berbahaya,

"Oke, aku menyerah" kata Sirius

Lupin menyihir belenggu berat dari udara kosong. Segera saja Peter tegak lagi, dengan lengan kirinya terbelenggu ke lengan kanan Sirius, lengan kanannya terbelenggu ke lengan kiri Snape. Croockshanks melompat ringan dari tempat tidur dan memimpin keluar kamar, ekor sikat-botolnya teracung tinggi dengan gagah.

* * *

Harry berpikir ini lucu, pasalnya rombongannya keluar dari Shrieking Shack, Crookshanks memimpin di depan menuruni tangga, Peter, Sirius, Snape berikutnya, seperti peserta lomba jalan-enam-kaki, kemudian disusul Lupin, lalu Wizard Knight paling belakang.

"Kalian tahu apa artinya ini?" tanya Sirius tiba-tiba "Menyerahkan Peter?"

"Kau bebas" kata Harry

"Ya... tetapi aku juga- aku tak tahu apakah ada yang pernah memberitahumu- aku walimu" kata Sirius

"Yeah, aku sudah dengar itu"

"Orang tuamu menunjukku sebagai walimu, jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka... aku akan maklum, tentu saja, kalau kau ingin tetap tinggal pada paman dan bibimu... tetapi yah... pikirkanlah. Begitu namaku sudah dibersihkan... kalau kau menginginkan... rumah lain..." kata Sirius gugup

"Apa- tinggal bersamamu?" kata Harry terkejut "Meninggalkan keluarga Dursley? Tentu saja aku mau! Kapan kita akan pindah?"

Sirius pun memandang Harry

"Kau mau? Sungguh?" katanya tak percaya

"Yeah, mau sekali!" kata Harry

Wajah cekung-pucat Sirius dihiasi senyum, senyum paling cerah yang tak pernah Harry lihat.

Semua terdiam.

Crookshanks melesat lebih dulu, jelas dia sudah menekan kaki depannya ke tonjolan di batang pohon, karena semuanya memanjat keluar tanpa disambut bunyi pukulan dahan-dahan galak.

Saat mereka sudah keluar semua, tiba-tiba saja awan menepi, mendadak tampak bayang-bayang samar di tanah. Rombongan mereka bermandikan cahaya bulan.

Sirius dan Snape terdiam, semua mendadak berhenti

Lupin mulai tegang, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar

"Oh, ya ampun!" pekik Pansy

"Dia tidak minum ramuannya malam ini! Dia tidak aman!" kata Hermione

Sirius membuka belenggunya

"Kalian semua lari! Biar aku yang tangani, Severus... jaga yang lain!" kata Sirius

"Cepat kita sembunyi!" kata Snape sambil menyeret Peter yang tak berdaya, mereka semua langsung berlari ke arah hutan disaat Lupin sudah berubah menjadi werewolf seutuhnya

Sirius pun bertransformasi menjadi anjing besar, melompat maju. Saat si serigala merenggutkan diri, si anjing menyambar lehernya dan menyeretnya mundur. Mereka berkutat, saling gigit, robek...

* * *

"Kalian tetap di sini, jaga Peter! Aku akan membantu Sirius... siapa yang mau menggantikanku?" tanya Snape, Ron mengajukan tangan, rupanya terbongkarnya identitas Scabbers merupakan penghinaan pribadi untuknya, Snape pun membelenggu lengan Ron dengan lengan Peter, dan melepaskan belenggunya sendiri

"Tetapi... anda..." kata Hermione takut-takut

"Aku ini juga seorang animagus tak terdaftar, dan... ini semua gara-gara James keparat yang membuat wujud animagusku menjadi dua, setidaknya aku akan memakai yang tubuh yang lebih besar... dan kalian jangan tertawa saat melihat wujud animagusku!" ancam Snape, ia pun bertransformasi

Yang dipikirkan di benak para Wizard Knight transformasi Snape adalah beruang hitam, gagak raksasa, atau apapun yang berbau warna hitam

Tetapi ternyata perubahan Snape adalah seekor... rusa betina!

Harry menahan tawa, ia teringat animagus ayahnya yang telah dijelaskan di buku diary ibunya

"Jangan tertawa, Potter! Aku sudah tahu kau pasti sudah mengetahui wujud animagus ayahmu, dan jangan tertawakan aku!" ancam Snape dalam wujud rusanya

"Maaf, maaf... habis kalian memang pasangan serasi, sih? Oke, aku akan tutup mulut" kata Harry setelah mendapat _deathglare_ dari si rusa betina

Si rusa betina pun segera berlari menuju si serigala dan menyerangnya

"Memangnya apa sih animagus ayahmu, Harry?" tanya Draco

"Rusa jantan" jawab Harry enteng, tak peduli dengan raut terkejut teman-temannya

"Wow, tak kusangka Daddy Sev ternyata suka sama saingannya sendiri" kata Draco.

* * *

Semua terlalu asik menonton pertarungan antara manusia serigala versus anjing dan rusa betina, mereka tidak menyadari, Peter tengah memegang tongkat milik Lupin yang terjatuh

Peter mencoba melepaskan belenggu, membuat Ron roboh

"Expelliarmus" seru Harry, mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Peter dan tongkat Lupin pun meluncur tinggi ke udara dan lenyap dari pandangan

Sebelum bisa ditangkap, Peter sudah bertransformasi dan kabur

_"Shit!"_ umpat Ron dan Harry

Terdengar lolongan dan geraman. Harry menoleh dan melihat si serigala kabur, berlari ke arah hutan

"Sirius! Prof. Snape! Dia kabur! Peter bertransformasi!" kata Hermione panik

Sirius dan Snape berdarah-darah, mereka mengejar si serigala

Theo memapah Ron, mata Ron setengah terpejam, entah apa yang telah Peter lakukan

"Pettigrew sialan! Dia akan membayar semua ini!" geram Theo

Tetapi, dari dalam kegelapan, mereka mendengar dengking anjing yang kesakitan...

"Sirius" guman Harry, memandang ke dalam kegelapan

Mereka pun segera mencari Sirius dan Snape

Dengkingan itu berasal dari arah danau. Mereka segera saja menuju ke arah bunyi, mereka berlari tanpa merasakan hawa dingin tanpa menyadari artinya...

Dengkingan anjing mendadak berhenti. Setiba di tepi danau, mereka baru tahu kenapa. Sirius dan Snape sudah kembali menjadi manusia, mereka meringkuk di tanah dan tangannya menutupi kepalanya

"Jangan..." rintih Sirius

_"Stop it... please..."_ rintih Snape

Dan kemudian mereka menyadari, ada sekitar seratus DEMENTOR, melayang dalam gerombolan sosok gelap dari tepi danau ke arah mereka. Harry berbalik, rasa dingin yang sudah dikenalnya menembus tubuhnya, kabur mengaburkan pandangannya

"Semuanya pikirkan hal yang menyenangkan dan ucapkan mantra:_ Expecto Patronum!" _perintah Harry, semuanya pun segera berteriak _"Expecto Patronum"_

Naasnya, karena terlalu banyak dementor, mereka tak bisa fokus, Harry sudah mati-matian mengingat kejadian paling membahagiakan: ia akan pergi dari keluarga Dursley.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan, teriakan Theo, disusul beberapa teriakan lain, well, kebanyakan dari para Slytherin, mereka teringat penyiksaan dari orang tua mereka, melihat hal-hal yang dilakukan Death Eater di rumah mereka.

Harry dapat mendengar suara ibu dan ayahnya saat penyerangan Voldemort, teriakan memilukan dan tawa nyaring Voldemor. Harry bisa merasakan salah satu Dementor hendak memberinya kecupan dementor (author merinding). Membuat Harry bisu dan kaku seketika.

Tiba-tiba saja Harry merasakan dementor menjauh, ada yang menahannya. Lalu Harry merasa ia melihat cahaya keperakan, makin lama makin terang, lalu ia detik berikutnya ia merasakan dirinya jatuh di rerumputan

Dementor makin menjauh (atau menghilang?), dengan sisa tenaganya, Harry mengangkat kepalanya beberapa senti dan melihar seekor binatang di tengah cahaya, berlari menuju danau. Dengan mata kabur, Harry menyimpulkan itu adalah seekor unicorn. Lalu, Harry melihat seseorang... ia merasa kenal dengan orang itu...

Harry masih tak mengerti dengan orang yang ia lihat, tetapi, detik berikutnya seluruh tenaganya hilang dan dia pingsan.

* * *

Di danau, terlihat banyak orang pingsan di sini, oke, mereka adalah para Wizard Knight, Sirius Black, dan Severus Snape.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, langkah kaki yang ringan. Terlihat ada seseorang, berjubah hitam dengan kepala ditutupi tudung hitam, dan memakai topeng perak, _well_, tidak seluruh wajah yang ditutupi, hanya bagian mata dan hidung saja.

Orang misterius itu menyeringai, entah kenapa

_"Kau... benar-benar akan melakukannya, Yami?" _kata seseorang dari balik punggung orang misterius itu, dan... sepertinya ia membawa seorang bayi? Eh, bayi? Tunggu! Mirip bayi tapi bukan... kulitnya sepucat tembok... err, suaranya juga seperti bapak-bapak, entah makhluk apa yang dibawa si orang misterius ini

"Tentu saja, Voldy... aku akan melakukan rencananya" kata pemuda itu yang dipanggil 'Yami'

_"Huft, bagaimana... kalau rencanamu gagal?" _tanya si makhluk

"Takkan, aku sudah memperkirakan semuanya" kata si 'Yami'

_"Well, kau memang penuh perhitungan, my boy... tak salah aku memilihmu menjadi Putera Mahkotaku, 'Yami Tenshi'_ (artinya 'Dark Angel', Yami Tenshi itu dari bahasa Jepang)" kata si makhluk

'Yami Tenshi' menyeringai lagi

"Begitulah... aku memang penuh perhitungan, tak seperti dirimu yang langsung menerobos ke rumah Potter dan mengakibatkan kau mengalami kejatuhan" kata si 'Yami Tenshi'

Si makhluk mendecak lidah

_"Menghinaku lagi..." _katanya

Yami Tenshi pun mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melambaikan ke udara, terlihat orang-orang yang pingsan pun diangkat dengan tandu sihir dan melayang menuju kastil Hogwarts

_"Kau... akan memasuki Hogwarts?" _

"Tentu saja, kau lupa ya? Aku kan _salah satu murid_ Hogwarts" kata Yami Tenshi.

* * *

"Mengerikan... sangat mengerikan... sungguh keajaiban tak satu pun dari mereka mati... tak pernah dengar yang seperti ini..."

"Sayang, orang yang melaporkan hal ini masih tidak diketahui identitasnya, padahal dia bisa dapat Orde of Merlin kelas dua, atau mungkin kelas satu"

Harry mendengar suara-suara samar, perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya.

Ah, ada yang melepas kacamataku, batin Harry

Dia sekarang sedang berbaring dalam sal rumah sakit yang gelap. Di ujung sal, ia bisa melihat Madam Pmfrey yang memunggunginya, membungkuk di atas tempat tidur. Harry menajamkan mata. Rambut merah Ron tampak di bawah lengan Madam Pomfrey

Ia pun duduk, melihat sekitarnya. Kelihatannya yang baru sadar hanya Hermione, Blaise, dan Daphne saja. Lalu pintu itu terbuka sedikit dan suara Cornelius Fudge

Madam Pomfrey datang ke tempat tidur Harry dan yang lainnya dengan membawa cokelat terbesar yang pernah Harry lihat

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun!" katanya. Diletakkannya cokelat di atas meja tempat tidur Harry dan mulai memecahkannya dengan palu kecil

"Bagaimana Ron?" tanya Harry

"Dia akan hidup" kata Madam Pomfrey suram "Sedangkan kalian semua, kalain akan tinggal di sini sampai menurutku- Potter, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus bertemu Kepala Sekolah" katanya

"Potter" kata Madam Pomfrey "Jangan khawatir. Mereka berhasil menangkap Black. Dia dikurung di atas. Para Dementor akan memberikan kecupan saat-saat ini..."

"APA?!"

Harry melompat turun. Daphne, Blaise, dan Hermione juga turun dari tempat tidur

Karena teriakkannya agak keras, sampai kedengaran Cornelius Fudge di koridor. Detik berikutnya ia sudah masuk

"Harry, Harry, ada apa?" tanyanya "Kau seharusnya di tempat tidur, apa dia sudah makan cokelat?"

"Pak Menteri, dengar!" kata Harry "Sirius Black tidak bersalah! Peter Pettigrew memalsukan kematiannya sendiri! Kami melihatnya malam ini! Anda tak boleh membiarkan para Dementor melakukan kecupan pada Sirius, dia..."

Tetapi Fudge menggeleng perlahan dan tersenyum

"Harry, Harry, kau bingung sekali. Kau baru saja mengalami peristiwa mengerikan, berbaringlah lagi, segalanya sudah dapat kami atasi..."

"TIDAK!" Harry berteriak "KALIAN MENANGKAP ORANG YANG SALAH!"

"Pak Menteri, tolong dengarkan" kata Daphne sambil bergegas mendekati Harry "Saya juga melihatnya. Dia tikus Ron, dia animagus, Peter, maksud saya, dan..."

"Cukup, lebih baik kalian istirahat, sepertinya kalian terkena mantra sihir..."

"KAMI TIDAK KENA SIHIR!" raung Harry

"Maaf, Pak Menteri" kata Madam Pomfrey "Saya harus memaksa anda pergi. Potter pasien saya, dan dia tak boleh dibuat stress"

"Saya tidak stress, saya sedang berusaha memberitahu mereka apa yang terjadi!" kata Harry gusar "Kalau saja mereka mau mendengarkan..."

Madam Pomfrey langsung memasukkan sepotong cokelat besar ke mulut Harry, disaat Harry tersedak, Madam Pomfrey menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Lalu pintu terbuka lagi dan Dumbledore datang. Harry segera menelan cokelat dimulutnya dengan susah payah, dan bangun lagi

"Profesor Dumbledore..."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Harry, Daphne, Hermione, dan Blaise sendirian" kata Dumbledore "Cornelius, Poppy, tolong tinggalkan kami"

"Ta, tapi..."

"Maaf, ini tak bisa menunggu" kata Dumbledore

Madam Pomfrey keluar dengan menggerutu, Fudge juga segera keluar.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Blaise, dan Daphne segera berbicara serempak

"Profesor, Black tidak bohong- kami_ melihat_ Pettigrew..."

"... dia kabur ketika Prof. Lupin berubah jadi serigala..."

"...dia tikus..."

"... kaki depan Peter, maksud saja jarinya, dia memotongnya..."

"...Peter-lah yang menyerang Ron, bukan Sirius..."

Dumbledore langsung mgengankat tangan untuk membendung banjir penjelasan itu

"Sekarang giliran kalianlah untuk mendengarkan, dan kumohon kalian tidak menyelaku, karena waktunya sempit sekali" katanya serius "Tak ada bukti setitik pun untuk mendukung cerita Black, kecuali kata-kata kalian- dan perkataan empat penyihir berusia tiga belas tahun takkan menyakinkan siapapun"

"Prof. Lupin bisa memberitahu anda..." kata Harry

"Prof. Lupin sekarang berada jauh di tengah hutan, tak bisa memberitahukan apapun kepada siapapun. Pada saat dia berubah jadi manusia lagi, sudah terlambat, Sirius sudah lebih parah dari mati. Ditambah lagi werewolf sangat tidak dipercaya oleh sebagian kaum penyihir sehingga kesaksian Lupin akan berarti sedikit sekali- dan fakta bahwa dia dan Sirius sahabat lama..."

"Tapi..."

"Dengarkan aku, Harry. Sudah sangat terlambat, kau mengerti? Sirius tidak bersikap seperti orang yang tak bersalah. Penyerangan terhadap si Nyonya Gemuk-pisau- tanpa Peter Pettigrew, hidup atau mati, kita tak punya kesempatan untuk membalikkan vonis terhadap Sirius"

"Tetapi anda mempercayai kami"

"Yah, tetapi apa daya? aku tak memiliki kekuasaan di Kementerian" kata Dumbledore muram "Yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah, lebih banyak _waktu_"

"Tapi..." kata Hermione "OH!"

"Sekarang dengar baik-baik" kata Dumbledore sangat pelan "Sirius dikurung dalam kantor Prof. Flitwick di lantai tujuh. Jendela ketiga belas dari sebelah kanan Menara Barat. Jika semua berjalan lancar, kalian bisa menyelamarkan lebih dari satu nyawa. _Tetapi kalian tak boleh terlihat_. Ms. Granger tahu peraturannya, kau tahu apa taruhannya"

Entah apa hanya Harry yang tidak mengerti atau apa? Tetapi kelihatannya Daphne dan Blaise mengerti akan hal ini

"Aku akan mengunci kalian berdua. Sekarang..." Dumbledore melirik arlojinya "Lima menit sebelum tengah malam. Ms. Granger, tiga kali putaran sudah cukup. Semoga berhasil"

"Semoga berhasil?" kata Harry mengulangi saat Dumbledore sudah pergi, ia melirik tiga temannya yang hanya tersenyum

Hermione merogoh leher juabhnya, menarik dari bawahnya rantai emas yang sangat halus dan sangat panjang.

"Semuanya sini!" katanya mendesak _"Cepat!"_

Semua mendekatinya, Harry yang terlihat bingung

"Pembalik-Waktu, heh? Pantas saja kau bisa mengikuti semua pelajaranmu" kata Daphne, Hermione nyengir, ia segera mengalungkan rantai itu pada ketiga temannya

"Hah, apa maksudnya?" kata Harry bingung, lalu Hermione memutar jam pasir itu tiga kali

Kegelapan menyusut. Harry merasa ia sedang terbang mundur.

* * *

Lalu, saat semuanya jelas. Harry agak terkejut mendapati ia berada di mana: di Aula Depan yang kosong dan sederet sinar matahari keemasan jatuh di lantai _cornblock_ di depan pintu depan yang terbuka. Harry memandang Hermione dengan bingung, Hermione tengah melepaskan rantai dari ketiga temannya

"Kita harus pergi!" kata Hermione menarik tangan Harry, mereka berempat berlari menyeberangi aula, menuju ke pintu lemari sapu. Dibukanya pintu, didorongnya Harry ke tengah ember-ember dan pel, lalu Blaise, Daphne, dan Hermione segera masuk, lalu membanting pintu di belakang mereka.

"Hey, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry bingung

"Kita mundur... mundur tiga jam" kata Daphne setengah berbisik

"Ta, tapi..."

"Shh, ada yang datang... sepertinya kita!" bisik Blaise

Blaise menempelkan telinganya ke pintu lemari

"Langkah-langkah menyeberangi aula... ya, kurasa itu kita, mau pergi ke pondok Hagrid"

"Aku tak mengerti" bisik Harry "Bahwa kita di sini di dalam lemari ini, sekaligus kita juga berada di luar sana?"

"Ya" kata Hermione

"Aku yakin itu kita. Kedengannya tak lebih dari sebelas orang... dan kita berjalan pelan-pelan karena kita dibawah selubung Jubah Gaib..." kata Blaise "Kita sedang menuruni undakan depan..."

"Oh, ya! Dari mana kau _dapatkan_ Pembalik-Waktu itu, 'Mione?" tanya Harry

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari Prof. McGonagall pada hari pertama kita kembali ke sini. Aku menggunakannya sepanjang tahun ini untuk mengikuti semua pelajaranku. Prof. McGonagall memintaku bersumpah untuk tidak menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Dia harus menulis bermacam-macam surat kepada Kementerian Sihir supaya aku bisa mendapatkan jam ini. Dia harus mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku murid teladan, dan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menggunakannya untuk hal lain kecuali pelajaranku... tetapi, aku tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Dumbledore. Dia ingin kita melakukan apa? Kenapa dia menyuruh kita mundur tiga jam? Bagaimana ini bisa membantu Sirius?" bisik Hermione

Wajah Daphne berubah cerah

"Ah, aku tahu! Mungkin dia ingin kita menyelamatkan Buckbeak, lalu... dia bilang Sirius dikurung di kantor Prof. Flitwick di lantai tujuh, dia juga memberitahu jendelanya! Ya ampun, jadi kita bisa menyelamatkan Buckbeak, lalu menyelamatkan Sirius yang tertangkap, lalu Sirius akan pergi dengan menaiki Buckbeak- mereka bisa kabur bersama!" kata Daphne senang

Wajah Hermione terlihat ngeri

"Suatu keajaiban kalau kita bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua tanpa terlihat" kata Hermione

"Oh, bisa saja! Kan ada kami... lagian kita belum tahu sebelum mencoba, lan?" kata Blaise "_Wait_, sepertinya sudah tak ada orang, ayo kita pergi..."

Blaise membuka pintu, Aula Depan kosong. Secepat dan sepelan mungkin, mereka keluar dari lemari dan bergegas menuruni undakan. Bayang-bayang sudah mulai memanjang, puncak-puncak pepohonan di Hutan Terlarang sekali lagi bersalut emas berkilau.

* * *

"Kalau ada yang melihat dari jendela..." kata Hermione ngeri

"Kita lari saja" kata Blaise

"Langsung ke Hutan Terlarang, oke? Kita harus sembunyi di belakang pohon atau apa, dan berjaga..."

"Oke, tapi kita memutar melewati rumah-rumah kaca?" kata Hermione "Jangan sampai kita terlihat dari pintu depan Hagrid, kalau tidak kita semua akan melihat kita! Sekarang pastilah kita sudah hampir tiba di pondok Hagrid!"

Harry yang masih bingung, ia terus berlari bersama Daphne, Blaise dan Hermione dibelakangnya. Mereka melesat menyeberangi kebun sayur menuju ke rumah-rumah kaca, secepat mungkin, mengitari Dedalu Perkasa, melesan ke dalam lindungan Hutan Terlarang...

Lalu mereka pun mengendap-endap ke pondok Hagrid, dengan berusaha tetap di tepi hutan. Kemudian, ketika pintu depan pondok mulai kelihatan, terdengar suara ketukan. Harry melihat dirinya dan beberapa temannya melepas Jubah dan bertemu Hagrid, lalu masuk ke dalam pondok.

"Ini hal paling ganjil yang pernah ku lihat" kata Harry terpana

"Daripada itu, kita harus lebih dekat dengan Buckbeak" kata Blaise

Mereka menyelinap diantara pepohonan sampai mereka melihat si Hippogriff yang gelisah, tertambat pada pagar kebun labu Hagrid.

"Sekarang?" kata Harry

"Tidak!" kata Hermione "Kalau kita mencurinya sekarang, Komite akan menyangka Hagrid membebaskannya! Kita harus menunggu sampai mereka melihatnya tertambat di luar!"

"Itu berarti kita hanya punya waktu enam puluh detik!" kata Harry ngeri, merasa ini sangat mustahil

Lalu terdengar suara porselen pecah dari dalam pondok Hagrid

"Itu Hagrid memecahkan teko susu" bisik Daphne

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menemukan Scabbers..." bisik Hermione

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendengar pekik terkejut Hermione

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita- kita masuk saja dan menangkap Pettigrew..."

"Tidak!" bisik Hermione "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kita langgar salah satu hukum sihir yang paling penting! Tak seorang pun boleh mengubah waktu, tak seorang pun! Kau sudah dengar Dumbledore... kalau sampai kita kelihatan..."

"Kita cuma akan dilihat oleh kita sendiri dan Hagrid!"

"Harry, menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau melihat dirimu sendiri tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pondok Hagrid?" tanya Blaise

"Aku akan- aku akan mengira aku sudah gila atau aku akan mengira ada Sihir Hitam sedang berlangsung..." kata Harry

"Persis! Kau takkan mengeri, kau mungkin malah akan menyerang dirimu sendiri! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Prof. McGonagall menceritakan hal-hal sangat mengerikan yang terjadi ketika penyihir main-main dengan waktu... banyak diantara mereka berakhir dengan membunuh masa lalu atau masa dengan mereka sendiri secara tak sengaja!" kata Hermione

"Oke, tadi itu cuma ide saja, ku pikir..." kata Harry, tetapi Daphne menyodoknya dan menyuruh melihat ke arah kastil. Harry melihat Dumbledore, Fudge, anggota Komite yang tua, dan Macnair si algojo sedang menuruni undakan menuju pondok Hagrid

"Sebentar lagi kita keluar" kata Blaise

Benar saja, sesaat kemudian para Wizard Knight keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Tak apa, Beaky, tak apa..." kata Hagrid pada Buckbeak, ia juga sempat menyuruh Wizard Knight pergi. Walaupun agak menolak, toh, Wizard Knight tetap pergi juga.

Lalu rombongan algojo tiba, Hagrid segera berbalik dan masuk kembali ke pondok.

Lalu Harry pun segera ke kebun, sambil menajamkan telinga mendengarkan pengumuman resmi pelaksanaan hukuman.

Harry menatap Buckbeak, berusaha tak berkedip, lalu membungkuk. Buckbeak juga membungkuk dan tegak lagi. Harry pun segera melepaskan tali yang menambat Buckbeak ke pagar.

"Ayo, Beaky... kami akan menolongmu..." kata Harry, ia sudah melepaskan tali dan berusaha menarik si Hipppogriff, tetapi sayangnya Buckbeak malah menahannya

Setelah beberapa lama, barulah Harry bisa menarik Buckbeak. Harry dan Buckbeak segera menuju ke tempat persembunyian teman-temannya.

* * *

"Dimana dia?" kata suara kering anggota Komite "Dimana binatang itu?"

"Tadi ditambatkan di sini!" kata Macnair berang "Aku melihatnya! Di sini ini!"

"Sungguh aneh" kata Dumbledore, ada nada geli di suaranya

"Pergi! Pergi! Si paruh kecil telah _pergi_! Pasti dia tarik talinya sampai lepas! Beaky, kau anak pintar!" kata Hagrid di tengah isakannya

Buckbeak hampir saja berlari mendekati Hagrid, untung ditahan Blaise dan Harry

Macnair hendak ke Hutan Terlarang, mencari si Hippogriff, tetapi Dumbledore memberitahunya bahwa itu hal bodoh, lebih baik cari di udara, kan yang hilang itu Hippogriff.

"Hagrid, aku ingin minum secangkir teh. Atau mungkin segelas besar _Brandy_" kata Dumbledore

Hagrid dan yang lainnya pun masuk ke pondok.

* * *

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Harry

"Kita harus tetap bersembunyi" kata Hermione "Kita perlu menunggu sampai mereka kembali ke kastil. Kemudian kita menunggu sampai aman untuk menerbangkan Buckbeak ke jendela Sirius. Dia baru akan ada di sana dua jam lagi, oh... ini akan sangat sulit..."

"Kita harus pindah" kata Harry "Kita harus bisa melihat Dedalu Perkasa, kalau tidak kita takkan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi"

"Oke" kata Blaise sambil memegang tali Buckbeak erat "Tapi kita tak boleh kelihatan..."

Mereka pun bergerak menyusuri tepi hutan, sementara kegelapan turun menyelimuti mereka, sampai mereka tersembunyi di balik gerombolan pepohonan dari mana mereka bisa melihat Dedalu Perkasa

Mereka melihat Grim menyerang Harry dan Ron, lalu menyeret Ron ke akar Dedalu

"Ouch, lihat, aku baru saja dihajar pohon itu, kau juga, ini sungguh _aneh_..."

Lalu Crookshanks menekan tonjolan yang membuat Dedalu berhenti, lalu semuanya segera masuk ke dalam akar. Sementara itu, Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, dan si tua anggota Komite berjalan kembali ke kastil.

Lalu kemudian Lupin datang, Lupin bergegas menuruni undakan lalu berlari menuju Dedalu Perkasa, setelah sampai menyambar sepotong dahan patah dari tanah dan menekan tonjolan di batang pohon. Setelah Dedalu berhenti, Lupin pun masuk.

Lalu terlihat Hagrid berjalan ke kastil sambil bersenandung, tangannya mengayunkan botol besar, Buckbeak mau menghampiri Hagrid, tetapi ditahan Blaise dan Harry. Lalu setelah Hagrid menghilang, Buckbeak berhenti dan menunduk sedih.

Tak sampai dua menit kemudian, pintu kastil terbuka lagi, dan Snape menerobos keluar, berlari menuju Dedalu Perkasa. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Lupin, dan menyambar Jubah Gaib. Lalu ia menghilang dari pandangan saat memakai Jubah Gaib.

"Yan tak ku mengerti adalah, kenapa Dementor tidak menangkap Sirius saat di danau? Kupikir aku juga pingsan karena ada banyak dementor..."

Lalu Harry pun menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat di danau

"Tapi apa itu?" kata Hermione

"Itu pasti Patronus, tapi... siapa yang menyihirnya? Apakah guru sekolah kita?" kata Daphne

"Bukan, bukan guru kita" kata Harry "Aku sedikit melihatnya, walaupun samar... mungkin dia adalah... -glek- ayahku"

Hermione_ jawsdrop_

"Ta, tapi ayahmu sudah _meninggal_, Harry!" katanya

"Yeah, aku tahu" kata Harry "Habis... yang aku lihat tampak solid, sih".

* * *

Satu jam berlalu, akhirnya Wizard Knight datang

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Blaise, dan Buckbeak tegang. Mereka memerhatikan bagaimana Lupin berubah jadi werewolf

"Gawat!" kata Harry "Kita harus pergi!"

"Tidak boleh, kan sudah berkali-kali ku bilang..."

"Bukan untuk mencampuri! Tapi Lupin akan berlari ke dalam hutan, tepat ke tempat kita!" kata Harry

"Ta, tapi kemana?" tanya Hermione

"Pondok Hagrid! Di sana pasti kosong!" kata Blaise

Mereka pun segera berlari menuju pondok.

Di dalam pondok, mereka disambut oleh Fang, Fang menyalak pada mereka

"Stt, ini kami, Fang!" kata Harry

Setelah beberapa lamanya, Harry mengusulkan untuk keluar, walaupun Hermione masih curiga.

* * *

Yang keluar hanya Harry, yang lain tetap di pondok. Jujur saja, sebenarnya niat Harry bukan untuk melihat keadaan dirinya dan Wizard Knight di danau, tetapi ingin melihat sosok yang menyihir Patronus tersebut.

Di danau, para Dementor berdatangan

"Ayo, Dad... kau di mana?" bisik Harry yang bersembunyi di semak-semak

Tetapi tak ada yang datang. Harry mendongakkan kepala dan melihat salah satu Dementor hendak melakukan kecupan, sekarang waktunya penyelamatan.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Harry menyadari sesuatu: _dia melihat dirinya sendiri_. Lalu Harry melompat keluar dan...

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Dari ujung tongkatnya, melesat keluar binatang keperakan yang berkilau menyilaukan. Harry menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat makhluk itu. Binatang itu berlarian menyeberangi permukaan danau yang gelap. Binatang itu menerjang kerumunan Dementor, lalu berlarian di tanah, Dementor pun mundur, menyebar, masuk dalam kegelapan... mereka pergi.

Patronus itu berbalik. Ia berlari ke arah Harry.

Patronus yang berbentuk rusa itu berdiri di depan Harry, menatapnya.

_"Prongs"_ ucap Harry

"Apa yang baru kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione galak, si Patronus menghilang. "Kau bilang kau cuma mau lihat!"

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkan hidup kita, okay! Lebih baik kita sembunyi di semak-semak dan akan aku ceritakan semuanya" kata Harry.

Saat bersembunyi,

"Apakah ada yang melihatmu?" tanya Blaise

"Ya, apa kau tidak mendengarkan? _Aku_ melihatku, tapi semula aku kira itu ayahku! Tidak apa-apa" kata Harry

"Tapi kau hebat! Kau bisa menyihir Patronus yang mengusir semua Dementor!" puji Hermione

"Hey, lihat! Ada seseorang" bisik Daphne.

Bersama-sama mereka semua mengawasi dari balik semak di tepi seberang. Seseorang berjubah hitam tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, walaupun tak terlihat,

"Siapa dia?" kata Hermione "Jangan bilang dialah yang membawa Sirius Black! Bloody hell!"

Si sosok misterius itu menyihir tandu, dan membawa Wizard Knight yang pingsan ke kastil

"Ta, tapi bagaimana ia bisa masuk, dia kan bukan... BLOODY HELL! DIA BER-APPARATE!" seru Hermione terkejut

"Sial, kita harus tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Sirius!" kata Blaise sambil melihat arlojinya, mereka pun segera pergi ke Menara Barat.

* * *

Saat sampai, saat mereka melihat Macnair keluar untuk memanggil Dementor, dengan cepat mereka berempat terbang dan berada di depan jendela Menara di lantai tujuh. Setelah Hermione membuka jendela

"Ba, bagaimana kalian...?" kata Sirius lemas, memandang si Hippogriff

"Ayo, naik! Tak ada waktu lagi!" kata Harry memegangi kedua sisi leher licik Buckbeak untuk menenangkannya "Kau harus keluar dari situ- Dementor-dementor akan segera datang. Macnair sudah pergi menjemput mereka"

Black meletakkan tangan kedua sisi ambang jendela, dan menjulurkan kepala dan bahunya keluar. Untuk dia kurus sekali. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja dia sudah berhasil mengalungkan satu kakinya ke atas punggung Buckbeak, dan mengangkat dirinya ke atas si Hippogriff, dibelakang Daphne.

Lalu Buckbeak terbang lagi, ke puncak menara. Dan saat sampai, Harry, Daphne, Hermione, dan Blaise turun, mereka juga menyuruh Sirius untuk pergi.

Harry menatap Buckbeak dan Sirius yang telah terbang pergi, menunggu sampai mereka menghilang.

"Nah, sekarang kita punya sepuluh menit untuk turun kembali ke sal rumah sakit tanpa dilihat orang- sebelum Dumbledore mengunci pintu..." kata Hermione

"Oke! Ayo kita turun" kata Harry

Mereka menyelinap melalui pintu menara di belakang mereka dan menuruni tangga batu spiral. Setiba di bawah, mereka mendengar suara, mereka merapatkan diri ke dinding dan mendengarkan, sepertinya Fudge. Mereka berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor di kaki tangga.

Saat Fudge menjauh, mereka baru mulai berjalan lagi. Menuruni satu tangga, kemudian tangga lain, menyusuri koridor- kemudian mereka mendengar suara terkekeh di depan mereka.

"Peeves!" kata Daphne "Masuk sini!"

Mereka berlari ke dalam kelas kosong di sebelah kiri mereka tepat pada waktunya. Peeves kelihatannya melayang naik-turun koridor dengan semangat tinggi, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia menyebalkan" bisik Hermione

"Taruhan, pasti dia gembira karena Dementor akan menghabisi Sirius" kata Blaise

"Tiga menit lagi..." kata Hermione panik

Lalu setelah Peeves tak ada, mereka segera keluar dan berlari menuju sal.

Di depan pintu rumah sakit, Dumbledore baru saja akan menutup pintu, lalu melihat Harry, Daphne, Blaise, dan Hermione.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan, dengan tersenyum mengukir wajahnya

"Kami berhasil melakukannya" kata Harry pelan

"Nah, sekarang kalian sudah pergi juga. Masuklah- akan ku kunci kalian..."

Mereka berempat menyelinap ke dalam sal. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada beberapa 'korban' yang masih pingsan.

Saat terdengar bunyi suara kunci, semuanya menyelinap ke tempat tidur masing-masing, Hermione menyelipkan Pembalik-Waktu ke bawah jubahnya. Saat berikutnya, Madam Pomfrey keluar lagi dari kantornya dan datang mendekat.

"Apa Kepala Sekolah sudah pergi? Apa aku sudah boleh merawat pasienku sekarang?"

Madam Pomfrey sedang uring-uringan. Harry dan yang lainnya berpendapat paling baik menerima cokelat pemberiannya dengan diam-diam. Madam Pomfrey berdiri menunggui mereka, memastikan mereka memakannya. Tetapi Harry nyaris tak bisa menelannya. Mereka berempat sedang tegang, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Lalu mereka pun mendengar raung kemarahan di kejauhan bergaung dari suatu tempat di atas mereka...

"Apa itu?" kata Madam Pomfrey kaget

Suara-suara itu makin keras, Madam Pomfrey memandang pintu

"Astaga- mereka akan membangunkan semua orang! Mereka pikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Lalu suara-suara itu makin jelas

"Tak mungkin, Fudge! Tak mungkin Black ber-Dissapparate di sini! Kau takkan bisa ber-Apparate dan Disapparate di kastil! Pasti ada hubugannnya dengan si Potter!"

"Tapi mana mungkin Potter membantu Black kabur, dia kan yang diincar... lagian mana mau Potter menyelamatkan pembunuh keluarganya"

BLAK!

Pintu sal rumah sakit terbuka

Fudge, Macnair, dan Dumbledore masuk. Hanya Dumbledore yang tampak tenang, atau senang? Fudge terlihat marah, tetapi Macnair terlihat murka.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Snape, yang baru saja sadar

"Black kabur, Snape..." kata Fudge

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lima detik...

"APA BLACK KABUR?!"

"Jangan berteriak, Severus!"

Snape langsung meminta maaf pada Madam Pomfrey

"Ta, tapi bagaimana bisa?" kata Snape memandang Dumbledore, lalu melirik Harry "Ini sangat buruk..."

"Pasti Potter itu yang melakukannya!" kata Macnair, ia memang tak suka dengan Harry

"Oke, Macnair... berpikirlah logis, pintu ini tadi dikunci, kita baru saja melihat..."

"AKU TAHU DIA MEMBANTU HIPPOGRIFF ITU KABUR DAN MEMBANTU BLACK JUGA!"

"Cukup Macnair, pikirkan apa yang kau katakan! Pintu ini terkunci sejak aku meninggalkannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Madam Pomfrey, apakah kedua anak ini meninggalkan tempat tidur mereka?" kata Dumbledore

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Madam Pomfrey jengkel "Aku bersama mereka sejak anda pergi!"

"Nah, kau sudah dengar kan, Macnair" kata Dumbledore "Kecuali kau bermaksud mengatakan Harry, Hermione, Blaise, dan Daphne berada di dua tempat pada saat yang bersamaan, kurasa tak ada faedahnya kita memanggu mereka lebih jauh lagi"

"Huft, Daily Prophet akan senang mendengarnya! Kita bisa menangkap Black dan dia berhasil lolos dari antara jari-jari kita lagi! Kalau lolosnya Hippogriff itu sampai bocor, habis aku jadi bahan tertawaan! Yah, sebaiknya aku segera pulang memberitahu kementrian..."

"Dan para Dementor?"

"Ya, mereka harus dipindahkan. Tak pernah mimpi mereka akan berusaha melakukan kecupan pada anak yang tak bersalah... sama sekali kehilangan kontrol... tidak, aku akan mengirim mereka kembali ke Azkaban malam ini. Mungkin kita perlu memikirkan memakai naga untuk menjaga pintu masuk sekolah..."

"Hagrid akan senang" kata Dumbledore, sekilas ia tersenyum pada Harry. Lalu Fudge, Macnair, dan Dumbledore keluar. Dan Madam Pomfrey pun pergi ke kantornya dengan menggerutu.

Draco dan yang lainnya mulai sadar, dan diikuti rintihan Ron

"Apa, apa yant terjadi?" kata Draco

"Harry? Kenapa kita di sini? Dimana Sirius? Dimana Lupin? Ada apa yang sebetulnya terjadi?" kata Ron panik

"Kita tanya saja pada mereka berempat, sepertinya mereka habis melakukan sesuatu diluar batas logika" kata Snape

Harry nyengir,

"Kau saja yang bercerita Hermione" katanya seraya mengambil cokelat lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat semuanya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, ternyata kastil nyaris sepi, sebagian besar para murid mengunakan kesempatan berakhirnya ujian dengan pergi ke Hogsmade. Tetapi para Wizard Knight lebih memilih berjalan-jalan di halaman kastil dan menceritakan kejadian seru semalam pada Aurora.

Di tepi danau, para Wizard Knight sedang bercerita sambil menonton cumi-cumi raksasa melambai-lambaikan sungutnya dengan malas di atas permukaan air,

Tiba-tiba saja setelah Harry selesai bercerita, Aurora menyemburkan susu yang baru saja sampai di tenggorokannya

"What? Kau... bersama Hermione, Daphne, dan Blaise pergi menyelamatkan Sirius dan Buckbeak dengan Pembalik-Waktu... dan kau sudah menguasai Patronus!?" katanya terkejut

"Shh, nanti kedengaran yang lain" kata Astoria

"Ta, tapi... well, aku tak terkejut patronusmu berbentuk rusa, sayangnya... punyaku malah berbentuk phoenix" kata Aurora "Aku padahal maunya bentuk rusa betina"

"Kau bisa menyihir Patronus, sejak kapan?" kata Draco

"Hehehe, sebenarnya sudah lama sekali sih... mungkin lima tahun yang lalu, aku kurang ingat..." kata Aurora, mengacuhkan wajah terkejut Blaise

Tiba-tiba Hagrid datang, ia datang dengan wajah bahagia

"Aku tahu aku tak boleh senang, Black berhasil kabur.. tapi coba tebak!" katanya senang

"Apa?" tanya mereka berpura-pura menasaran

"Beaky! Ia berhasil kabur! Aku rayakan semalam suntuk!"

"Bagus sekali!" kata Neville, Ron hampir tertawa

"Yeah, pasti kau ikat dia tidak betul" kata Hagrid gembira "Tapi aku cemas pagi ini... Prof. Lupin tidak makan semalam, aku cemas..."

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Hary

"Kalian belum mendengar?" kata Hagrid "Eh, aku tak tahu siapa yang mendengar desas-desus ini, tetapi ada yang bilang kalau Prof. Lupin adalah manusia serigala. Sekarang ia sedang berkemas"

"Dia _berkemas_? Kenapa?" kata Harry kaget

"Mau pergi kan?" kata Hagrid heran kenapa Harry bertanya "Undurkan diri pagi-pagi sekali, dia bilang dia tak mau ambil resiko kejadian seprti semalam terjadi lagi"

Harry buru-buru berdiri

"AKu harus menemuinya!"

Harry segera pergi ke kantor Lupin.

* * *

Pintu kantor Lupin terbuka. Dia sudah mengepak sebagian besar barang-barangnya. Tangki kosong Grindylow berdiri di sebelah koper bututnya, yang terbuka dan hampir penuh. Lupin sedang menunduk memandan sesuatu di atas mejanya, dan baru mengadah ketka Harry mengetuk pintu.

"Aku melihatmu datang" kata Lupin tersenyum, dia menunjukkan sebuah perkamen yang ternyata Peta Perampok

"Saya baru bertemu Hagrid" kata Harry "Dan dia mengatakan anda mengundurkan diri. Tidak betul, kan?"

"Sayangnya betul, Harry" kata Lupin yang mulai membuka laci-laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan isinya

_"Kenapa?"_ tanya Harry "Kementerian Sihir tidak menuduh anda membantu Sirius, kan?"

Lupin menutup pintu di belakang Harry

"Tidak. Prof. Dumbledore berhasil meyakinkan Fudge bahwa aku mencoba menyelamatkan kalian" kata Lupin menghela nafas "Tapi ada seseorang yang membocorkan kalau aku ini werewolf, para guru tak mungkin menceritakan hal ini"

"Anda tak pergi hanya karena itu!" kata Harry

Lupin tersenyum masam

"Pada jam begini besok, burung-burung hantu akan berdatangan dari para orangtua- mereka tak mau anak mereka diajar serigala. Dan sesudah peristiwa semalam, aku bisa memahami keberatan mereka. Aku bisa saja menggigit siapa saja di antara kalian... itu tak boleh terjadi lagi"

"Anda guru DADA paling baik yang pernah kami punyai! Jangan pergi!" rengek Harry

Luping menggelengkan kepala, ia terus mengosongkan lacinya. Kemudian ketika Harry berusaha memikirkan alasan untuk menahan Lupin,

"Dari apa yang diceritakan kepala sekolah padaku pagi tadi, kau menyelamatkan banyak jiwa semalam, Harry. Yang aku banggakan adalah betapa banyak yang telah kau pelajari. Ceritakan padaku tentang Patronusmu"

"Bagaimana anda tahu itu?" tanya Harry

"Apa lagi yang bisa mengusir dementor?"

Harry pun menceritakan semua pada Lupin apa yang terjadi, saat selesai Lupin tersenyum lagi.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tahu ayahmu adalah seorang animagus dengan bentuk rusa jantan, karena itu kami menyebutnya Prongs, hanya aku bingung kenapa Severus yang dulunya bisa berubah jadi burung merpati putih, malah bisa menjadi rusa betina juga, well, sangat aneh..." kata Lupin

Lupin melemparkan beberapa bukunya yang terakhir ke dalam koper, menutup lacinya, dan berbalik menghadapi Harry.

"Ini- ku bawa dari Shrieking Shack semalam" katanya seraya menyerahkan Jubah Gaib kepada Harry, serta Peta Perampok "Aku bukan lagi gurumu, jadi aku tak berhak mengambil ini... lagian ini pasti berguna untukmu dan grub kecilmu itu"

Harry menerima peta dan jubah itu dan nyengir

"Anda pernah mengatakan kepada saya bahwa Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs pastilah ingin memikat saya untuk meninggalkan sekolah... anda katakan mereka pastilah menganggap ini hal lucu"

"Dan memang begitu" kata Lupin seraya menutup kopernya "Aku tak ragu mengatakan bahwa James akan kecewa sekali kalau anaknya tak pernah menemukan salah satu lorong rahasia yang menuju keluar kastil"

Setelah mendengar ketukan pintu, Harry buru-buru menjejalkan Peta Perampok dan Jubah Gaib ke dalam sakunya

Ternyata Dumbledore yang datang, dia tak tampak terkejut melihat Harry di sana.

"Keretamu sudah menunggu digerbang, Remus" katanya

"Terima kasih, kepala sekolah"

Lupin mengangkat koper tuanya dan tangki kosong Grindylow

"Nah, selamat tinggal Harry" katanya tersenyum "Aku senang sekali bisa mengajarmu. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi di suatu hari nanti. Kepala Sekolah, tak usah mengantar saya ke gerbang. Saya bisa sendiri..."

"Selamat jalan, kalau begitu, Remus" kata Dumbledore tenang, Lupin pun berjabat tangan dengan Dumbledore, lalu dengan anggukan terakhir kepada Harry dan tersenyum sekilas, ia pun pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

Harry duduk di kursi Lupin, menatap lantai dengan sedih

"Kenapa begitu sedih, Harry?" kata Dumbledore lembut "Seharusnya kau sangat bangga akan dirimu setelah peristiwa semalam"

"Tak ada bedanya, Pettigrew berhasil lolos" kata Harry muram "Ramalam Prof. Trelawney ternyata menjadi kenyataan"

"Eh, dia berhasil membuat ramalan yang sesungguhnya, mungkin aku akan menawarinya naik gaji" kata Dumbledore

"Tetapi, saya mencegah Prof. Lupin dan Prof, Snape untuk membunuh Pettigrew! Jadi, salah sayalah jika Voldemort kembali berkuasa!"

"Bukan salahmu. Tidakkah pengalaman dengan Pembalik Waktu mengajari sesuatu padamu, Harry? Konsekuensi tindakan kita selalu begitu rumit, begitu beragam, sehingga meramalkan masa depan sangatlah sulit... Prof. Trelawney adalah bukti hidup semua ini. Kau melakukan hal yang sangat mulia, denagn menyelamatkan hidup Pettigrew" kata Dumbledore serius

"Ta, tapi..."

"Pettigrew berhutang nyawa padamu, kau telah mengirim pada Voldemort seorang pembantu yang berutang padamu" kata Dumbledore "Mana mau Voldemort mempunyai abdi yang berhutang padamu, suatu hari nanti kau akan bersyukur telah menyelamatkan Pettigrew"

Harry tak mau memikirkan kapan ia akan bersyukur karena telah menyelamatkan pengkhianat orang tuanya

"Sirius menceritakan kepadaku bagaimana mereka menjadi animagi semalam" kata Dumbledore tersenyum "Dan Severus, yeah... dia animagus spesial. Pencapaian yang luar biasa- lebih-lebih lagi mereka berhasil menyembunyikannya dariku"

Dumbledore meninggalkan kantor Lupin, meningalkan Harry yang masih agak bingung.

* * *

Tak seorang pun di Hogwarts yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam Sirius, Buckbeak, dan Pettigrew menghilang, kecuali Wizard Knight, Dumbledore, dan Snape. Menjelang akhir semester, banyak rumor yang beredar tentang Sirius Black dan Buckbeak, tetapi tak ada yang mendekati yang asli.

Rio berang sekali Buckbeak kabur, dia yakin Hagrid telah menemukan cara untuk menyeludupkan Buckbeak agar selamat, dan sangat marah bahwa ia dan ayahnya diperdaya oleh seorang pengawas binatang liar. Sementara itu, Percy terus mengoceh tentang lolosnya Sirius pada pacarnya -dan satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengarkan-, Penelope Clearwater.

Harry agak sedih karena tidak bisa membebaskan Sirius Black.

Seluruh siswa yang sekelas dengan Harry, sangat sedih karena Prof. Lupin pergi, karena hanya Prof. Lupin sajalah guru DADA terbaik, ga ada yang bisa mengajar DADA sebaik dan sehebat Prof. Lupin.

"Kira-kira tahun depan kita akan dapat guru macam apa, ya?" kata Seamus Finnigan muram

"Mungkin vampire" kata Dean Thomas penuh harap

Bukan hanya kepergian Prof. Lupin dan Sirius Black yang membebani Harry, tetapi ramalan Trelawney juga. Bagaimana kalau Pettigrew sudah menemukan Voldemort? Membangkitkannya dan membuat Voldy Moldy itu kembali berkuasa? Ditambah lagi, Harry harus bersabar untuk bisa keluar dari keluarga Dursley, yeah, Harry tak pernah suka dengan keluarga yang selalu menyiksanya itu. Mungkin menginap di rumah Lucifer lebih baik, tapi... sepertinya Harry harus berpikir dua kali untuk menginap di rumah si mesum itu (#author dicrucio Lucifer).

Hasil ujian diumumkan pada hari terakhir semester. Percy berhasil mendapatkan angka top untuk NEWT-nya. Fred dan George masing-masing berhasil mendapatkan beberapa angka OWL. Sementara itu asrama Gryffindor, berkat penampilan spektakuler di ajang Piala Quidditch, telah memenangkan Piala Asrama untuk ketiga kalinya selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Itu artinya sekali lagi pesta di Aula akan dihiasi oleh merah dan emas dan di meja Gryffindor yang paling ramai. Harry berhasil melupakan beban pikirannya karena terlalu asik berpesta.

* * *

Ketika Hogwarts Express meninggalkan stasiun pagi berikutnya, Hermione memberi berita mengejutkan kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku menemui Prof. McGonagall pagi ini, sebelum sarapan. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepas Telaah Muggle"

"Tapi kau lulus dengan nilai tiga ratus dua puluh persen!" kata Ron

"Aku tahu" kata Hermione menghela nafas "Tapi aku tak tahan lagi menjalani tahun seperti ini. Pembalik Waktu itu membuatku gila. Sudah ku kembalikan. Tanpa Telaah Muggle dan Ramalan, aku akan bisa punya daftar pelajaran normal lagi"

"Aku tak percaya kau tidak menceritakan hal itu pada kami" kata Neville

"Aku memang sudah menduga Herms memakai Pembalik Waktu, yang aku bingung bagaimana ia mendapatkannya?" kata Draco sambil memakan cokelat kodoknya

"Kelihatannya Hermione harus belajar membagi waktu seperti Aurora. Tapi kelihatannya gara-gara itu Aurora tak punya waktu untuk kita" kata Daphne sambil menunjuk Aurora yang memakai kacamata bundar seperti Harry dan tengah membaca buku Rune-nya

"Apa? Aku tak punya waktu berpetualang karena aku sibuk belajar! Aku juga tak suka memakai Pembalik Waktu yang bisa membuatmu gila itu" kata Aurora ketus, lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya

"Seharusnya ia masuk Ravenclaw ketimbang Slytherin" kata Luna

"Dan bahkan ia sudah mirip Harry Potter dengan kacamata bundarnya itu" kata Astoria

"Mataku jadi minus gara-gara kebanyakan baca buku, Dad membelikanku kacamata ini" kata Aurora yang masih tetap fokus

Semua _sweatdrop_

"Oh, ya! 'Mione, apakah kau sudah pacaran dengan... William?" tanya Theo ragu, wajah Hermione nge-_blush_

"A, aku..."

Hermione dipandang semua orang

"Oke, memang sih... aku sudah berpacaran dengan William, kami bercerita banyak hal, termasuk aku ini fujoshi. Aku agak terkejut ternyata dia seorang fujodan" kata Hermione malu-malu

"DIA FUJODAN!" pekik Pansy "Beneran?"

"Yeah, dia bahkan tahu rahasia terbesar Rio Phantom" kata Hermione cekikikan

"Memangnya apa? Aku penasaran!" kata Pansy antusias

"Sebenarnya... Rio itu..._ incest_" kata Hermione menyeringai

"APA?!"

Para Wizard Knight, minus Aurora dan Harry hampir kena jantungan, Rio Phantom _incest_?! Demi Merlin, ini kejutan besar!

"Ja, jadi... Rio itu..._ gay_ dan _incest_?! Pada Earl?!" kata Draco

Hermione mengangguk

"Oh, tidak... aku perlu ramuan penenang sekarang" kata Theo sambil mengatur nafasnya, seperti orang yang baru berlari di lapangan Quidditch

"Yeah... begitulah" kata Hermione, ia melihat Harry yang masih termenung, memandang keluar jendela

"Oh, Harry... bergembiralah..." kata Daphne

"Aku hanya memikirkan liburanku" kata Harry muram

"Tenang saja, _mate_! Kau bisa menginap di rumahku! Aku akan bilang pada Mum dan Dad, kemudian menghubungimu. Aku sudah bisa memakai fellyton sekarang..."

"_Telepon_, Ron! Oh, Merlin... kau sepertinya harus mengambil Telaah Muggle" kata Hermione

"Oh, ya! Musim panas ini bakalan ada Pertandingan Dunia Quidditch! Kita bisa pergi bersama-sama, tenang saja Harry, kau akan dapat tiketnya, kementerian selalu memberikan tiket gratis untuk keluarga anggota kementerian, mungkin untukmu akan khusus, kau kan The Boy Who Lived" kata Theo

"Aku ga bakal ikut, aku masih banyak tugas" kata Aurora

"Lucifer kayaknya juga ga bakalan ikut, soalnya ia menolak diberikan tiket oleh Dad" kata Draco "Katanya dia sudah dapat tiketnya sendiri, aku jadi penasaran siapa yang memberikan tiket VVIP"

_Mood_ Harry naik dalam sekejap

"Yeah, kurasa keluarga Dursley akan senang kalau aku pergi" kata Harry.

* * *

Sebagian Wizard Knight ada yang main kartu, main catur sihir, belajar, atau bergosip ria (yang jelas yang sedang bergosip adalah Pansy dan Hermione yang tengah membicarakan yaoi).

Tiba-tiba saja aktifitas mereka terhenti karena mendengar ketukan dari jendela

Ternyata ada seekor burung hantu kecil berwarna abu-abu naik-turun hilang-hilang timbul di balik kaca jendela, rupanya burung itu membawa surat yang kelewatan besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

Harry segera membuka jendela dan menangkap burung itu, lalu menutup jendela. Harry pun melepaskan burung itu, burung itu terbang berputar-putar dalam kompartemen, rupanya sangat puas dan senang telah berhasil menjalankan tugasnya.

Hedwig mengatupkan paruhnya dengan anggun, seakan mencela. Crookshanks duduk tegak di tempatnya, mengikuti si burung hantu dengan matanya yang kuning besar. Ron, memperhatikan Crookshanks, menangkap burung itu untuk menyelamatkannya.

Harry memungut suratnya, Surat itu dialamatkan kepadanya. Dirobek amplopnya dan dia berteriak, "Dari Sirius!"

Lalu semuanya mengerubuni Harry, mencoba mengintip suratnya.

* * *

_"Dear Harry,_

_Ku harap surat ini kau terima sebelum kau tiba di rumah paman dan bibimu. Aku tak tahu apakah mereka terbiasa dengan pos burung hantu.  
_

_Buckbeak dan aku dalam persembunyian. Aku takkan memberitahumu di mana, siapa tahu surat ini jatuh ke tangan orang yang sakah, Aku agak meragukan kemampuan si burung hantu, tetapi dia yang terbaik yang bisa kutemukan, dan dia kelihatannya bersemangat sekali mendapat tugas ini.  
_

_Ku rasa para Dementor masih mencariku, tapi jangan harap mereka bisa menemukanku di sini. Aku merencanakan akan membiarkan beberapa muggle melihatku tak lama lagi, jauh dari Hogwarts, supaya pengamanan di kastil bisa ditiadakan.  
_

_Ada yang tak sempat ku sampaikan padamu dalam pertemuan singkat kita. Akulah yang mengirimkan Firebolt kepadamu...  
_

"Ha!" kata Hermione "Betul, kan! Aku sudah _bilang_ sapu itu dari dia!"

"Ya, tapi tanpa sihir hitam, Herms! Dia tidak menyihirnya, ouch!" kata Ron, rupanya si burung hantu telah mematuk salau satu jarinya sebagai tanda sayang.

_Crookshanks yang membawa pesananku ke Kantor Burung Hantu. Aku menggunakan namamu, tetapi meminta mereka untuk mengambil uangnya dari lemari besi Gringotts nomor tujuh ratus sebelas- lemari besiku. Anggaplah sapu itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun selama tiga belas tahun dari walimu._

_Aku juga mau minta maaf karena kupikir telah membuatmu ketakutan, pada malam kau meninggalkan rumah pamanmu tahun lalu. Aku juga waktu itu cuma berharap bisa melihatmu sekilas sebelum memulai perjalananku ke utara, tetapi kurasa melihatku membuatmu kaget.  
_

_Aku melampirkan sesuatu yang lain untukmu, yang kurasa akan membuatnya tahun berikutnya di Hogwarts lebih menyenangkan bagimu.  
_

_Kalau kau memerlukanku, kirim saja berita. Burung hantumu akan menemukanku.  
_

_Aku akan segera menulis lagi.  
_

_Sirius"_

Dengan penuh semangat Harry menengok ke dalam amplop. Ada secarik perkamen lain di dalamnya. Harry membacanya cepat-cepat dan mendadak merasa hangat dan puas seakan ia baru saja meminum sebotol butterbeer dalam satu tegukan.

_"Saya, Sirius Black, Wali Harry, dengan ini memberinya izin untuk mengunjungi Hogsmade pada akhir minggu"._

"Ini sudah cukup bagi Dumbledore. Tunggu ada tambahannya..." kata Harry sambil melihat surat Sirius lagi

_"Kupikir Ron mungkin mau memelihara burung hantu ini, karena salahkulah dia tak lagi punya tikus"_

* * *

Mata Ron melebar. Si burung hantu kecil mungil masih ber-uhu semangat

"Memeliharanya?" kata Ron sangsi, ia mengawasi burung hantu itu sesaat dan memberikannya pada Crookshanks "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa burung hantu asli?"

Crookshanks menjawab dengan dengkuran

"Itu jawaban yang cukup untukku" kata Ron senang "Dia milikku".

Harry pun membaca surat Sirius berulang kali selama sisa perjalanan ke Stasiun King's Cross.

* * *

Di stasiun King's Cross, Harry sempat berpelukan dengan keluarga Weasley dan keluarga Malfoy, terutama Narcissa Malfoy, ibu Draco.

"Aku akan meneleponmu tentang Piala Dunia!" teriak Ron di belakang Harry, setelah Harry mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya dan beberapa temannya.

Harry menghampiri keluarga Dursley

"Apa itu? Formulir?!" gertak Vernon

"Bukan" kata Harry "Ini surat dari waliku"

"Wali?" kata Vernon gugup "Kau tak punya wali!"

"Punya saja" kata Harry cerah "Dia sahabat karib kedua orang tuaku. Dia pembunuh terpidana, tapi berhasil kabur dari penjara sihir dan sedang dalam pelarian. Tapi dia senang berhubungan terus denganku... ingin tahu kabarku... mengecek apakah aku senang..."

Dan seraya nyengir lebar melihat kengerian di wajah Vernon, Harry berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar stasiun. Hedwig merepet di depannya, menyongsong musim panas yang tampaknya akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dari tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, pada malam hari, di sebuah manor.

"Tu, tuan..."

Terlihat Peter Pettigrew, tengah berhadapan dengan seseorang berjubah dan berkerudung hitam, dengan wajah memakai topeng silver yang menutupi matanya.

"Kau, Pettigrew..." geramnya

"Ampun, tuan... ampun tuan Yami..." kata Peter ketakutan,

_"Kau sudah tak bisa ku ampuni, Pettigrew!" _raung sebuah suara dari sofa merah di samping si sosok misterius _"Pertama, identitasmu sudah ketahuan oleh Potter, kedua, kau sudah berhutang nyawa padanya! Ini tak bisa kumaafkan, Wormtail!" _

"Ta, tapi tuan Voldemort..."

_"TIDAK ADA TAPI!" _raung makhluk yang dipanggil Voldemort itu

"Tenanglah, Voldemort..." kata Yami "Peter, aku punya _sesuatu_ yang harus ditunjukan"

Yami Tenshi, sosok misterius itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan.

Peter gemetaran, menunggu apa yang akan ditunjukan pada tuan barunya yang lebih sadis dari Voldemort yang merupakan _Dark Lord_ itu.

"Kau tahu kan kami mengurung ibumu, Peter" kata Yami sambil menarik sesuatu, sebuah kurungan yang ditutupi kain berwarna hitam

"A, apa yang kau perbuat pada ibuku?!" kata Peter dengan suara tinggi, tangannya mengepal erat

"Ah, hanya mengurungnya selama beberapa tahun, kok!" kata Yami menyeringai "Yeah, dengan dementor yang menjaganya, ku pikir kau harus melihat keadaannya untuk yang _terakhir_ kalinya"

Peter dilanda ketakutan, apa yang sebenarnya diperbuat Yami pada ibunya? Sementara Peter dilanda ketakutan dan kepanikan, Yami makin menyeringai

Yami pun membuka penutup kurungan, memperlihatkan seseorang- tepatnya mayat- atau sekarang sudah jadi tengkorak. Tengkorak entah siapa yang telah lama dirantai

"Katakan halo untuk ibumu, Peter..." kata Yami menyeringai setan

Voldemort tertawa setan, Peter gemetar, mendekati kurungan ibunya

"Mum... mum..." kata Peter dengan suara gemetar, dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat "Kalian!"

Peter menoleh pada dua tuannya yang merupakan penyihir-hitam-terkuat-dan-tersadis-sepanjang-masa.

"Kau... kau pernah bilang kalau kau akan menjaga dan melindungi ibuku! Kau pembohong... padahal... padahal aku sudah rela memberikan Potter pada kalian!" raung Peter, air matanya bercucuran

Voldemort tertawa makin keras, sedangkan Yami hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, Peter... siapa yang bilang kalau kami akan menjaga dan melindungi ibumu? Padahal aku hanya bilang 'kami akan mengambil ibumu kalau kau tidak melaksanakan tugas dengan baik, kalau kau berhasil, kami akan merawat ibumu'... kami sudah merawat ibumu, hanya saja ibumu saja yang gila, berteriak setiap malam, membuat telingaku sakit... jadi..." kata Yami menyeringai "Aku _'menutup'_ mulut ibumu agar tidak membuat telingaku sakit, well, cukup efektif juga"

"Kau... membakar ibuku hidup-hidup!" raung Peter

"Yeah, dan tidak hanya itu saja... aku melakukan sedikit eksperimen dengan tubuh ibumu dengan beberapa ramuan, setidaknya itu takkan membuatnya sakit" kata Yami

"Kau!" geram Peter

_"Seharusnya kau lihat dirimu sendiri, menyedihkan... bersembunyi dari para bawahanku, menjadi tikus peliharan si Weasley, menyedihkan..." _kata Voldemort _"Lagian, aku perlu menghukummu karena telah membuatku begini"_

Peter gemetar

"Whoa, Voldemort... apa kau berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan?" kata Yami menyeringai, menyandarkan dirinya pada samping sofa Voldemort

_"Hem, sepertinya... well, pikiran kita ternyata sama, kau memang cocok sebagai Putera Mahkotaku" _kata Voldemort, Yami melirik Voldemort dari celah mata topengnya

Yami mengambil sesuatu dari lengan jubahnya, sebuah tongkat, tongkat hitam dengan panjang 13 inchi, well, cukup panjang. Yami perlahan mendekati Peter, Peter pun semakin mundur. Sampai ia mentok dengan tembok, Yami menyeringai, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada kening Peter, siap melempar kutukan.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Muncul kilatan hijau yang langsung menyambar Peter, Peter pun terjatuh, terbaring di lantai tanpa nyawa. Suara yang terdengar menggema di manor itu hanya tawa melengking milik Voldemort.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Nyaha, akhirnya saya bisa update chapter terakhir di tahun ketiga! Yeay! Tapi untuk tahun ke empat kayaknya bakalan lama, coz, soalnya saya lagi ulangan dari Senin sampai Kamis! Nah, ini lumayan panjang juga, empat belas ribu lebih words *tepuk tangan

Maaf kalau ada typo, saking banyaknya words, saya sampai pusing nge-cek lagi .

oke, sekarang REVIEW!


	9. Piala Dunia Quidditch & Death Eater

** DeLu Elforever: Nyaha, thanks for review-nya! Nanti saya akan banyakin LucRry-nya, fufufu... lemon... lemon... XD *ditabok Harry  
**

* * *

**08. Piala Dunia Quidditch dan Serangan Death Eater  
**

* * *

Penduduk desa Little Hangleton masih menyebutnya 'Rumah Riddle', meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya keluarga Riddle tak tinggal di sana lagi. Rumah yang terletak di atas bukit, menghadap ke desa, beberapa jendela ditutup papan, genting-gentingnya hilang di sana sini, dan sulur tumbuhan menjalar tumbuh di celah-celah dinding.

Para penduduk desa pun tak ada yang berani ke rumah megah namun kosong itu, mereka menganggap rumah itu 'angker'. Itu karena suatu kasus lima puluh tahun lalu: Terjadi pembunuhan massal, semua keluarga Riddle meninggal. Walaupun keluarga Riddle terkenal sombong, para penduduk desa hanya penasaran dengan pembunuhnya.

Tersangka utama adalah Frank Bryce, seorang tukang kebun tua. Frank sudah mengaku kalau bukan dia pelakunya, ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang keluar dari rumah itu. Penduduk desa sudah tidak meragukan lagi kalau Frank pelakunya.

Ya, itu sebelum para mayat diautopsi. Setelah diautopsi, dokter sangat heran, karena tak ada luka luar, racun, bekas cekikan, tak ada luka sekecil apapun- dan bahkan keluarga Riddle dibilang sangat sehat. Sangat mengherankan sekali kalau keluarga Riddle mati tanpa bekas luka apapun, maupun racun. Frank dibebaskan.

* * *

Frank sudah berumur tujuh puluh tujuh, sudah sangat tua, ia sudah tak bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Tetapi Frank masih semangat mengurusi kebun rumah keluarga Riddle walaupun sudah setengah abad tak berpenghuni.

Frank terbangun di malam hari, ia merasa kalau ada yang memasuki rumah Riddle. Frank hanya berpikir kalau itu hanya anak-anak remaja yang menyebalkan tengah 'bermain' di dalam.

Frank pun menuju rumah Riddle, melihat tak ada bekas paksaan masuk, ia pun memasukkan anak kunci ke lubang kunci, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu dan masuk.

Frank mendengar suara-suara dari atas, dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga, menuju ke atas. Ia bersyukur debu menutupi semuanya, karena itu bisa meredam suara langkah kakinya juga tongkatnya.

Setiba di bordes, Frank membelok ke kanan. Di ujung lorong ada pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dan cahaya berkelap-kelip menerobos dari celahnya.

Sekitar semeter dari pintu, Frank sudah bisa melihat sebagian kecil ruangan itu. Perapian menyala. Ia terheran. Ia juga mendengar suara laki-laki, tetapi tidak terlalu berat, sepertinya seorang remaja.

* * *

"Mau makan lagi? Masih ada sedikit dalam botol, Voldy" kata sesosok pemuda berjubah dan berkerudung hitam, serta memakai topeng yang hanya menutupi bagian mata dan hidungnya, tetapi ada celah di bagian mata untuk melihat, lalu cap hitam bergambar sayap iblis dan malaikat yang terantai. Yami Tenshi.

"Nanti" kata suara berat, suara laki-laki juga, tapi melengking tinggi aneh. Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Frank berdiri

"Dekatkan aku ke api, Yami" kata suara itu lagi

Frank mendengar suara gesekan sofa, ternyata pemuda bernama Yami itu baru menggeser sofanya

"Di mana Nagini?"

"Entahlah. Sedang memeriksa rumah, mungkin" kata Yami

"Huft, perah dia sebelum kita tidur, Yami. Aku perlu makan di malam hari. Perjalanan ini membuatku sangat lelah"

Sunyi...

"Hey, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata Yami, sambil duduk di pegangan sofa

"Apa?"

"Berapa lama kita akan di sini? Asal kau tahu saja, aku mempunyai rumah dan aku juga punya urusan, terutama dalam mengatur organisasiku, _Dark Rebel_" kata Yami sedikit serius

"Seminggu" jawab suara melengking itu "Atau lebih lama lagi, karena untuk menjalankan rencana ini kita harus menunggu Piala Quidditch selesai"

Frank mengorek kupingnya, ia seperti mendengar kata _quidditch_, kata yang aneh yang belum pernah ia dengar.

"Heh, menunggu Piala Dunia Quidditch selesai? Ga salah?! Voldemort, kau tahu sendiri _salah satu anggotaku_ juga ikut dalam pertandingan itu, bahkan aku juga disuruh main!" kata Yami menepuk dahinya

"Ck" suara berat itu mendecak lidah- sepertinya

"Lagian, kita benar-benar akan menggunakan _anak itu_? Harry Potter?_ Your rival?_" kata Yami

"Tentu saja"

"Bisakah kita... memakai penyihir lain saja?" kata Yami ragu

"Tanpa Harry, kau ini ternyata masih perhatian pada_nya, well,_ cinta pertama memang tidak bisa dilupakan" kata suara berat itu agak mengejek

Yami mendengus

"Oke, memang Harry Potter adalah cinta pertamaku, kau puas?! Tapi walaupun begitu, dia itu tetap target kita... maksudku, kau tidak memerlukan darahku, kan? Kau tahu sendiri, dengan darah Harry Potter, kau bisa kembali lagi... tetapi di dalam nadiku, juga terdapat _nyawamu_, Tom..."

"Oke, darahmu dan darahnya, puas!" kata suara berat itu menyerah "Kau memang paling bisa menaklukkanku"

"Hehehe, itu karena hanya aku saja yang bisa... lagian, kau yakin akan menyerang saat Piala Dunia? Awas saja kalau salah satu anggota kelompokku yang termasuk Death Eater malah tertangkap Kementerian Sihir!" ancam Yami "Akan ku pastikan kau takkan bisa mendapatkan darah Harry dan darahku!"

"Ck, terserah..." kata suara melengking itu "Oh, ya! Bagaimana dengan mayat Bertha Jorkins?"

"Ah, aku bakar" kata Yami terkikik "Kurang seru juga sih membunuhnya, aku lebih suka cara _muggle_, mengambil jantungnya dan menghancurkannya dengan tangan"

Di koridor luar, Frank mendadak menyadari bahwa tangannya yang mencengkram tongkat kini licin karena keringat, pemuda bernama Yami itu membunuh seorang wanita, membicarakan pembunuhannya tanpa penyesalan sama sekali- melainkan merasa _geli_.

* * *

Dia berbahaya- ralat, maksudnya mereka berbahaya, gila. Dan mereka sedang merencanakan pembunuhan lain, anak yang bernama Harry Potter, entah siapa dia, sedang dalam bahaya.

Frank harus ke kantor polisi. Dia akan mengendap-endap meninggalkan rumah dan langsung menuju boks telepon di desa... tetapi suara dingin itu berbicara lagi, Frank bertahan di tempatnya, gemetaran sambil menajamkan telinga

"Kau ini benar-benar psikopat, Yami... apakah menghancurkan satu desa menjadi rata dengan tanah tidak cukup? Ah, sepertinya aku mendengar Nagini..."

Suara itu berubah, menjadi desisan aneh.

Dan kemudian Frank mendengar gerakan dibelakangnya, di koridor yang gelap. Dia menoleh untuk melihat, dan langsung lumpuh ketakutan. Ada yang melata menuju kepadanya sepanjang lantai koridor yang gelap, dan ketika semakin dekat dengan leret cahaya perapian. Frank menyadari kalau itu adalah ular raksasa, paling sedikit tiga setengah meter panjangnya.

Sebelum Frank mengambil keputusan, sekarang dia dan ular itu sudah sejajar, dan kemudian, betapa anehnya, ular itu melewati Frank. Frank sangat bersyukur. Ular itu menuju tempat suara mendesis yang dikeluarkan pria bersuara dingin di balik pintu, dan dalam beberapa detik saja ujung ekornya yang bermotif berlian sudah menghilang melewati celah pintu.

Frank sekarang gemetar. Di dalam ruangan itu, pria bersuara dingin itu tetap mendesis, walaupun ini aneh, walau tak mungkin, tetapi... _pria ini bisa berbicara dengan ula_r.

Frank ingin kabur dari tempat itu, tetapi rupanya kakinya sudah tak bisa digerakkan karena saking takutnya. Sementara ia berusaha menguasai diri, pria bersuara dingin itu berbicara normal lagi.

"Wah, wah... Yami, ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita" katanya

"Tentu saja, sejujurnya aku sudah sadar daritadi, tetapi aku hanya malas membicarakan muggle yang menguping itu" kata Yami mengangkat bahu "Sebaiknya aku menyambut tamu tak diundang kita"

Yami pun turun dari pegangan sofa, berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Frank gemetar melihat pemuda yang sangat muda itu, pemuda yang menyeringai menyeramkan padanya.

"Silahkan masuk, Frank Bryce" kata Yami, Frank masuk dengan gemetar, ia juga bingung kenapa pemuda yang 'menyambut'nya ini tahu namanya. Frank sudah tak bisa mundur lagi, sudah saatnya ia melabrak segerombolan penjahat ini. Frank melihat ke arah sofa, sepertinya tuannya lebih kecil dari pemuda yang menyambutnya

"Jadi, kau sudah mendengar semuanya, muggle?"

"Kau menyebutku apa?" kata Frank tertantang

"Aku menyebutmu muggle" kata suara dingin itu "Berarti kau bukan penyihir"

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu tentang penyihir. Yang kutahu hanyalah, aku sudah mendengar cukup untuk membuat polisi tertarik malam ini. Kau sudah melakukan pembunuhan lain!" kata Frank "Dan kalau aku tidak pulang, istriku akan tahu..."

"Kau tak punya istri, muggle..." kata pria didalam bayangan itu "_Lord Voldemort_, dan _Lord Yami Tenshi_ tahu semuanya, kau tak bisa membohongi kedua_ Lord_ paling ditakuti..."

"Betulkah?" kata Frank kasar "_Lord_, ya? Aku tak menghargai sikap anda berdua, _My Lord_... Berbaliklah dan hadapi aku"

"Hmph, kau yakin ingin berhadapan dengan Voldemort, dan aku? Lucu sekali muggle tua" kata Yami terkekeh

"Tetapi aku bukan laki-laki, muggle" kata Voldemort "Aku lebih dari sekedar laki-laki, jauh lebih dari itu. Meskipun demikian... Yami, putarlah kursiku"

"Yakin? Kau belum cukup kuat, _My Lord~_" kata Yami setengah bercanda

"Yami!"

"Oke, oke" kata Yami menyerah, ia menuju sofa Voldemort, dan memutarnya.

Saat kursi itu menghadap Frank, tongkat Frank jatuh dari genggamannya. Lalu detik berikutnya muncul cahaya hijau dan Frank jatuh ke lantai tanpa nyawa.

Tiga ratus kilometer dari tempat itu, anak yang bernama Harry Potter terbangun dengan kaget.

* * *

Harry terbaring terlentang, terngah-engah seakan habis berlarian. Dia terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat nyata dengan tangan menekan wajahnya. Bekas luka lama di dahinya, yang berbentuk sambaran kilat, membara dibawah jari-jarinya.

Harry berusaha menenangkan dirinya, berusaha melupakan mimpinya sejenak. Setelah ia mulai tenang, ia sedang menimbang-nimbang, kepada siapakah ia akan menceritakan hal ini.

Setelah sepuluh menit, akhirnya Harry bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menuju meja belajarnya dan duduk. Dia menarik secarik perkamen di dekatnya, mencelupkan pena bulu-elangnya ke tinta, menulis 'Deat Sirius', kemudian berhenti. Menimbang-nimbang kata yang akan ditulisnya.

Akhirnya Harry menulis,

* * *

_"Dear Sirius,_

_Terima kasih untuk suratmu yang terakhir. Burungnya besar sekali, dia nyaris tak bisa masuk lewat jendelaku.  
_

_Keadaan di sini seperti biasa. Diet Dudley tidak berjalan lancar. Bibiku menangkap basah dia menyeludupkan donat ke kamarnya kemarin. Mereka memberitahu Dudley bahwa mereka terpaksa memotong uang jajannya, membuat Dudley marah sekali, sampai ia melempar Playstasion-nya keluar jendela. Itu semacam komputer yang bisa dipakai main game. Bodohnya, gara-gara itu ia tak bisa memainkan game faforitnya untuk melupakan dietnya, terpaksa aku menceritakan kejadian seru di Hogwarts.  
_

_Tenang saja, Dudley penjaga rahasia yang hebat, dia merahasiakan ini dari Paman dan Bibi, ia akan memberitahukan dan membelaku saat aku sudah siap untuk menceritakan semuanya. Aku juga terkadang ke rumah Lucifer, untuk berbincang-bincang. Walaupun ia masih suka menggodaku. Tetapi dia sangat baik, tahu semuanya, pantas saja dia sering loncat kelas di Durmstrangs. Prof. Lupin pernah mengirimiku surat agar aku berhati-hati terhadap Lucifer, katanya ia mencium bau Sihir Hitam pada dirinya. Tapi bagiku itu wajar, karena Durmstrangs kan sekolah yang terkenal mengajarkan Sihir Hitam.  
_

_Aku baik-baik saja, terutama karena Dursley (kecuali Dudley, ia hanya berpura-pura) ketakutan kalau kau muncul dan mengubah mereka semua menjadi kelelawar kalau aku memintamu.  
_

_Tapi pagi ini ada yang aneh. Bekas lukaku sakit lagi. Terakhir kali sakit saat Voldemort ada di dekatku di Hogwarts. Tapi kurasa ia tak mungkin berada di sini, bukan? Tahukah kau apakah bekas luka kutukan terkadang masih terasa sakit walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun?  
_

_Aku akan mengirim surat ini dengan Hedwig kalau dia pulang nanti. Sekarang ia sedang keluar untuk berburu. Sampaikan salamku pada Buckbeak.  
_

_Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

Harry melipat perkamennya dan mendorongnya ke tepi meja, siap dibawa kalau Hedwig datang. Kemudian Harry bangkit, menggeliat, dan membuka lemari pakaiannya sekali lagi. Tanpa melirik bayangannya di cermin, ia mulai berganti pakaian sebelum turun untuk sarapan.

* * *

Saat Harry tiba di dapur, ketiga anggota keluarga Dursley sudah duduk mengitari meja. Tak seorangpun yang melirik Harry. Wajah lebar Uncle Vernon tertutupi koran _Daily Mail_, Aunt Petunia sedang memotong jeruk besar menjadi empat, Dudley tampak cemberut.

Aunt Petunia meletakkan seperempat jeruk tanpa digulai di depan Dudley, dan Dudley makan dengan cemberut.

Aunt Petunia dan Uncle Vernon berubah sikap saat menerima rapor Dudley, melihat nilai Dudley jelek semua. Aunt Petunia sudah mencari alasan mengapa nilai Dudley rendah. Tetapi walaupun demikian, Dudley mendapat surat mengenai kesehatannya. Perawat di sekolah menyuruh Dudley agar berdiet. Dengan terpaksa Aunt Petunia membuat aturan baru, saat Dudley berdiet, semuanya ikut berdiet.

Beruntung Harry mendapatkan bingkisan makanan yang ia sembunyikan di bawah papan lepas di kamarnya. Harry mengirim surat permohonan pada teman-temannya lewat Hedwig, Hermione mengirimkan satu kotak besar berisi camilan bebas gula (Orangtua Hermione adalah dokter gigi), Hagrid mengirimkan sekantong bolu keras buatannya sendiri (tetapi Harry tidak menyentuhnya), tetapi Mrs. Weasley mengirimkan _cake_ buah sangat segar dan berbagai pai. Dan saat hari ulang tahun Harry, dia mendapat beberapa kue ulang tahun dari sahabatnya, serta dari adiknya yang tinggal dengan guru ter-_killer_ di Hogwarts. Harry masih punya sisa dua kue, maka, sambil membayangkan sarapannya yang berikutnya nanti, ia memakan jeruknya tanpa mengeluh.

Bel pintu berdering. Vernon segera bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"KAU!"

Harry, Dudley, dan Aunt Petunia terkejut. Mereka segera ke pintu depan, Petunia terlihat sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Wajah Vernon pun sudah keunguan.

"HARRY, ANAKKU!"

Harry terkejut mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba, dari seorang pria tampan dengan rambut agak berantakan yang memeluknya.

"Si, Sirius... ta, tapi kenapa?!" kata Harry terkejut, ia tambah terkejut melihat semua sahabatnya berada di sini "Ka, kalian..."

Harry ternganga, yang lain nyengir, Harry terkejut karena mereka semua memakai baju _muggle_

"Hai, Harry!" kata Astoria

"Kami datang menjemputmu" kata Sirius melepas pelukannya "Jadi mereka muggle yang menyiksamu, Harry?!"

Sirius memandang Vernon dan Petunia dengan galak, Vernon mundur dengan gemetar

"Tapi, Sirius... bukannya kau sedang bersembunyi... dan kenapa..."

"Harry, Harry..." kata Pansy menggelengkan kepala "Makanya langganan Daily Prophet"

"Kau tahu sendiri kenapa aku tak langganan" kata Harry dengan ibujari menunjuk ke arah belakang, kearah Vernon dan Petunia yang memojok di dinding

"Baca ini!" kata Daphne sambil merogoh ransel selempangnya dan mengeluarkan koran Daily Prophet.

Harry membaca halaman pertama.

* * *

_**SIRIUS BLACK DIBEBASKAN**_

_Berita menggemparkan dari Kementerian Sihir, Sirius Black, tersangka pembunuhan selusin muggle dan satu penyihir kini dibebaskan. Karena, Kementerian mendapat berita menggemparkan, tempo hari ada yang menemukan mayat Peter Pettigrew secara utuh (tanpa jari telunjuk) di depat kantor Kementerian. Mayat Peter Pettigrew ditemukan dengan sebotol kecil zat yang biasa digunakan di pensive. Kepala Kementerian, Cornelius Fudge, menyelidiki hal ini. Saat memeriksa isi botol kecil itu lewat pensive, betapa terkejutnya anggota Kementerian, di sana terlihat Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, dan Harry Potter serta para sahabatnya sedang di suatu ruangan yang kosong, terlihat Sirius menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan kejahatan Peter- yang dituduh kejahatannya, tentang kebenaran bahwa Peter-lah orang yang mengorbankan keluarga Potter, bahwa Peter lah yang membunuh selusin muggle dan satu penyihir.  
_

_Lalu, seminggu kemudian, Sirius Black datang ke Kementerian untuk disidang. Sirius pun diminumi Ramuan Veritaserum -Ramuan Kebenaran-. Sirius menjawab pertanyaan dengan lancar, Kementerian pun membebaskan Black dan membersihkan namanya serta mengembalikan jabatannya sebagai Auror. Black sangat senang bahwa dirinya telah bebas, tetapi agak kecewa karena Peter telah menjadi mayat. Kini dirinya telah terang-terang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah wali sah Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

"WOW!"

Mata Harry bersinar-sinar

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah dibebaskan?!" kata Harry setengah tak percaya, Sirius mengangguk semangat

"Begitulah! Jadi sekarang kau bisa tinggal bersamaku di Black Manor, walaupun aku agak kesal akan menempati rumahku yang lama... seandainya rumah keluarga Potter tidak hancur"

Sirius pundung di pojokan, semua _sweatdrop_

"Jadi, kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Harry

"Menjemputmu" kata Lucius "Keluarga Weasley sudah duluan, bersama dengan beberapa orang tua anak Slytherin di sini"

"Oh, Harry..." kata Narcissa memeluk Harry "Kau kelihatan sangat kurus! Menginaplah di Malfoy Manor nanti, akan kubuatkan makanan yang banyak untukmu"

"Mum, kau tak mau Harry Potter _The Boy Who Lived_ kita mati keracunan akibat makanan Mum, kan?" kata Draco bercanda, dihadiahi jitakan dari ibunya "Oke, maaf"

"Lebih baik kita suruh Elena dan Molly saja yang memasak nanti, aku tahu kau buruk dalam hal masak, 'Cissy" kata Sirius

"Kalian kenapa menjemputku?" tanya Harry heran

"Membawamu ke Piala Dunia! Kita sudah dapat tiketnya!" kata Ron

"Sayang Aurora tidak ikut..." kata Draco dan dihadiahi sikutan dari Astoria _"Sorry"_

"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan semua pelajarannya! Oh, kau lihat saja penampilannya saat kami menjemputnya... sangat berantakan! Bahkan Mum dan Aunt 'Cissy ingin sekali 'meng- make over' penampilan Aurora... bahkan sekarang ia sudah memakai kacamata yang sama denganmu, _oh God_..." kata Blaise menepuk dahinya

"Lalu, Lucifer?" tanya Harry

"Menanyakan pacarmu, hah?" goda Hermione, wajah Harry memerah seketika

"Di, dia... bukan pacarku, kok!" kata Harry malu

"Benar, dia bukan pacar Harry" kata Blaise "Tapi calon pacarnya"

Blaise terkikik

"Lucifer tidak ikut, cih, taruhan pasti dia berbohong pada kita kalau dia mendapat tiket VVIP, cih, mana ada yang mau memberikan tiket gratis yang selalu diperebutkan" kata Draco muram

"Nah, kepak barang-barangmu Harry, kita akan berangkat dengan Portkey" kata Elena, Harry mengangguk, ia dan Sirius (dia memaksa) pergi ke kamar Harry dan mengempak semua barang (Sedikit lama karena Sirius mengoceh macam-macam tentang kamar Harry).

* * *

Setelah mengepak barang, Lucius langsung mengeluarkan sebuah portkey, semua menyentuhnya, lalu Harry merasa kalau ia terhisap dalam lubang besar.

Saat Harry sadar, ia sudah berada di tanah kosong, terlihat Lucius tengah bertanya dengan salah satu penyihir. Lucius meminta mereka semua mengikutinya.

Setelah berjalan, mereka menemukan seorang muggle, Lucius terlihat sedang berbincang dengan orang itu. Muggle bernama Roberts, Lucius sepertinya menyewa beberapa petak tanah, lalu menyihir orang itu.

"Tenang, hanya Jampi-Memori" kata Lucius

"Nah, karena kita sudah sampai!" kata Sirius sambil menancapkan papan kecil bertuliskan "BLACK" dan "MALFOY". "Karena banyak muggle, sebaiknya kita memasang tenda dengan tangan. Aku yakin Lucius tidak bisa mengerjakan hal ini"

Lucius men-_deathglare_ Sirius, tetapi Sirius hanya nyengir

"Nah, siapa yang diantara kalian tahu cara mendirikan tenda?" kata Elena Zabini, ibu Blaise

Semua menunjuk Hermione, sedangkan Hermione sudah mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi

"Oke! Sekarang waktunya bekerja!" kata Sirius semangat.

Lucius, Elena, dan Sirius pun memasang tiga tenda sihir, dibantu dengan instruksi dari Hermione.

* * *

Setelah selesai,

"Jadi!" kata Sirius bangga "Silahkan masuk!"

Harry dan yang lainnya masuk ke salah satu tenda. Satu tenda untuk orang dewasa, satu lagi untuk para perempuan

Harry takjub dengan isi tenda, terlihat seperti flat berkamar tiga model lama. Setelah meletakkan tas-tas yang berat dan besar, mereka semua keluar.

"Wow, Lucius... kau ternyata cocok juga dengan pakaian muggle" kata Arthur, ayah Ron

"Aku terpaksa, salahkan Narcissa yang ingin berkemah" bisik Lucius sambil melirik Narcissa yang asik mengobrol dengan Molly

"Memang berat punya istri yang ingin jadi desainer, ya!" kata Arthur

Harry juga berbincang-bincang, lalu ia ditarik paksa oleh Oliver Wood, keeper Gryffindor yang baru lulus, ia menyeret Harry ke tenda orang tuanya untuk diperkenalkan, ia juga bilang kalau ia diterima di Puddlemere United.

Lalu setelah keluar dari tenda, Harry pergi ke tempat teman-temannya. Ia bertemu dengan Cho Chang dan Ernie.

Fred dan George bertaruh dengan Ludo Bagman, walaupun Arthur sudah berusaha melarangnya.

Harry dan yang lainnya juga membeli beberapa souvenir, Ron membeli topi _shamrock_ yang menari dan mawar hijau, dia juga membeli boneka kecil Viktor Krum, Seeker Bulgaria. Harry dan yang lain membeli Omniocular, untuk mengulang, melambarkan apa saja, dan memperlihatkan penggalan permainan yang ada.

Setelah bunyi gong terdengar, mereka semua segera pergi ke tempat Piala Quidditch.

* * *

Mereka berada di stadion Quidditch, tentu saja dimantrai Penolak-Muggle. Mereka duduk di tempat duduk utama paling atas. Harry bertemu dengan Winky- peri rumah Barty Crouch

Harry sangat tidak senang saat melihat keluarga Blackhorn, Bluediamond, dan Phantom. Rio terlihat sangat angkuh dan menyebalkan, ayahnya -berambut hitam dengan mata emas dan tampan- juga terlihat menyebalkan, tetapi ibu Rio -berambut hitam panjang disanggul dengan mata kelam- sangat ramah ia bahkan tersenyum pada Harry.

"Ada Lucifer tidak?" tanya Draco pada Blaise yang tengah sibuk dengan teropongnya

"Tidak" kata Blaise "Tapi, tunggu! Ada Aurora!"

Harry terkejut

"Apa? Aurora ada di sini?" kata Daphne

Tanpa babibu Harry menyambar teropong Blaise, yang talinya mengitari leher Blaise, kini Blaise terasa tercekik

"Sa, sakit... Harry..."

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" kata Harry bingung sambil melihat seorang wanita berpakaian muggle, berambut hitam panjang berantakan dan memakai kacamata bundar.

"Harry!"

"Oke, maaf" kata Harry sambil melepaskan teropong Blaise, Blaise men_deathglare_ Harry yang nyengir

"Ha! Sudah kuduga Lucifer takkan ada di kursi VVIP!" kata Draco puas

Sebelum pertandingan, para tim memamerkan makhluk sihir. Bulgaria menampilkan _Veela_- perempuan super cantik namun berubah menjadi burung menyeramkan saat marah. Sedangkan Irlandia menampilkan kurcaci kecil atau _Leprechaun_.

Setelah selesai. Tim Irlandia muncul, anggotanya antara lain Connoly, Ryan, Troy, Mullet, Moran, Quigley, dan Lynch

"Lalu, kita sambut tin nasional Bulgaria... Ivanova, Dimitrov, Levski, Vulchanov... Krum! Dan, satu orang Beater baru sementara karena Volkov sedang cedera parah, kita sambut Beater termuda Bulgaria... Grytherin!"

Para Wizard Knight cengo, syok berat.

Mereka melihat di lapangan, terlihat seorang pemuda mungil berumur empat belas tahun berambut perak panjang, mata merah, dan sangat tampan sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat Bulgaria dengan menenteng sapu Firebolt.

"ASTAGA!"

Draco terkejut bukan main

"Ia bukan mendapat tiket VVIP, tetapi... dia menjadi pemain Bulgaria!"

Ron lebih parah lagi, ia tak peduli dengan Lucifer, tetapi ia melihat Viktor Krum -pemuda delapan belas tahun bertubuh kurus, berkulit gelap pucat, dengan hidung besar bengkok dan alis tebal- dengan mata berbinar, membuat Theo dongkol seketika.

Lucifer memandang ke arah Harry dan yang lainnya, tersenyum menawan dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"KYAA! DIA TERSENYUM PADAKU!" pekik salah satu perempuan yang duduk di depan bawah Harry, Harry_ sweatdrop._

Lalu wasit hari ini adalah Hassan Mostafa, penyihir kecil kurus, dengan kepala botal total dengan kumis menyaingi Uncle Vernon, penyihir dari Mesir.

* * *

Setelah kedua anggota tim menaiki sapu, wasit juga menaiki sapu dengan menenteng tas besar, lalu mengeluarkan satu quaffle, dua bludger hitam, dan satu snitch kecil.

"PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!" teriak Bagman "Dan bola berada di tangan Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Kembali ke Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Belum pernah Harry melihat pertandingan quidditch secepat ini, benar-benar standar dunia. Harry sampai harus menekan Omniocular-nya keras sekali ke kacamatanya. Kecepatan para pemain sangat luarbiasa, para Chaser melempar dengan sangat cepat membuat Bagman hanya menyebutkan namanya saja.

Troy di tengah, sedikit di depan Mullet dan Moran, menyerbu tim Bulgaria. _Porskoff Ploy_, ketika Troy seakan melesat ke atas membawa quaffle, menjauh seraya menarik perhatian chaser Ivanova dan menjatuhkan quaffle-nya ke Moran. Beater sementara Bulgaria, Lucifer, menghantam keras-keras bludger yang lewat dengan pemukulnya, sepertinya pemukulnya berat sekali, bludger ke arah jalan yang akan dilalui Moran. Moran merunduk menghindari, dan menjatuhkan quaffle-nya, dan Levski yang terbang di bawahnya, menangkapnya...

"TROY GOL! SEPULUH - NOL UNTUK IRLANDIA!"

"Apa?" kata Harry terkejut, "Tapi Levski yang pegang quaffle-nya"

"Harry, kalau kau tidak mau menonton dengan kecepatan normal, kau akan banyak ketinggalan!" teriak Hermione yang menari-nari kegirangan, melambaikan tangan sementara Troy mengitari lapangan dengan rian. Para Leprechaun pun membentuk shamrock lagi, sedangkan para veela cemberut.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi, Lucifer dan Vulchanov makin menjadi-jadi, tetapi beater Irlandia makin ganas. Sampai-sampai,

"Ah, Troy memegang quaffle, tapi... GRYTHERIN AWAS!"

Terlambat, Lucifer sudah dihantam dua bludger sekaligus, ditambah lagi tepat mengenai wajah dan kepala. Sepertinya hidung Lucifer patah, karena darah mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

Semuanya sontak terkejut, apalagi hantaman bludgernya dua plus sangat kuat. Lucifer hampir mau jatuh, Krum sudah terbang melesat ke arah Lucifer.

Lucifer tidak jadi menghantam tanah, karena kakinya masih berada di sapu, bertahan mengangkat beban tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Aduh, sialan..." umpat Lucifer sambil mengelap darahnya pakai kerah jubahnya, ia pun kembali naik ke atas sapu "Akan ku balas kalian"

Lucifer menyeringai menyeramkan sambil memutar pemukulnya. Para fans Lucifer yang tadi lega karena Lucifer tidak jadi jatuh, sekarang berteriak mengumpat pada beater Irlandia yang sengaja menyerang Lucifer, para veela juga ikut memarahi beater Irlandia, berteriak beberapa umpatan dan membuat para veela menjadi burung menyeramkan, para leprechaun juga ikut-ikutan.

Para Chaser Irlandia bermain lagi, mereka sangat kompak. Hanya dalam sepuluh menit sudah mencetak dua gol, tiga puluh - nol untuk Irlandia.

Pertandingan tambah cepat dan brutal, ternyata Lucifer sangat marah gara-gara kejadian lempara bludger tadi. Lucifer memukul ke segala arah, untuk hanya kena lawan, sepertinya walaupun Lucifer mengamuk, ia masih bisa mengarahkan pukulannya.

Bludger yang dipukul Lucifer mengenai beater Irlandia dan para chaser-nya, membuat chaser Irlandia berkali-kali menjatuhkan quaffle, tetapi berhasil direbut.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Ivanova berhasil menghindar dan menembus keeper Ryan, dan mencetak gol pertama untuk Bulgaria.

Para veela menari lagi, semuanya segera menyumpal telinga. Setelah veela berhenti menari, quaffle berada di tangan Bulgaria lagi.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova... oh, astaga!"

Semua terkejut saat Krum dan Lynch, kedua seeker itu menukik ke tengah para chaser, luar biasa cepat sehingga seakan mereka baru saja terjun dari pesawat tanpa parasut. Harry mengikuti turunnya mereka dengan omniocular-nya, menyipitkan mata untuk mencari snitch

"Mereka akan tabrakan!" pekik Astoria

Pada detik terakhir, Viktor Krum menghentikan tukikannya dan terbang ke atas lagi. Lynch sebaliknya, menghantam tanah dengan bunyi debam keras yang terdengar di seluruh stadion. Keluhan terdengar dari tempat duduk suporter Irlandia.

"Itu tipuan" kata Sirius dan Lucius

Time out, para petugas medis sihir terlatih bergegas memasuki lapangan untuk memeriksa Aidan Lynch.

* * *

Charlie berusaha menenangkan Ginny yang mencondongkan tubuh ke tepi boks dengan wajah ngeri

Harry buru-buru menekan tombol pengulang omniocular-nya dan tahap demi tahap, memutar putaran kecepatan, dan menaruhnya lagi ke depan mata. Viktor Krum baru saja melakukan _Wronski Feint_.

Harry melihat wajah Viktor yang berkonsentrasi ketika dia menghentikan tukikannya tepat pada waktunya. Harry akhirnya paham kalau Viktor hanya ingin Aidan mengikutinya

Selama Aidan dirawat sementara, Viktor berusaha mencari Snitch

Aidan Lynch akhirnya bangkit berdiri, disambut tepuk tangan dari suporternya, menaiki Firebolt-nya, dan menjejak ke angkasa lagi. Irlandia tambah semangat.

Saat Mostafa meniup peluitnya lagi, para chaser mulai beraksi.

Lima belas menit yang lebih cepat dan lebih seru, Irlandia mencetak sepuluh gol lagi, membuat Bulgaria ketinggalan jauh. Permainan pun tambah kotor.

Mullet kembali melesat ke tiang-tiang gawang sambil memeluk erat quaffle, keeper Bulgaria, Zograf, terbang menyongsong gadis ini. Tetapi Mostafa menganggap ini pelanggaran, penggunaan sikut yang berlebihan.

Para leprechaun pun membuat formasi bertulis 'HA HA HA', para veela pun mengibaskan rambut dengan marah, dan mulai menari

Serentak para lelaki menyumbat telinga mereka, Harry baru sadar ternyata Lucifer tidak terpengaruh terhadap veela ini, yeah, Lucifer tidak menyumbat telinganya, ia masih bersikap normal.

Harry juga melihat sang wasit malah menari-menari amat ganjil, dan membuat seorang petugas sihir medis harus menendang tulang keringnya keras-keras agar sadar. Mostafa tampak malu sekali. Mostafa menegur para veela, tetapi tampak seperti mau mengusirnya.

Terjadi kehebohan, beater Bulgaria, Vulchanov, mendarat dan menghampiri wasit. Berteriak marah-marah sambil menunjuk ke arah para leprechaun yang membentuk formasi kata 'HE HE HE'.

"Hentikan, Vulchanov! Jangan membuat keributan!" kata Lucifer yang sudah mendarat, ia menarik ujung jubah Vulchanov, memaksanya menaiki sapu sebelum terjadi penalti. Tetapi, sang wasit tetap memberikan penalti untuk Irlandia. Para suporter Bulgaria meraung marah

Lucifer dan Vulchanov naik ke sapu mereka, menjejak ke angkasa.

Troy membawa quaffle. Sekarang para pemain mencapai tingkat keganasan yang belum pernah mereka saksikan. Beater dari kedua tim bertindak tanpa belas kasihan. Vulchanov, khususnya, tidak peduli apakah pemukul mereka memukul bludger atau pemain ketika ia mengayunkan dengan buas. Lucifer sampai kewalahan menangkis bludger yang mengarah pada para pemain, sepertinya yang masih waras hanyalah Lucifer.

* * *

Dimitrov menerjang Moran, yang memegang quaffle, nyaris membuat gadis ini jatuh dari sapunya. Terjadi penalti lagi, para leprechaun terbang naik lagi, membentuk tangan besar, yang membuat tanda sangat kurang ajar ke arah para veela di seberang lapangan. Melihat hal ini, para veela kehilangan kendali. Alih-alih menari, mereka berlari menyeberang lapangan dan melemparkan genggaman-genggaman api ke arah leprechaun. Wajah para veela berubah menjadi kepala burung berparuh tajam, dan sayap panjang bersisik bermunculan dari bahu mereka...

"Makanya jangan menilai orang dari penampilan" kata Arthur

Para petugas Kementerian berusaha memisahkan para veela dan leprechaun. Tetapi pertandingan di atas lebih seru.

"Levski- Dimitrov- Moran- Troy- Mullet- Ivanova- Moran lagi- Moran- MORAN GOL!"

Para suporter Irlandia bersorak, para supoter Bulgaria berteriak marah.

Quaffle berada di tangan Levski, lalu Dimitrov...

Beater Irlandia, Quigley, memukul keras bludger ke arah Krum, hampir saja mengenai wajah Krum, beruntung Lucifer lebih gesit.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Lucifer bersiaga

"Yeah, _thanks_! Kau memang selalu gesit melakukan apapun, Luce..." kata Krum

"Lihat, Lynch melihat snicth-nya! Cepat kejar, aku akan melindungimu!" kata Lucifer, Viktor Krum mengangguk dan mengejar Lynch

Para suporter berdebar, melihat Lynch dan Krum hampir bertabrakkan lagi, meluncur bersamaan ke tanah...

"MEREKA AKAN JATUH!" pekik Pansy

"Tidak, Lynch yang jatuh" kata Harry

Dan Harry benar- untuk yang kedua kalinya Lynch yang jatuh ke tanah, dan langsung diserbu para veela yang mengamuk

"Dimana snitch-nya?!" raung Sirius, Lucius, Charlie, Bill, dan Draco

"Dia sudah dapat- sudah ditangkap Krum. Pertandingan sudah selesai!" teriak Harry

Krum mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan snitch yang ia dapat

Pertandingan selesai, di papan skor tertera [Bulgaria: 160, Irlandia: 170]

Suporter Irlandia berseru,

"Buat apa dia menangkap Snitch-nya!?" raung Ron gusar

"Karena Krum tahu kalau skor mereka tak bisa mengimbangi Irlandia" kata Lucius "Ia tahu kapan harus mengakhiri pertandingan"

Dua penyihir membawa piala yang besar dan menyerahkan pada Cornelius Fudge, Fudge menyerahkan piala itu pada Irlandia dengan jengkel, karena merasa sia-sia menggunakan bahasa isyarat pada Menteri Sihir Bulgaria

Fred dan George pun menang taruhan.

* * *

Para Wizard Knight pun berpamitan pada orang tua mereka, mereka ingin ke tempat tim Bulgaria, melihat Lucifer.

"Aku tak menyangka Lucifer ikut bermain" kata Draco muram

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau ikut juga, Aurora" kata Blaise

"Lucifer memaksaku, dia menyerahkanku tiket VVIP yang khusus untuk para anggota keluarga atau sanak saudara atau sahabat para pemain. Lucifer kan mendapat tiket dari sahabat baiknya, Viktor Krum" kata Aurora

"Jadi... Viktor Krum dan Lucifer bersahabat?" kata Ron terkejut

"Yeah, apa kalian tidak tahu kalau sapu Firebolt Lucifer itu dari Viktor Krum karena kalah taruhan merebutkan Snitch saat masih di Durmstrangs?" kata Aurora

Draco _jawsdrop_

"Hey, kalian juga mau bertemu Lucifer?"

Wizard Knight langsung menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Cedric Diggory, pemuda Hufflepuff yang merupakan seeker yang pernah mengalahkan Harry tahun lalu

"Oh, hai Ced" kata Harry

"Yeah, kami mau bertemu Lucifer" kata Blaise

"Kita sampai" kata Aurora sambil membuka pintu ruang ganti tim Bulgaria, terlihat para anggota tengah diperiksa tim medis sihir.

"Oh, hai, Aura" sapa Viktor Krum, yang sekarang memakai celana panjang dan kaus hitam "Mencari Lucifer? Dia sedang mandi"

Viktor mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah belakang, ke arah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Bilas Laki-laki'.

"Yeah, ada yang mau bertemu dia..." kata Aurora menunjuk teman-temannya "Dan sepertinya Ron ingin meminta tanda tanganmu"

"Benarkah?"

Aurora mendorong Ron maju, Ron, yang tengah memegang secarik perkamen dan pena muggle tengah gugup berhadapan dengan Viktor

"A, anu..."

Ron menyerahkan perkamen kosong dan pena ke arah Viktor, dengan senang hati Viktor menandatanganinya

"Mau duduk?" kata Viktor sambil menyerahkan perkamen dan pena ke arah Ron, mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari saku celana, lalu menggambar beberapa kursi di udara, dan kursi sungguhan muncul dan jatuh

Semuanya duduk

"Aku tak menyangka kau jadi ahli dalam transfigurasi, kau kan agak payah dalam bidang itu" kata Aurora

"Hehehe, Lucifer yang mengajariku... dia lumayan pintar, juara pertama se Eropa di tahun pertama saat berumur sepuluh tahun... aku cukup beruntung bersahabat dengannya, walaupun terkadang rugi gara-gara kalah taruhan" kata Viktor "Terkadang aku iri dengannya yang serba bisa"

"Ck, lagian dia berubah kan karena kau, Viktor" kata Aurora

"Memang dulu Lucifer seperti apa?" kata Cedric

"Oh, dia sangat pendiam... saat baru pertama masuk saja dia sudah menggaet beberapa anak perempuan dan laki-laki... tubuh mungil dan wajah semi cantik, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya?" kata Viktor "Bahkan di Durmstrangs, ada yang mendirikan kelompok fans Lucifer yang selalu mengetahui aktifitas harian Lucifer, biodatanya, bahkan mengumpulkan semua fotonya. Aku ada beberapa"

Viktor meng- _accio_ tasnya, mengambil album kecil dan menyerahkannya ke Cedric

Cedric membuka album itu, ternyata berisi foto-foto Lucifer dari tahun pertama sampai ia keluar dari Durmstrangs, yang lebih aneh lagi ternyata itu foto muggle

"Foto muggle? Aku tak menyangka..." kata Aurora mengintip

"Apanya yang beberapa" kata Cedric _sweatdrop_

"Lucifer ternyata _cute_ juga" kata pansy mengintip

"Yeah, dia memang lucu... dulu Lucifer sangat pendiam dan angkuh, tak bisa didekati... aku juga pertama kali berkenalan langsung saat aku kesusahan dalam mengerjakan PR _Dark Arts_-ku, dia cukup tahu banyak tentang Sihir Hitam" kata Viktor "Tapi dia juga sering di-_bully_ oleh beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai kepopulerannya"

"EH?" kata Harry terkejut "Kok bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa" kata Viktor "Dia sering dikirimi surat ancaman, terkadang berisi zat atau mantra berbahaya... anehnya Lucifer selalu diam... dia juga ikut quidditch sepertiku, pernah ditawari jadi tim nasional Bulgaria, tapi menolak"

"Lucifer sangat luar biasa, dong" kata Hermione

"Yeah, dalam quidditch, Lucifer bisa menguasai cara menjadi seeker, beater, chaser, dan keeper yang hebat. Dalam pelajaran dia selalu mendapat nilai bagus, karena itu dia sering loncat kelas" kata Viktor "Sejak kelas tiga dia berubah jadi hangat, sepertinya mulai terbiasa..."

"Jadi, sejak umur sepuluh tahun... tunggu, berarti dari kelas pertama, terus kelas ketiga, kelas ke lima, dan kelas ke tujuh, atau kelas satu dalam pendewasaan?!" kata Blaise terkejut "Jadi Lucifer kakak kelasmu!"

"Yeah, kalau mau dia sudah lulus kalau loncat kelas lagi" kata Viktor "Sayangnya dia pindah ke Hogwarts karena menemukan _mainan_ menarik"

Viktor melirik Harry

"Kasihan sekali kau, Viktor... mencintai orang yang tak peka perasaan orang lain" kata Aurora

"Tunggu, kau juga suka dengan Lucifer?" kata Pansy "Yes! Yaoi baru!"

Pansy dan Hermione ber-_high five_

"Siapa sih yang tidak jatuh cinta pada pesona Seraphim seperti Lucifer?" kata Viktor

"Berarti kalian akan jadi saingan" kata Theo sambil menepuk pundak Viktor dan Cedric, Viktor dan Cedric pun adu _deathglare_

"Oh, jadi kau Cedric Diggory? Pacar bohongan Lucifer..." kata Viktor sinis "Menarik juga, ayo kita duel siapa yang dapat mendapatkan Lucifer"

"Oke, siapa takut!" kata Cedric

Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berdiri dan saling melempar _deathglare_, mata mereka memancarkan petir-petir yang menyambar. _Background_ berubah menjadi gunung meletus dan tsunami dahsyat.

* * *

JDUAAK

"Aduh!"

Cedric dan Viktor mengaduh, memegangi kening mereka yang memerah akibat ditabrakkan secara tiba-tiba

"Kalian~"

Cedric dan Viktor menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendadak kaku

Lucifer, pemuda berumur empat belas tahun ini -sekarang berpakaian kaus tanpa lengan besar berwarna hitam dengan celana pendek putih, plus handuk yang bertengger di lehernya, rambutnya pun masih basah- tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah lumayan menyeramkan, dengan aura membunuh yang kuat

"Eh, Lucifer..."

Cedric dan Viktor tersenyum paksa, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran

"Kau, Viktor... seenaknya memotretku tanpa sepengatahuanku~"

JDUAK JDUAK

Lucifer baru saja melancarkan serangan bogem mentah pada wajah Cedric dan Viktor, membuat mereka berdua terpental dan mengenai tembok sampai kepala mereka tertancap (oke, bagian yang ini agak lebay =.=")

"Ck, lagi-lagi kau menghajar mereka lagi, eh, Lucifer?!" kata Ivanova

"Diam kau, Ivanova, atau kau juga akan bernasib sama!" gerutu Lucifer

Ivanova langsung bungkam

"Aduh, duh, duh... tenagamu makin lama makin besar... kalau begini terus mana bisa aku menang melawanmu..." kata Viktor sambil duduk kembali ke kursinya dengan tangan memegangi kepala "Kau itu iblis..."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya" kata Lucifer

"Itu hinaan, Luce... bukan pujian" kata Viktor _sweatdrop_

"Tapi ditelingaku itu terdengar seperti pujian" kata Lucifer

semua _sweatdrop_.

* * *

Setelah asik berbincang, Harry dan yang lainnya pun segera balik ke tenda mereka dan hendak tidur. Tetapi, Harry baru saja hendak memejamkan mata, sudah diributkan oleh teriakan Molly dan Arthur yang menyuruh semua keluar.

Semuanya sontak terkejut dan langsung bangun, lalu keluar dari tenda.

Harry terkejut, melihat sebagian besar tempat perkemahan terbakar, semua orang menjerit ketakutan, berhamburan dan berlarian ke hutan.

"Ada apa, Dad?" tanya Draco

"Kalian cepat ke hutan! Death Eater dan Dark Rebel menyerang!" kata Lucius panik "Kami akan mengatasi hal ini, kalian, anak-anak cepat ke hutan!"

Lalu terdengar olok-olok keras, gelak tawa, dan teriakan orang mabuk terbawa angin ke arah mereka. Kemudan muncul semburan cahaya hijau terang, yang menerangi suasana.

Serombongan penyihir, bergerak rapat dan bersamaan dengan tongkat terarah lurus ke atas, berjalan pelan melintasi lapangan.

Harry menyipitkan mata memandang mereka... kelihatannya mereka tidak memiliki wajah... kemudian ia sadar kalau kepala mereka ditutupi tudung dan wajah mereka memakai topeng. Jauh di atas mereka, melayang di udara, empat sosok menggeliat sedang diubah menjadi bentuk-bentuk aneh. Seakan para penyihir bertopeng di darat itu pemain sandiwara bonekanya, yang digerakan dengan tali-tali tak tampak yang meluncur ke atas dari ujung tongkat. Dua dari empat sosok itu sangat kecil.

Segera saja para anak-anak segera ke hutan. Tak lupa menggumankan_ 'Lumos'_.

Di hutan mereka bertemu beberapa anak perempuan

_"Où est Madame Maxime? Nous L'avons perdue..."_

_"__Désolé, nous __n'avons pas vu"_ jawab Blaise

Para perempuan itu membungkuk dan pergi

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa bahasa Perancis, Blasie..." kata Theo

"Itu karena aku jarang memakai bahasa Perancis, Theo..." kata Blaise

Mereka melanjutkan berlari

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Neville

"Beauxbatons, salah satu akademi sihir terkenal di Eropa, setelah Durmstrangs dan Hogwarts" kata Blaise

Harry merogoh sakunya, tetapi tongkatnya menghilang, yang ada hanya omniocular-nya

"Tongkatku hilang!" kata Harry

"Ya ampun.."

"Pasti tertinggal di tenda"

"Atau terjatuh dari kantongmu saat kita lari"

Lalu terdengar bunyi gemerisik di semak-semak, terlihat Winky- peri rumah Barty Crouch tengah berlari, kabur.

Mereka mengikuti jalan setapak gelap, masuk lebih dalam ke hutan, sambil terus mencari-cari beberapa keluarga Weasley yang terpisah. Mereka juga bertemu dengan sekawanan goblin yang membawa sekantung uang emas karena menang taruhan, sepertinya tak terpengaruh keributan ini.

Setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang bagus, mereka berhenti. Lalu entah kenapa muncul Bagman, ia terkejut mendapat berita penyerangan di perkemahan, lalu ber-_Disapparate_

Saat mereka sedikit berbincang, terdengar bunyi langkah kaki.

"Siapa itu?" kata Harry penasaran, ia segera bangkit, melihat keadaan

Lalu terdengar kutukan _"MORSMORDRE!"_

Dan sesuatu berwarna hijau dan berkilauan meluncur cepat dari dalam kegelapan yang coba ditembus mata Harry, terbang melewati puncak-puncak pepohonan, dan melesat ke angkasa.

"Apa i...?" tanya Ron kaget seraya melompat bangun, terpana melihat benda yang mendadak muncul itu

Selama seperkian detik Harry mengira itu formasi lain para leprechaun. Kemudian ia sadar itu tengkorak kolosal, terdiri atas bintang-bintang zamrud, dengan ular terjulur dari mulutnya seperti lidah.

"Astaga! Itu Tanda Kegelapan! Tanda Kau-Tahu-Siapa!" kata Hermione, "Cepat kita pergi!"

Mereka semua hendak pergi, tetapi mereka terkepung beberapa puluh penyihir

"TIARAP!"

_"STUPEFY!"_

"STOP! Itu anakku dan sahabatnya..."

Harry melihat siapa yang berbicara, Sirius Black

"Kalian... tak apa kan?" kata Sirius sambil memeluk Harry "Oh, Harry... aku cemas padamu!"

"Minggir, Sirius..." kata suara dingin yang kaku

Suara Barty Crouch. Dia dan beberapa pegawai Kementerian Sihir mengepung mereka makin rapat. Harry berdiri menghadapi mereka. Wajah Barty tegang saking marahnya.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang melakukannya?! Menyihir _tanda_ itu?!" raungnya marah

"Tunggu, Barty! Mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal itu, mereka masih anak-anak..." kata Narcissa marah

"Kami tidak melakukannya!" kata Harry

"Dari mana datangnya tanda itu?" kata Lucius

"Dari situ" kata Daphne gemetar, menunjuk ke tempat dari mana mereka mendengar suara "Ada yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan... mereka mengucapkan suatu- mantra..."

"Kita sudah sangat terlambat" kata salah satu petugas Kementerian

"Kurasa tidak" kata Amos Diggory, ayah Cedric Diggory. Ia pergi ke tempat di belakang pohon yang ditunjuk Daphne

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka mendengar Amos berteriak

"Ya! Berhasil! Ada yang kena! Pingsan! Ini... tapi... astaga..."

"Ada yang tertangkap? Siapa?" kata Barty

Amos mendekati Barty sambil menggendong Winky, si peri rumah

Barty tidak bergerak atau berbicara sampai Amos meletakkan Winky di tanah depan kaki Barty

Semua memandang Barty.

"Ini... tidak... mungkin..." kata Barty gugup "Tidak..."

Dia bergerak cepat melewati Amos dan berjalan ke arah tempat Winky ditemukan

"Percuma, tidak ada siapa-siapa..."

Barty tetap mencari, ia berjalan berkeliling, dan bunyi keresak dedaunan ketika ia menyibakkan semak-semak.

"Agak memalukan" kata Amos "Peri rumah Barty Crouch... maksudku..."

"Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Hanya penyihir yang bisa dan harus mempunyai tongkat" kata Arthur

"Oh, dia punya" kata Amos merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan tongkat _holy_ "Tangannya memegang ini tadi. Jadi, pelanggaran pasal ketiga Undang-Undang Penggunaan Tongkat Sihir. _Tak seorangpun makhluk non-manusia diizinkan membawa atau memakai tongkat sihir_"

Lalu Bagman ber-Apparate di sebelah Arthur

"Tanda Kegelapan! Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa kalian berhasil menangkapnya?" kata Bagman

Barty telah kembali dengan tangn kosong, wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Peri rumahku" kata Barty _"Ennervate"_

Winky bergerak lemah. Mata kecokelatannya yang besar terbuka dan dia mengejap beberapa kali dengan bingung. Dengan gemetar Winky duduk. Terpandang olehnya kaki Amos Diggory, dan perlahan, dengan gemetar ia mengangkat matanya untuk memandang wajahnya, dia memandang ke langit. Harry bisa melihat tengkorak melayang dipantulkan di kedua mata Winky yang besar dan berkilauan. Mulutnya membuka kaget, dia memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan ketakutan, lalu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Peri rumah!" kata Amos galak "Tahukah kau siapa aku? Aku anggota Departemen Pengaturan dan Penawasan Makhluk Gaib!"

Winky tersengal. Harry jadi ingat Dobby yang ketakutan saat di Privet Drive no. empat.

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau ditemukan dibawah tempat diluncurkannya Tanda Kegelapan!" kata Amos

"Bu, bukan saya... bukan saya yang menyihirnya, Sir!" gagap WInky "Saya tak tahu bagaimana caranya, Sir"

"Kau ditemukan dengan tongkat di tanganmu!" bentak Amos sambil melambaikan tongkat _holy_

"Tunggu, itu... itu tongkatku!" pekik Harry

Semua orang memandangnya

"Maaf?" kata Amos ragu

"Itu tongkat saya!" kata Harry "Tadi jatuh"

"Jatuh?" kata Amos tak percaya "Apakah ini pengakuan? Kau membuangnya setelah menyihir tanda itu?"

"Mana mungkin aku menyihir tanda rival abadiku sendiri, hell no, lebih baik saya dimakan Basilisk daripada menyihir tanda terkutuk itu" kata Harry agak sinis

"Maaf, terbawa suasana" kata Amos "Mana mungkin seorang_ Harry Potter_ akan menyihir tanda itu"

Harry mendengus

"Lagipula jatuhnya tidak di situ" kata Harry

"Jadi" kata Amos, memandang Winky dengan galak "Kau menemukan tongkat sihir ini, eh, Peri? Dan kau mengambilnya dan berpikir mau main-main dengan tongkat itu, begitu?"

"Saya tidak bikin sihir dengan tongkat itu, Sir!" lengking Winky "Saya... saya cuma memungutnya, Sir! Saya tidak membuat Tanda Kegelapan, Sir, saya tak tahu caranya!"

"Tapi, yang kita dengar suaranya bukan melengking, suaranya lebih berat, seperti pria dewasa" kata Pansy

"Kita akan cek" kata Amos_ "Prior Incantato"_

Muncul tengkorak raksasa berlidah ular muncul dari tempat kedua ujung tongkat bertemu. Tetapi tengkorak itu cuma bayangan tengkorak hijau jauh di atas, seperti terbuat dari asap tebal abu-abu.

_"Deletrius"_ kata Amos, dan tengkorak bayangan itu sirna "Darimana kau mempelajari menyihir tanda itu?"

"Jadi kau menuduhku?" kata Barty

Akhirnya terjadi adu argumen antara Amos Diggory dan Barty Crouch.

Setelah itu, akhirnya Barty memutuskan untuk memecat Winky. Lalu tongkat Harry pun dikembalikan, setelah itu... Harry dan yang lainnya di suruh ke tempat Fred dan yang lainnya

Di perkemahan yang aman, Harry tertidur dengan perasaan cemas.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Akhirnya selesai juga... huft... tapi masih belum lemon, niatnya nanti waktu Harry dicemooh habis-habisan sama seluruh siswa Hogwarts! XD *dicrucio Harry  
**

**Bagian endingnya sengaja dipercepat agar cepat selesai *tangan pegel habis ngetik  
**

**Nah, Review!  
**


	10. Triwizard dan Tiga Sekolah Sihir Eropa

** 206: itu masih SANGAT rahasia XD *ketawa nista  
**

** ranidobe: ah, masa? sosok yami masih misterius, sih... gara-gara dia suka pakai jubah dan tudung hitam plus pakai topeng XD *jitak yami #dicrucio yami  
**

** Dobe-chan: lupin bilang ke harry supaya hati-hati sama lucifer karena dia mencium bau(?) sihir hitam yang kental pada diri lucifer, tentu saja tercium karena lucifer kan mantan murid durmstrangs *jitak lupin, lucifer itu tuh cowok mesum yang nyebelin #dicrucio, kalau yami? kurang tahu sih, dia tuh misterius banget (bahkan author pun ga tahu apapun tentang dia #digebukin readers)  
**

** Richan: saya juga penasaran sama asal-usul Lucifer, yg buat tanda kegelapan, memangnya kamu belum nonton/baca novel aslinya? padahal sama, lho! XD  
**

* * *

**09. Triwizard dan Tiga Sekolah Sihir Eropa**

* * *

Selama sisa musim panas, Harry dan yang lainnya menginap di Malfoy Manor, dan tentu saja Molly, Elena, serta Narcissa sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah para Wizard Knight dan anak-anak mereka. Berita tentang Mad-eye Moody atau Alastor Moody agak mengejutkan, karena Alastor adalah seorang pensiunan Auror yang sangat sensitif, kini terdengar kalau ia diserang saat malam di rumahnya, membuat Arthur, Sirius, dan Lucius harus menanganinya.

Satu hal yang mengherankan, para ibu-ibu memaksa semua anaknya yang bersekolah di Hogwarts membawa Jubah Pesta buatan Narcissa dan Elena, tentu saja produk baru dari butik milik mereka(Narcissa dan Elena membuka butik muggle dengan pakaian buatan mereka sendiri dari kualitas yang bagus). Draco menanyakan alasan mengapa harus membawa Jubah Pesta, tetapi ketiga ibu-ibu ini (Molly, Narcissa, dan Elena) hanya cekikikan dan mengatakan ini rahasia. (Catatan: baju di butik milik Narcissa dan Elena memakai brand 'M&Z' [Malfoy & Zabini]).

Lebih buruk lagi, Rita Skeeter menulis hal yang tidak-tidak di koran. Sangat menyebalkan sekali.

Sesekali juga, para lelaki bermain quidditch, membuat Hermione menggerutu 'Dasar cowok'.

Fred dan George sangat ambisius membuka toko lelucon, walaupun itu bakalan ditentang Molly. Percy juga sangat jengkel sekali, mendapati berita kalau Peri Rumah Barty Crouch (bos Percy) yang telah menyihir Tanda Kegelapan.

* * *

Akhirnya tiba saatnya ke Hogwarts, Harry sudah kangen sekali pada sekolah sihirnya itu, tempat dimana ia berpetualang bersama teman-temannya.

Di salah satu kompartemen di Hogwarts Express, mereka berbincang-bincang. Sampai akhirnya Rio datang dengan para kroninya, Crabbe dan Goyle, mereka bertiga memang biang masalah. Menjelek-jelekkan keluarga Weasley. Beruntung Draco belum sempat mengucapkan kutukan pada Rio (Draco pengen banget nge- _avada kedavra_ si _pureblood_ manja itu).

Setelah turun dari kereta, cuacanya sangat buruk, angin berhembus sangat kencang. Beruntung Harry dan yang lainnya tak perlu naik perahu.

Di Aula Depan, Peeves, si hantu jahil, melempar balon-balon air ke arah para murid, dan Ron kena, pemuda berambut merah ini pun jadi basah kuyup. McGonagall juga hampir jatuh, beruntung ia memeluk leher Hermione.

Di Aula Besar, semuanya duduk sesuai asrama. Kelihatannya guru DADA belum datang- atau memang tidak ada, membuat Hermione cemas. Topi Seleksi pun mulai bernyanyi:

_"Lebih dari seribu tahun lalu_

_waktu aku masih baru berkilap  
_

_ada empat penyihir terkenal  
_

_yang namanya kini masih diingat:  
_

_Gryffindor si gagah dari padang liar  
_

_Gadis gunung Ravenclaw yang jelita  
_

_Hufflepuff yang manis dari lembah luas  
_

_si pintar Slytherin dari tanah berawa  
_

_mereka berbagi keinginan, harapan, impian  
_

_mereka menetaskan rencana berani  
_

_untuk mendidik para penyihir muda  
_

_begitulah Sekolah Hogwarts dimulai  
_

_keempat pendiri Hogwarts ini  
_

_masing-masing mendirikan asrama  
_

_karena mereka menentukan nilai berbeda  
_

_bagi murid-murid pilihan mereka  
_

_Gryffindor yang paling menghargai mereka yang gagah berani  
_

_bagi Ravenclaw yang terpintarlah yang paling berarti  
_

_bagi Hufflepuff yang mau bekerja keras itulah yang diterima  
_

_dan Slytherin yang haus kekuasaan menyukai mereka yang besar ambisinya  
_

_sewaktu mereka masih hidup  
_

_murid-murid favorit mereka pilih sendiri  
_

_tapi bagaimana menentukan murid yang cocok setelah mereka meninggal dan tak ada?  
_

_Gryffndor-lah yang menemukan cara  
_

_ia melepaskanku dari kepalanya  
_

_keempatnya menyumbangkan otak kepadaku  
_

_supaya aku bisa memilih bagi mereka!  
_

_sekarang selipkan aku di atas telingamu  
_

_aku belum pernah keliru  
_

_aku akan mengintip benakmu  
_

_dan memberitahu di mana tempatmu!"  
_

* * *

Semuanya bersorak setelah Topi selesai bernyanyi.

"Wow, lagunya beda" kata Harry

"Setiap tahun lagunya berbeda, jadi kurasa hidupnya sangat membosankan setelah menyeleksi siswa lain, jadi selama itu ia membuat lagu baru" kata Ron

McGonagall mulai menyebutkan nama murid kelas satu

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Baddock. Malcolm"

"Slytherin!"

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cauldwell. Owen"

"Hufflepuff"

"Creevey. Dennis!"

"Gryffindor!"

Colin Creevey, kakak Dennis, bersorak riang. Setelah Dennis duduk, Colin menunjuk ke arah Harry, membuat Harry harus bersembunyi di samping Lucifer

Ron sudah sangat ribut ingin makan, padahal McGonagall baru menyebutkan nama sampai bagian L.

Menurut Nick- hantu Gryffindor, Seleksi lebih penting dari makan. Dan itu pada bagian McGonagall memanggil 'Madley. Laura' yang sekarang di Hufflepuff

"McDonald. Natalie"

"Gryffindor!"

Ron, Harry, dan Nick sedang seru membicarakan kemenangan Gryffindor dalam Piala Asrama dalam tiga tahun berturut-turut.

"Pritchard. Graham!"

"Slytherin!"

"Quirke. Orla!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Dan akhirnya diakhiri dengan "Whitby. Kevin" ("Hufflepuff")

Dumbledore pun mempersilahkan semua makan. Ron dan Theo makan paling brutal

Nick juga menceritakan tentang keributan di dapur, tentang Peeves yang ingin mengacaukan pesta, tetapi dilarang oleh Bloody Baron, membuat Peeves jengkel dan membuat keributan, membuat para Peri Rumah ketakutan.

Setelah mendengar ada Peri Rumah di Hogwarts, Hermione jadi tak mau makan, ia masih teguh pendirian tentang perbudakaan Peri Rumah harus dihapuskan.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan, Dumbledore berpidato.

"Nah, setelah kita semua kenyang makan dan minum (Hermione mendengus), aku minta perhatian untuk beberapa pengumuman. Mr. Filch, penjaga sekolah, memintaku untuk menyampaikan kepada kalian bahwa daftar benda yang dilarang di dalam kastil tahun ini ditambah dengan Yoyo Menjerit, Frisbee Bertaring, dan Boomerang Menampar. Jika ingin melihat daftar lengkapnya silahkan lihat di kantor Mr. Filch, kalau ada yang mau.

"Seperti biasa, aku mengingatkan hutan di ujung halaman sekolah itu terlarang untuk sema murid, termasuk desa Hogsmade untuk murid dibawah kelas tiga.

"Dengan sangat berat hati aku menyampaikan pertandingan antar asrama untuk memperebutkan Piala Asrama dan Piala Quidditch akan dihentikan sementara"

"APA?!"

Semua terpekik, terutama para pemain quidditch dari asrama mereka.

Para tim Gryffindor ternganga, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka

"Ini dikarenakan akan ada pertandingan yang lebih penting saat bulan Oktober, dan berlanjut sepanjang tahun ajaran, menyita banyak waktu para guru. Tetapi dengan gembira aku umumkan, bahwa tahun ini di Hogwarts..."

Tetapi pintu Aula terbuka, terlihat pria asing yang terlihat seram masuk, dengan salah satu kaki tongkatnya. Wajah pria itu banyak bekas luka, salah satu matanya kecil, hitam, seperti manik-manik, yang satu lagi berukuran besar, bundar, dan berwarna biru elektrik terang. Mata biru itu berputar tak jelas, tidak normal.

Si orang asing tiba di tempat Dumbledore, dia mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh luka, lalu Dumbledore menjabatnya. Orang asing itu duduk di kursi guru DADA. Orang asing itu menyibakkan poninya agar tidak menghalangi pemandangannya, lalu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari kantungnya, menusuk sosis itu dengan ujungnya, dan mulai makan.

Seluruh isi Aula terdiam, terutama para murid.

"Aku memperkenalkan guru DADA baru kita, Prof. Moody" kata Dumbledore riang

Biasanya guru disambut dengan tepukan, tetapi kali ini justru sangat sepi

Dumbledore berdeham

"Seperti yang tadi ingin kusampaikan. Kita mendapat kehormatan menjadi tuan rumah pertandingan yang luar biasa di bulan-bulan mendatang, pertandingan yang susah diadakan selama seabad. Dengan sangat gembira aku mengumumkan bahwa Turnamen Triwizard akan dilangsungkan di Hogwarts tahun ini"

"ANDA BERGURAU!" Seru Fred, George, dan Lucifer

"Aku _tidak_ bergurau, anak-anak" kata Dumbledore "Walaupun setelah kau menyebut kata itu, aku memang mendengar lelucon seru waktu liburan musim panas tentang Troll, hantu nenek jahar, dan Leprechaun yang bersama-sama pergi ke bar..."

McGonagall berdeham keras

"Oh, maaf... Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Turnamen Triwizard... ah, mungkin banyak yang tidak tahu turnamen ini, maafkan aku... bisakah anda menjelaskannya, Mr. Grytherin"

Lucifer tersontak, "Maaf? Aku?" katanya tak percaya

Dumbledore mengangguk

Lucifer berdeham pelan,

"Baiklah" katanya keras, lantang dan tegas namun jelas

"Turnamen Triwizard adalah sebuah turnamen terbesar se Eropa yang diselenggarakan kira-kira tujuh ratus tahun yang lalu sebagai kompetisi persahabatan antara ketiga sekolah sihir terbesar di Eropa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrangs. Seorang juara dipilih dari setiap sekolah untuk mewakili sekolahnya untuk bersaing menyelesaikan tiga tugas berat- mengancam jiwa. Ketiga sekolah ini bergirilan menjadi tuan rumah lima tahun sekali. Tetapi, saat ini mungkin hampir tidak pernah diselenggarakan sampai sekarang karena angka kematiannya tinggi sekali"

"Angka kematian?" bisik Hermione terkejut

"Selama seratus tahun ini beberapa kali diusahakan untuk menyelenggarakan turnamen ini kembali, sayangnya tak berhasil, tetapi sepertinya Dumbledore telah membujuk Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional dan Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir. Tebakanku, sepertinya para Kementerian sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat turnamen ini tidak membahayakan jiwa.

Perkiraanku, sepertinya karena angka kematian di turnamen ini sangat tinggi, sepertinya akan ada angka batas usia. Kita tidak mau penyihir muda baru belajar mati karena nekad ikut turnamen ini, bukan? Bulan Oktober kepala sekolah dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrangs akan datang, dan seleksi akan diadakan saat Halloween. Juara akan dipilih dengan Piala Triwizard- atau Piala Api. Bagi pemenang... er, hadiahnya kalau tak salah... seribu Galleon"

"Aku ikut!" seru Fred

"Fred! Sudah kubilang angka kematiannya sangat tinggi! Dan pasti akan ada batasan usia, dan pastinya Piala Api akan dijaga dengan Lingkaran Usia! Sepertinya usia ideal adalah tujuh belas tahun, dan kau belum boleh ikut, Fred! George!" bentak Lucifer

"Tunggu!" pekik Lucifer "Kalau misalnya batas usia adalah tujuh belas tahun, lalu Durmstrangs akan datang... usia Viktor Krum adalah delapan belas... oh, tidak..."

Wajah Lucifer memucat seketika, lebih pucat dari kulitnya yang memang sudah pucat. Ia menepuk dahi

"Sepertinya akan ada _perang_" desahnya sambil duduk

Hermione, Pansy, dan William terkikik, ia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan _perang_ yang diucapkan Lucifer.

"Nah, seperti penjelasan Mr. Grytherin tadi, memang benar, untuk tahun ini akan diberlakukan batasan usia, dan tepat, batas usianya minimal tujuh belas tahun, well, sepertinya kau jago meramal, Mr. Grytherin... lalu untuk sementara waktu Beauxbatons dan Durmstrangs akan menginap sepanjang tahun ajaran tahun ini. Sekarang, selamat tidur".

* * *

Setelah pesta, semua murid segera ke asrama, memasuki lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk ("Balderdash"), Harry segera saja menuju kamarnya di atas, lalu berganti pakaian dengan piyama dan pergi tidur. Harry merasa nyaman sekali, ternyata Peri Rumah telah meletakkan pemanas di antara seprai dan selimutnya.

Harry membayangkan kalau dialah sang juara Hogwarts- mengelabuhi para juri dan menyakinkannya kalau Harry berumur tujuh belas tahun, lalu memenangkan piala, semua bersorak, dan wajah Daphne dan Lucifer secerah mentari pagi yang memandang Harry penuh kagum...

Tunggu. Lucifer juga?

Harry menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, berusaha menghapus wajah Lucifer dari benaknya.

Setelah puas menggerutu, Harry tertidur pulas.

* * *

Keesokan harinya badai telah reda, meskipun langit-langit Aula Besar masih muram.

"_Well,_ hari ini pelajarannya di luar kastil, Herbologi dengan Hufflepuff, dan sial... Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dengan Slytherin lagi, cih, ketemu Rio..." gerutu Ron

"Dan dua jam Ramalan sore ini" gerutu Harry, Ramalan adalah pelajaran yang tidak disukai Harry setelah Ramuan. Trelawney tak bosan-bosannya meramalkan Harry mati

"Harusnya didrop saja sepertiku" kata Hermione sambil mengoleskan mentega pada rotinya "Lebih baik ambil Arithmancy"

"Eh, sudah mau makan lagi?" kata Ron mengawasi Hermione yang tengah menambahkan selai banyak-banyak

"Aku sudah memutuskan ada banyak cara untuk memperjuangkan hak Peri Rumah" kata Hermione angkuh

"Yeah, dan kau lapar" kata Lucifer

Mendadak terdengar bunyi berkeresak ribut di atas mereka, rupanya pos burung hantu datang. Elang Draco membawakan banyak makanan manis yang langsung dimakan oleh Draco dan Aurora (awas nanti habis)

Setelah makan, para Gryffindor segera pergi ke rumah kaca nomor tiga untuk pelajaran Herbologi.

* * *

Di rumah kaca nomor tiga, Prof. Sprout menunjukkan sebuah tanaman yang paling jelek menurut Harry. Tanaman yang mirip siput raksasa hitam yang mencuat tegak dari tanah. Masing-masing menggeliat pelan dan memiliki beberapa tonjolan mengkilap yang tampaknya berisi cairan

"Bubotuber" kata Sprout "Mereka perlu dipencet. Kalian harus mengumpulkan nanahnya..."

"Nanahnya?!" pekik Seamus jijik

"Nanahnya sangat berharga, jadi jangan sampai terbuang. Kumpulkan dalam botol ini. Pakai sarung tangan kulit naga kalian. Nanah Bubotuber akan berdampak negatif kalau tidak dicairkan"

Memencet Bubotuber sangat menjijikan, namun memuaskan.

Setelah selesai mengumpulan nanah, semua murid menyerahkan botol berisi nanah itu pada Sprout

"Bagus sekali! Madam Pomfrey akan senang sekali, nanah Bubotuber yang sudah dicairkan berguna untuk menghilangkan jerawat yang bandel" kata Sprout senang

"Sayang sekali, Eloise Midgen malah menyihir jerawatnya yang membuat hidungnya terlepas" bisik Hannah Abbot dari Hufflepuff "Beruntung Madam Pomfrey bisa menempelkan kembali hidungnya".

* * *

Setelah pelajaran Herbologi, waktunya pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.

"Nah, hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang Skrewt Ujung-Meletup!" kata Hagrid riang

"Wow!" decak Lucifer senang "Apakah yang baru menetas?"

Hagrid mengangguk, Lucifer bertepuk tangan riang dengan sorotan mata berbinar, semua _sweatdrop_

"Tugas kali ini adalah memberi makan para Skrewt ini" kata Hagrid

"Lalu kenapa kita harus memberi makan makhluk ini?" kata Rio sinis, Crabbe dan Goyle terkekeh

"Karena mereka lucu, dan mereka masih bayi" kata Lucifer polos

_Great_, sekarang bertambah lagi manusia pecinta binatang buas =="

"Kita akan memberi makan mereka dengan apa, Hagrid?" kata Lucifer riang

"Aku sudah menyiapkan telur semut dan hati kodok dan potongan ular rumput" kata Hagrid

"Tadi nanah, sekarang ini" guman Seamus.

Kalau bukan karena rasa sayang pada Hagrid, Harry dan yang lainnya tak mau mengambil senggenggam hati kodok ke dalam peti untuk membujuk para Skrewt

Dean Thomas terkena letusan Skrewt, Lavender terkejut dengan Skrewt yang memiliki sengat, Skrewt betina

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kita harus membesarkan mereka" kata Rio "Siapa yang tak mau punya binatang piaraan yang bisa membakar, menyengat, dan menggigit sekaligus?"

"Huh, walaupun mereka tidak begitu indah, belum tentu mereka tidak berguna" kata Lucifer sinis "Darah naga sangat mujarab, tapi kau tak mau memelihara naga, bukan?"

Para Wizard Knight senyam-senyum sendiri, mereka tahu kalau Hagrid pernah memiliki naga, yaitu Nobert.

* * *

Setelah pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, akhirnya makan siang. Di Aula Besar, di meja Gryffindor, Hermione menarik tangan William dan memaksanya duduk disebelahnya. Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap, ditambah lagi mereka makan dengan cepat.

"Apakah kau ingin makan banyak lalu memuntahkan semuanya untuk pembelaan baru hak Peri Rumah?" kata Ron menggidik ngeri

"Tidak, kami harus ke perpustakaan!" kata Hermione sambil meneguk jus labunya

"Tapi ini baru hari pertama sekolah, Herms" kata Ron

"Oh ya, Ron! Sepertinya Theo ngambek gara-gara kau selalu ngomongin Krum, tuh! Hibur dia sana!" kata William "Nah, sudah selesai! Ayo, 'Mione!" ia langsung menarik tangan Hermione dan pergi keluar, menuju perpustakaan.

Ron langsung _blushing_

"A, apa-apaan sih tadi!" gerutu Ron sambil memakan sandwich-nya dengan wakah memerah

"Kata William benar, Blaise juga pernah cerita tentang Theo" kata Neville, dan langsung dibalas injakkan kaki dari Ron.

* * *

Sore hari, saat pelajaran Ramalan.

Trelawney membuat Harry terkejut, karena tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

Hari ini mempelajari tentang ramalan menurut pergerakan planet. Saat Trelawney menjelaskan, Harry tidak konsen, pikirannya melambung jauh pada Sirius, walinya.

"Harry!" bisik Lucifer sambil menyikut Harry

Harry segera sadar, "Apa?"

Harry melihat sekeliling, semua sedang memandangnya.

"Aku tadi bilang, nak, kalau kau jelas dilahirkan di bawah pengaruh buruk Saturnus" kata Trelawney kesal "Kukatakan dari tadi bahwa Saturnus jelas dalam posisi berkuasa di langit saat kau dilahirkan... rambutmu yang gelap, tinggi yang sedang-sedang saja... kehilangan beigtu tragis dalam usia yang sangat muda... kurasa benar kalau kukatakan, bahwa kau lahir di tengah musim dingin?"

"Tidak" kata Harry "Saya lahir bulan Juli"

Ron, Theo, Draco, dan Blaise cepat-cepat merubah tawa mereka menjadi batuk-batuk pendek.

Setengah jam kemudian, semuanya mulai mempelajari pergerakan planet dari peta bundar yang rumit yang telah dibagian Trelawney.

"Aku punya dua Neptunus di sini" kata Harry

"Ah, saat dua Neptunus muncul di langit, itu pertanda jelas bahwa anak cebol berkacamata sedang dilahirkan, Harry..." kata Ron mistis

Lavender memekik, "Oh, Profesor, lihat! Saya rasa saya mendapatkan planet yang tak terpengaruh! Oh, planet apa ini, Profesor?!"

"Itu Uranus, Nak" kata Trelawney

"Boleh ku lihat Uranus-mu, Lavender?" kata Ron

Celakanya ini membuat Trelawney memberikan banyak PR pada akhir pelajaran.

* * *

Di Aula Depan, Harry dan yang lainnya bertemu William dan Hermione yang baru dari kelas Arithmancy

"Hai, Herms" sama Daphne

"Hai" kata Hermione

"Grr, dasar kelelawar tua nyebelin, ini butuh waktu seminggu penuh..."

"Banyak PR?" tanya Hermione

"Profesor Vector tidak memberi kami PR sama sekali" kata William

"Yeah, hidup Prof. Vector" kata Ron murung

"Hoy, Weasley!"

Rio, Crabbe, dan Goyle datang menghampiri Ron, dengan wajah gembira. Firasat buruk, Theo langsung saja mengepalkan tangan siap memukul diam-diam

"Ayahmu masuk koran, Weasley!" kata Rio seraya melambaikan koran Daily Prophet dan bicara kelas sekali, ia mulai membaca isi Daily Prophet keras-keras.

"Wah, kalau ibumu melihat ini, dia bisa turun berat badan" kata Rio mengejek setelah membacanya

Ron gemetar saking marahnya

"Pergi kau, Phantom!" raung Theo

"Kalau tidak mau, kenapa?" jawab Rio menantang

BUAGH, dengan cepat Theo meninju perut Rio, membuat Rio terpental beberapa meter

"Kau..." ringis Rio sambil memegang perutnya yang amat sakit

"Awas saja kalau kau menghina Ron lagi!" geram Theo

DUAR!

Beberapa anak menjerit- Harry merasakan sesuatu yang putih panas menyerempet pipinya.

Ternyata Moody-lah yang melemparkan kutukan, sepertinya itu membuat Rio menjadi burung merak yang sangat kecil

"Kau kena?" kata Moody, suaranya rendah dan kasar

"Tidak, hanya terserempet" kata Harry

"BIARKAN SAJA, CRABBE!" teriak Moody pada Crabbe, yang membeku dalam posisi mau mengangkat si burung merak, rupanya mata Moody yang bisa berputar itu bisa menembus belakang kepalanya

Si burung merak kecil panik

"Aku tak suka orang yang menyerang sewaktu lawan sedang memunggungi mereka, peruatan pengecut, licik, busuk..."

Moody mengambil burung merak itu dan melemparkan ke udara, lalu ditangkap lagi. Seperti melempar batu kerikil

"Profesor Moody!" pekik kaget McGonagall "A, apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Mengajar" kata Moody enteng

"Ja, jangan-jangan itu adalah murid?" kata McGonagall

"Yep!" kata Moody

"WHAT?! KAAUU!" Seru McGonagall, mencabut tongkatnya. Dan dalam sekejap terdengar letusan kecil, dan Rio muncul lagi, terpuruk di lantai

"Kami tak pernah menggunakan Transfigurasi sebagai hukuman!" kata McGonagall galak "Kami selalu memberi detensi atau melaporkan pada Kepala Asrama, bukannya Prof. Dumbledore telah memberitahumu?"

"Entahlah, aku kurang memerhatikan" kata Moody menggidikkan bahu "Baiklah, aku akan membawanya pada Severus, sekalian berbincang sedikit"

Moody menyambar lengan Rio dan menyeretnya ke ruang bawah tanah.

* * *

Di meja Wizard Knight, di Aula Besar saat makan malam.

"Jangan ajak aku bicara" kata Ron pelan "Karena aku ingin menerakan kejadian tadi dalam benakku untuk selamanya"

Ron memejamkan mata dengan wajah berseri-seri "Rio Phantom, si merak kecil melambung yang luar biasa..."

Semua di meja itu tertawa, Hermione mulai menyendokkan beberapa kaserol daging ke piringnya, lalu makan dengan cepat

"Biar ku tebak, ke perpustakaan lagi?" kata Luna tersenyum sambil memotong steak-nya

"Harus, aku dan William sedang ada penelitian" kata Hermione

"Biar ku tebak, tentang Peri Rumah" kata Aurora

Hermione mengangguk

"Peri Rumah itu suka diperbudak, 'Mione!" kata Ron, tetapi dibalas _deathglare_ oleh Hermione, wanita itu langsung mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, segera bangkit lalu berjalan menuju meja Slytherin, menyeret(?) William, dan pergi dari Aula Besar.

* * *

Dua hari berikutnya berlalu dengan tanpa insiden berarti, kecuali saat Rio meledakkan kuali untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam kelas Ramuan, itu insiden yang sangat berarti dan takkan pernah dilupakan Harry, melihat Rio dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Snape.

Pelajaran DADA pertama, semua murid kelas empat Gryffindor sudah tak sabar ingin diajari Moody. Bahkan mereka semua datang lebih cepat. sebelum bel berbunyi.

Saat pelajaran di mulai, Moody akan mengajarkan tentang kutukan,

"Nah, apakah ada yang tahu kutukan apa saja yang dikenai hukuman paling berat berdasarkan undang-undah sihir?" kata Moody

Beberapa mengacungkan tangan, termasuk Ron dan Hermione

"Ya, Weasley?"

"Err" kata Ron ragu "Ayah saya pernah cerita, tentang... Kutukan Imperius"

"Ah, ya" kata Moody senang "Ayahmu _pasti_ tahu kutukan yang satu itu. Kutukan Imperius pernah membuat Kementerian kalang kabut"

Moody membuka lacinya, mengambil tabung kaca dengan tiga ekor laba-laba hitam. Ron langsung menjauh.

Moody membuka tabung itu dan mengambil salah satu laba-laba, memeganginya di atas telapak tangan, lalu dia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada si laba-laba dan menggumankan _"Imperio!"_

Laba-laba itu melompat dari tangan Moody pada penah sutra halus dan mulai berayun ke depan dan ke belakang, seperti pemain _trapeze_. Lalu melompat ke meja dan mulai bergerak dengan gerakan _tap dance_.

Semua tertawa, kecuali Aurora, Lucifer, dan Moody

"Kalian pikir ini lucu? Apa kalian mau aku melakukan ini pada kalian?" geram Moody

Semua terdiam

"Pengendalian total, aku bisa membuatnya melompat dari jendela, menenggelamkan diri, melempar diri ke dalam tenggorokanmu..."

Ron menggidik

"Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, banyak penyihir yang dikontrol dengan Kutukan Imperius. Kementerian kerepotan sekali, berusaha memilah siapa yang dipaksa berbuat, dan siapa yang berbuat atas kehendak sendiri" kata Moody, Harry tahu yang dimaksud saat kejayaan Voldemort

"Kutukan Imperius bisa dilawan, asalkan kau memiliki tekad yang kuat. Sekarang siapa yang tahu kutukan lain?" kata Moody sambil mengembalikan laba-laba itu ke tabung

Tangan Hermione teracung lagi, tetapi yang mengherankan adalah tangan Neville juga teracung

"Ya?" kata Moody

"Ada- Kutukan Cruciatus" kata Neville pelan tapi jelas

Moody menatap Neville tajam, kali ini dengan kedua matanya

"Namamu Longbottom?" tanyanya, mata gaibnya mengecek daftar hadir

Neville mengangguk gugup,

Moody mengambil laba-laba lain,

"Kutukan Cruciatus" kata Moody "Kalian harus sedikit lebih besar untuk bisa lebih memahaminya"

Moody membesarkan laba-laba itu, menjadi lebih besar dari tarantula. Itu Membuat Ron mendorong kursinya ke bealkang, sejauh mungkin dari meja Moody

_"Crucio"_

Laba-laba itu langsung tertekuk melekat ke tubuhnya. Dia berguling dan berkelejat mengerikan, berguncang ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak ada suara yang keluar, tetapi Harry yakin laba-laba itu menjerit kesakitan

"HENTIKAN!" seru Lucifer

Harry menoleh memandangnya, Lucifer tidak memandang laba-labanya, tetapi ke arah Neville.

Neville terlihat memalingkan wajah, memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin dengan wajah menahan amarah, tangan Neville mencengkram meja di depannya dengan buku-buku jari yang memutih

Moody mengangkat tongkatnya, laba-laba itu menjadi lemas, _"Reducio"_

Laba-laba itu kembali ke ukuran normal, lalu Moody meletakkannya lagi di tabung

"Baik, ada yang tahu kutukan lain lagi?"

Lucifer mengangkat tangan

"Ya?"

"Kutukan Kematian, _Avada Kedavra_"

Beberapa anak menjadi cemas, termasuk Ron

"Ah" kata Moody, senyum samar kembali tersungging di bibirnya "Ya, yang paling akhir dan mengerikan... _Avada Kedavra_..."

Moody mengambil laba-laba terakhir, lalu menggumankan _"Avada Kedavra"_

Ada kialtan cahaya hijau menyilaukan dan bunyi menderu, lalu saat itu juga laba-laba itu terguling, terlentang, tak ada lukanya, tapi sudah mati.

"Tidak menyenangkan. Tidak enak. Dan tak ada kontra-kutukannya. Tak bisa dihalangi. Tetapi hanya ada satu orang yang selamat dan dia duduk persis di depanku" kata Moody

Harry merasakan kalau semua mata tertuju padanya.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra... adalah kutukan yang membutuhkan kekuatan sihir yang besar- kalian boleh mengeluarkan tongkat dan mengarahkannya padaku lalu ucapkan kata kutukan itu. Tetapi aku yakin mimisanpun aku tidak"

"Benarkah?" kata Lucifer menantang "Dulu salah satu kakak kelasku saat aku masih kelas satu di Durmstrangs ada yang berkata begitu padaku, tetapi aku mencobanya- mengarahkan tongkatku dan mengucapkan kutukan itu, dan hasilnya... dia mati. Beruntung Kepala Sekolah menyembunyikan hal itu karena aku murid favoritnya"

"Hm, ya, ya... aku juga pernah mendengar tentangmu, Grytherin... kalau aku tidak pensiun, aku sudah menjebloskanmu ke Azkaban... Nah, balik ke topik, kalau tak ada kontra-kutukannya, buat apa aku tunjukan pada kalian? _Karena kalian harus tahu_. Kalian harus tetap waspada. WASPADA SETIAP SAAT!" dia meraung, membuat seluruh kelas terlonjak

"Nah, ketiga kutukan tadi, Kutukan Cruciatus, Imperius, dan Kematian dikenal sebagai Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, yang cukup membuat si pelaku diberi hukuman dipenjara seumur hidup di Azkaban. Keluarkan pena bulu kalian, catat ini..."

Mereka melewatkan sisa jam pelajaran untuk mencatat tentang Kutukan Tak Termaafkan itu. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai bel berbunyi, setelah keluar dari kelas, semua berceloteh ramai tentang pelajaran tadi. Neville sempat dipanggil oleh Moody, membuat Blaise cemas dan pusing sendiri.

* * *

Saat makan malam, terlihat Neville tidak datang, membuat Blaise cemas setengah mati. Lalu lagi-lagi Hermione dan William makan cepat sekali dan langsung pergi ke perpustakaan.

Setelah makan malam, Harry, Ron, dan Lucifer segera pergi ke asrama Gryffindor. Harry dan Ron hendak ingin mengerjakan PR Ramalan mereka, jadi mereka mengambil buku-buku dan peta mereka di kamar dan menemukan Neville sedang asik membaca buku, kejadian yang langka

"Hai, Neville. Kau baik-baik saja?" sapa Harry

"Yeah, aku baik, terima kasih... aku hanya sedang membaca buku yang dipinjamkan Prof. Moody padaku" kata Neville sambil menunjukkan buku tentang _'Tanaman Air Gaib Mediterania dan Khasiatnya'_

"Rupanya Prof. Sprout bercerita pada Prof. Moody kalau aku pintar dalam pelajaran Herbologi" kata Neville, dengan suara bangga yang samar.

Memberitahu Neville tentang apa yang dikatakan Sprout adalah cara yang bijaksana untuk menghibur Neville, pikir Harry, karena Neville jarang dipuji para guru.

"Hey, kau tidak mengerjakan PR Ramalanmu, Luce?" tanya Ron, yang sibuk mencari buku _Meningkap Kabut Masa Depan_-nya

"Hoam, aku tak peduli dengan hal itu" kata Lucifer, sambil merebahkan diri di kasurnya "Akan aku kerjakan kapan-kapan"

"Ayo, Ron! Aku ingin mengerjakan ini cepat-cepat dan pergi tidur" kata Harry, yang ternyata sudah mengambil buku-buku dan petanya.

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka berdua segera turun ke ruang rekreasi, mencari meja, dan mulai mengerjakan PR.

Selama satu jam, mereka hanya mendapat sedikit kemajuan, otak Harry sudah keruh sekali seakan dipenuhi asap perapian Prof. Trelawney

Akhirnya mereka memilih memakai taktik lama Ramalan: Mengarang

Selama satu jam, Harry dan Ron menulis tentang kesengsaraan mereka (Ron yakin Trelawney akan melahapnya), dan makin lama kesensaraan itu makin tragis.

Setelah itu Hermione datang, dengan kotak yang berbunyi gemerencing saat berjalan, ternyata isi kotak itu adalah lencana SPEW- Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, atau Perkumpulan untuk Peningkatan Kesejahteraan Peri-Rumah. Anggotanya baru Hermione dan William, tetapi Hermione memaksa Ron dan Harry untuk ikut dan membayar dua Sickle untuk lencana.

Lalu setelah perdebatan Ron dan Hermione tentang Peri Rumah, ternyata ada burung hantu yang membawa surat dari Sirius. Isi surat itu tentang Sirius yang meminta maaf gara-gara asik ngobrol tentang Quidditch saat musim panas dan melupakan tentang Sirius yang akan mengendap-endap ke Hogwarts ditengah tugas Auror-nya.

* * *

Esoknya Harry segera mengirim surat untuk Sirius, agar tidak membuat walinya ini tidak melalaikan tugas Auror-nya.

Pelajaran DADA untuk yang kedua kalinya, Moody akan melancarkan Kutukan Imperius pada beberapa murid, Hermione mengatakan kalau itu ilegal, tetapi setelah Moody mengatakan yang keberatan akan pelajaran hari ini segera keluar. Hermione segera bungkam

Dean Thomas melompat tiga kali mengelilingi ruangan dibawah kutukan Imperius, lalu Dean juga menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Inggris. Lavender Brown mengirukan bajing. Neville melakukan rangkaian gerakan gimnastik yang jelas takkan sanggup dilakukannya dalam keadaan normal.

Saat giliran Harry, dia disuruh melompat, tetapi ia menolak. Alhasil alih-alih melompat ke atas meja, Harry malah menabrak meja sampai terguling.

Gara-gara ini Moody membuat Harry harus melawan kutukan Imperius sepenuhnya. Moody memaksa mencoba batas kemampuan Harry empat kali berturut-turut sampai berhasil.

* * *

Akhir semester para guru mulai gencar memberikan PR, PR DADA, PR Transfigurasi, dan saat Ramalan, Trelawney mengatakan kalau Harry dan Ron mendapat nilai tertinggi, tetapi disuruh membuat hal yang sama untuk bulan depan. Untuk Sejarah Sihir, Binns menugaskan menulis karangan tentang pemberontakkan goblin pada abad ke depalan belas. Snape memaksa mereka melakukan riset tentang penangkal racun, tugas ini dilakukan sungguh-sungguh karena kemungkinan besar Snape akan meracuni salah satu dari semua muridnya sebelum Natal. Flitwick memberi tugas membaca tiga buku tambahan untuk persiapan Mantra Panggil.

Hagrid pun menambahi beban tugas mereka. Skrewt mereka yang dulu bayi, sekarang tumbuh dengan pesat. Awalnya Rio menolak, tetapi Hagrid menyindir tentang Prof. Moody yang menTransfigurasi Rio menjadi burung merak yang bagus, itu membuat para Gryffindor tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Setelah pelajaran PSG (Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib) selesai, semuanya hendak ke Aula Besar. Tetapi di Aula Besar, para murid berkumpul meliaht pengumuman.

**_TURNAMEN TRIWIZARD_**

_DEGALASI DARI BEAUXBATONS DAN DURMSTRANGS AKAN TIBA PADA PUKUL 18.00 SORE HARI JUM'AT, 30 OKTOBER. PELAJARAN AKAN DIAKHIRI SETENGAH JAM LEBIH AWAL...  
_

_PARA MURID DIMINTA MENYIMPAN TAS DAN BUKU-BUKU MERKA DI KAMAR MASING-MASING DAN BERKUMPUL DI DEPAN KASTIL UNTUK MENYAMBUT TAMU KITA SEBELUM PESTA SELAMAT DATANG.  
_

Itu artinya seminggu lagi, Lucifer langsung syok berat mengatahui hal ini. Cedric pun juga mulai menyusun rencana untuk 'perang'nya melawan Krum nanti.

* * *

Tiga Puluh Oktober telah tiba, kastil juga sudah sangat bersih dan indah. Aula Besar juga sudah didekorasi hanya dalam semalam, terlihat banyak panji yang mewakili asrama di Hogwarts (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff).

Saat para murid menunggu di depan kastil, yang pertama datang adalah Beauxbatons (Dibaca 'Bobatong, artinya tongkat yang indah). Beauxbatons datag dengan menggunakan kereta kuda raksasa berwarna biru, dengan selusin kuda putih keemasan yang sebesar gajah.

Harry tahu kenapa kereta kudanya sangat besar, karena kepala sekolah mereka sangat besar, seperti Hagrid. Madame Maxime, sang kepala sekolah Beauxbatons juga membawa selusin murid laki-laki dan selusin murid perempuan yang umurnya delapan belas tahun sampai sembilan belas tahun. Kuda-kuda itu akan diurusi Hagrid, Maxime juga mengatakan kalau kuda itu hanya minum wiski gandum.

Maxime dan salah satu murid perempuan Beauxbatons juga menyapa Lucifer dalam bahasa Perancis, Harry tak tahu kalau Lucifer juga terkenal di Beauxbatons.

Lalu setelah itu Durmstrangs datang dengan kapal besar yang muncul dari dalam danau. Saat kepala sekolah dan beberapa murid Durmstrangs turun dari kapal. Terlihat Viktor Krum langsung memeluk Lucifer setelah melihatnya, membuat Cedric harus memaksa mereka berdua memisahkan diri. Gara-gara ini terjadi keributan kecil antara Cedric dan Viktor Krum, untung sang kepala sekolah Durmstrangs, Igor Karkaroff, berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran kecil ini.

Ron saking senangnya, tidak sadar kalau dari tadi dia hampir membunuh Theo karena kerah jubah Theo di tarik-tarik Ron.

* * *

Pesta penyambutan dimulai, Cedric, Viktor, dan gadis yang menyapa Lucifer tadi duduk di meja Gryffindor, membuat pasang mata menuju ke arah mereka, ditambah lagi mereka bertiga duduk diantara Lucifer. Cedric di sisi kiri, Viktor di sisi kanan, sedangkan si gadis Beauxbatons yang disangka Theo dan Ron keturunan Veela ini duduk di seberang atau berhadapan dengan Lucifer.

Setelah pidato dari Dumbledore, mulai dijelaskan pemilihan sang juara. Ternyata memakai sebuah piala- Piala Api yang dilengkapi beberapa sihir, terutama sihir Lingkaran Batas Usia.

Piala itu akan diletakkan di Aula Depan dan di kursi tempat singgasana Topi Seleksi. Bagi yang berminat, para murid harus mendaftar dengan secarik kertas yang berisi nama dan memasukkan pada Piala Api, batas waktu duapuluh empat jam. Saat Halloween, akan diumumkan siapa juara yang akan mewakili ketiga sekolah.

Keesokan harinya, saat pagi-pagi sekali, Fred, George, dan Lee Jordan mencoba memasukkan nama, menggunakan Ramuan Penua. Tetapi tidak berhasil, membuat mereka bertiga terpental tiga meter dan tumbuh jenggot, semua murid yang melihat tertawa, Dumbledore yang melihat menyarankan Fred, George, dan Lee segera ke Hospital Wings.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, dan si gadis Veela- Fleur Delacour mendaftar bersama-sama, ditemani Lucifer juga. Lalu mereka berempat masuk ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Di Aula Besar di meja Gryffindor, Harry dan para Wizard Knight (kecuali Aurora) sedang berdiskusi dengan Gryffindor lain tentang sang juara Hogwarts, sedangkan Lucifer, Cedric, Viktor, dan Fleur sedang ngobrol tentang sekolah mereka masing-masing, terkadang Lucifer juga tertawa.

Setelah itu mereka semua segera ke pondok Hagrid untuk melihat keadaannya, Hermione juga sekalian menawari tentang SPEW.

Terlihat Hagrid juga rapih dengan setelan jasnya, tebakan Blaise, pasti Hagrid naksir sama Madame Maxime, si kepala sekolah Beauxbatons.

* * *

Pesta Halloween dimulai, setelah makan-makan akhirnya diumumkan para wakil dari ketiga sekolah. Bagi yang terpilih, disuruh menunggu untuk instruksi selanjutnya di ruang yang telah ditunjuk Dumbledore- pintu di belakang meja guru.

Juara Durmstrangs adalah Viktor Krum, juara Beauxbatons adalah Fleur Delacour, lalu juara Hogwarts adalah Cedric Diggory. Mereka bertiga sudah ada di ruang yang dimaksud Dumbledore

Ditengah Dumbledore berpidato, api di dalam piala baru saja kembali berwarna merah, memuntahkan kertas,

_"Harry Potter"_.

* * *

Aula Besar sunyi, hening sekali setelah nama Harry Potter disebutkan. Semua pasang mata memandangi Harry

"Aku tidak memasukkan namaku! Kalian tahu itu!" kata Harry,

"Harry Potter! Cepat ke sini!" kata McGonagall

Hermione memaksa Harry maju.

Harry segera saja berjalan cepat ke ruangan tempat jaura berkumpul. Bagman memperkenalkan Harry sebagai juara keempat.

Langsung saja semua orang diruangan itu berdebat.

Madam Maxime dan Karkaroff menyangka kalau Hogwarts curang, tetapi Moody berkata sesuatu yang membuat Snape dan Karkaroff tampak berang.

"Harry tidak boleh ikut, dia masih dibawah umur! Kita sudah tahu kalau pertandingan ini sangat berbahaya!" kata McGonagall

"Aku tahu Minerva, tetapi para juara sudah terikat kontrak" kata Dumbledore

"Ada orang yang sengaja memasukkan nama Harry agar ia mengikuti pertandingan dan mati di tengah pertandingan, orang yang menginginkan Harry Potter mati" kata Moody sinis, Snape mengepalkan tangan, amarahnya memuncak

"Maaf, permisi"

Lucifer memasuki ruangan, terlihat wajahnya sangat cemas, "Kupikir akan ada keributan, well, tebakanku lagi-lagi benar"

Lucifer menghela nafas

"Apakah kalian lupa..." Lucifer bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya "Kalau juara yang terpilih oleh Piala Api akan terikat kontrak sihir. Piala itu tahu kalau juara yang dipilihnya akan siap menghadapi maut... jadi... para juara yang terpilih tidak bisa mengundurkan diri lagi... karena mereka_ terikat_, kalau mereka menolak, maka..."

Lucifer membuat gerakan seakan kepalanya terpenggal "Mati"

Harry merinding

"Jadi..." Lucifer mulai berjalan ke arah Karkaroff dan Maxime, lalu menepuk pundak mereka berdua (Saat hendak menepuk pundak Maxime, agak kesusahan karena tinggi wanita ini melebihi manusia biasa) "Kita tidak ingin Harry Potter, anak yang pernah mengalahkan Voldemort ini mati hanya gara-gara menolak mengikuti turnamen ini"

Lucifer menyunggingkan senyum aneh, membuat seisi ruangan menggidik

Akhirnya Ludo Bagman dan Barty Crouch menjelaskan intruksi turnamen ini setelah keadaan mereda.

* * *

Di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor, Harry disambut meriah oleh anak-anak Gryffindor. Semua menanyainya tentang bagaimana ia bisa memasukan namanya. Lee Jordan hampir saja menyelubungkan panji Gryffindor ke Harry, beruntung jubah belakang Harry di tarik oleh Lucifer, sehingga membuat tubuh Harry oleng ke belakang dan langsung berada di pelukan(?) Lucifer

"KALIAN INI TIDAK MENGERTI, YA?! HARRY LELAH SETELAH BERDEBAT PANJANG DENGAN PARA JURI KARENA KEJADIAN MENGEJUTKAN INI! KALIAN HANYA BERSENANG-SENANG KARENA HARRY TERPILIH DAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANNYA!" raung Lucifer sambil menarik tangan Harry ke kamar.

Di kamar terlihat Ron yang jengkel sekali terhadap Harry, ia menarik kelambunya rapat-rapat.

"Biarkan saja, Harry..." kata Lucifer sambil menepuk pundak Harry "Semua orang hanya belum bisa menerima kau jadi juara, sebaiknya kau pikirkan untuk tugas pertama, aku akan diam-diam membantumu... jangan khawatir, jangan pedulikan orang-orang berkata apa, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanmu sekarang... kau harus merubah pikiran mereka tentang dirimu dengan usahamu nanti saat pertandingan"

Lucifer juga segera ke tempat tidurnya, berganti pakaian dan tidur.

Harry juga melakukan hal yang sama, Harry meletakkan kacamatanya di atas laci di samping kasurnya dan merebahkan diri.

Harry sama sekali tak bisa tidur, ia memandangi langit-langit tempat tidurnya, pikirannya melayang pada hari esok nanti. Tentang pendapat semua orang padanya besok.

_Jangan khawatir, jangan pedulikan orang-orang berkata apa, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanmu sekarang... _

Apakah aku bisa mengikuti saranmu, Lucifer? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau semua temanku menjauhiku... Ya, Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikanku cobaan yang berat lagi?_  
_

Harry menghela nafas, ia benar-benar pusing.

Ah, aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, dan ketika aku membuka mata lagi, kejadian ini tak pernah ada...

Harry segera menarik selimut dan pergi tidur, walaupun perasaannya sangat cemas sekali tentang hari esok.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Nyaha, akhirnya update! Kyaa, ga sabar nunggu adegan lemon... lemon... *pikiran jadi mesum  
**

**Saya ketawa sendiri setelah melihat review para pembaca yang mengira Lucifer adalah Yami Tenshi! XD *nyengir kuda #digebukin readers  
**

**Oke, review?  
**


	11. A Strange Feeling dan Tugas Pertama

** Dobe Hilang: Aurora ga muncul gara-gara perannya ga penting *dicrucio Aurora FC, kalau adegan sweet-nya Lucifer sama Harry di chapter ini *nosebleed  
**

**hhayatti: silahkan, tapi jangan salahkan saya kalau anda menjadi fujoshi! XD  
**

* * *

**10. A strange feeling dan Tugas Pertama**

* * *

Hari Minggu keesokan harinya, Ron masih tidak mau percaya pada Harry.

Saat sarapan, kelihatannya Wizard Knight makan secara terpisah, tidak ada yang mau mendekati Harry. Lucifer mengajak Harry untuk sarapan bersama para juara lain. Kelihatannya Viktor dan Fleur masih marah tentang terpilihnya Harry.

Setelah sarapan, Harry dan Lucifer memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekeliling Hogwarts.

"Aku tak mengerti... kenapa Ron marah padaku?" kata Harry muram

"Kau merasa kehilangan?" tanya Lucifer,

"Yeah... sebenarnya tidak" kata Harry angkuh, bohong. Itu semua bohong. Harry jelas-jelas merasakan kehilangan, apalagi sekarang semua temannya menjauhinya

Mereka berdua berhenti di Danau Hitam, memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada pohon yang rindang

"Kau bohong Harry... jelas-jelas kau merasa kehilangan, apalagi semua temanmu menjauhimu, bukan?" kata Lucifer sambil menepuk puncak kepala Harry

Harry merasa kalau matanya sekarang panas,

Tidak, aku tak boleh menangis hanya karena ini... batin Harry.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Harry mengalir dari mata _emerald_-nya

"Ahh..."

Lucifer tersenyum kecil, jari telunjuknya mengusap air mata Harry

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu... kau kehilangan orang yang kau percaya, kau bagai kehilangan arah tujuanmu, kau seperti orang buta yang kehilangan tongkatnya sehingga tak tahu arah..." kata Lucifer pelan "Aku dulu juga begitu, dibenci teman sekamarku di Durmstrangs karena pretasiku, karena aku disayang Karkaroff... sehingga membuatku menutup diriku sendiri, menciptakan tembok besar yang tak bisa dilewati orang lain..."

Lucifer menghela nafas

"Jelas tentang turnamen ini, tentang kejadian ini bukan kehendakmu, bukan keinginanmu... aku tahu masalah selalu mendatangimu..." kata Lucifer "Tapi, untuk melewati ujian yang berat ini... aku mau kok menemanimu, menjadi tempat bersandarmu, menuntunmu melewati masalah yang berat ini"

Harry menoleh, entah kenapa wajahnya bersemu merah

"Kau... terima kasih..." kata Harry memalingkan wajah, ia merasa wajahnya sangat panas sekarang

"Lagian... kondisi kita hampir mirip, kalau tak ada Viktor... pasti aku takkan bisa seceria ini... tapi orang itu terkadang menyebalkan, tapi aku senang saat taruhan dengannya" kata Lucifer

"Kau seperti memeras Viktor Krum saja" kata Harry, mood-nya agak naik

"Hehehe, itu memang tujuannya... sesekali memanfaatkan Viktor Krum... lagian salahnya sendiri mau taruhan denganku, sudah tahu aku yang bakalan menang" kata Lucifer bangga, atau sombong?

"Dasar, kau ini..." kata Harry terkekeh sambil menyikut rusuk Lucifer

"Ouch, tak usah menyikutku!" kata Lucifer pura-pura cemberut

"Biarin!" kata Harry

"Kau tahu, Harry... kenapa Ron membencimu?" kata Lucifer

"Tidak" jawab Harry polos

"Karena dia iri padamu" kata Lucifer

"Iri? Kenapa iri?" kata Harry gusar

"Karena... kau tahu sendiri di rumahnya ia memiliki banyak kakak, yang membuatnya harus bersaing... dan kau sahabatnya, dan kau juga terkenal... dia selalu menyinggir setiap orang melihatmu, dia tak pernah bilang padamu... tetapi kali ini sudah tak tertahankan lagi baginya..." kata Lucifer

"Oh, _great_... katakan padanya aku siap bertukar dengannya kapan saja" kata Harry

"Kau tahu, sebaiknya kau kabarkan ini pada Sirius" kata Lucifer "Bukannya dia menyuruhmu mengirimi kabar kalau ada hal yang aneh?"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Sirius Black menyuruhku mengirimi kabar?" kata Harry "Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Stt..."

Jari telunjuk Lucifer menempel pada bibir mungil Harry yang kemerahan itu

"Aku punya beberapa informan rahasia, lho... sebaiknya kita ambil perkamen, pena bulu, dan botol tinta lalu ke Kandang Burung Hantu" kata Lucifer

Harry hanya mengangguk pasrah. Lalu mereka bangkit dan pergi ke kastil.

* * *

Di Kandang Burung Hantu, Harry segera menulis surat untuk Sirius. Hedwig sebenarnya sudah siap untuk mengantar surat, tetapi Harry tak bisa memakainya yang membuat Hedwig sangat kesal. Akhirnya diputuskan untuk menggunakan Michael, burung gagak milik Aurora.

* * *

Keadaan tidak bertambah baik setelah beberapa hari. Semua murid menghindarinya.

Para Hufflepuff yang dulu akrab dengan para Gryffindor, sekarang berubah menjadi sangat dingin, apalagi saat pelajaran Herbologi bersama. Hufflepuff menganggap Harry telah mengambil kejayaan asrama mereka, maklum, karena Hufflepuff jarang mempunyai prestasi. Sprout, guru Herbologi juga bersikap sama, itu juga maklum karena ia kepala asrama Hufflepuff.

Dan Harry merasakan hal yang aneh setiap ia berada di dekat Lucifer.

Pelajaran PSG juga tak berjalan lancar, Slytherin selalu mencemooh Harry, tapi itu sudah biasa.

"Ah, lihat.. sang juara" kata Rio pada Crabbe dan Goyle "Bawa buku tanda tangan? Lebih baik minta tanda tangannya sekarang, karena aku sangsi dia bisa bersama kita... separo juara Triwizard sudah mati... berapa lama menurutmu kau bisa bertahan, Potter? Sepuluh menit setelah tugas pertama, taruhanku"

Crabbe dan Goyle terbahak melecehkan

"Huh, aku yakin kalau kau yang menempati posisi Harry dan berada dalam pertandingan, aku bertaruh kau mati hanya dalam tiga menit, Phantom" kata Lucifer sinis

Ia sedikit terbahak

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Harry..." guman Lucifer pada Harry.

Hagrid pun datang, membawa peti yang bergoyang yang berisi Skrewt yang ternyata sudah besar.

Hagrid menyuruh para muridnya untuk mengajak para Skrewt berjalan-jalan, ini membuat Phantom sibuk sesaat sehingga Hagrid bisa bericara dengan Harry.

"Harry, apakah kau sudah tebak siapa yang memasukkan namamu?" tanya Hagrid, sambil sibuk mengurusi salah satu Skrewt yang besar

"Jadi kau tidak menuduhku?" kata Harry senang, setidaknya ada orang yang mempercayainya

"Tentu saja, aku percaya padamu, termasuk Dumbledore" kata Hagrid

"Sayangnya aku tak tahu_ siapa_ yang melakukannya" kata Harry getir

Mereka memandang hamparan padang rumput. Anak-anak sudah menyebar, sebagian murid ada yang kesusahan menangani Skrewt-nya.

* * *

Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, saat tengah malam. Di sinilah Harry dan Lucifer, tengah sibuk membaca di meja kecil mirip _kotatsu_ yang Lucifer transfigurasi-kan.

Harry tengah sibuk membaca buku mantra tentang Mantra Panggil, sedangkan Lucifer tengah membaca buku tentang beberapa mantra sederhana dan mantra sulit, serta sihir hitam.

"Hey, Lucifer... kenapa kau membaca buku-buku tentang mantra?" kata Harry heran, seraya memandang Lucifer yang setengah mengantuk

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah berjanji membantumu dalam turnamen, jadi aku membaca beberapa mantra yang mungkin bisa kau gunakan" kata Lucifer seraya menguap

Harry segera memalingkan wajah, ia merasakan wajahnya panas sekarang. Harry juga masih ingat janji Lucifer tentang turnamen, tetapi Harry tak menyangka dia akan serius

Selama Harry melamun, ia tak sadar kalau Lucifer baru saja meng-accio bantal sofa dan tiduran di karpet

"Luci... fer" kata Harry sambil menoleh ke arah Lucifer "Jiah, dia malah tidur"

Harry _sweatdrop_

Tanpa sadar Harry memerhatian Lucifer yang tengah tertidur, dan tersenyum tipis.

Aku tak menyangka wajah Lucifer tidur ternyata sepolos ini, batin Harry

Tanpa sadar jari telunjuk Harry tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bibir Lucifer

Harry yang terkejut langsung saja menarik tangan kanannya lagi, jantungnya berdegup kencang

Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Batin Harry, tapi bibirnya lembut.

Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan jantungnya berdebar.

Terbesit ide gila di benak Harry, Harry duduk di atas Lucifer dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucifer, sampai berjarak lima centi meter

Dengan usilnya jari telunjuk Harry menyentuh bibir Lucifer lagi, mengelus bibir kemerahan itu dan sedikit membukanya. Harry terkekeh. Dengan niat jahil, Harry memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Lucifer, menyentuh lidahnya, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Harry juga membuka-tutup mulut Lucifer

"Ngghh..." Lucifer mengerang, Harry tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Harry sudah semerah rambut Ron

Sekali saja... batin Harry

Harry memejamkan mata, dan memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucifer, lalu tiga detik kemudian Harry menjauh.

Harry tak yakin dengan apa yan ia lakukan, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Lucifer bergerak, ia memeluk erat Harry

"Aakh..."

Dan sekali lagi Harry berciuman dengan Lucifer #author bersorak

Harry terkejut bukan main, wajahnya sudah sangat merah, entah semerah apa

Kedua tangan Lucifer memeluk Harry seakan Harry adalah bantal guling (sebenarnya Lucifer kira Harry itu bantal guling)

Harry merogoh sakunya, mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan membuat meja berisi tumpukan itu agar menyinggir (Harry takut mejanya ketendang terus Lucifer bangun dan mendapati dia dengan posisi seperti ini).

Setelah itu, Harry memasukkan lagi tongkatnya.

Lagi-lagi Harry berpikiran nakal (sejak kapan kau jadi _pervert_, Harry?), diam-diam Harry memeluk leher Lucifer, membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Lucifer,

Lidah Harry menjelajahi mulut Lucifer, mengabsen setiap gigi Lucifer yang rapih. Tangan Harry menekan kepala Lucifer, membuat ciuman itu lebih dalam.

_French kiss_ yang cukup aneh karena hanya dilakukan satu orang.

Harry memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati ciumannya. Lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Lucifer, tak disangka lidah Lucifer juga merespon.

"Nggh.. hhh..."

Lucifer mengerang lagi, Harry sedikit mengintip dari celah pelupuknya dan melihat wajah Lucifer yang ikut memerah. Apakah Lucifer sudah sadar?

Lidah Harry dan Lucifer menari-nari, saling menjilat satu sama lain, saling bertautan, berbagi salvia (kalau ga salah ngetik).

Harry merasa bagian _bawah_nya mulai basah (author pikirannya mulai 'kotor').

_French kiss_ itu berlangsung selama delapan menit (kuat amat), kalau bukan karena pasokan oksigen yang kurang, mungkin ciuman itu akan berlangsung sangat lama

"Hhh...hhh..."

Harry terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur nafasnya, begitu pula dengan Lucifer.

Harry melihat wajah Lucifer yang juga memerah, entah mengapa pikiran kotor melintas di otak Harry.

_Rape_, ngga, _rape,_ ngga, _rape_, ngga, batin Harry_ pervert_. Padahal author udah maksa untuk langsung serang aja *ditimpuk

Harry melirik leher jenjang Lucifer yang masih polos, tangan kanan Harry ragu-ragu untuk membuka dua kancing atas piyama Lucifer, sedangkan tangan kiri Harry memegang bokong Lucifer, ragu-ragu untuk _memegang_ lebih _jauh_

Kalau melakukan_ itu_ di sini, kalau ada yang melihat bisa gawat, tapi... ah, sebaiknya tidak usah, aku juga ragu, batin Harry

Jadi Harry memutuskan untuk membangunkan Lucifer.

"Luce... bangun..." kata Harry sambil menampar pelan pipi Lucifer

"Nggghh... oh, Harry..." kata Lucifer sambil membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menguceknya "Kenapa kau bisa berada di atasku?"

Wajah Harry memerah

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu... le, lebih baik kita cepat bereskan ini semua dan pergi ke kamar" kata Harry tergagap sambil turun dari tubuh Lucifer

"Okay..." kata Lucifer sambil duduk "Kenapa bibirku basah, ya? Lalu kenapa mulutku rasanya agak kering? Aneh..."

Lucifer menyentuh bibirnya dengan heran, Harry tambah memerah

"Tempus" guman Lucifer, muncul jam fana yang menunjukkan hampir pukul dua "Wah, seperti sudah lama sekali kita di sini"

Lucifer meng-_accio_ semua bukunya, "Lebih baik kita segera ke kamar"

Harry mengangguk, ia segera mengambil bukunya dan pergi ke kamar.

Sebelum tidur, Harry masih memikirkan kejadian yang ia lakukan tadi.

* * *

Beberapa hari ini mirip dengan tahun kedua, tetapi saat tahun kedua semua sahabatnya masih memihak padanya dan serta bukan hanya Harry saja, tetapi Aurora juga.

Mungkin Harry cukup 'beruntung', karena Lucifer masih mau memihaknya. Lucifer-lah yang selalu menemani Harry ke mana saja dan membalas cemoohan para murid yang mengejek Harry. Bagai seorang kesatria yang melindungi tuan putri #author dicrucio Harry

Walaupun begitu, Harry agak gugup jika bersama Lucifer, terlebih lagi mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

Harry bisa mengerti mengapa anak Hufflepuff membencinya, Harry maklum. Kalau cemoohan Slytherin itu sudah biasa, Harry sudah kebal dengan segala macam cemoohan Rio Phantom dan gerombolannya. Sebagian Gryffindor memang membenci Harry, karena diam-diam memasukkan nama (walapun sekeras dan berkali-kali Harry sudah mengatakan kalau bukan dia yang memasukkan namanya dalam Piala Api), tetapi Ravenclaw yang dikira akan memihak Harry, mereka malah mengira kalau Harry ingin menambah ketenarannya dengan mengecoh Piala Api agar menerima namanya (dan sangat tidak masuk akal).

Ditambah lagi, kenyataanya Cedric memang lebih pantas menjadi Juara Hogwarts. Anak perempuan yang dulu meminta tanda tangan Viktor, sekarang malah meminta tanda tangan Cedric di tas mereka pada suatu pelajaran.

Trelawney juga gencar memastikan ramalan kematian Harry. Di pelajaran Ramuan, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, lagi-lagi Rio berbuat ulah.

Ia mencemooh Harry dengan lencana 'DUKULAH CEDRIC DIGGORY, JUARA ASLI HOGWARTS!' yang bisa berubah menjadi 'POTTER BAU'

Itu membuat Lucifer naik pitam dan membuat ia kena detensi dari Snape. Saat ditengah pelajaran ramuan, Colin Creevey datang dan memberitahu harus membawa Harry ke suatu ruangan untuk foto di Daily Prophet, membuat Harry jengkel setengah mati.

"Tenang saja, jangan dipikirkan... nanti kau malah kesal sendiri dan memperparah keadaan sekarang" kata Lucifer lembut

Harry hanya cemberut dan mengangguk, lalu pergi mengiktui Colin.

* * *

Di suatu ruangan, Bagman bilang kalau ada pemeriksaan tongkat sihir. Rita Skeeter, wartawan Daily Prophet juga akan mewawancarai para juara.

Rita memaksa Harry untuk diwawancarai. Alhasil mereka berwawancara di lemari sapu dan alat pembersih.

Dalam wawancara, Rita menggunakan Pena Bulu Kutip-Cepat,

"Tes... namaku Rita Skeeter, reporter Daily Prophet" kata Rita

Si Pena malah menulis:

_"Si Pirang menarik Rita Skeeter, empat puluh tiga tahun, yang pena bulunya yang tajam telah mengempiskan banyak reputasi menggelembung..."_

"Bagus" kata Rita "Nah, Harry... apa yang membuatmu memutuskan mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard?"

"Err..."

_"Bekas luka jelek, suvenir masa lalu yang tragis, membuat cacat wajah Harry Potter yang sebetulnya menarik, yang matanya..."_

"Abaikan saja pena itu, Harry" kata Rita "Nah, kenapa kau memutuskan mengikuti turnamen?"

"Saya tidak memutuskan ikut!" kata Harry "Dan saya tak tahu bagaimana nama saya bisa berada dalam Piala Api! Saya tidak memasukkan nama saya!"

"Ayolah, Harry... tak perlu takut, kau bisa cerita semuanya" kata Rita mendesak

"Tapi. Saya. Tidak. Mendaftar." kata Harry menekan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan

"Bagaimana perasaanmu menghadapi tugas-tugas mendatang?" tanya Rita mencela "Bersemangat? Cemas?"

"Entahlah, mungkin cemas" kata Harry enteng

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan turnamen ini, katanya banyak juara yang meninggal... ah, kau pasti sudah terbiasa menghadapi maut sebelumnya, kan? Menurutmu bagaimana ini mempengaruhimu?" kata Rita

"Er..."

_"Air mata menggenangi mata hijaunya yang cermelang ketika pembicaraan beralih ke orangtuanya yang nyaris tak bisa diingatnya"_

"TAK ADA AIR MATA DI MATA SAYA!" kata Harry keras.

Sebelum Rita menjawab, Dumbledore datang dan membawa Harry ke tenda juara.

* * *

Pemeriksaan tongkat dimulai, yang memeriksa adalah Ollivanders, si pembuat tongkat di Diagon Alley. Harry masih ingat betul kejadian di tokonya.

Yang pertama diperiksa adalah tongkat milik Fleur Delacour, tongkat dengan kayu mawar, duapuluh lima senti, tak bisa ditekuk dan berisi rambut veela yang sudah meninggal yang ternyata rambut neneknya yang seeorang Veela.

Tongkat Cedric Diggory adalah kayu ash, tiga puluh setengah senti, lentur, berisi rambut unicorn jantan yang panjangnya delapan belas depa.

Cedric ternyata juga memeriksa tongkatnya, menggosoknya setiap malam. Beruntung Lucifer telah mengingatkan Harry untuk merawat tongkatnya setiap malam juga. Harry beruntung punya teman seperti Lucifer yang selalu hati-hati dan penuh rencana.

Tongkat Viktor Krum adalah tanduk dan pembuluh jantung naga, lebih tebal dan kaku, duapuluh lima setengah senti.

Saat Ollivanders memeriksa tongkat Harry, ia ternyata masih ingat

"Ah, ya... tongkat buatanku" kata Ollivanders sambil meneliti tongkat Harry "Holy, duapuluh tujuh setengah senti, berisi sehelai bulu ekor phoenix yang sebenarnya adalah Fawkes, burung warisan Godric Gryffindor.

Beruntung Ollivanders tidak mengatakan kalau bulu phoenix Harry adalah bulu phoenix yang sama yang ada di tongkat Voldemort. Kalau ia memberitahu hal ini, pasti pena milik Rita akan meledak saking senangnya.

Ollivanders meneliti tongkat Harry lebih lama dari para juara lain. Setelah itu Ollivanders pergi, dan para juara diizinkan mengikuti pelajaran lagi, atau tepatnya langsung turun untuk makan malam.

Tetapi sialnya, sebelum itu para juara harus berfoto. Saat berfoto bersama, Rita menarik Harry agar tampak mencolok.

* * *

Di asrama Gryffindor, di kamar ia ditunggui burung gagak Aurora, Michael. Sebenarnya Harry ingin berbicara lagi dengan Ron, tetapi godaan jawaban dari Sirius rupanya telah mengalahkan perasaan Harry pada Ron (sebagai sahabat).

* * *

Harry sudah terbiasa dengan keadaannya sekarang, terlebih lagi ada Lucifer yang selalu disampingnya.

Harry gusar sekali saat melihat Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter mengubah 'Err. Errr' Harry menjadi kalimat panjang. Hal ini sukses membuat Harry menjadi bahan ejekkan Slytherin.

* * *

Kutipan dari Daily Prophet:

_"'Saya rasa saya mendapat kekuatan dari orang tua saya. Saya tahu mereka akan sangat bangga kalau mereka bisa melihat saya sekarang... Ya, kadang-kadang di malam hari saya masih menangisi merek, saya tidak malu mengataknnya. Saya tahu tak ada yang membuat saya cedera selama turnamen karena mereka menjaga saya...'"_

_"Harry akhirnya menemukan cinta di Hogwarts. Teman dekatnya Colin Creevey, mengatakan kalau sejak dipilihnya Harry menjadi salah satu juara Hogwarts, Harry sering tampil dengan Lucifer Hikaru Grytherin, pemuda Halfblood yang sangat cakap, bisa dibilang tampan-cantik, memukau dan pintar yang merupakan murid pindahan Durmstrangs. Memang pasangan gay di Wizard World sudah tak asing lagi bagi para penyihir... Lucifer dan Harry juga merupakan salah satu murid top di sekolah"  
_

"Perlu saputangan, Potter, siapa tahu nanti kau akan menangis dipelajaran Transfigurasi?" kata Rio

_"Shut up, Phantom!"_ kata Lucifer gusar

"Membela pacarmu, eh, Grytherin?" kata Rio menantang

"Sepertinya ditransfigurasi menjadi merak oleh Moody belum cukup membuatmu jera, apa mungkin aku perlu mengubahmu menjadi kutu dan aku injak sampai hancur?" kata Lucifer

"Ck, memukau? Pintar?" kata Jenny "Dibandingkan dengan apa? Bajing?"

"Yup, dan bajingnya itu kau, Jenny" kata Lucifer sinis.

* * *

Semakin dekatnya Harry dan Lucifer, berarti semakin gencar juga Cedric dan Viktor membuntuti mereka. Misalnysa saat sarapan, Cedric dan Viktor berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Lucifer, yang berakibat fatal karena Lucifer langsung memukul mereka berdua sampai harus dirawat di Hospital Wings selama tiga hari.

Harry juga belum menguasai Mantra Panggil dengan benar, walaupun begitu, Lucifer tetap membantu Harry untuk belajar. Hermione menyarankan untuk mempelajari teori, tetapi Lucifer berkata yang terpenting kau harus fokus.

Sekarang Harry mulai belajar Mantra Panggil dan beberapa mantra sederhana yang telah Lucifer teliti, Harry berlatih dengan Lucifer di sebuah ruangan di lantai tujuh, tepatnya Ruang Kebutuhan.

"Setidaknya kau sudah menguasai beberapa mantra yang telah ku seleksi dan ku teliti, walaupun kau masih buruk dalam Mantra Panggil" komentar Lucifer saat latihan, membuat Harry cemberut.

"Huft, aku terlalu tegang dengan turnamen" kata Harry "Jadi tak bisa konsentrasi"

"Kau saja yang payah" celutuk pemuda berambut panjang ini dan plus mendapat balasan lembaran bantal

"Jangan mengolokku, Lucifer!" kata Harry cemberut

Lucifer terkekeh, ia nyengir sambi mengacak rambut Harry, "Aku tadi cuma bercanda"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" kata Harry

"Tentu saja, apa perlu aku melawan Basilisk dan Dementor untuk membuktikan kesungguhan cintaku?" kata Lucifer

"Bukan begitu, kalau... kau benar-benar tulus..." kata Harry gugup "Cium aku"

Lucifer terhentak, oke, sepertinya Harry akan menarik dua kata yang barusan ia ucapkan tadi

"Baiklah" kata Lucifer memeluk pinggul Harry, Harry memeluk leher Lucifer dan memejamkan mata, mereka berdua pun berciuman.

Awalnya ciuman lembut penuh cinta (halah), tetapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu penuh nafsu dan hasrat yang membara serta memabukkan.

Lidah mereka saling menari, menjilat, bertautan, dan bertukar salvia. Ditambah dengan desahan erotis yang membuat para fujoshi terbang ke langit ke tujuh(?)

"Ngghh... hh.. mm... hhh... Luce... hhh"

"Mmm... hh.. nggh... ngg... Ha... Harry... hhh..."

Tangan Harry sudah mencapai kepala Lucifer dan menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan tangan kiri Lucifer sudah mengangkat sedikit kaki kanan Harry dan meremas bokongnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, karena pasokan oksigen yang harus mereka hirup sudah mulai habis, akhirnya mereka menyudahi ciuman 'panas' mereka.

"Hhh... hhh... "

"Hhh... sebaiknya kita segera ke Menara" kata Lucifer

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita tak mau membuat author dan para_ readers nosebleed_ tingkat akut" kata Lucifer enteng dan mendapat timpukan buku naskah dari author "Ups, maksudku, kita tak mau mendapat detensi sadis Filch, bukan?"

Harry mengangguk pasrah, walaupun ia ingin lebih

"Okay" kata Harry sambil mengambil Jubah Gaib di dekat pintu "Ayo, cepat"

Setelah Lucifer mengambil semua barang-barang miliknya, ia segera menyelimuti diri dibawah Jubah Gaib dan segera pergi ke Menara Gryffindor.

"Dengan begini, kita resmi pacaran dong" bisik Lucifer jahil saat mereka sudah setengah jalan

"Yeah, asalkan tidak ketahuan Hermione dan Pansy yang sudah fujoshi stadium akhir itu" kata Harry _sweatdrop_.

* * *

Hari Sabtu adalah harinya pergi ke Hogsmade. Sebenarnya Harry berniat pergi dengan Lucifer, tetapi Cedric dan Viktor memaksa ikut, dan Fleur juga ingin mengunjungi desa Hogsmade. Jadi akhirnya mereka pergi berlima.

Di Hogsmade, niatnya mereka berlima mau ke Three Broomsticks, tetapi ditengah jalan bertemu Rita Skeeter yang membuat Harry harus bersembunyi.

Di Three Broomsticks, Fleur, Cedric, Viktor, dan Harry menunggu di meja kosong di sudut dekat jendela, sementara Lucifer sedang memesan minuman.

Harry bisa melihat Ron bersama Ginny, Fred, George, dan Lee Jordan. Harry ingin sekali duduk di samping sahabatnya itu. Hermione juga terlihat berbincang dengan William, sepertinya tentang SPEW

"Ini dia Butterbeer-nya" kata Lucifer sambil duduk di samping Fleur, ia membawa lima gelas besar Butterbeer. Harry heran dengan Lucifer yang bisa membawa lima gelas sekaligus

"Ahh, enak" kata Fleur seraya menyeruput Butterbeer-nya "Aku jadi penasaran cara membuatnya, jadi ingin mencoba membuatnya"

"Yeah, benar-benar enak dan hangat" komentar Viktor

Lucifer tersenyum "Aku juga penasaran, mungkin kita bisa tanya Madam Rosmerta"

Cedric mengangguk "Habis ini mau ke mana?"

"Entahlah" jawab Harry dan Lucifer

"Bukannya itu 'Agrid" kata Fleur

Harry menoleh, Hagrid tengah membungkuk dan mengobrol dengan Moody, ia memesan secangkir besar minuman, sedangkan Moody membawa minuman sendiri- membuat Madam Rosmerta kesal karena dianggap penghinaan bagi _mead_-nya. Harry heran mengapa ia tak sadar ada Hagrid yang badannya sangat besar dan mudah dilihat itu.

Saat Hagrid dan Moody mau pergi, Moody berhenti dan melihat Harry dan langsung mengetuk pinggang Hagrid (karena tak sampai mencapai bahunya), lalu menggumankan sesuatu kepadanya. Lalu Hagrid dan Moody menghampiri Harry dan ketiga juara lainnya.

"Halo semuanya" sapa Hagrid

"Hai, Hagrid" sapa Harry

"_Well_, sepertinya semua juara sudah berkumpul di sini, agak mengherankan" kata Moody

"Oh, ya! Prof. Moody, ku dengar mata gaib anda bisa melihat sampai menembus Jubah Gaib, apakah benar?" kata Lucifer

"Yeah, dan sudah terbukti sangat berguna kadang-kadang" kata Moody

"Oh ya, Harry" bisik Hagrid pada Harry, sangat pelan "Temui aku tengah malam nanti di pondokku, pakai jubah gaibmu"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Hagrid" kata Moody, Hagrid mengagguk, lalu mereka berdua pergi

"Kenapa ia ingin aku temui di pondoknya tengah malam nanti?" bisik Harry pada Lucifer, Lucifer menggidikkan bahu. Sedangkan Viktor, Cedric, dan Fleur tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi barusan.

* * *

Pukul setengah duabelas malam itu, Harry memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Lucifer dan berpura-pura pergi tidur lebih awal, lalu mereka berdua turun ke ruang rekreasi.

Terlihat Colin dan Dennis- kakak beradik Creevey ini berusaha mencoba menyihir setumpuk lencana 'DUKUNGLAH CEDRIC DIGGORY!' dengan tulisan 'DUKUNGLAH HARRY POTTER!', tetapi hasilnya sia-sia, yang ada malah bertuliskan 'POTTER BAU'.

Di dekat lubang kunci, Hermione sudah membukakan si Nyonya Gemuk dari luar seperti yang direncanakan Lucifer. Lalu Harry menggumankan "Terima kasih" pada Hermione.

Di depan pondok Hagrid, Hagrid sudah menunggu, dan tampak bergairah. Hagrid, Lucifer, dan Harry segera pergi ke kereta Beauxbatons, ternyata Hagrid juga mengajak Madame Maxime.

Lucifer dan Harry susah mengimbangi langkah kaki Maxime dan Hagrid, sehingga mereka berdua harus berlari dibawah Jubah Gaib,

Mereka telah berjalan melewati tepi Hutan Terlarang sampai kastil dan danau sudah tak kelihatan lagi- Harry mendengar sesuatu. Beberapa pria berteriak-teriak... kemudian terdengar gerung keras memekakkan telinga...

Setelah mengitari sekelompok pepohonan, mereka berhenti. Harry ternganga, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah...

Naga.

Empat naga raksasa bertampang mengerikan sedang berdiri di atas kaki belakang mereka, dalam lapangan yang dipagari papan-papan tebal, menggerung dan mendengus-dengus- kobaran api menyembur ke langit gulita dari mulut mereka yang terbuka dan bertaring, lima belas meter di atas tanah, pada leher mereka yang terjulur.

Paling sedikit tiga puluh penyihir, tujuh atau delapan pada masing-masing naga, sedang berusaha mengendalikan mereka, menarik rantai yang dihubungkan ke tali kulit yang terlilit di leher dan kaki-kaki mereka.

Penyihir-penyihir itu mencoba membius naga itu dengan Mantra Bius. Naga hitam itu jatuh pingsan.

Para penyihir penjaga langsung mengencangkan rantai-rantai dan mengikatnya pada pasak-pasak kayu yang mereka tancapkan dalam-dalam ke tanah dengan tongkat sihir mereka.

"Para naga itu indah, bukan?" bisik Lucifer

Harry mengangguk, tetapi tidak mengiyakan komentar Lucifer

Hagrid dan Maxime berusaha mendekati, lalu Charlie Weasley datang

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hagrid? Mereka mestinya bisa lebih tentang saat kami membuat mereka tertidur di tengah perjalanan, tetapi yang kulihat sepertinya mereka tak senang" katanya

"Naga jenis apa itu, Charlie?" tanya Hagrid sambil mendekati naga hitam dengan pandangan nyaris hormat

"Ini naga Ekor-Berduri Hungaria" kata Charlie "Itu naga Hijau Wales, yang lebih kecil. Moncong-Pendek Swedia, yang biru abu-abu itu, dan yang merah itu Bola Api Cina"

Charlie mengenyit pada Maxime yang tengah berkeliling

"Bukannya para juri tak boleh tahu, karena kemungkinan besar ia akan memberitahu juaranya" kata Charlie

"Kupikir ia akan senang melihat mereka" kata Hagrid, masih terkesima memandang para naga

"Sungguh kencan yang romantis, Hagrid" kata Charlie menggelengkan kepala

"Apa yang harus para juara lakukan dengan para naga ini, Charlie?" tanya Hagrid

"Cuma melewati mereka, kurasa" kata Charlie "Kami juga berjaga kalau naganya mengamuk, apalagi naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria, depan belakang sama-sama berbahaya"

Charlie menunjuk ke arah ekor si naga, Harry melihat paku-paku besar panjang berwarna perunggu bermunculan di sepanjang ekor, masing-masing berjarak lima belas senti.

Lima penyihir juga tengah kesusahan membawa telur dengan hati-hati ke sebelah Ekor Berduri Hungaria

"Bagaimana kabar Harry, Hagrid?" tanya Charlie

"Baik" kata Hagrid

"Mudah-mudahan saja ia masih tetap baik setelah menghadapi naga ini, aku tak berani memberitahu mum apa yang harus dihadapi Harry dalam tugas pertamanya. Mum sudah sangat cemas" kata Charlie muram, ia menirukan suara ibunya "_'Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengizinkannya ikut turnamen, dia masih terlalu muda! Ku pikir mereka semua aman, ku pikir akan ada batas umur!' _Dia langsung banjir air mata setelah membaca artikel Daily Prophet _'Dia masih menangisi orangtuanya! Oh, kasihan sekali, aku tak pernah tahu!'_"

"Lebih baik kita pergi, Harry" bisik Lucifer, Harry mengangguk, lalu mereka pergi. Saat hendak ke kastil, Harry melihat bayangan Karkaroff sedang berlari ke arah para naga, mencoba mengintip.

* * *

Di kastil, Harry dan Lucifer segera menuju ke Menara Gryffindor. Di ruang rekreasi, Harry segera ke perapian dan melihat kepala Sirius, agak mengejutkan memang.

"Hai, Sirius... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Harry

"Baik, kau sendiri?" kata Sirius

"Baik... dan Hagrid baru saja menunjukkan kepadaku apa yang harus ku hadapi saat tugas pertama, ternyata naga. Beruntung ada Lucifer yang akan mencarikanku cara" kata Harry nyengir

Lucifer men-_deathglare_ Harry, Sirius mengenyit pada mereka berdua

"Aku punya informasi tentang Karkaroff" kata Sirius "Ia mantan Death Eater"

"Tunggu, apa?" kata Harry terkejut

"Dia mantan Death Eater yang pernah ditawan di Azkaban, tetapi ia dibebaskan karena melakukan transaksi dengan Kementerian, ia memberitahu nama-nama para Death Eater yang berpengaruh... dan yang menangkapnya adalah Moody, karena itu Dumbledore menginginkan ada Auror tahun ini" kata Sirius

"Oh, itu..." kata Lucifer kalem

"Menurutku Karkaroff takkan berpaling pada Voldemort mengingat ia memasukkan beberapa Death Eater yang bebas ke Azkaban, tetapi mungkin saja ia akan mengikuti Voldemort setelah ia sudah berjaya lagi" kata Sirius

"Ku pikir tidak" kata Lucifer "Aku tahu betul Karkaroff, ia tak mungkin melakukan itu, apalagi memasukkan namamu, Harry. Saat penyerangan di Piala Dunia saja Karkaroff sudah ketakutan setengah mati, takut Death Eater mencarinya"

"Hn, dan lagipula aku juga mengiktui berita Daily Prophet" kata Sirius

"Yeah, kau dan semua orang di dunia" kata Harry getir

"Kau tahu Rita menulis Moody ketakutan tanpa sebab, sepertinya bukan begitu. Menurutku, ada yang hendak mencegah Moody ke Hogwarts... dan kau tahu anggota Kementerian yang hilang?"

"Bertha Jorkins!"

"Tepat, dan dia juga tahu tentang Turnamen Triwizard" kata Sirius "Aku kenal Bertha Jorkins, dia di Hogwarts juga dan beberapa tahun dibawahku. Bertha Jorkins dikabarkan menghilang di Albania, tempat diisukannya Voldemort"

"Yeah, tapi kemungkinan kecil sekali dia bertemu Voldemort" kata Harry

"Percaya deh, Bertha itu orangnya itu ingin tahu banget, tetapi tak memiliki otak" kata Sirius "Dan menghadapi naga... jangan menggunakan mantra yang sulit, mantra sederhana cukup. Tetapi jangan pakai mantra bius karena takkan mempan"

"Yeah, Lucifer juga sudah mengajariku beberapa mantra sederhana" kata Harry

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang melangkah menuruni tangga spiral di belakangnya

"Cepat pergilah!" kata Harry panik, terdengar bunyi pop pelan dan perapian memadam.

Harry hendak mencacimaki orang yang mencegah Sirius memberitahunya bagaimana caranya melewati naga, tetapi kemarahannya menaik drastis saat mengetahui orang itu adalah Ron.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Ron

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Harry sinis

"Dari Sirius Black" kata Lucifer sambil menepuk pundak Harry "Jangan terbawa emosi, Harry"

Harry menepis tangan Lucifer dan buru-buru ke kamarnya lalu segera menghamburkan diri ke tempat tidur sambil menggerutu, bahkan sampai tak sadar kalau Lucifer dan Ron sudah masuk dan naik ke tempat tidur mereka.

* * *

Harry bangun pada hari Minggu pagi dan berpakaian tanpa memerhatikan, sampai ia salah memasukkan topi ke kakinya.

Setelah Harry berpakaian pada tempatnya, ia dan Lucifer segera ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Harry benar-benar tak nafsu makan, sampai-sampai Lucifer harus mengancam Harry untuk makan atau disuapi Lucifer menggunakan mulutnya. Dan ini sukses membuat kaki Lucifer memar karena diinjak kuat-kuat oleh Harry.

Setelah sarapan, mereka segera menuju ke perpustakaan, mencari bahan-bahan yang cocok untuk mengalahkan naga. Sayangnya tak ada dapat mereka temukan di buku perpustakaan tentang cara mengalahkan naga.

* * *

Harry nyaris tak bisa tidur malam itu, Harry juga tertidur karena ancaman dari Lucifer ("Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, kau bisa tidur bersamaku. Tapi aku tak jamin besok kau akan berpakaian lengkap" kata Lucifer jahil dan sukses membuat Harry melemparkan buku ramuannya).

Keesokan harinya, Harry memutuskan untuk memberitahu tentang naga pada Cedric. Jadi saat hendak ke Rumah Kaca, Harry memotong tas Cedric diam-diam saat ia mau ke kelas Mantra bersama teman-temannya.

"Cedric, aku punya kabar penting" kata Harry "Dan maaf aku telah merobek tasmu"

"Apa? Dan tak usah pedulikan tasku" kata Cedric

"Tugas pertama adalah naga, jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu, oke, karena kau sudah melihatnya sendiri" kata Harry

Cedric memandang Harry ragu

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen" kata Harry

"Okay..." kata Cedric "Kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

"Karena kau berhak tahu, kita sama-sama Juara Hogwarts, dan Maxime serta Karkaroff juga sudah melihat naga itu dan memberitahu Fleur dan Viktor" kata Harry "Dengan ini posisi kita seimbang"

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu" kata Cedric "Kita harus ke kelas masing-masing kalau tak mau dapat masalah"

Cedric pun segera pergi, begitu pula dengan Harry.

* * *

Di Rumah Kaca Tiga, Harry buru-buru minta maaf pada Sprout dan segera ke arah Lucifer.

"Sudah?" kata Lucifer yang tengah sibuk memangkas semak Flutterby

"Yeah, tapi aku masih tak tahu cara melewati naga" kata Harry

"Aku punya ide" kata Lucifer "Kau kan ahli dalam terbang"

Harry mengangguk

"Jadi kita gunakan Mantra Panggil, lalu kau memanggil Firebolt-mu, kau terbang melewati naga itu, mengerti. Jadi kita harus menyempurnakan Mantra Panggil-mu" kata Lucifer

"Heh, ide gila tapi boleh juga" kata Harry.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka pun tidak makan siang dan langsung ke Kamar Kebutuhan. Harry sudah berusaha mencoba, tetapi tak berhasil, semua benda yang ia panggil selalu berulang kali jatuh ke lantai seperti batu ketika baru setengah jalan.

"Konsentrasi, Harry..."

"Menurutmu apa yang ku lakukan?" kata Harry frustasi "Argh, aku sudah tegang karena tugas pertama, sekarang malah naga!"

Harry ingin membolos Ramalan, tetapi Lucifer sebagai murid yang teladan(?) tidak ingin melewatkan pelajaran walaupun betapa buruknya pelajaran dan guru yang mengajari.

* * *

Di kelas Ramalan, Trelawney tak hentinya memberitahu tentang posisi Mars dalam hubungannya dengan Saturnus pada saat itu berarti bahwa orang yang lahir bulan Juli menghadapi bahaya yang besar yang membuat meninggal mendadak secara mengerikan.

"Bagus kalau begitu" kata Harry keras-keras "Asal tidak berlama-lama saja, aku tak mau menderita"

Sekejab Ron tampaknya akan meledak tawa, tetapi Harry sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu.

Setelah Ramalan, Harry bersusah payah menelan semua makan malamnya dan bersama Lucifer segera ke Kamar Kebutuhan.

Harry berlatih keras sampai hampir tengah malam. Dan baru sejam Harry betul-betul menguasai Mantra Panggil dengan sempurna. Isi ruangan Kamar Kebutuhan terlihat kacau sekarang karena Harry.

_"Well done, Harry"_ kata Lucifer senang

Harry tersenyum, "Itu juga berkat bantuanmu, Luce"

"Sekarang waktunya bayaran~" kata Lucifer sambil melambaikan tongkatnya dan muncul tempat tidur _king size_, ia menyeringai licik

"Tu, tunggu, apa maksudmu?" kata Harry _blushing_, sepertinya ia merasakan hal buruk

Sebelum Harry bertindak, Lucifer sudah menggendong Harry dan melemparnya(?) ke kasur, lalu menindih tubuh mungil Harry

"Tu, tunggu dulu Lucifer!" kata Harry panik "A, apa yang kau ingin lakukan padaku?!"

Seringai Lucifer makin lebar, "Tentu saja meminta _bayaran_"

Harry menelan ludah, wajahnya semerah tomat. Oke, Harry bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tubuh Harry bergetar

"Apakah... kau takut, Harry?" kata Lucifer sedikit kecewa, kedua tangannya sudah berada di kanan kiri kepala Harry"Kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik tak usah"

Lucifer mendesah kecewa, entah kenapa Harry jadi tak tega (bego kau Harry, itu jebakan Lucifer!)

"Ba, baiklah..." kata Harry malu sambil menyentuh wajah Lucifer, "Ta, tapi pelan-pelan"

Lucifer tersenyum licik lagi, ia langsung memeluk Harry yang membuat Harry sesak nafas

"Makasih, Harry... kau termakan jebakanku" kata Lucifer licik

"Ap-"

Sebelum Harry sempat berkata, mulutnya sudah terkunci dengan ciuman memabukkan dari Lucifer (Lucifer main serang aja =="a)

Lagi-lagi lidah mereka saling menari, menjilat, bertautan, dan bertukar salvia. Tangan Lucifer memeluk pinggul Harry, sedangkan Harry memeluk punggung Lucifer, terkadang mencengkram jubah Lucifer.

Tangan kanan Lucifer mulai beraba perut dan dada Harry, makin lama makin naik, lalu tangan itu melepas jubah Harry (tentu dengan bantuan sihir dan tanpa tongkat), dan mulai membuka dasi serta kancing atas kemeja putih Harry.

Ciuman Lucifer turun ke bagian leher Harry, menjilati, mencium kecil, serta menggigit dengan perlahan dan membuat banyak _kissmark_ di sana

"Dengan tanda ini berarti kau sudah milikku sepenuhnya, Harry..." bisik Lucifer di telinga Harry, Harry menggigil, lalu Lucifer mulai menjilati dan menggigit kecil cuping Harry

Tangan Harry mulai melepas jubah dan dasi Lucifer, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, lalu Harry juga mulai melepas kancing kemeja Lucifer

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar, Harry~" kata Lucifer sambil menciumi Harry lagi

"Nggh..."

"Mmmmhhh..."

"Ngghh... hahh... hh... Lucifer... ngghh"

"Mmhh... Harry... hhh ... ngghh..."

Hanya desahan saja yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang itu, sementara tangan 'usil' mereka mulai melepas balutan kain yang menempel pada kulit masing-masing

Pakaian bagian atas sudah hilang sekarang.

Lucifer melepas ciumannya, dan mulai bermain pada bagian dada Harry. Lucifer menciumi, menjilati, dan menggigit kecil bagian dada kanan Harry, memainkan titik sensitif dada Harry, sedangkan tangan kiri Lucifer menarik dan memilin bagian kiri dada Harry.

"Nngghhh.. ahhh.. hahhhh... Lu.. ci... fer... ngghh..." desah Harry sambil mencengkram rambut silver kebiruan Lucifer

Harry merasa bagian bawahnya mulai tegang, begitu pula Lucifer (hey, ini baru main-main, belum ke bagian 'itu' =A=")

Tangan Kanan Lucifer mulai merayap ke bagian bawah Harry, merasa bahwa 'itu' Harry sudah tegang. Lucifer menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tegang, Harry~" kata Lucifer nakal sambil mendongak melihat kekasihnya yang sudah semerah udang rebus itu, tangan kanan Lucifer juga meremas bagian 'itu'

"AHHH~"

Lucifer menciumi bibir mungil Harry lagi, tetapi lebih ganas. Sedangkan tangan kanan Lucifer sudah membuka resleting celana Harry, dan tangan kiri Lucifer sudah meremas bokong Harry. (Lucifer nakal~)

Lalu kedua tangan Lucifer langsung menuruni celana panjang Harry dengan perlahan, sedangkan tangan Harry juga mulai menyentuh bagian 'bawah' Lucifer dan membuka resleting celananya

Lucifer melepaskan ciumannya,

"Kau... hh... curang..." kata Harry menyeringai, Lucifer tambah menyeringai

"Kalau begitu bantu aku melepaskan celanaku~" kata Lucifer sambil menjamah bibir Harry lagi

Sementara mereka berdua berciuman panas, tangan usil mereka mulai melepas balutan kain di bagian bawah.

Tangan kanan Harry sudah meremas kejantanan Lucifer yang sudah tegak, lalu memaju mundurkan tangannya dengan tempo cepat

"Hhh... ahh... sepertinya... kau... lihai dalam hal ini.. nggh.. mmhh..." desah Lucifer ditengah ciuman panas mereka, lalu ia pun turun ke bagian leher Harry dan membuat banyak _kissmark_ lagi di sana

Jari telunjuk kanan Lucifer mulai 'menerobos' masuk ke 'lubang' Harry,

"AKH!" erang Harry kesakitan

"Maaf, Harry..." kata Lucifer merasa bersalah sambil mengecup kening Harry

"Pelan-pelan..." kata Harry pelan, bibirnya bergetar. Tangan kanannya sudah dilapisi 'cairan' Lucifer akibat permainannya tadi.

Jari telunjuk Lucifer mulai maju mundur dengan perlahan

"Ittaii... ahhh... argh... hhh... ahhh... ngghh..." desah Harry, sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan jari Lucifer diliangnya

Lucifer memasukkan jari tengahnya,

"Ittaii!"ringis Harry, kedua tangannya sudah meremas rambut Lucifer dengan erat, bibirnya bergetar, ia memejamkan mata untuk menahan airmatanya

"Harry..." kata Lucifer prihatin "Apa sebaiknya dihentikan saja?" (WOY, JANGAN BERHENTI DITENGAH JALAN!)

"Jangan!" kata Harry tiba-tiba "Kumohon... jangan berhenti..."

Lucifer mencium puncak kepala Harry, "Kumohon tahan rasa sakitnya, hanya sementara kok..."

Harry mengangguk

Dua jari Lucifer mulai maju mundur perlahan secara zig-zag

Harry mendesah nikmat, tanpa menyadari jari ketiga Lucifer sudah masuk.

"Kurasa sudah cukup" kata Lucifer mengeluarkan tiga jarinya, kepala turun ke bagian bawah dan mulai mengulum kejantanan Harry.

"Ahh... ahhh... ngghh..." desah Harry

Lucifer mengulum kejantangan Harry seperti ia menjilati es krim loli yang dingin dan lezat. Lucifer memaju mundurkan kepalanya dalam tempo cepat, membuat Harry mendesah menjadi-jadi.

CRROOOTT

Harry sudah mencapai klimaks, spremanya keluar dan membasahi bagian dalam mulut Lucifer. Harry yang mengira Lucifer akan muntah, tetapi ia terkejut karena Lucifer malah menghisap dan menelannya.

"Cairanmu manis, Harry..." kata Lucifer menyeringai, Harry memalingkan wajah karena malu.

Lalu Lucifer mengangkat kedua kaki Harry dan menaruhnya di pundaknya, Lucifer juga berdiri dengan lututnya agar memudahkan memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Tahan ya, Harry..."

Lucifer mulai memasukkan_nya_,

"AKHH!"

Harry meringis sambil mencengkram bantal atau seprai kuat-kuat, buliran cairan bening mengalir dan matanya

Lucifer dengan perlahan mulai memasukkan keseluruhan kejantanannya

"LUCIFER!"

Harry meringis lagi, bagian bokongnya terasa amat sangat perih

"Maaf, Harry..." kata Lucifer sambil mengecup kening Harry

"Ti, tidak apa-apa, kok..." kata Harry tersenyum

Lucifer tersenyum juga, "Mungkin ini akan terasa perih, tetapi nanti kau juga akan terbiasa.

Lucifer mulai memaju mundurkan pinggul atau panggul (author lupa) dengan perlahan,

"AHH...ahhh.. hahhh...hhh.. ahh.. nggh... _faster_..."

Lucifer menuruti perintah kekasihnya tersebut, Lucifer memajukan tempo permainannya menjadi _'medium'_

"Ahhh... ahhh ngghh... ahhhh... hhh... _more_... _faster._..."

Lucifer memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat, membuat mereka berdua berdesah nikmat.

Sampai akhirnya Lucifer mengeluarkan spermanya dalam liang Harry, Harry merasa ada yang hangat dibagian bokongnya

"Hhhh... kau lelah?..." tanya Lucifer yang langsung ambruk di samping Harry setelah mencabut kejantanannya "Aku lelah..."

"Sedikit..." kata Harry "Gantian!"

Lucifer menoleh pada kekasihnya dengan pandangan heran, "Kau mau coba yang tadi kulakukan terhadapmu?"

Harry mengangguk mantap, Lucifer tersenyum

"Tapi tidak gampang, lho" kata Lucifer, Harry segera menindih tubuh Lucifer

"Tapi aku mau~"

Lucifer tersenyum melihat uke-nya merajuk, "Baiklah".

* * *

Sekarang giliran Harry, sekarang ia menciumi Lucifer dengan ganas, memainkan lidahnya lagi. sedangkan tangan kanannya memelintir bagian sensitif dada kanan Lucifer.

"Mmhh... Harry... nghh..."

Setelah itu, ciuman Harry turun ke bawah, ke leher jenjang Lucifer, lalu membuat beberapa _kissmark_ di sana (bahkan jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang Lucifer buat).

Lalu setelah itu turun ke bagian sensitif dada kiri Lucifer, mengemut, menggigit dan menjilati pelan. Tangan kanan Harry turun ke bagian bokong Lucifer dan sedikit meremasnya

Mungkin Harry terlalu terburu-buru, sehingga ia tak menyadari kalau daritadi Lucifer menahan sakit.

Lalu jari telunjuk Harry mulai memasuki liang Lucifer

"AH!"

Harry memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan perlahan, Harry merasa dinding liang Lucifer menekan jarinya yang membuat Harry merasa nikmat

Lucifer mendesah nikmat. Lalu jari kedua Harry mulai masuk

"AKH!"

Harry mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya lagi, tetapi dengan tempo cepat, membuat Lucifer sedikit kesakitan

Lalu jari ketiga masuk, dan Harry mulai maju mundur secara zig-zag.

Tiga menit setelah itu, Harry mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, lalu membuat Lucifer menghadap ke kasur. (Asik, _doggy style_ #plak)

Dengan hati-hati Harry memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Lucifer,

"Ittaii!"

Harry sudah membenamkan seluruh kejantanannya, entah kenapa ia sangat bernafsu sekali sekarang. Dengan perlahan ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya,

"Ah... ahhh.. hhhh... nghh... ahhh... Harry... _faster_..."

Seakan dibutakan hasrat dan nafsu, serta kenikmatan, Harry mulai menambah tempo permainannya menjadi _'express'_ (author kebanyakan main game simulasi .-.)

"Ahh.. uhh... ahh... Harry... hhh... ngghh... ahhh... ahhh... hahh..."

Desahan mulai terdengar keras, mereka saling mendesah kenikmatan seakan saling menyaut.

Setelah lima menit akhirnya mereka berdua klimaks, sperma Harry mengisi lubang Lucifer, sedangkan sperma Lucifer berhamburan(?) ke seprai.

"Hhh... ternyata berhubungan intim melelahkan juga... hhhh" kata Harry sambil tidur di samping Lucifer

"Tentu saja, ini menguras banyak energi..." kata Lucifer "Kau tidur saja kalau lelah, biar aku yang mengurusi semuanya..."

"_Thanks_, Lucifer... atas segalanya" kata Harry sambil memejamkan mata.

Lucifer hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu hanya dengan lambaian tangan saja semua pakaian mereka sudah melekat pada tubuh masing-masing.

Setelah Lucifer memastikan Harry sudah terlelap, ia pun ber-Apparate ke kamar Gryffindor tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

* * *

Saat hari turnamen, Harry benar-benar sudah tegang sekarang. Entah berapa anak yang telah mengoloknya saat ia berpapasan di koridor atau di kelas, tetapi Harry mengacuhkannya, karena ia terlalu tegang. Tak terasa semua pelajaran berlalu dengan sangat cepat (bahkan ia tak sadar kalau dari tadi Lucifer mengeluh gara-gara bokongnya sakit akibat 'aktifitas' di Kamar Kebutuhan).

Yang Harry sadari sekarang ia sudah berada di tenda bersama ketiga juara lain yang juga sama-sama tegang. Cedric terlihat cemas sambil berjalan bolak balik seperti setrikaan, sedangkan Viktor dan Fleur hanya duduk diam, tetapi wajah mereka pucat.

"Nah, setelah penonton sudah berkumpul, aku akan menawar kantong ini kepada kalian" kata Bagman sambil mengangkat kantong kecil dari sutra ungu dan mengguncangnya di depan mereka "Di dalamnya ada miniatur apa yang harus kalian hadapi, kalian mengambil masing-masing satu, tugas kalian adalah _mengambil telur emasnya_!"

Cedric mengangguk mengerti, setelah Bagman pergi, ia berjalan hilir mudik lagi.

Fleur tidak bereaksi, Harry pikir jika ia membuka mulutnya pasti akan muntah- karena itulah yang Harry rasakan sekarang.

Setelah penonton sudah berkumpul, Bagman datang dan membuka kantong ungu tersebut.

Fleur Delacour mendapat miniatur naga Hijau Wales, dengan angka dua melingkar dilehernya.

Viktor Krum mendapat naga berwarna merah- Bola Api Cina, dengan angka tiga terkalung dilehernya.

Cedric Diggory mendapat naga Moncong Pendek Swedia berwarna biru-abu-abu, dengan angka satu dilehernya.

Saat Harry mengambil miniatur naga itu, ia sudah tahu kalau naga yang harus ia hadapi adalah Ekor Berduri Hungaria yang terkenal ganas, dengan angka empat dilehernya.

Bagman menjelaskan tentang angka yang ada dileher miniatur naga yang adalah nomor urut.

Pertama adalah Cedric Diggory.

Harry bisa mendengar teriakan, jeritan, dan pekik dari para penonton. Harry langsung merinding, Cedric yang melawan Moncong Pendek Swedia aja udah susah, apalagi dia yang mendapat naga terganas.

Setelah lima belas menit, Harry dapat mendengar penonton bersorak gembira: berarti Cedric telah berhasil.

Setelah itu giliran Fleur Delacour.

Proses yang panjang, seperti Cedric, para penonton juga sering memekik ketakutan. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Harry dapat mendengar penonton berteriak ketakutan, lalu bersorak. Pastinya Fleur juga berhasil.

Lalu setelah itu Viktor Krum.

Harry sekarang merasa sangat sadar, ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, jari-jarinya dirayapi ketakutan...

Penonton memekik ketakutan, Harry dapat mendengar si Bola Api Cina mengeluarkan jeritan menggerung mengerikan. Entah sudah berapa lama, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sorakan penonton, berarti Viktor juga berhasil.

Sekarang giliran Harry.

Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, ia melakukan itu tiga kali.

Baiklah, Harry! Kau harus berusaha! Anggap saja naga jelek itu adalah pemain lawan Quidditch dan telur emas itu adalah snitch-nya! Batin Harry semangat.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menuju stadion.

* * *

Di stadion Harry bisa melihat si Ekor Berduri sedang merunduk rendah untuk melindungi telurnya, mata kuningnya yang tajam memandang Harry. Si naga mengarahkan ekornya yang berduri ke arah Harry, tetapi Harry dapat menghindarinya dengan baik.

Harry mencabut tongkatnya

Si naga menghembuskan nafas api, membuat Harry harus menghindar secepat mungkin dan bersembunyi dibalik bebatuan, penonton memekik ketakutan.

_"Accio Firebolt!"_

Harry menunggu, ia berharap akan berhasil... jika... jika ia tak berhasil... maka...

Tetapi si naga tetap menyerang, Harry mati-matian berusaha menghindar, bersembunyi dari batu ke batu lain

Dan kemudian terdengar deru melesat menembus udara di belakangnya. Harry menoleh dan melihat Firebolt-nya meluncur ke arahnya mengitari tepi hutan, terbang melewati atas pagar, dan berhenti di tengah udara persis di sebelahnya, menunggu ia menaikinya. Penonton riuh rendah, Bagman meneriakkan sesuatu, tetapi Harry tak bisa mendengarnya, Harry sudah tak peduli komentar Bagman lagi.

Harry kemudian keluar dari persembunyiaanya, berlari menuju Firebolt sambil menghindari semburan api dari si naga

Harry menaiki sapunya dan menjejak di tanah. Sedetik kemudian, ia melesat ke atas, saat angin menerpa rambutnya, saat wajah-wajah di bawahnya hanya berupa titik kecil.

Harry terbang menghindari semburan api, membuat Rio menggerutu karena serangan si naga tidak mengenai Harry.

Harry terbang makin tinggi, membuat naga itu berusaha mengejar Harry.

Saat si naga terbang, ia tertahan oleh rantai yang mengalungi lehernya. Sekuat tenaga si naga berusaha melepaskan diri, dan akhirnya berhasil. Itu membuat para penonton memekik ketakutan.

Harry terbang mengitari stadion, dengan diikuti si naga. Harry terbang melewati tempat para guru, membuat si naga mengejarnya dan alhasil merusak kain penutup seperti tenda di bangku guru.

Harry terbang melewati pegunungan (eh?), meliuk-liuk menghindari halangan di depan, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat si naga.

Harry terbang sampai di atas kastil Hogwarts, berusaha menghindari si naga sekaligus atap kastil.

Harry memutar, ia harus merebut telur emasnya. Tetapi saat ia memutar, di depannya sudah terlihat si naga yang menyeringai(?) menyebalkan, si naga menyerang Harry dengan ekornya, membuat Harry terpental dan mendarat(?) di atap kastil.

Setelah merasa berhasil, si naga terbang dan mendarat(?) di salah satu atap kerucut kastil.

Harry berusaha menggapai sapunya di bawahnya, sedangkan si naga melompat dari atap kastil ke atap kastil lain.

Harry meloncat ke bawah, lalu berpegangan pada kusen jendela. Ia memanjat menuju sapunya.

Harry melihat si naga mulai mendekatinya, ia harus cepat.

Setelah Harry memegang sapunya, si naga berusaha menggigit Harry, membuat Harry terjatuh.

Saat terjatuh, si naga berusaha mengejar Harry, tetapi Harry buru-buru menaiki sapunya

Kemudian Harry terbang kembali menuju stadion, di tengah perjalanan si naga menyemburkan apinya dan mengenai ekor sapu Harry.

Sementara itu, penonton di stadion sudah sangat cemas, apakah yang akan terjadi pada Harry? Apakah ia sudah gagal?

Lalu beberapa penonton berteriak dan menunjuk ke udara, terlihat Harry sedang bermain kejar-kejaran(?) dengan si naga.

Harry meluncur ke bawah, ke arah telur emas. Setelah Harry mendapat telur emasnya, si naga menyemburkan api, membuat salah satu lengannya terluka.

Penonton bersorak, seperti sorakan suporter Irlandia saat timnya menang

Setelah itu beberapa penyihir langsung ke stadion, salah satunya membawa Harry keluar stadion, lalu sisanya berusaha menangkan si naga.

Saat itu McGonagall datang dan memberi ucapan selamat,

McGonagall juga membawa Harry ke salah satu tenda.

* * *

"Naga!" kata Madam Pomfrey jijik sambil menarik Harry masuk, Harry bisa melihat Fleur, Viktor, dan Cedric berada di sana, lukanya juga tak parah, Harry bisa melihat sebagian jubah Fleur terbakar, Viktor terkilir, dan Cedric dengan kaki dibaluri salep entah apa itu untuk luka bakar.

"Tahun lalu Dementor, tahun ini naga, apalagi yang akan mereka bawa ke sekolah selanjutnya? Troll? Oh, kau beruntung sekali lukamu cukup ringan, tetapi perlu di bersihkan sebelum ku sembuhkan.

Pomfrey menotolkan cairan ungu ke luka Harry, kemudan menyentuh lengan Harry dengan tongkat sihirnya dan Harry merasa ia sudah sembuh.

"Sekarang duduk dan diam, ok? Aku harus keluar, sepertinya teman-temanmu ingin menjengukmu" kata Madam Pomfrey pergi

Harry melihat di mulut tenda, ada Hermione, Ron, Theo, William, Blaise, Neville, Pansy, Draco, Astoria, Daphne, Luna, dan Aurora.

"Harry!" kata Aurora sambil berlari dan memeluk Harry "Syukurlah kau tak apa! Aku takut dan cemas sekali saat tahu lawanmu naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria! Kak, kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir dan hampir jantungan?!"

Harry nyengir, sudah lama juga ia tidak memeluk Aurora seperti ini. Harry bisa melihat Aurora hampir menangis

"Oh, ayolah... aku tidak terluka parah, kok" kata Harry, dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Aurora

"Uh, aku harus pergi... aku ingin bertemu Dad Severus... aku sudah berjanji akan menemuinya setelah tugas pertama, _bye onii-chan_ (kakak laki-laki)" kata Aurora sambil mengecup pipi kanan Harry dan pergi

Harry bengong

"Hai, Harry... um..." kata Ron gugup "Aku..."

"Ayo, Ron!" desak Theo "Kau kan mau mengatakan _itu_!"

"Iya! Aku tahu!" kata Ron gusar sambil menginjak kaki Theo yang membuat Theo memekik kesakitan "Anu, Harry... aku..."

"Aku tahu" kata Harry "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok"

Wajah Ron memerah malu, "Jadi, teman?"

"Teman"

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan,

"Dasar kalian berdua seperti anak kecil!" kata Hermione menggerutu sambil menjitak Ron dan Harry bergantian

"Dan, Harry..." kata Draco

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya... aku, Theo, dan Blaise sudah tak bisa berhubungan lagi denganmu seperti dulu... kau tahu kan orang tua kami Death Eater, dan sejak serangan Piala Dunia, Dad mulai waspada, ia takut akan melibatkan semua... jadi kami harus menjaga jarak denganmu... maaf" kata Draco "Aku juga tak suka hal ini, tetapi Dad adalah mata-mata Dumbledore, jadi... ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik"

"Oke, aku mengerti... kau juga harus menjaga dirimu, Draco..." kata Harry, lalu Draco memeluk Harry

"Ehem, sebaiknya kalian harus melepaskan pelukan sekarang juga atau cerita ini akan jadi HarCo atau DraRry" kata Hermione jahil

Draco langsung melepaskan diri dari Harry, "Oh, ya... Daphne, Astoria... Pansy... bukannya kalian sama? Harus menjaga jarak dengan Harry?"

"Oh, itu..." kata Pansy dengan nada misterius "Tenang saja, kami bertiga punya rahasia yang bisa melindungi kami... kami memiliki seseorang yang selalu menjaga kami dari siksaan para Death Eater"

Daphne dan Astoria mengangguk

"Enaknya..." kata Theo memelas

"Hai, para juara sekalian!" teriak Lucifer, ia membawa tas plastik besar "Aku bawa cokelat untuk masing-masing juara! Selamat, ya!"

"COKLAT!"

Fleur langsung menyerbu Lucifer dan merebut bungkusan Lucifer, ia membongkar isi tas plastik itu dengan ganas dan setelah menemukan empat batang cokelat, ia mengambil satu dan melempar sisanya pada Viktor, Viktor juga melakukan hal yang sama dan melemparkan tas itu ke Cedric, Cedric juga demikian, ia melempar tas itu ke arah Harry.

"Wow, cokelat _Honeydukes, thanks Luce_"

"Sama-sama" kata Lucifer sambil duduk di salah satu ranjang kosong.

Tiba-tiba saja Cedric dan Viktor duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Lucifer, mereka berdua saling bertatapan lalu menyeringai

Lucifer berkeringat dingin, padahal ia baru saja menggigit ujung batang cokelat yang ia beli untuk dirinya. Lucifer yang hendak berdiri untuk menyelamatkan diri itu langsung ditahan Cedric dan membuat Lucifer kembali duduk. Dengan cepat tangan Cedric memutar kepala Lucifer dan membuat si pemuda _cute_ (author ditabok Lucifer) itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan dengan cepat Cedric langsung 'melahap' bibir mungil Lucifer

"KYAAA!"

Hermione, William, dan Pansy langsung mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan moment itu, sedangkan si anti-yaoi segera memalingkah wajah dan menutup wajah mereka.

"Ron, kapan-kapan kita coba, yuk?" kata Theo polos dan langsung dihajar Ron

Cedric memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Lucifer, menjilati potongan cokelat di mulut Lucifer, membuat cokelat itu meleleh. Tangan kanan Lucifer ditahan Cerdric, dan tangan kiri Lucifer ditahan Viktor. Lucifer, sekarang kau terdesak~

"Gantian!" kata Viktor kesal sambil mendorong wajah Cedric dan langsung melahap bibir Lucifer dengan ganas. Lagi-lagi Hermione, Pansy, dan William segera memfoto kejadian ini sambil cekikikan.

Harry memerah karena menahan amarah, hey, siapa yang tidak marah kalau pacarmu main dicium oleh orang lain? Ah, tapi Harry baru ingat kalau ia merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Lucifer pada semua orang, jadi ia tak mau dong ketahuan.

Harry memalingkan wajah, oke, sekarang Harry cemburu berat.

BUAK BUAK

"KALIAN BERDUA INI!"

Cedric dan Viktor sudah bersujud minta maaf, tetapi Lucifer sudah kelewatan marah

"Ups, ada akan pembunu'an, ni'" kata Fleur enteng

Walau bukan pembunuhan, tetapi kelihatannya Cedric dan Viktor akan masuk ke St. Mungo karena lukanya yang cukup parah akibat kemarahan Lucifer.

"Oh, ya! Harry, tadi si Karkaroff curang banget! Masa dia ngasih nilai kamu empat, padahal sama Krum dia ngasih sepuluh!" gerutu Ron

Lalu Bagman datang, ia agak terkejut dengan keadaan dua juara yang parah tersebut. Bagman menjelaskan kalau tugas kedua akan berlangsung tanggal Duapuluh Empat Februari, berarti para juara mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengetahui petunjuk telur emas tersebut.

Lalu setelah itu Harry dan yang lainnya segera ke kastil

"Kau marah ya, Harry?" bisik Lucifer pada Harry

"Ngga!" jawab Harry ketus sambil berjalan lebih cepat

"Dasar..." kata Lucifer mendecak lidah

Ah, susah juga punya pacar pecemburu~

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**AAHHH, AKHIRNYA NGGA BANGET! QAQ  
**

**Mana lemonnya kurang 'hot' pula! A *jedotin kepala ke tembok  
**

**Hiks, baru pertama kali bikin lemon sih... rada takut ngetiknya #plak  
**

**Hiks, kritik dan sarannya ya! Ingat, di review!  
**


End file.
